La petite amie du gouvernement
by Anissa Potter
Summary: Les aventures d'Elizabeth dans le fabuleux (hum) pays de la saison 4 de Sherlock ! Petite amie du gouvernement, fille de John Watson, nièce adorée (hum) de Sherlock Holmes, elle et ses répliques sarcastiques ainsi que ses références tout droit issues de la culture nerd ne sont pas prêt d'arrêter de vous étonner. Suite de La fille du colocataire et LBFE SPOILER S4
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue : ramasser les pots cassés**

 **Héhéhéhé alors prologue très très court. Je sais, mais je veux vous donner une mise en bouche. Voici comment je vais procéder (ATTENTION SPOILER EPISODE 1 S4)  
**

 **Je vais donner priorité à cette fanfic parce que les épisodes sont tout chaud tandis que les HP sont encore assez ..tièdes, donc bon. JE RECOMMENCE LES QUESTIONS AUX PERSONNAGES**

 **POSEZ VOS QUESTIONS AUX PERSONNAGES MES CHATONS**

 **Jvous aime**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Moffat et Gatiss je vous hais comme je vous aime  
**

* * *

Mycroft et Sherlock disparaissent au gouvernement et la troupe de Watson rentre chez eux. Je vais dans ma chambre, nerveuse. Mycroft m'en veut encore mais avec un peu de chance, étant donné que Sherlock a replongé, il lui en voudra un peu plus.

\- ...Sherlock poste des tweets..., souffle mon père alors que Mary nous prépare un thé.

Je plisse les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- ...Oui.

Il me montre les tweets en question et je lève les yeux au ciel. Une dizaine de minute plus tard j'envoie un message à Mycroft :

 _"On peut se voir ? -EW"_

Il daigne de me répondre une heure plus tard.

 _"Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? -MH"_

 _"Toujours.-EW"_

 _"Tu peux passer. -MH"_

Je prends donc ma veste, fourre mon téléphone et mes écouteurs dans ma poche et sors de ma chambre.

\- Où vas-tu ?

Je grogne, contrariée, et me tourne vers mon père.

\- Voir Mycroft.

\- … Ne rentre pas trop tard.

\- Je doute qu'il veuille de moi trop longtemps.

Je lui lance un sourire dépité et vais jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche. J'arrive chez Mycroft au bout d'une demie heure et frappe bravement à la porte. Son majordome ouvre et me fait patienter dans le salon. Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et me lève quand Mycroft daigne de pénétrer dans la pièce.

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

\- Je voulais présenter mes excuses, enco..

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, tout va bien ?

\- Sherlock a encore fait des siennes.

Je souris intérieurement, Mycroft me raconte beaucoup plus vite sa journée au boulot. Evidemment il ne me raconte pas tout mais il m'en parle.

\- Tu me pardonnes ? Je.. Je ne veux plus perdre les gens qui me sont chers. Je sais que ça sonne paradoxal étant donné qu'en te disant ces horreurs il y avait de grandes chances que je te perdre mais je voulais te faire réagir. Je... J'étais tellement bouleversée, et tu sembles parfois tellement attaché à ton travail que.. Ça m'avait l'air... évident. J'aurais du faire preuve d'esprit critique, je sais. Mais mes sentiments étaient trop investis, je n'ai pas réussi à faire la part des choses.

Héhé, je m'impressionne moi-même. Faut dire que j'ai bossé mon sujet, et bien. Je regarde Mycroft qui pousse un soupir las et détourne le regard. Je m'avance d'un pas et insiste.

\- J'ai été idiote. Mais... C'est ça que je suis, non ? Ton poisson rouge préféré ?

Il me coule un regard qui se veut fâché.

\- Elizabeth n'essaye pas de me manipuler.

\- Mycroft je ne suis pas assez idiote pour essayer de faire ce genre de choses.

\- Ah bon ?

Je souris en coin et le regarde, attendant un feu vert. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir en donner un du coup j'insiste, donnant le coup de grâce.

\- Mycroft, je t'aime.. Je suis amoureuse de toi. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi.

\- Je te pardonne.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et je souris, embrassant doucement mais surement sa joue. Il se laisse faire, trop de bonté. Je me recule et lui souris à nouveau.

\- Après tout, il me faudra bien un endroit où crécher pour quand le bébé arrivera.

* * *

 **Je devrais poster le prochain chapitre jeudi au plus tard  
**

 **POSEZ VOS QUESTIONS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : il est né le divin enfant.**

 **Heyyyy! Bonjour mes chatons !  
**

 **Voici donc le chapitre. Le prochain arrivera au minimum dimanche au maximum mercredi et ensuite on reprendra un chapitre/semaine. Je préfère pas vous faire de fausses promesses et je vise donc le plus bas (en essayant de vous donner le plus haut).**

 **Alors, je pense garder le Mycbeth parce que c'est un ship que j'apprécie mais Elizabeth grandit et va doucement commencer à se poser des questions, comme on va le voir ici. Je trouve ça un peu intéressant. Le "tome" précédent présentait le couple et le montrait "joliment", ici on va passer à une phase de maturité.**

 **Oui je vous parle d'une fanfiction comme d'un bon vin**

 **héhéhéé**

 **Merci pour toutes vos questions ! N'hésitez pas à en reposer!  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **JulieSmithFan :  
**

 **Merci beaucoup haha ! Je veux continuer aussi, ça me plaît d'écrire et voir que vous appréciez autant ça me donne envie de continuer!  
**

 **AmyPond14 :**

 **Faut dire qu'après avoir vu l'épisode je bouillonnais d'idée et je voulais vraiment donner le chapitre le plus vite possible (puis j'ai regardé Bridget Jones y'a pas longtemps et ça me donne toujours de l'inspi). Oui ! Je vais reprendre les OS mais pas en parallèle. Peut être que j'aurais une idée ou deux que j'écrirai, mais je les posterai plus tard. Je ne sais pas encore, mais là je vais me consacrer à cette fic x)  
**

 **Mycroft's wife :**

 **La voilà chaton!  
**

 **Bonnie dans l'ciel :**

 **Je t'aime fort  
**

 **PhoenixCauchemardesque :**

 **NE LIS PAS LA SUITE SI TU N AS PAS VU L EPISODE. JE NE VEUX PAS TE LE GACHER!**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci ma belle, la voilà !  
**

 **Sasunnach :**

 **Contente de te revoir ! Tu n'as pas idée de quel plaisir c'est de m'être remise à l'écrire ! J'espère que tu aimeras!  
**

 **AgatheSnape :**

 **Ahok, rien pour moi.  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Malgré l'IMMENSE chance d'être la môman d'Elizabeth, je remets les personnages de Sherlock à leur créateur : Gatiss, Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
**

* * *

Aller savoir comment je me suis retrouvée le cul posé sur le siège passagé, à côté d'un père totalement tendu, d'une belle mère à l'agonie et d'un espèce d'oncle accro au téléphone. Mary hurle et papa essaye tant bien que mal d'essayer de faire quelque chose.

Ca fait plusieurs mois depuis le presque départ de Sherlock, mes examens approchent dangeureusement. Sherlock est devenu une midinette écrivant des fanfictions sur des boys band sur son téléphone et Mycroft un vieillard aigri. Tout va bien entre nous, c'est juste que c'est pas hyper palpitant. Et là pour le moment ?

Mary a perdu les eaux.

\- Détends toi... Détends toi...

Sherlock ne fait rien, le regard planté sur son téléphone totalement imperturbable. Finalement j'explose et me tourne sur mon siège.

\- BORDEL DE MERDE SHERLOCK SERS A QUELQUE CHOSE ET ESSAYE D AIDER MARY PARCE QUE LA A PART T OFFRIR LE TRAJET ET LE CHAUFFAGE TU FOUS PAS GRAND-CHOSE !

Mary s'arrête de crier et mon père me regarde, bouche bée.

\- TOI LES YEUX SUR LA ROUTE ! Je commande à Papa avant de regarder Mary. TOI TU SOUFFLES CALMEMENT JE NE VEUX PAS QUE MA SŒUR NAISSE DE TRAVERS !

Je me remets calmement en place, soulagée et ravie d'avoir pu évacuer mon stress. Mon père déglutit et nous allons à l'hôpital. J'envoie un message à Mycroft.

 _"Hey, tu vas venir ? -EW"_

 _"Pourquoi ? -MH"_

Je fronce les sourcils. La vraie réponse étant que j'ai besoin de lui mais je doute que ça passe. D'un autre côté c'est le seul argument qui peut potentiellement fonctionné.

\- Il est au restaurant avec des ambassadeurs, dit lanconiquement Sherlock, pianotant sur le clavier de son portable.

Je sers les dents et le fusille du regard.

\- Ferme la.

 _"J'ai besoin de toi. -EW"_

 _"Passe à la maison. -MH"_

Je pousse un soupire las. Toujours pour ma pomme et m'assois dans la salle d'attente. Je joue à pokémon sur ma DS en patientant. Finalement, au bout de trois heures, Papa sort de la salle avec un immense sourire.

\- Elle est là !

Je m lève d'un bond et le regarde sans bouger, un peu interdite. Il s'avance vers moi en souriant et me serre contre lui.

\- Viens voir ta sœur.

J'hoche lentement la tête et rejoins Mary qui tient un bébé dans ses bras, elle a l'air morte de fatigue.

\- Alors ? C'était fun ? Je souris e coin.

Elle me tape faiblement l'épaule et me tends le bébé.

\- Elle n'a toujours pas de nom ?

\- Non toujours pas.

\- Ce sera Kalheesi alors, je réplique en observant le bébé.

Elle chouine simplement, pleurnichant doucement dans mes bras en agitant ses minuscules poings dans l'air. Je la regarde faire, me sentant émue pour je ne sais quelle raison. J'ai tellement envie de la protéger alors que je ne suis que sa sœur. Quel sentiment devait ressentir ma mère quand elle m'a prise pour la première fois dans ses bras ?

Je ravale la boule dans ma gorge et embrasse tendrement son front. Watson père nous observe avec un sourire impatient. Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux qu'il ramène en arrière désormais, malgré mes nombreuses comparaisons à Drago Malefoy dans les deux premiers films/les italos-américains accros à la cire des années 50 et autres glorieuses références.

\- Comment la trouves-tu ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Parfaite, je réponds doucement. Parfaite. Vous avez fait de l'excellent boulot.

Mary hoche la tête, avec un sourire qui se veut arrogant mais honnêtement, et avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, elle a juste l'air au bout de sa vie.

\- Bien sûr qu'on a fait de l'excellent boulot.

\- Mais ma mère en a fait du meilleur, je susurre en lui rendant sa fille. Je plaisante, Kalheesi, Mary va très bien s'occuper de toi. Papa.. Bah Papa va faire semblant d'être hyper compréhensif mais dés que tu mentionneras une potentielle vie amoureuse il paniquera.

Je fais un clin d'œil au bébé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas va, je t'ai laissé l'autre Holmes.

Mon père se crispe, outré.

\- Quoi … Mais ! Non !

Mary rit doucement et j'éclate de rire, loin d'être douce. J'embrasse la joue de ma belle mère.

\- Je vais vous laisse, tu dois être exténuée. Papa tu vas dormir ici ?

\- Oui.. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

Parfait je ne devrais pas trouver d'excuse pour passer la nuit chez Mycroft.

\- Non pas du tout, je souris. Amuse toi bien.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et sors.

Je croise Sherlock qui n'a pas bougé le cul de sa chaise et pousse un soupir las. Je le rejoins, croisant les bras et me baisse pour lui murmurer à l'oreiller.

\- Mon sucre. LE BEBE EST NE !

Il sursaute et lâche son téléphone. Je lance un regard pleins d'excuses aux membres du personnel hospitalier qui me fixent, me fusillant du regard. Sherlock lève les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre.

\- Watson junior. Elle est là.

\- Mrf.

\- Va la voir ou je te casse la gueule.

Il arque un sourcil septique, ramassant son portable avant d'aller dans la chambre avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. J'attache mes cheveux dans un chignon plus ou moins potable et vais dans les toilettes de l'hôpital.

Je n'ai même pas l'impression que Mycroft m'apporterait le réconfort dont j'ai besoin. D'ailleurs pourquoi ai-je besoin de réconfort ? Parce que je suis incapable de passer au dessus du fait de ne pas être le petit trésor de mon père.

Minable. Je suis minable.

Et mon petit ami, si c'est ce qu'il est, m'invite à le rejoindre plutôt que de se déplacer lui-même. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ensuite ?

Je vais sagement aller chez lui, être une gentille petite Elizabeth, dormir sagement dans une chambre à part puisqu'il ne me laisse dormir avec lui que lorsqu'on fait l'amour, puis partir demain matin après qu'il soit partis travailler.

Si je lui envoie un message pour lui dire que je vais chez Louis, il va juste dire oui et faire la gueule la prochaine fois que je le verrais.

Je grogne et vais donc préparer mon sac. Je confie Idiot à Miss Hudson, lui donnant des nouvelles du bébé et lui donnant le numéro de la chambre.

Je vais ensuite chez Mycroft et je dois patienter une heure complète dans le salon. Non mais là il se fout de ma gueule.

J'envoie des messages à Louis toute la soirée, on discute sur le nom du bébé et on finit par conclure que franchement "Minerva" et "Katniss" c'est franchement pas mal. Heureusement, on m'a servi des biscuits et du thé ce qui fait que je ne suis pas complétement affamée.

Mycroft entre, dans un costume foncé, tiré à quatre épingles. Il pousse un soupire fatigué et s'assoit près de moi.

\- Bonsoir.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et souris, amusée, quand je vois qu'il attend que je l'embrasse. Puis quoi encore ?

\- Elle n'a pas de nom. Elle est mignonne.

\- Tu m'as dis que tu avais besoin de moi.

\- Finalement c'est passé tout seul.

Il arque un sourcil mais n'a pas l'air très inquiet. C'est vrai que je fais rarement des phrases à double sens. En général pour lui dire un truc, je le dis simplement. Du coup je soupire. Encore.

Je vais lui dire quoi "Hey mon cœur je commence à sacrément me faire chier avec toi ?". Je continue de le contempler en réfléchissant. Je remarque tout à coup ses yeux fatigués et son dos courbé. Il a l'air lui aussi exténué.

Je me redresse, embrasse doucement sa joue et caresse son épaule avec douceur.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Elizabeth c'est compliqué au travail.

Un stop comme on les aime. Je comprends que c'est tout ce que j'aurais à propos de son état et grogne intérieurement. Je l'observe quelques secondes puis caresse doucement sa joue. Son regard s'adouci et il se tourne vers moi avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Tu veux qu'on rattrape Papa et Mary en faisant un bébé nous aussi ?

Il perd aussitôt son début de sourire et blanchit carrément.

\- T-Tu n'es pas sérieuse...

\- Non!

J'éclate de rire. Dés qu'on parle de bébé et/ou de mariage le plus brillant des Holmes oublie comment déduire et devient très premier degré. C'est adorable mais un peu ridicule. Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel, pas amusé du tout.

Je lui souris.

\- On peut faire l'amour aujourd'hui ?

Il me regarde et relève un sourcil

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'on dorme ensemble.

Il a l'air soudainement très amusé, sans sourire non plus ce serait trop beau et demande.

\- Tu deviens niaise ?

\- Voir la naissance d'un bébé ça m'a donnée une poussée d'hormone.

Y'a pas de raisons qu'il y en ait qu'un seul qui s'amuse. Il devient soudainement très blasé et ça ajoute de mon amusement.

\- On n'est pas obligé de faire l'amour, tu peux dormir avec moi.

\- Vrai ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents.

\- Je vais me laver, je reviens !

Je cours dans la salle de bain. J'enfile un pyjama pas trop ridicule composé d'un pantalon de jogging et d'un débardeur assez décolleté blanc. Je garde mes décolleté pour la nuit, je n'ai aucune idée de la raison. J'entre ensuite dans la somptueuse chambre de Mycrcoft. Classique et assez.. Stérile, mais somptueuse et me glisse sous les draps.

Je lis mon livre en attendant que mon cher et tendre daigne de me rejoindre. Ce qu'il fait au bout de 90 grosses minutes. Il porte un pyjama avec une espèce de chemise pour haut avec de vrais boutons qu'il a pris le temps de fermé.

Waouw, quel homme.

Il s'allonge près de moi et je tourne la tête vers lui, avec un sourire stupide étiré sur ma face d'idiot. Je me sens heureuse. Alors que plusieurs heures plus tôt je l'aurais étranglé. C'est ça la magie de l'amour j'imagine.

Il sent mon regard et se tourne vers moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, comme si j'avais dis la dernière des idioties mais passe doucement son bras autour de moi.

* * *

 **Réponses aux questions :  
**

 ** _Élisabeth, sortir avec Mycroft ce n'est pas un peu comme sortir avec son propre père?_**

 **JW : Vous me comparez à Mycroft ?  
**

 **MH : C'est un problème ?**

 **EW : Elle te compare à mon géniteur, mon sucre, donc oui, c'est un problème.**

 **MH : Elle n'a pas écrit ton nom correctement.**

 **SH : C'est avec ce genre de remarque que tu t'estimes être le plus intelligent ?**

 **AP : Retourne sur ton téléphone stp, rageux**

 **SH : Pardon ?**

 **EW : Etant donné que mon cher papounet fait 1m20 tout mouillé, qu'il est très gentil, assez chaleureux et a les cheveux blonds/gris, non ce n'est pas DU TOUT la même.**

 **JW : tu exagères..**

 **EW : jtm**

 _ **Mycroft, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'étais pas doué avec les humains or tu es avec Elisabeth. Qu'est ce qu'elle a que je n'ai pas?**_

 **EW : DES BOOBS  
**

 **AP : Parce que tu en as, toi ?**

 **EW : ...**

 **JW : Excellente question. Alors Mycroft, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?**

 **MH : Je suis contre les effusions sentimentales. Ou les sentiments.**

 **AP : Pour des raisons scénaristiques bancales, je vais achever cette question :(**

 **EW : Mauvaise auteure**

 _ **Mon cher Mycroft. Je ressors de ce MAGNIFIQUE épisode de la saison 4. Déjà, je trouve que tu as maigris et ce costume trois pièce noir te vas à ravir. J'envie Elizabeth. En parlant de Elizabeth! Que dirais-tu de la jeter à la poubelle et de te jeter dans mes bras? Je suis sûre que je suis un bien meilleur partie qu'elle! Mes seins sont sûrement plus gros. ;)**_

 **EW : ...**

 **MH : ...**

 **AP : ...**

 **SH : ...**

 **EW : Pardon ?**

 **JW : Elizabeth calme toi..**

 **EW : Alors, premièrement Mycroft ne jette PERSONNE à la poubelle, il les expatrie. Ensuite, il ne se jette PAS dans les bras. Il fait des câlins avec des gants de protection.**

 **MH : Pardon?**

 **EW : Laisse moi terminer mon coeur. Troisièmement, je suis le meilleur partout parce que je ne compte pas sur mon physique pour séduire.**

 **AP : Parce que t'es moche kr kr kr**

 **EW : ...**

 **AP : Pardno jtm Clémence**

 _ **Et nous en venons à Sherlock. En imaginant que ton cher frère, très intelligent, mais bien moins génial que toi, mon cher, refuse ma proposition. Ce qui m'étonnerait parce qu'il faut avouer que je suis tout de même, vachement sensationnelle (évite les sarcasmes stp), que dirais-tu de te marier avec moi? Tu es très beau et intelligent et en plus, tu es célibataire. Oui, je sais que tu es marié à ton travail, mais je saurais me faire toute petite, et ne pas trop te déranger. J'ai juste besoin d'un ou deux câlins par semaine et d'une séance de tu sais quoi dans le lit. ;))**_

 **SH : ...  
**

 **EW : Je vais l'enculer.**

 **JW : Politesse.**

 **SH : Je suis marié.**

 **EW : A ton travail, on sait.**

 **SH : Non à Anissa, elle est trop kawai.**

 **AP : *sifflote***

 **EW : MAIS ENFIN**

 _ **Elizabeth, penses-tu qu'en atteignant l'âge adulte, tu pourras faire des enquêtes avec ton cher tonton, aka Sherly? Non parce que, ça serait vachement divertissant quand même!**_

 **EW : Alors tonton ?  
**

 **JW : NON**

 **MH : NON**

 **SH : ..Non, tu n'as aucun intérêt.**

 **EW : J'en ferais avec Anderson et Donovan.**

 **SH : Pardon ?!**

 **EW : Rageux.**

 _ **Hello, déjà que c'est pas fort partie cette histoire, on aura le droit à Johnlock dans l'éventualité la plus sombre?**_

 **JW : Johnquoi ? Eventualité la plus sombre ?  
**

 **EW : OH OUI DU JOHNLOCK !**

 **SH : John.. Et moi ?**

 **JW : Elizabeth, tu as encore lancé la rumeur que j'étais en couple avec Sherlock ?! Je suis avec Mary.**

 **AP : Plus pour longtemps.**

 **MW : Quoi ?**

 **AP : Rien!**

 _ **Elizabeth, en parlant de poisson rouge, tu serais quelle espèce de poisson ?**_

 **EW : Un cichlidea heros.**

 **AP : Mais... Ils sont moches.**

 **EW : Oui mais il y a héros dedans.**

 **JW : Tu es un héros, toi ?**

 **EW : N'aie pas l'air si surpris!**

 **JW : Trop tard.**

 _ **Mycroft, est ce que tu follow Sherlock sur Twitter ? ;))**_

 **MH : Non.  
**

 **EW : Sherlock a un réseau SOCIAL ?**

 **JW : Sherlock sait réduire ses paroles en 140 caractères ?**

 **GL : Hallejuha ! (AP : sorry pour l'orthographe)**

 **SH : ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Celle-Dont-On-Ne-PEUT-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom**

 **Heeeeyyyy ! Me voilà donc avec un chapitre tout chaud ! Le prochaine je le posterai du weekend avec en exclus  
**

 **MA DESTINATION DE VOYAGE**

 **Voilà voilà c'est un projet en route depuis un an déjà mais l'année prochaine, pour les curieux, je devais rentrer en fac. Je suis en termiale (rétho plus exactement, je suis belge) et bien au lieu de ça je vais partir un an avec le Rotary. DOnc si vous avez ce genre de projet aussi, vous pouvez venir m'en parler par message je serais ravie de discuter avec vous ! J'ai hâte de vous donner ma destination (Canada en premier choix, Italie et Argentine pour les deux suivants)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **PhoenixCauchemardesque :**

 **Et qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du deuxième épisode ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
**

 **Sasunnach :**

 **Oui, je trouve ça un peu sympa de creuser ailleurs. Surtout que, oups, je vais faire passer Mycroft pour un méchant (pas trop non plus ne t'en fais pas) mais après ça y'aura du fluff (enfin j'espère, j'ai pas d'idée précise de la fin)**

 **AgatheSnape :**

 **Elizabeth est trop inlove de Rosie c'était sûr qu'elle la vénérerait !  
**

 **Charlotte H :**

 **Contente que cette voie (pour le Mycbeth) parce que j'avoue que j'étais nerveuse par rapport à l'accueil qu'elle aurait!  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **J'adooooore la coupe de Freeman honnêtement ! Mais j'aime bien que Elizabeth soit hyper critique vis à vis des choix de son père et personnellement ça m'avait fait un peu penser à Drago Malefoy x)  
**

 **Céleste 31:**

 **#QuelleBelleMatinée hahahaha j'ai mouru de rire aussi ! Et bien, Kalheesi est une "reine" dans Game of Thrones, et elle a pleins d'autres titres et elle est hyper badass et ça me faisait trop rire ce nom à un bébé x))  
**

 **Mawion 34 :**

 **Ooooh ! Merci beaucoup, c'est toujours un plaisir de "rencontrer" les lecteurs qui font leur première review. Mais je trouve ça intimidant de voir les lecteurs qui sont là depuis le début. Ca me fait très plaisir et je te remercie ! Oui mon style a évolué (heureusement d'ailleurs) mais c'est grâce aux reviews et à ma bêta, sans vous j'aurais arrêté d'écrire depuis longteeeemps !  
**

 **P. L Johns :**

 **Je suis tellement de les retrouver aussi ! Ca faisait longtemps qeu j'avais plus écris aussi vite!  
**

 **yachiru-chan92 :**

 **Hey ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !  
**

 **lym :**

 **La voici hihi ! Merci, je dois avouer que même moi j'ai remarqué l'évolution (je n'arrive même plus à lire "La fille du colocataire")  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Elizabeth miiiiiiiine !  
**

* * *

\- Donc elle n'a pas de nom.

\- Si.

\- Alors quel est-il ?

-Elle n'a pas encore de nom.

\- Donc elle n'a pas de nom.

\- C'est ça

Discussion surréaliste entre mon père et moi. Il est mort de fatigue et tient mon adorable petite sœur dans les bras. Oui, elle est adorable. Elle est maligne, éveillée, attentive et ne pleure pas vraiment. Enfin la nuit. Etant donné que je n'ai aucun devoir parental à m'acquité, je me suis offerte une jolie paire de boule quiés qui sont devenues mes meilleures amies. Et papa et Mary n'ont strictement aucun droit de râler.

Je les ai appelée les Super Nana. Je sais qu'il en manque une, mais j'en ai une de secours donc finalement on est bon.

Mary me regarde, donnant le sein au bébé. Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est compliqué de trouver un prénom, El.

\- C'est compliqué parce que vous êtes deux, ma mère a eu facile.

\- Elle n'a pas été très original, remarqua mon père.

\- Pourquoi ? Je repproche en arquant un sourcil. T'aurais préféré Fatima ?

je n'ai rien contre les Fatima, vous êtes super.

\- Moi j'ai un nom princier, royal même.. Oh on a qu'à l'appeler Kate!

Je me tourne vers la petite et grimace.

\- Muais bof. Pas terrible, elle n'a pas une tête d'une Kate.

Mon père me regarde, amusé.

\- Ah bon ? Elle a une tête de quoi ?

\- De Sophie.

\- Non, je n'aime pas.., soupire Mary.

\- Tu aimes les noms trop classiques. Sois originale. Tu penses que Lily Rose Depp en serait là où elle est si elle n'avait pas un nom so tumblr ?

Ils me fixent tous les deux, commes des simplets.

\- Et où est-elle ? Finit par demander mon père. Qui est-ce ?

\- C'est la fille de Johnny Depp je crois, lui souffle Mary

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Aucune idée.

Bah

Quoi ?

J'ai toujours préféré Cara Delevigne, moi, donc bon.

\- Vous voulez un prénom bien anglais ? Bien de chez nous ?

\- Pourquoi j'entends ce ton si ironique.., remarque mon cher géniteur.

Je lui souris, goguenarde.

\- Mais pour rien mon papounet.

Je marque une pause, puis propose :

\- Riley.

\- Riley ? Répète Mary avec tout le dégoût du monde.

\- Ne me fais pas cette tête là ! je m'exclame, outrée. C'est dans vice versa!

\- C'est un nom de garçon ! Fait mon père

\- ...Le surnom de ta sœur est Harry, arrête de vouloir faire le malin.

\- Jeune fill, menace-t-il

Je pousse un grognement et me creuse encore la tête.

\- H..

\- On a dit nom pour Hermione, soupire John.

\- Mais ça ne vient pas que deHarry Potter! C'est aussi une princesse de la mythologie grecque.

\- Et alors ? Tu nous vois appeler notre fille Raiponce en espérant que personne ne pense au conte de fée ? Demande Mary.

\- J'aime bien..., fait mon père d'un ton songeur.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle nous regarde, horrifiée et on pousse un grognement capitulateur.

De toute façon je dois travailler pour mon exposé avec Louis, à plus les Watson !

Je prends mes affaires et déguerpis à toute vitesse. Je travaille donc avec Louis une bonne soirée puis on passe le reste de la nuit à nous raconter nos petits secrets en se faisant des tresses et en chantant du Disney

Non on a une profonde et sérieuse discussions sur les amours d'adolescent et sur la probabilité que mon couple allait tenir. Le tout avec un parallélisme à High Scchool musical.

\- Rose.

\- Oui.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ?

Mon père se crispe.

\- On dirait que tu n'aimes pas.

\- J'ai une amie qui s'appelle Rose.

\- C'est une mauvaise chose ?

Je grimace. C'est classique, pas très original un peu vieux jeu. Je veux dire, quelle genre de gamine peut devenir originale avec un prénom aussi si..

Okay, on oublie. Je leur souris.

\- J'étais un peu septique mais finalement Elizabeth et Rose ça sonne bien.

Il sourit.

\- Je dois te parler d'autre chose.

Je lève un sourcil.

\- On voulait te nommer marraine.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais tu es déjà sa tante, et on avait peur que tu te sentes trop obligée. Et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu as besoin de ça pour prendre soin d'elle.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne suis pas blessée, j'avoue que j'aurais flattée être marraine mais c'est une obligation en moins. Et Dieu quelle obligation. Je hoche donc la tête.

\- Qui sera la marraine ?

\- Molly et Miss Hudson.

\- Bon choix.

Quelques jours plus tard, il m'emmène dans l'église. Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'ai fais semblant que ça me dérangeait profondément à cause du fait que je suis musulmane. Si ça veut encore dire quelque chose à mes yeux mais c'est faux.

J'aime bien l'atmosphère des église, c'est comme une bibliothèque en plus imposant. C'est calme, il fait bon, les gens ne parlent pas fort, les enfants ont l'air perdu, certains adultes aussi. Tout le monde peut rentrer sans se faire recaler.

Non, j'aime bien les églises.

Sherlock entre, pianotant sur son téléphoen. Je suis heureuse de moins le voir en ce moment parce que le voir plongé sur son écran comme il peut l'être m'aurait profondément dérangé. Pour être honnête jusqu'au bout je lui auras fais bouffer mais par l'autre orifice.

Pour rester polie.

La cérémonie se passe donc, excepté le fait que Sherlock est plongé sur son téléphone. Il finit par le ranger..

Enfin c'Est-ce que les autres croient, je recule d'un pas et je m'aperçois qu'il continue de taper, le portable dans son dos. Je me crispe totalement, lui arrache des mains et je lui pince l'arrière de la cuisse violemment.

Il glapit mais cache ça sous forme de toux.

Je sens ensuite mon téléphone vibré dans ma poche. Je pousse un grognement, sachant déjà de qui il s'agit mais attends bien sagement la fin du baptême. Ma mère m'a bien élevée. Na.

 _"Tu viens de pincer les fesses de mon frère ? -MH"_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et réponds donc.

 _"Pourquoi ? Jaloux ? -EW"_

 _"Réponds moi. -MH"_

 _"Il s'agissait de sa cuisse. Demande à ton frère de lâcher son téléphone. -EW"_

Adorable on dirait qu'on se bat à propos d'un enfant.

 _"Fais le toi-même. )MH"_

Je puosse un soupir exténué.

 _"Ouais. -EW"_

 _"Quand passes-tu à la maison ?- MH"_

Je souris en coin.

 _"Je te manque ? -EW"_

 _"Pas vraiment. Curiosité. )MH"_

 _"Et bien tu seras curieux tout seul dans ton appartement. -EW"_

Non mais oh, faut pas me prendre pour une idiote non plus. Je ne vais pas lui courir après toute ma vie.

Enfin si, certianement mais j'ai le droit de le laisser poireauter un petit peu. Après le baptême, il y a une petite recéption. Sherlock me rejoint.

\- Donne moi mon téléphone.

Je roule des yeux.

\- Profite un peu d'être avec les gens que tu aimes.

\- Rends moi mon téléphone.

\- Non, merci. Tu veux un toast ?

\- Rends moi mon téléphone ou je dis à Mycroft que tu songes le quitter.

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines et je me tourne vers lui.

\- Il ne s'agt pas de ça !

\- Je m'en fiche, dit-il, avec sincérité. Je veux jjuste mon téléphone.

Je pousse un soupir excédé et lui tends l'objet de sa convoitise qu'il prend, souriant en coin.

\- Je grandis, je remet quelques trucs en question voilà tout...

Qui essaye-je de rassurer vraiment ? Lui ou moi ?

\- Mmh.

Bon, je sais pertinnement qu'il s'en fout mais puisqu'il m'a répondu il m'écoutera jusqu'au bout. Je continue sur ma lancée.

\- Je l'aime, je suis très amoureuse de lui. Mais j'ai peur qu'on ne se convienne pas mutuellement et de finir par manquer de patience par rapport à lui et à son travail. Et ça me fait peur parce que ça fait à peine dix huit mois qu'on est ensemble.

D'ailleurs, rendons à César ce qui est à César, Mycroft m'a agréablement surpris pour nos un an. J'avais juste mis de la lingerie et lui avait apporté un Saint Honoré d'une pâtisserie française du centre ville.

Il m'a emmené voir un orchestre et ensuite au restaurant. Evidemment je n'ai pas pu le toucher mais c'était agréable.

\- Mais le quitter ? Non... Sauf si je me rends compte que c'est la seule solution.

\- Mmh.

Je me tourne vers lui en poussant un grognement.-

\- J'ai finis, tu peux arrêter de faire semblant de m'écouter.

Il hoche la tête, l'air reconnaissant et s'éloigne. Je soupire et observe mon verre avant de le boire à petites gorgées.

Je termine le baptême en compagnie de Lestrade qui, au fond, est certainement mon âme sœur. Le George Clooney discount de mon cœur.

* * *

 **Réponses aux questions :  
**

 _ **Inspecteur Poivre et Sel, premièrement: voulez-vous m'épouser?**_

 **EW : Désolé mais il est à moi.  
**

 **MH : Ah oui ?**

 **GL : Ah bon ?**

 **EW : Oups.**

 **MH : Je t'en prie développe.**

 **SH : Moi je sais.**

 **EW : MAIS TU AS DIS QUE TU N ECOUTAIS PAS.**

 **SH : Je n'ai jamais dis ça. Tu es partie de ce principe, c'est tout.**

 **EW : ...**

 **SH : Oui ?**

 **EW : Salope.**

 **JW : Elizabeth !**

 **EW : Oups ?**

 _ **Deuxièmement (mets ses lunettes du Patron de SLG sur son nez, prend un voix grave et caverneuse) Alors, on va pécho, Gamin?**_

 **EW : Oui moi.  
**

 **MH : Elizabeth !**

 **JW : Vous êtes jaloux ?**

 **GL : Vous savez que c'est à moi qu'on pose la question ?**

 **SH : Oui on sait G..**

 **GL : ?**

 **SH : ...G...**

 **EW : Vas-y Sherlock.**

 **MW : Tu peux le faire.**

 **GL : Peut-il ?**

 **SH : ..Gr ?..**

 **JW : ...**

 **SH : Lestrade.**

 **GL : ARGH**

 _ **Mycroft, pourquoi refuser que El dorme avec toi en temps normal ?**_

 **JW : Non c'est très bien.  
**

 **EW : Papa je ne dors avec lui que pour faire l'amour.**

 **JW : ...**

 **MW : Super il s'est évanouis.**

 **MH : Je ne refuse pas. Je n'y pense pas.**

 **EW : ...**

 **SH : Oh, tu l'as frappé fort,non ?**

 **EW : On s'en fiche. Abruti.**

 _ **Et toi Elizabeth, les réseaux sociaux, tu as un compte twitter, facebook ou autre ? Ou tu préfères y rester éloigner de toutes ces addictions, pas comme un certain SH ? :p**_

 **EW : Twitter, Facebook, tumblr, pinterest, instagram, et snapchat.  
**

 **JW : Tout ça ?**

 **EW : Oui. Les gens sont même persuadés que je suis en couple de Louis à cause des photos de nous.**

 **JW : Ca ne me dérange pas.**

 **AP : Mycroft est trop sonné pour réagir donc je le fais à sa place : "Elizabeth !"**

 **EW : Ah ouais, tu le fais bien !**

 **AP : Merci, je sais. ;)**

 _ **ça va les personnages sinon, depuis tout ce temps dans ce placard à essayer de ne pas vous entretuer, les questions, cela ne vous avait pas manqués ?**_

 **EW : Non.  
**

 **GL : Non.**

 **JW : Non.**

 **MW : Non.**

 **MH : Non.**

 **SH : Non.**

 **Molly Hooper : Non.**

 **Miss Hudson : Non.**

 **Idiot : Meow.**

 **AP : Oui !**

 _ **Tu en as fait quoi d'Idiot ?**_

 **JW : On l'a mangé.  
**

 **EW : MOUHAHAHAAH C EST DROLE CA !  
**

 **AP : Calme toi, roh.**

 **EW : Il fait sa grosse larve sur mon lit.**

 **AP : Chanceux. J'en connais qui va être jaloux.**

 **MH : Qui ?**

 **EW : ...**

 **AP : MAIS ARRETE DE LE FRAPPER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : le Mickey dévergondé**

 **Héhéhéhé ! Salut les copains ! Je partirai donc l'année prochaine un an au Canada !  
**

 **Je ne sais rien de la région ou de la date de mon départ, je pars avec le rotary et je serais ravie de faire la pub en privé si vous avez le même projet.**

 **Réponse à la review :**

 **Mana2702 :  
**

 **J'ai hésité à mettre british mais discount m'amusait beaucoup plus ! De toute façon, c'est quand même le plus beau haha!  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Je nee possède qu'Elizabeth.  
**

 **Chez moi.**

 **Dans mon sous sol.**

 **Au fond de ma cave.**

* * *

Mary est encore partie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas comment, je sais juste qu'elle plus là et que mon père a encore l'air tout mal. Ca m'agace, ça m'énerve. Je pousse un soupir las et l'observe sur le canapé, passant ses mains sur son visage.

Je m'approche avec mon assiette de muffin et m'assois près de lui.

\- Tu veux que je propose des services sexuels à mon petit ami pour essayer de trouver quelques informations ?

\- Mycroft savait des choses sur Mary qu'il a volontairement choisis de ne pas nous dire, répond-il simplement en me prenant un muffin.

Wow il doit être sacrément mal pour ne pas réaliser ce que j'ai dis. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Il ne devait pas juger ça important.

\- Je crois que si, sourit-il, amer. Mais je crois qu'il s'en fiche. Comment a-t-il réagis quand tu lui as montré des photos de Rosie ?

Je serre les dents. Ce moment était humiliant. Il n'a rien dit, pas avant un sacré moment puis a lentement levé les yeux vers moi et a demandé de sa voix veloutée, hypocrite sur les bords, "Et bien ?". Je l'ai fixé plusierus secondes et j'ai fais "tu la trouves comment ?", "je trouve qu'elle ressemble à un bébé".

Je crois que c'était le mieux que j'aurais pu tiré, d'ailleurs, pas con j'ai pas vraiment insisté pour tenter d'en avoir un autre.

\- Mary et toi.. Ça va s'arranger, hein ?

Il se tourne lentement vers moi et je poursuis.

\- C'est pas ma mère et je lui ai longtemps voulu mais.. Elle est importante pour moi. Je sais que si jamais c'est vraiment finis, je ne vais pas me mettre à hurler. Mais si on peut éviter que ça arrive ça me plairait beaucoup.

Il prend une grande inspiration et hoche la tête

\- Ca me plairait beaucoup aussi.

\- On a un marché alors ?

Il sourit, un peu amusé.

\- Ca ne va pas comme ça.

Je grogne, déçue.

\- Je voulais juste essayer.

Je remonte dans ma chambre, un peu déçue et vais m'occuper.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'entends un léger coup à la porte de ma chambre et arque un sourcil, ouvrant. Mon père me fait face, un peu décontenancé et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je me suis fais violence pour ne pas dire "encore", je dois le reconnaître.

J'ai un service à te demander.

\- Je ne coucherai pas avec Mycroft pour des informations.

Faudrais déjà que je couche tout court avec.

Oups, sorry but not sorry.

\- Elizabeth, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux.

J'entends à sa voix qu'il est tout de même un peu amusé. Je souris intérieurement.

\- Alors, que se passe-t-il, papounet ?

Ses joues rougissent un peu. J'ai appris il y a peu que l'appeler "papounet" me faisait gagner des points pour de venir l'enfant préférée.

\- J'aimerais que tu gardes Rosie.

\- Oh pas de problème.

\- Non mais... plusieurs jours.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu vas où ? Faire quoi ? Tu vas chercher Mary ? Oh Merlin t u vas chercher Mary !

Il me regarde, presque outré.

\- Mais comment...

\- T'occupes. Tu vas aller combien de temps et où ?

\- Quelques jours et au Maroc.

Alors là.

Je croise les bras, je fais aller ma tête et lance le regard si connu du " _really bitch?"_

\- Pardon ?

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là !

\- On est jamais partis en vacance ensemble et là tu te barres dans mon pays pour faire la java!

\- Je ne vais pas en vacance. Tu n'es pas née là bas, ne joue pas la diva j'ai ma dose avec Sherlock. Et je ne vais pas faire la java.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- C'Est-ce que tous les britanniques disent avant d'envahir les pays.

\- Je ne vais pas l'envahir !

C'est adorable comment il tombe dedans. A force il devrait me connaître mais même pas. J'hausse les épaules.

\- Combien ?

\- Cinq jours environs.

Je le regarde et tente timidement.

\- Je serais payée ?

\- Bien entendu, autant de jours bien sûr que tu seras payé.

Je souris et hoche la tête.

\- C'est débile mais ça me fait plaisir que tu me fasses confiance pour que je m'occupe d'elle.

Il sourit et me prend doucement contre lui. Je me laisse faire, passant même mes bras autour de lui. Je sais qu'il a besoin de câlins en ce moment. Et même si c'est pas mon domaine d'expertise je suis prête à faire un effort pour lui.

\- Tu vas partir en vacances avec Sherlock, n'est-ce pas ? Je dis, suspicieuse.

Il se recule aussitôt et m'annonce, l'air de rien :

\- Je vais faire mes valises!

\- Et tu oses me faire croire que le Johnlock est platonique !

\- Arrête de donner un nom à... à... à... _ça !_

J'éclate de rire devant sa gêne et le laisse tranquille.

Il s'en va le lendemain matin après nous avoir toutes les deux serrées contre lui, après qu'il nous ait dit combien on était belle et combien il nous aimait. Je le regarde partir, faisant agiter la main de Rosie comme dans les films américains.

Je souris quand je vois le taxi et me tourne vers elle.

\- Bien. Maintenant on va faire une fête à la façon "projet X".

Je roule des yeux devant son regard outré. Deux mois et déjà si pleine de préjugés.

\- Je rigole ohlalaa. Pète un coup ça ira mieux.

Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement et m'occupe donc d'elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis en larmes devant le film "Mr Banks" à propos de l'auteure de Mary Poppins et Walt Disney. J'ai vu ce film cinq fois et j'ai pleuré cinq fois.

Et à chaque fois au même moment. On frappe à la porte et je vais ouvrir en essuyant discrètement mes larmes, reniflant bravement.

Mycroft me fait face, fronçant aussitôt les sourcils.

Mycroft ne m'a jamais vu pleurer. Enfin , pas de mon plein gré. J'ai déjà pleuré chez lui mais il n'était pas là. J'ai déjà pleuré pour des raisons auxquelles il était plus ou moins lié mais jamais devant lui. Donc j'imagine que là il doit être un peu perdu.

\- - Que se passe-t-il ?

Il s'avance, sans trop savoir faire et me regarde donc, me surplombant, l'air un peu inquiet.

\- ...Un film m'a fait pleurer..

Ok c'pas très glorieux mais bon, j'vais pas m'amuser à lui mentir. J'ajoute, pour le distraire :

\- Et toi ? Tu cherches papa ?

\- Non, j'étais venu te voir.

Il a l'air vexé que j'aie posée la question, comme si c'était surréaliste qu'il vienne voir mon père plutôt que moi. Je veux bien que Sherlock le soit plus que lui, mais Mycroft Holmes est une diva, c'est certain.

\- Oh.. Entre.

Il ne me répond pas, mais s'avance d'un pas, posant ses mains sur mon visage en essuyant mes larmes à l'aide de ses doigts fins. Je souris et rougis (je crois), observant ses sourcils légè!rement plissés avec amusement.

\- J'aime beaucoup quand tu es aussi attentif...

\- Mmh.

Rosie se met à pleurer et je grogne lourdement. Je vais à l'étage et la prends dans mes bras, la berçant lentement en embrassant son front, lui murmurant des paroles douces. Je lève les yeux evrs la porte et remarque Mycroft entrain de nous observer.

\- Ne te projette pas, je m'amuse.

Il ignore ma remarque.

\- Je t'ignorais si douce.

Mon tour d'être un peu vexée. Je sais que je ne suis pas la reine de la délicatesse mais j'en ai un minimum, quoi.

\- Tu la trouves comment ? Je souris en approchant le bébé.

Je re-tente un coup, ainsi on pourra pas me blâmer de pas avoir essayé plusieurs fois de lui tirer les vers du nez. Honnêtement, je doute quand même que ça donne quelque chose. Il la regarde plusieurs minutes puis articule.

\- C'est un bébé.

\- Tu en as d'autres des comme ça ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et dis à Rosie, souriant en coin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, quand tu auras l'âge Mickey aussi te matera les fesses en pensant être discret.

Mycroft rougit et s'offusque.

\- Je ne vais pas faire ça ! Et je ne "mate" pas tes fesses !

Je fais la moue, assez menaçante.

\- Tu es sûr qeu tu veux avancer un tel mensonge ?

Il rougit un peu plus et demande bravement.

\- Quand as-tu vu ça ?

\- Quand je me suis penchée pour ramasser mon élastique quand j'étais chez toi la dernière fois.

Il ne prend pas la peine de nier et observe la petite, presque septique.

\- Quoi ? Elle est moche ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a même des critères pour les bébés ?

\- Oui, tu vois bien le markegint qu'ils font sur les pubs pampers ?

Je souris en coin et la remets au lit. Je sors ensuite, prenant Mycroft par la main en l'emmenant dans la cuisine.

\- Tu veux un thé ?

\- Tu sais déjà la réponse, non ?

Je souris un peu plus et me mets à l'ouvrage. Alors que l'eau bout, je réalise quelque chose et me redresse soudainement.

\- Un problème ? Fait Mycroft.

\- On ne s'est pas embrassé.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu es là depuis une dizaine de minutes et mes chastes lèvres n'ont même pas encore rencontrées tes lèvres dévergondées.

\- Ce sont mes lèvres qui sont dévergondées ? Demande-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pour que tu embrasses comme ça elles doivent l'être forcément.

Il sourit, amusé, et je l'embrasse avec douceur. Il pose sa main sur ma taille et m'approche de lui. Je suis debout et lui aussi, la supériorité physique me fait plaisir et je souris un peu plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Je te suis supérieur.

\- Tu es plus grande que moi pour la première fois en...

Je remarque son hésitation et lève un sourcil.

\- Quel âge ai-je Mycroft ?

\- Peu importe.

\- Comment ça peu importe ?!

\- Tu as la majorité sexuelle mais tu n'es pas majeure. Tu es entre 16 et 18 ans, l'âge précis n'est qu'un détail.

\- Mais pas pour moi ! Je sais que tu as 37 ans !

\- Je le sais aussi.

Il dit ça d'un ton morosse. On revient en force avec Mycroft le pauvre petit vieux.

\- Arrête de râler.. 37 ans c'est le plus bel âge avec 73. 7 et 3 sont des nombres magiques et leur somme fait 10 qui est, tu le reconnaîtras, un nombre admirable.

Il m'observe, impassible mais je sens bien qu'il est amusé. Je hausse les épaules, m'éloigne et laisse otmber une petite cuillère au sol.

\- ...oups ?

Je me baisse lentement pour la ramasser, très amusée.

* * *

 **J'ai pas reçu de question j'en suis la première désolé.. J'espère que ça vous aura plu!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : bye bye Mary**

 **Me revoilà hahaa ! Je suis ravie de voir toutes vos questions, ça m'embêtait d'arrêter cette rubrique même pour un chapitre. Donc voici celui de la mort de Mary. J'ai donc vu le troisième épisode, et même si j'ai pas aprtiulièrement aimé, j'ai pleins d'idées pour la fic  
**

 **pleins!**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mana2702 :  
**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis ravie, ils leur restaient trois places de libre pour le Canada et j'ai eu la troisième !  
**

 **:**

 **Hahaha merci ! La réponse à ta question en fin de chapitre (qui, je l'espère, te plaira)!  
**

 **basiliskyyn :  
**

 **Merci pour tes questions, les réponses en fin de chapitre!  
**

 **Mawion34 :**

 **Alors ça dépend vraiment. En général je me fais "deux séances" d'écriture, ou trois, que je répartis sur deux ou trois jours. C'est souvent vingt minutes/une demie heure intensive où je "sors" d'un coup 500 mots ou plus. Mais ici, en ce moment, parfois j'écris un chapitre en une après midi et je crois que ça me prend quarante minutes de suite!  
**

 **Nymous :**

 **Alors, pour ta seconde question je ne vais pas y répondre parce que SPOILER épisode 3 FIN DU SPOILER  
**

 **PhoenixCauchemardesque :**

 **SPOILER EPISODE 3  
**

 **Il m'a vachement déçue, mais une déception comme ça ça me dérange moyen. J'ai adoré voir tant Mycroft et l'enfance des holmes!**

 **FIN DU SPOILER**

 **bc130woody:**

 **Merci pour les questions!  
**

 **Mayla :**

 **Merci pour ta question!  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vous le savez roh  
**

* * *

Mary est revenue depuis quelques semaines. L'ambiance est tendue mais surtout avec papa, moi je ne lui repproche rien et nos relations sont aussi bonnes qu'avant. Quand je dis tendue je veux juste dire que l'on sent qu'il y a un malaise, un espèce de "non dit".

Bah qui n'a pas été dit justement.

Mary et moi, On passe pas mal de temps devant Grey's anatomy ensemble et The big bang theory qu'elle adore.

Je l'aide parfois à faire à manger et je sais bien qu'elle aime bien ces moments en ma compagnie. Je le sais parce que moi je les adore. Et je sais que ça lui fait très plaisir de voir que je m'entends bien avec Rose, comme si c'était ma véritable sœur. Meme si, franchement, je ne l'ai jamais considérée autrement que comme ça : ma vraie sœur.

Nous sommes en soirée et je regarde bien sagement "Stranger things", persuadée que je veux une fille comme Eleven. Et que franchement, "Should I stay or should I go" c'est un peu surcôté. Je me demande aussi si c'est malsain de shipper autant des enfants. Mais bon.. J'attrape mon bol de chips que je grignote.

Rapidement, je suis interrompue et tirée hors du lit par le gong.

\- El !

Je pousse un grognement et attends qu'ils m'appellent deux autres fois avant de daigner sortir du lit.

\- Tu peux garder Rosie ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Non mais oh. Ils vont encore faire la fête et c'est moi qui dois surveiller un bébé qui dors. Pour ça, Idiot le fera très bien.

\- Sherlock a besoin de nous pour son enquête, fait mon père.

Je me crispe totalement, sur la défensive. Je porte mon pyjama le plus sexy : c'est à dire un legging trop petit et un haut qui fait déborder ma poitrine. Mais bon, pas con, j'ai passé un sweatshirt au dessus de cet appel à la débauche.

Oui mes mandarines qui me servent de seins sont un appel à la débauche.

\- AH non ! Ras le bol d'être mise de côté dans les superbes aventures du trio d'or ! Neville Londubat aussi a eu sa part de gloire et je l'aurai ! Ne comptez pas sur moi pour attendre sagement ici pour savoir qui va se faire tuer cette fois, je viens !

Mon père fronce les sourcil, s'apprêtant à me répondre mais Mary intervient d'abord.

\- Tu as raison.. Tu peux venir. Je vais y aller d'abord, John appelle Miss Hudson.

Mary s'en va et mon père pousse un dramatique soupir de diva. Pire que les Holmes, ce Johnny.

\- Elizabeth..., commence-t-il.

\- N'essaye même pas, je réponds froidement. Je vais avoir 18 ans, papa. J'ai le droit de vouloir participer un peu et cette enquête concerne une personne qui est, tu seras surpris, importante pour moi.

Il m'observe, soupire une nouvelle fois mais hoche la tête. Il me laisse tranquille ensuite et nous ne parlons plus de cet incident. Nous attendons sagement Miss Hudson, nos jambes droites mutuelles trépignent et on se mordille la lèvre inférieur, appréhendant.

Il faut dire que j'ai récupéré pas mal de ses tics depuis que j'habite avec lui. J'ai aussi celui de Mycroft : soupirer d'agacement en levant les yeux au ciel. Même si, malheureusement je n'arrive toujours pas à ne lever qu'un seul sourcil.

Ce qui est l'objectif de ma vie.

Miss Hudson pointe finalement le bout de son nez et nous allons à l'aquarium le plus grand de la ville. J'y étais allée avec ma mrèe quand j'étais petite, j'étais complétement fascinée par les poissons lune.

Nous marchons à grand pas et rattrapons une milice de policiers que Lestrade et Mycroft mènent en tête.

\- Bonsoir amour de ma vie.

Mycroft baisse le regard vers moi et me dédaigne volontairement.

\- Elizabeth, un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît.

Je serre les dents. Ca pique à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on reste ensemble depuis dix huit mois pour de toute façon s'ignorer en public et ne rien faire d'incroyable en privé.

Wow, j'ai jamais été aussi radicale dans ma façon de critiquer Mycroft. Je fais un clin d'œil à Lestrade.

\- Surprenant qu'il ait cru que je lui parlais à lui, hein ?

Lestrade, mal à l'aise, ne répond pas. Je guette la réaction de Mycroft, il pince très légèrement les lèvres mais je crois qu'il a plus urgent à gérer.

Nous arrivons dans une pièce où une vieille femme tient une arme. Mary et Sherlock lui font face. Mon père et moi nous nous crispons mais restons de retrait, de peur que quelque chose arrive.

Tout le monde est sous pression, nous évitons tous de faire des gestes brusques. Pour tout dire j'évite même de bouger. Et de respirer. Je me sens physiquement mal.

\- Vous voyez à travers moi Mr Holmes..., dit la vieille dame.

\- Oui, c'Est-ce que je fais.

Arrête de frimer putain de bordel de merde.

Elle lève son bras et pointe le pistolet vers Sherlock, mon sang se glace dans mes veines et ma respiration se coupe. Je suis au bord du malaise.

\- Je pense encore vous surprendre.

Elle tire.

Et avant de réaliser, Mary est étendue au sol, du sang sortant à flot de sa poitrine et des policiers menottent la vieille dame. Je regarde Mary au sol sans réaliser. Sherlock s'agenouille aussitôt près d'elle et ordonne à Mycroft d'appeler les secours.

Je fixe la scène sans comprendre.

Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Mary ne se relève-t-elle pas ? Elle est blessée, pas mourrante tout de même. Mon père la rejoint et je vois les lèvres de Mary bouger en direction de Sherlock sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elle dit. Sans même entendre.

Je ne ressens plus rien. Elle me regarde et bégaye :

\- J-J'ai adoré.. Être.. Ta belle mère..

L'usage du passé me fait réaliser et je prends conscience que je pleure silencieusement depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Mycroft est debout près de moi, je cherche sa main. J'ai besoin de savoir que je ne suis pas seule, qu'il est là pour moi. Je prends sa main mais je sens qu'il la dégage.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, horrifiée que dans un moment pareil il trouve le temps et la peine de mettre de l'écart entre nous. Il ne me regarde même pas. Je me décale, et observe Mary mourir dans les bras de mon père.

Je me tourne vers Lestrade et, faute de mieux, je pose mon front sur son torse avant de laisser échapper un sanglot. Et, avec toute la compréhension du monde, il me serre contre lui et frotte doucement mon dos.

C'est plus que de l'injustice et de la malchance, c'est du cynisme. L'univers est cynique avec moi. Il tue ma mère, m'offre une figure maternelle à qui me raccrocher et la tue elle aussi. J'entends les accusations de mon père à Sherlock et ça me brise un peu plus le cœur.

Sherlock n'est pas responsable. Peu importe les promesses qu'il fait. La personne qui a mariée Mary et a juré d'être là pour elle, c'est mon père. Il est aussi responsable que Sherlock et même plus.

Je reste longtemps dans les bras de Lestrade mais me recule quand les secours arrivent, m'essuyant les yeux en reniflant.

Je m'approche du corps de Mary, et embrassa doucement son front, fermant les yeux sans parvenir à contenir les autres larmes qui affluent à toute vitesse. Mon père m'attrape par l'épaule et je me tourne vers lui, un peu inquiète pour son état.

Il a juste l'air en colère, furax même.

\- Dors chez Mycroft.. Je dois rester seul un moment...7

\- O-Okay.

J'aurais vraiment préféré Sherlock. Je ne veux pas voir Mycroft. Ce misérable débile me voit entrain de perdre une personne que j'aime mais, au nom de la décence, ne peut pas prendre ma main. On pourrait croire qu'il ait des sentiments pour un être humain, quelle horreur.

Je me recule d'un pas et observe mon père partir avec le corps, restant près de Sherlock. Je lui murmure faiblement :

\- Tu n'es pas responsable.

\- J'ai juré de vous protéger, répond-il.

Il dit ça comme si il acceptait sa sentence.

\- Mon père aussi. Et devant Dieu. Il passe jute par la phase colère. Et je crois qu'elle va durer longtemps cette fois...

Il baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Pourquoi durerait-elle longtemps ?

\- Parce qu'il est en colère contre lui-même.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me tourne vers Mycroft.

\- Mon père m'a demandé de passer la nuit chez vous Monsieur Holmes, mais vous comme moi préférons que je la passe chez Sherlock et c'est ce que je compte faire.

Mycroft baisse les yeux vers moi et susurre froidement.

\- Non. Vous passerez la nuit chez moi, Elizabeth.

Son vieux ton arrogant, son regard dédaigneux et son vouvoiement à la con me mettent hors de moi. Mais faute de pouvoir faire une scène, les larmes me montent simplement aux yeux et je fais volte face, me mettant en marche vers la sortie.

\- Elizabeth !

J'entends Mycroft me suivre mais ne lui accorde aucun regard et rejoins la berline dans laquelle je grimpe en claquant la porte derrière moi. Quelques minutes plus tard, Mycroft me rejoint et veut passer son bras autour de moi.

\- Je jure sur mon chat que si tu me touches je te gifle, j'articule simplement mais froidement.

\- Elizabeth on ne..

\- On ne peut jamais je sais ! Donc je me suis retrouvée adns les bras d'un inspecteur pendant que mon petit ami me regardait faire comme le dernier des imbéciles !

Je serre les dents, me sentant prête à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Ma putain de belle mère est morte ! Je l'aimais, Mycroft ! Je l'aimais énorémment, c'est sans doute la meilleure que j'aurais pu avoir ! Maintenant mon père est triste, en colère et malheureux ! Il en veut à l'une des personnes qui l'aime le plus au monde ! Et toi.. Toi dans tout ça ! Tu n'es nulle part, que dalle !

Je marque une pause et ravale la boule dans ma gorge.

\- "Pour vivre heureux, vivons caché", je suis d'accord ! Mais je te demande pas de me rouler une grosse pelle au détour d'un métro ! Je te demande de me montrer ton soutient quand j'ai besoin ! On sait tous les deux que si l'un des flics avait fait un commentaire, tu l'aurais viré aussi sec et l'incident serait clos ! Mais non, Monsieur veut se la jouer cool et mystérieux et donc il m'interdis de le toucher !

Ma voix se brise le temps d'échapper un sanglot brisé.

\- Mais ça rime à quoi si même dans les moments où je suis au plus bas, tu ne fais rien... je sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment là.. J'aimerais beaucoup mais tu ne me dis pas grand-chose.. Je suis désolé mais moi j'ai besoin de toi..

Je me mouche bruyamment et essuye mes yeux en inspirant, essayant de reprendre un tant soit peu contenance.

Je continue bravement.

\- Je...je voulais juste tenir ta main.. Je sais combien c'est dur et ça te coûte ce genre de contact en public.. Je ne demandais pas grand chose, j'avais pas l'impression de le faire..

Je pose mon front sr la vitre, fermant les yeux sans rien ajouter. Je sens bien que Mycroft est mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs, il ne dit rien. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et, après réflexion, il articule.

\- Je sais que je n'aurais du agir de la sorte. Et à l'instant où j'ai enlevé ma main je l'ai regretté. Mais tu es rapidement allé près de Lestrade et je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Mais je t'avais prévenu Elizabeth qu'être avec moi ne serait pas toujours une partie de plaisir.

J'espère que c'est pas ça son argument "je te l'vais bien dis" ou je remplis son prochain dessert avec du cyanure.

\- Je sais aussi que tu es très compréhensive et tu fais des efforts pour que cette relation se passe au mieux. C'est pourquoi je te présente mes excuses.

Je sais aussi combien c'est dur pour lui de présenter ses excuses mais.. Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va me suffire cette fois.

\- Je.. Je ne sais pas si ça me convient, Mycroft. Que tu t'en tires tous le temps avec une excuse et ma compréhension.

La voiture s'arrête et je sors rapidement. Il sort à ma suite et me rattrape.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ca veut dire que j'en ai marre d'etre trop conne et de tout encaisser. J'ai peur d'arriver à un point où je serais fatiguée d'entendre tes excuses.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant de me tourner vers lui.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher.

Je vais dans la salle de bain que Mycroft m'avait prêté la première fois que j'étais allée chez lui, quand Adler avait débarqué et que voir Sherlock se faire coutirser comme la dernière des pucelles m'avait agacé.

Mary avait adoré quand je lui avais raconté cette histoire.

Je soupire et serre les dents.

Mary.

Je me rince le visage, grimaçant en voyant mes yeux rouges et gonflés et enfile un pyjama propre que j'avais laissé ici au cas où je revenais un jour sans affaire.

Ding dong le jour est arrivé.

Je vais dans le grand lit double et m'allonge. Ca tourne dans ma tête. Putain, je me revois presque quatre ans en arrière quand ma mère était morte. Je me sens de nouveau seule, de nouveau perdue, de nouveau dépasser. J'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre.

Ca ne va plus avec Mycroft, mon père et Sherlock ont l'air de se séparer eux aussi et Mary est morte.

Morte morte morte.

 _Morte._

Je fonds de nouveau en larmes, plaquant ma main sur ma bouche dans l'espoir d'étouffer mes sanglots bruyant. Je plaque mon visage sur mon oreiller et pleure mon soûl.

C'est sans compter sur Holmes n°1 qui entre et s'assoit sur le bord du lit.

\- J'entends bien que tu m'en veux encore, mais j'aimerais savoir si ma présence te serait utile.. Dans l'optique de l'amélioration de ton état.

Son langage hyper pointu m'indique qu'il est HYPER dans le malaise et ne sait pas trop quoi faire. J'hoche la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes et me blottis contre lui sans le moindre mot. Il me serre dans ses bras, son menton sur le haut de mon crâne, caressant doucement mes cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais Mycroft, je murmure. Je sais.

Il hésite quelques secondes puis s'allonge dans le lit en me gardant contre lui. Peut être que je ne serais pas si seule cette fois.

* * *

 **Réponses aux questions !  
**

 ** _Greg, veux-tu m'épouser ? Je sais, c'est une question qui t'est souvent posée... Accepte, cette fois ! Je n'ai pas de corps comme Elizabeth, mais mon chou, pense à ça : une vie rangée, un chat, une tortue, un pingouin, un vivarium, un canari ! Des soirées tranquilles devant un bon classique du cinéma, des tasses de thé, des croissants et des courses poursuites ! Alors ?  
Et comme probablement la réponse est un refus, il reste John. Mycroft est pris, eh ! Dans tous les cas, tu finiras seul dans pas longtemps, et tu refuses le Johnlock. Donc ?  
Ton refus me brise le coeur, tu sais ? Sherlock, un mot à dire ?_**

 **AP : Moi je veux bien !**

 **GL : C'est à moi qu'elle demande.**

 **AP : Ou il.**

 **GL : peu importe.**

 **EW : C'est non, Lestrade.**

 **GL : Pouruqquoi ?**

 **EW : Votre mise en couple tuerait le fantasme de milieu de fangirl.**

 **MH : Comment ça je vais finir seul ?**

 **EW : Oups ?**

 **JW : Arrêtez de donner un nom à ça ç**

 **SH : Oui. Ridicule.**

 _ **John, pourquoi refuser le Johnlock ?**_

 **JW : Parce que je suis marié ?**

 **EW : Etais.**

 **AP : Trop tôt, El.**

 **JW : ...**

 _ **Greg, veux tu sortir avec Sherlock ?**_

 **GL : Quoi ? Mais non !  
**

 **EW : heeeey je shippe.**

 **GL : Pardon ?**

 **SH : Non ! Je refuse !**

 **AP : On ne te _demande_ pas ton avis, amour.**

 **EW : Aour ?**

 _ **Mary, tu es géniale, tu sais ?**_

 **MW : .  
**

 **EW : Elle est morte.**

 **AP : Kr kr kr.**

 **JW : ..**

 _ **Sherlock, que penses tu de Watson ? John, Rosamund, ton choix ?**_

 **EW : Et moi ?  
**

 **AP : Arrête de tout ramener à toi, t'es gênante.**

 **SH : Mes cigarettes.**

 **AP : On sait tous que t'es gaga des deux.**

 **SH : N'importe quoi !**

 **EW : Mytho.**

 _ **Mycroft, tu as maigri ! Tu es beau, je t'aime. u.u Tu te maries avec moi ?**_

 **EW : Et moi ?  
**

 **MH : Non. Mais merci.**

 **EW : MERCI ?**

 **AP : Vous vous engueulez. Il a le droit de dragouiller.**

 **EW : NON.**

 **JW : Non. Il ne la fait pas souffrir.**

 **MH : Changez de disque, docteur Watson.**

 **AP : I want to break free...**

 **SH : Pourquoi cette chanson ?**

 **AP : Rien rien.**

 _ **Molly, tu ne te sens pas trop laissée de côté,.en ce moment ?**_

 **MH : Si. Merci de le remarquer. En plus Sherlock me dédaigne, j'ai recommencé à écrire dans mon blog. Je suis très flattée d'être la marraine de Rose mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils comptent souvent sur Miss Hudson plutôt que moi. Je veux dire, je sais que John est plus proche d'elle mais toout de même. Je suis plus apte à m'occuper d'un bebe et..  
**

 **EW : Stop.**

 _ **Mrs Hudson, quel est votre plat préféré ?**_

 **EW :: Des enfants. Morts.  
**

 **SH : Tués par ses soins.**

 **Miss Hudson : Arrêtez enfin ! J'aime beaucoup les spécialités italiennes. Notamment les callellonnis.**

 _ **Rosamund, qui préfères tu entre Sherlock, Mycroft et Greg ? Un futur, peut être ?**_

 **RW : Babibou ?  
**

 **MH : Wow. Loquace.**

 **EW : Arrête de te moquer.**

 **JW : Personne laissez mes filles tranquilles enfn!**

 _ **Pourquoi il ne montre pas plus des sentiments ? (Pour Mycroft)  
**_

 **EW : Bah ooui, pourquoi ?  
**

 **MH : Je ne sais pas trop comment faire.**

 **EW Pauvre chaton. Tu evux qu'on te plaigne ?**

 **JW : ...Ce n'est pas vraiment un chaton.**

 **EW : Si. Le mien.**

 **MH : ...**

 **SH : Dégoûtant.**

 **Miss Hudson : Etrange.**

 **GL : Quelqu'un veut du café ?**

 _ **To Sherlock : T'écris vraiment des fanfic ? :x**_

 **SH : Non.  
**

 **AP : Si. Où il est fou amoureux de moi.**

 **SH : Non !**

 **AP : Des lemons de Lestrade et moi ?**

 **SH : Non!**

 **AP : D'ailleurs, amis lecteurs, ça vous plairait des lemons ?**

 _ **To El' : c'est ça l'amour ? Jveux pas si c'est pour être si niaise ! *coeur***_

 **EW : Je sais.. *soupire* Ca me dégoûte aussi..  
**

 **MH : pardon ?**

 **EW : Fais pas genre.**

 **AP : MAIS ELLE EST ADORABLE EL QUAND ELLE EST AMOUREUSE**

 **JW : Mrf.**

 **AP : Stop rager svp**

 _ **To Idiot : Je t'aime.**_

 **EW : Qui parlait de niaiserie ?  
**

 **I : Meow.**

 **AP : Outrée. Et moi alors ?**

 _ **To Mickey : ... Je sais pas si je t'aime bien ou pas. Ducoup. Ça va là actuellement ?**_

 **MH : Cette information ne vous regarde pas.  
**

 **EW : T'es chiant parfois, non ?**

 **SH : Si.**

 **AP : Hey mêle toi de tes oignons.**

 **SH : Et toi alors ?**

 **AP : ...**

 **SH : Alors ?**

 **AP : Mrf.**

 _ **To Mary (mais non en vrai) : on en saura plus sur toi ? Il a duré combien de time l'acouchement ?**_

 **JW : Quatre heures de bonheur.  
**

 **EW : On voit qui a accouché.**

 _ **To John : Tu te rappelle que Élizabeth a dit qu'elle partirait a dix huit ans ? :)**_

 **JW : ...  
**

 **EW : ...**

 **AP : ...**

 **MH : ...**

 **SH : ...**

 **GL : ...**

 **EW : BAH BRAVO PAPA PLEURE MAINTENANT BIEN JOUE ON APPLAUDIT**

 _ **To Élizabeth : Tu compte faire quoi après niveau travaaiiil et touuut ?**_

 **AP : bon là je vais répondreparce que j'ai un peu besoin de vous ! Je voulais lui faire faire droit, premièrement parce que c'est ma propre ambition et deuxièmement parce que je suis fan de How to get away with a murder (hihi). Mais si vous avez des idées de profession qui iraient bien à El, je suis preneuse de ouf!  
**

 _ **Mycroft: vas-tu apprecier Rosie un jour ?**_

 **MH : Mmh.  
**

 **EW : Mais encore ?**

 **MH : Mmh mmh.**

 **EW : Oui ?**

 **SH : Ca veut dire "j'en doute"**

 **EW : Je fais la gueule.**

 **JW : Quitte le.**

 **EW : PAPA**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Le Mycroft qui s'en veut**

 **hey**

 **je suis très malade et je suis honnêtement au bout de ma vie, je vous poste donc ça et je ferais les réponses aux reviews et aux questions plus tard**

 **désolé**

 **j'vous aime, dans ce froid hivernale et cette neige vos reviews sont les étincelles qui font brûler la flamme de mon coeur (héhé)**

* * *

 **Voilà je poste la suite et je réponds à vos reviews ! Je vous assure que quand je reçois une review ça me met dans des états de fangirlisme.. Comme à mon premier OS ! Sachez que ça me fait toujours très plaisir et en général j'essaye de retenir qui m'envoie des reviews.  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Iyd :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Je vais continuer hihi!  
**

 **UnknownNightmare :  
**

 **Pour les lemons je pense éviter parce que vous êtes nombreudx à ne pas m'en demander (et honnêtement ça me soulage un peu haha). Faudrait déjà que Mycroft et El aillent un peu mieux pour espérer aller jusque là !  
**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **Je pourrais mettre Moriarty histoire de rigoler un peu mais lui poser des questions, non. 1) parce qu'il est mort et 2) parce que c'est un personnage complexe que j'adore mais que j'ai du mal à cerner. Alors vétérinaire non parce qu'elle aime pas spécialement les animaux mais police/médecine c'est à penser!  
**

 **Nymous :**

 **J'ai beaucoup de personnes qui aimeraient éviter, donc je crois que je ferais des lemons dans mon recueil de OS !  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **J'adoooore imaginer Greg et El ensemble alors ne me donne pas de mauvaises idéeshihi ! Pour les lemons des gens ont l'air d'être contre donc je ferais sans doute des OS à part aux moments voulus ! Je la vois pas faire avocate mais je la vois étudier du droit.. Ou sinon médecine ou police ! T'en penses quoi ?**

 **Mawion 34 :**

 **Et entre droit et médecine, qu'en penses-tu ?  
**

 **Elizabeth4ever :**

 **(EW : je crois que c'est ma/mon lectrice/lecteur préféré(e)). J'espère que ça se passera bien pour moi aussi haha ! Je verrais si je commencerai un blog mais je trouverai un moyen de vous tenir au courant des mes aventures. Honnêtement depuis le dernier épisode je sais plus ou moins où je veux arriver pour le couple Mycbeth, par contre Elizabeth c'est un peu flou ! J'hésite entre droit/policier ou médecine, puisque (et merci pour ça) tu lis depuis le début, tu aurais une idée de ce qui lui irait le mieux ?  
**

* * *

Je me réveille, mes yeux sont irrités et j'ai pleins de courbature. Je suis, sans surprise, seule dans le lit. Gros flashback de quand ma mère est morte. Ca me fait froid dans le dos tellement j'y repense. Je vais dans la salle de bain, prends une bonne douche histoire de me réveiller puis descends dans la salle à manger en baillant.

\- Tu devrais retourner te coucher.

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers Mycroft. Il est assis dans son canapé et lit le journal, une cigarette en bouche. Il fume rarement, en général pour se détendre. Je ne sais pas si il fume à cause de Sherlock et Mary, notre discussion ou le boulot. Ou les trois.

\- Que fais-tu encore là ?

\- Je passe la matinée avec toi.

Je lui fais la gueule mais je ne suis pas ingrate. Je sais combien c'est difficile pour lui de dégager son planning. Je sais aussi que ça ne se serait peut être pas passé comme ça si il n'y avait pas eu notre discussion mais je serais idiote de volontairement cracher sur les efforts qu'il fait. Je le regarde plusieurs secondes puis souris.

\- Merci Mycroft.

Je vais ensuite dans la salle à manger et déjeune en silence, observant le mur. Quand j'ai finis je vais m'installer dans le canapé aux côtés de Mycroft. Tout cela semble irréaliste. La mort de Mary me semble irréaliste. J'ai l'impression que c'était simplement un espèce de jeu pour voir ce que ça ferait si elle mourrait puis on va repasser à notre vraie vie.

\- J'ai repensé à tes reproches.

\- Ne dis pas reproches comme si c'était moi qui faisais des caprices, je soupire.

Il se tourne vers moi et m'observe longuement.

\- Depuis le début de notre relation tu m'as agréablement surpris. Même si parfois je te trouve un peu immature, tu as fais preuve d'une compréhension qui dépassait ce que j'imaginais. J'aurais du être là pour toi hier.

\- Des regrets n'y changeront rien.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et je prends soudainement conscience que je ne sais pas du tout comment on arrête ce genre de dispute. Je sais pourquoi je ne le pardonne pas tout de suite : je evux qu'il comprenne que je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour arrêter de faire la tête.

Mary saurait.

Maman aussi.

Je me crispe soudainement, réalisant que je vais devoir aller voir Mary au cimetière pour lui raconter mes dernières histoires. J'ai assez pleurer pourtant, si je pleure encore même le Mycroft-Qui-Veut-Se-Faire-Pardonner risque de me foutre dehors

Même moi je veux me foutre dehors.

Change toi les idées.

\- Mycroft..

\- Mmh ?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense à quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Et quand je t'ai parlé pour la première fois. Et je me souviens que je t'aimais bien.

Il m'a l'air amusé et me trouve même assez intéressante pour baisser son dédaigneux regard vers moi.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu étais impressionnant, un peu plus classe que Sherlock, moins.. Tu jouais beaucoup moins sur le côté frimeur et tu étais plutôt..

Je grogne et rougis un peu.

\- Ecrasant de charisme.

Il arque un sourcil, trèèèès satisfait et me regarde.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. Un peu.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- J 'aimerais te retourner le compliment mais tu avais juste l'air d'une préadolescente en dépression.

Je soupire et croise mes jambes en tailleurs, observant le beau parquet en soupirant.

\- J'espère ne pas déprimer à nouveau, pas comme la dernière fois.. Je dois aider mon père. Comme avec Sherlock.

\- Qui va t'aider toi ?

\- Idiot. Et Louis.

Il pince les lèvres et me regarde.

\- Tu peux venir me voir.

\- Je viendrai.

Je hoche la tête

On passe la matinée ensemble, un peu en silence. Il me prend parfois contre lui quand il déduit/remarque que je suis partie looooin dans mes pensées. Et je l'en remercie pour ça. Il me ramène même chez moi. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue mais pas sur les lèvres pour le moment.

Quand j'embrasse sa joue, il se tourne vers moi, attendant bien sagement que je l'embrasse et je remarque son regard déçu pendant un millième de seconde en remarquant qu'il n'en sera rien. En fait, quand on paye attention aux détails, Mycroft Holmes est un grand romantique.

Je vais ensuite voir Rosie puis vais dans la cuisine où mon père est affalé à table. J'embrasse doucement sa tempe.

\- Hey ...

\- Ca s'est bien passé ?

Bon. J'ai une idée, je vais le distaire avec l'un de ses sujets préférés : la relation entre Mycroft et moi. Je lève donc les épaules et commence à faire du thé.

\- Compliqué. J'en veux à Mycroft.

Il fronce les sourcils et lève finalement les yeux vers moi. Ils sont secs et redoutables, je suis horrifiée.

 _Il n'a pas pleuré._

Il est beaucoup plus mal que je le croyais.

\- Je te raconte si tu promets que tu iras voir une psy.

Il est encore trop tôt pour mentionner Sherlock, j'attends qu'il hoche la tête et commence donc mon récit :

\- On commençait à entrer dans la phase déterminante des couples où l'on commence à se lasser des habitudes.. Et on se voyait moins souvent. Enfin bref ,j'ai gardé tout ça pour moi.. puis là quand Mary.. Enfin bref. J'ai voulu prendre sa main mais il l'a dégagé.

Il fronce un peu plus les sourcils et se lève.

\- Papa si tu envisages d'aller le voir...

Parce que j'avoue que pour une fois ça ne me dérangerait pas vraiment.. Et puis si je fais semblant de le retenir un peu mais que je n'insiste pas trop, Mycroft ne pourra rien me repprocher...

\- Attends au moins que j'aie terminé de te raconter.

Il hausse les sourcils, surpris de ma réponse et s'assit donc sans un mot.

\- Et c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée dans les bras du bel Inspecteur. Et je n'allais pas décemment te dire que je ne pouvais pas aller chez Mycroft à cause d'une crise amoureuse parce que je crois que tu l'aurais assommé Donc dans la voiture je lui ai dis ce que j'avais sur le coeur et il fait donc des efforts.. Vraiment. Pour de vrai.

Je soupire et passe ma main sur mon visage, si jeune mais si fatiguée. Wow, paye ton mélodrame, El.

\- Mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour le pardonner mais lui faire comprendre que je suis toujours un peu fâchée.

Il hoche lentement la tête et frotte doucement mon avant bras, ayant l'air d'un papa qui soutient bien gentiment sa fille.

\- Tu as conscience que je vais lui parler ?

Je marque une pause de plusieurs minutes.

\- Non. Je veux régler ça moi même. Je lui ai parlé d'adulte en adulte et j'aimerais que ça continue.

\- Elizabeth si il te fait du mal..

\- Tu auras quartier libre. Enfin.. Pas trop mais un peu quand même.

Il hoche la tête. Je passe le reste de l'après midi à prendre soin de Rose, essayant de faire en sorte que papa interagisse avec elle mais disons que c'est compliqué. Il fait des efforts feints, surtout pour moi je dirais mais c'est l'intention qui compte, paraît-il.

En soirée, il va lui même coucher Rose lui même. Je préfère le laisser un peu seul, mais souris, satisfaite quand je l'entends prendre rendez vous chez la psy.

Ensuite je m'endors.

Le lendemain, j'ai cours. J'aurais mon diplôme, si tout va bien, en fin d'année et les gros travaux s'intensifient. J'ai prévenu Louis par SMS de la mort de Mary e t ai bien précisé que je ne voulais pas en parler.

Quand j'arrive il ouvre quand même largement les bras.

\- La plus belle !

Je souris en voyant la boite de chocolat que Rose, mon amie, me tend et la remercie d'un signe de tête. Louis me serre contre lui, pas trop longtemps non plus.

Après tout, big brother is watching et on sait qui est big brother dans ce cas.

Non je rigole, c'est surtout que je n'aime pas trop ça. Parce que Mycroft n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je refuse les câlins de mon meilleur ami. Surtout en ce moment.

En cours je suis assez distraite, je n'écoute pas vraiment et regarde par la fenêtre la plupart du temps. Je remettrai mes notes à jour sur mes amis. Pendant le temps de midi, j'ai l'immense privilège de sortir de mon école pour aller m'amuser dans Londres.

Je ne pense pas à Mary tant que je suis avec mes amis, ni à mon père ni à rien. Je crois que je me suis habituée au deuil. C'est possible ?

Non, je crois que je me préserve. Si j'y pense trop je vais exploser.

En général on va dans un petit pub à proximité, je discute activement avec Will de la série "Stranger things", j'essaye despérement de le convaincre de le regarder.

\- Ecoute, si tu la regardes je te taillerai la plus belle pipe du monde. N'importe quelle gourgandine jalouse mes talents.

\- El, sourit Louis.

\- C'est bon, ma belle mère est morte, j'ai le droit de me détendre grâce au sexe.

\- Vraiment ? s'amuse Shannon. Dis nous tout..

Je roule des yeux et me redresse.

\- Enfin voyons.. William, si tu regardes "Stranger things", je te taillerai une pipe en portant une nuisette hurlant à la luxure puis on fera chacune des putains de scène de Cinquante nuances de Grey et je ferais jouer mes relations pour avoir Eva Longoria avec nous.

\- Mmh..

\- Emma Watson.

\- Vendu !

Je souris fièrement et croise les bras sur la table comme si j'avais fais la plus belle affaire du monde

\- Elizabeth, sourit Louis. Tu ne dis pas bonjour ?

\- ...Bonjour..

\- Non. A ton petit ami.

Je fais la moue, prenant doucement les mains de William.

\- Je lui ai déjà dis bonjour, vooyons.

Ils se crispent tous, un peu pâlot.

\- Non mais.. À Mycroft.

Je me raidis et fais lentement volte face pour croiser le regard d'un Mycroft plutôt enervé qui tient son parapluie de la main droite, les jointures blanchies tant il le serre fort.

\- ... Salut ?

\- Je peux te parler ?

J'hoche la tête sans résister et sors du café avec lui. Je ne vais pas lui demander ce qu'il veut mais vu ce qu'il a entendu.. Oh je sais !

\- TU venais me voir ?

\- Oui. Je voulais te voir mais ça va mieux.

\- Mycroft c'était de l'humour.

\- C'est sûr, répond-il en grinçant des dents.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu venu me voir ?

Il ne répond pas. Je le regarde plusieurs instants puis lève les yeux au ciel en claquant la langue.

\- Ecoute.. Je te présente mes excuses si je t'ai blessé mais je.. Je plaisantais. On sait tous les deux que le jour où j'astiquerai ta baguette à l'aide de ma langue..

Il se crispe totalement.

\- Arrête tout de suite cette métaphore.

Je souris en coin et continue :

\- ..n'est pas prêt d'arriver. Alors franchement.. Et je n'accorde aps une si grande importance au sexe. Je veux dire... C'est cool, c'est bon mais je ne suis pas une nymphomane non plus.

Un peu impatient, il change de sujet sans crier gare.

GARE

Moi j'ai crié gare.

Désolé.

\- Ton père est venu me parler.

Oh non. Bordel. Quel abruti.

\- Tu lui as parlé de ça ?

\- Visiblement.. Il est pas vraiment ce qu'on appellerait un expert en déduction.

\- En effet, grince-t-il.

Je l'observe, arquant un sourcil en attendant qu'il m'annonce la suite.

\- Je ne pensais pas que ça t'avait blessé à cce point.

\- Bien sûr que ça l'a fait.. C'est comme : tu te souviens quand tu m'avais caché que Shelrock n'était pas vraiment mort ? Putain on passait pleins de temps ensemble je me suis sentie trahie ! Bah là : pareil !

Il hoche la tête, comprenant finalement.

\- J'ai bien compris. Je ferais des efforts. Tu peux me pardonner.

Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement.

\- Il t'a même parlé de ça ? Foutu Watson.

Il ne répond pas et m'observe longuement.

Oui mais si il m'observe je vais craquer. Ses beaux yeux bleus insistants et son regard patient, je suis incapable d'y résister. Je pousse un soupir.

\- Bien.

\- Parfait. Tu dors chez moi après l'enterrement. Je refuse que tu passes ton temps à t'occuper de ton père. Tu dois aussi t'occuper de toi.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et souris.

\- Inquiet ?

\- N'aie pas l'air si surprise.

* * *

 ** _"Sherlock, que penses tu sincèrement de la relation entre Elizabeth et Mycroft ? Pour tout dire, j'ai bien compris les regards que tu échanges avec Greg... Tu devrais faire comme ton frère... Et accepter tes sentiments !_**

 **SH : Je pense que ça me dégoûte.**

 **EW : Ta tête aussi me dégoute et je n'en fais pas toute une histoire.**

 **MH : *sourire narquois***

 **SH : Tu as besoin d'elle pour te défendre ?**

 **EW : Ce n'était pas lui que je défendais, mais nous. Mais en l'occurence, je suis prête à en découdre.**

 **GL : Quels sentiments ?**

 **EW : NON JOHNLOCK 4EVA ET LESTRADE EST A MOI.**

 **SH : Je n'ai pas de sentiments. Et encore moins pour Gervald.**

 **EW : Gervald. Wow. Tu exagères, c'est pas si dur à retenir.**

 **AP : Il fait semblant de ne pas connaître son nom pour cacher son amour.**

 **GL : Laissez moi tranquille.**

 _ **Greg, tu m'as l'air préoccupé... C'est Sherlock, c'est ça ?**_

 **GL : MAIS LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE  
**

 **AP : Allons, Inspecteur, on se détend et on respire bieeeen fort !**

 **EW : Pauvre vieux, il est trop surmené. Je vais l'aider à se détendre.**

 _ **John, arrête de saouler tout le monde et va voir Sherlock ! Ou Mycroft. Une préférence ?**_

 **JW : Aucun des deux !  
EW : Comment ça "Ou Mycroft" ? Y'a pas de "ou Mycroft". Mycroft is mine.  
**

 **SH : Beurk.**

 **MH : Ah oui ? Et Lestrade ?**

 **EW : Mais mon amour ça n'a rien à voir.. Tu le sais, non ?**

 **MH : Le sais-je ? Peut être.**

 **SH : Pour une fois qu'il ne sait pas.**

 **AP : Et John dans tout ça ?**

 **EW : Il est partis s'enfermer dans les chiottes.**

 ** _Mrs Hudson, thé rouge ou thé vert ?_**

 **Mrs Hudson : Rouge. Le thé evrt m'empêche de dormir.  
**

 **EW : Raciste.**

 **JW : Pardon ?**

 **EW : Elle dit ça parce que je suis arabe.**

 **JW : Bien sûr.**

 _ **Elizabeth... Vraiment... Quand vas tu te décider sur qui sera ton nhomme ?**_

 **MH : EXCELLENTE question.  
**

 **JW : Comment ça "sur qui" ?**

 **EW : Hey vous saviez que le lait des hippopotames et bien..**

 **MH : Réponds Elizabeth.**

 **EW : Mycroft, tu es mon amoureux. Gregory mon mari. Colin Firth mon amour et Dr House mon plan cul.**

 **MH: Qui sont les deux derniers?**

 **EW : Personne. Personne.**

 _ **Sherlock, Queen, tu connais ? Parce que tu kifferais... Surtout une... Qu'est ce ? I... I want to breaaak freeee, je crois ?**_

 **JM : cc  
**

 **EW : ?!**

 **SH : ?!**

 **JW : !**

 **MH : ...**

 **GL : !**

 **JM : ciao**

 _ **Je pense qu'une question vitale se pose, n'est ce pas, Mycroft. Est ce que, par hasard, tu connaîtrais un certain auteur brittannique plutôt unknown... Arthur Conan Doyle ?"**_

 **MH : Auteur anglais d'un roman policier qui a fait un flop.  
**

 **AP : Ah oui ? Vraiment ?**

 **MH : A propos d'un pseudo détective au nom ridicule et à l'acolyte stupide.**

 **AP : ..Et familial ?**

 **MH : Un frère intelligent mais complétement ridicule.**

 **AP : Tu m'en diras tant..**

 _ **Madame Hudson je vous adorais avant, mais depuis cette dernière saison je suis totalement fan de vous, vous êtes super!**_

 **Mrs : Merci ma chère !  
**

 **EW : Je shippe.**

 **AP : Beurk.**

 _ **Mycroft comment dire... j'ai pleuré de rire quand t'as vomis comme (pardon pour l'expression) une fiote quand le chef de la prison s'est tiré une balle, franchement moi qui te croyais infaillible bah en fait t'es une chochotte... mais je t'aime ;)**_

 **MH : Pardon ?  
**

 **SH : Quelle prison ?**

 **JW : Tiré une balle ?**

 **GL : Quel chef ?**

 **EW : ELLE A DIT QUE MON MICKEY ETAIT UNE FIOTE JE VAIS LA DEFONCER**

 **AP : Calme toi, El, calme toi.**

 _ **Ma pauvre Molly, j'étais tellement mal pour toi quand Sherlock t'as téléphoné pour éviter que la "bombe" ne te tue, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que Sherlock t'aime à sa manière, car il était mal de te faire ça!**_

 **AP : J'ai les larmes aux yeux rien que d'y penser, j'étais trop en tension pendant ce moment.  
**

 **EW : Atta quoi ?**

 **Molly H : Pardon ?**

 **SH : Je lui ai téléphoné ?**

 **JW : Wtf comme disent les jeunes**

 **EW : Papa tais toi**

 **JW : ;)**

 **EW : PAPA**

 _ **John... t'es le meilleur, un bon gars et avec la tête sur les épaules, tu essaye de rester un bon soldat dans les situations critiques et c'est cool!**_

 **EW : Elle traite mon mec de fiotte, drague mon père.. J'vais la défoncer elle  
**

 **JW : Visiblement tu n'as pas hérité de ma tête sur les épaules**

 **EW : Et en plus il frime**

 **JW : Tu ne me dis pas que je suis le meilleur**

 **EW : Nope j'ai Mycroft**

 **AP :POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH**

 **JW : Qui a retiré sa main.**

 **AP :: POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH**

 **EW : Ferme la.**

 **AP : oki.**

 _ **Sherlock, John... après la scène où Sherlock porte Rose et fait coucou à John m'a fait vous shiper encore plus, maintenant y a du Johnlock parents dans ma tête...**_

 **AP : MOI AUSSI ET JE PREFERE LE SHERLOLLY POURTANT  
**

 **JW : Pardon ? Arrêtez avec ça**

 **EW : Sherlcok est la seule belle mère que je peux supporter.**

 **SH : Merci ?**

 **AP : mais enfin**

 _ **Elizabeth Watson, je suis quelqu'un de très attentionné et vive les contacts physique en public, tu veux pas quitter le gouvernement brittanique pour moi ?**_

 **MH : Je ne..  
**

 **EW : Mon amour tu n'es plus en position d'argumenter.**

 **MH: ...**

 **JW : Bien fais.**

 **EW : La proposition est tentante et je suis certaine que tu serais une bien meilleure petite amie que Mycroft est un petit ami.**

 **JW : BOUM**

 **MH : Mrf.**

 **EW : Mais je lui offre encore le bénéfice du doute.**

 **JW : Tu es trop bonne.**

 **EW : Je sais.**

 **AP : BEURK**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : ciao Mary :**

 **Heeey ! En même temps que je poste cce chapitre je reposte le chapitre précédent avec réponses aux reviews et aux questions ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, j'ai beaucoup de travaux qui s'accumulent en ce moment donc je vais ralentir mon rythme, je préfère poster des chapitres qui me plaisent plut^t que vous en renfilez sans en être fière ^^  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Brooke :**

 **Alors un chapitre, non, parce que j'aurais un peu du mal à gérer mais une partie de chapitrepourquoi pas ! Ou un OS!  
**

 **Chapel Lucie :**

 **Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable !  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Et oui ;))**

 **Barbara:**

 **Enfn guérie ! Une bonne grosse grippe comme on les aime ! Merci beaucoup!**

 **Amy Pond 14 :**

 **Oooooh et bien elle va TRES mal le vivre, j'ai pas mal d'idées pour la fic mais je me suis pas encore penchée sur cette question,, mais tu peux t'assurer que ça risque d'être "rigolo" !  
**

 **yachiru-chan92 :**

 **Je crois qu'ils commencent à connaître le "petit ami flippant d'El" hahaha x))**

 **Iyd :**

 **Et bien merci, j'espère que le reste te plaira !  
**

 **Mawion 34 :**

 **La voici !  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Vous le connaissez.  
**

 **Non ?**

* * *

Je ne me suis pas encore plainte auprès de papa. Je n'ai rien dis, même pas une petite réplique sarcastique ou un petit commentaire bien senti. Je me suis autopromis d'attendre une semaine après l'enterrement avant d'en parler, si besoin. Je parle du fait qu'il continue d'éviter Sherlock et veut même lui interdire de voir Rose. Je crois même qu'il voulait m'interdire de le voir mais franchement si il avait tenté de le faire j'aurais juste été vivre chez Sherly.

Et je ne sais pas qui, entre John et lui ça dérangerait le plus. Mmh, probablement Mycroft. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, il a rarement aussi attentif. J'aime m'autopersuadé que notre dispute n'est pas l'unique raison pour laquelle il est devenu aussi regardant.

Il m'envoie un message par jour et répond assez rapidement. Il veut même venir plus souvent. Mais je dois l'en empêcher, je préfère m'occuper depapa pour le moment. Papa va bien, et c'est c qui m'inquiète. A part le fait qu'il évite Sherlock, qu'il n'a pas pleuré, qu'il délaisse Rose et moi et qu'il est un peu plus amorphe ça va. Oui bon, tout est relatif en effet. Et tous ces symptômes ensemble, c'est assez inquiétant.

Je termine de mettre sa robe à Rose et embrasse doucement son front, fermant les yeux en la serrant contre moi. Heureusement qu'elle est là. Je descends, Papa nous attend. J'ai réussi à l'obliger de venir.

\- Hey... Tu vas voir le plus beau ?

Il arrive à sortir un espèce de rictus et prends Rose dans ses m'en contente, je sais que je n'aurais rien de plus. Nous allons à l'enterrement dans un silence terrifiant. Le flash back par rapport à la mort de ma mère est de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Je n'ose pas en parler avecquelqu'un. Je ne sais pas si c'est justifié ou si c'est juste une façon de ramener tout ce bordel à une situation que je connais.

Nous arrivons finalement dans l'église et je vais m'asseoir au premier rang, avec Papa et Rose. Je ne veux pas aller voir le corps. Contrairement à ma mère, j'ai vu Mary mourir. Je sais à quoi elle ressemble et je ne veux plus le revoir. Papa, dans tout son courage, va faire en sorte que Rose dise aurevoir à sa maman.

J'ai de nouveau envie de pleurer, yahou. Je reprends la petite contre moi.

Lentement mais sûrement, les gens arrivent et viennent s'asseoir. Personne n'ose venir au premier rang. Mes amis arrivent et se mettent juste au deuxième rang, je remercie Louis du regard. Je tourne la tête et remarque avec soulagement que Sherlock est venu. Il a l'air un peu confus, un peu perdu. Il s'est mis au dernier rang. Ca me brise le cœur de voir qu'il est le seul et je me promet à moi même d'aller le voir un peu plus tard. Je me remets droite et alors que le discours va commencer j'entends des pas clairs claqués sur le sol du bâtiment. Je frone les sourcils et que quand une grande silouhette longiline s'assoit près de moi et prends délicatement ma main, je serais prête soulagée d'avoir poussé ce coup de gueule.

Mycroft se rattrape vraiment bien. Mais hors de question qu'il le sache déjà.

Rose lève les yeux vers Mycroft et le fixe. J'assiste à leur bataille de regard, me faisant une très forte violence pour ne pas rire. Vu les circonstances, ce serait assez malvenu. Rose gagne parce que Mycroft écoute le discours.

Cet abruti me caresse même le dos de la main à l'aide de son pouce. Je fronce les sourcils. Je sens le regard de Louis sur ma nuque et je manque de rougir, ce serait malvenu ça aussi.

Je n'ai pas de discours cette fois-ci. Je crois que mon père veut juste que ça se finisse le plus vite possible et lui non plus ne savait pas quoi dire. Nous finissons donc la cérémonie et nous nous plaçons pour entendre les condoléance. Quand Sherlock s'approche, je sens mon père se tendre et je lui remets donc Rose dans les bras.

Tiens. Je vais prendre l'air.

Je prends Sherlock par le bras et sors sous le regard épouvanté de papa et Mycroft. Nous allons à l'extérieur et il baisse les yeux vers moi.  
\- Oui ?

\- Je voulais présenter personnellement mes excuses pour le comportement de mon père.

\- Il a raison, Elizabeth.

\- Non il a foutrement tort ! Non ! Tu n'es pas l'unique et seul responsable de la sécurité de Mary ! Je sais pas exactement dans quel merdier elle était ni de qui était-ce la faute qu'elle y soit mais je sais qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se défendre ! Et que c'était une insulte envers elle de croire que sa sécurité entière dépendait de tes beaux yeux ! Mon père aussid 'ailleurs devait la protéger mais il ne pouvait pas le faire à ce moment là ! Et toi non plus ! Parce qu'elle avait décidé de te sauver et ce n'est la faute que d'elle-même !

Sherlock me regarde, un peu surpris de mon entrain et je continue sur ma voie :

\- Tu es important pour moi ! Et tu vas le devenir pour Rose aussi ! Mon père n'a pas le droit de décider pour nous ! Tu as dis que tu nous protégerais et je te fais confiance bordel de merde ! Tu n'as pas n'importe qui !

Je lève les yeux vers lui t murmura, dans un souffle.

\- Je t'aime, Sherlock. Je sais pas trop comment exactement mais je t'aime. Tu es important pour moi.

Oups, je crois que le Sherly est cassé. Il me fixe, sourcils froncés, sans vraiment me voir. Je le reprends par l'avant bras et l'emmène vers la mise en terre.

Je reste avec lui pour la majorité de la mise en terre puis rejoins mon père. Je prends sa main que je serre et prends Rosie alors qu'il dépose une rose sur le cercueil. Je ferme les yeux. Normalement, Rose va dormir chez Molly cette nuit et moi chez Louis histoire que papa puisse passer un peu de temps seul.

Mais Mycroft s'avança, dans mon dos et se baisse pour me murmmurer.

\- Tu rentres chez moi.

Je crois qu'au fond, pour être tombée amoureuse de lui, je dois un peu apprécier que l'on me donne des ordres. C'est la seule solution possible. Je ne réponds pas mais hoche lentement la tête. Je préviens Louis qui accepte sa sentence avec un sourire qui insinue toute la luxure du monde. Mais bon, pauvre vieux et pauvre vagin, je doute franchement que Mycroft et moi allons faire aç. On ne s'embrasse même plus. Je reste une quinzaine de minutes avec papa puis embrasse sa joue.

\- J'y vais.

\- Mmh.

Je rejoins Mycroft qui m'attend dans sa berline et entre sans un mot. Je sens son regard sur moi mais ne dis rien.

\- Qu'as-tu été faire avec Sherlock ?

\- On a fait l'amour dans les appartements privés du prêtre.

Bah quoi ? C'est lui qu'a commencé avec sa question idiote. Il roule des yeux, un peu agacé et insiste :

\- Elizabeth.

Je lui ai dis que je trouvais le comportement de mon père ridicule, voilà. Sherlock n'était pas responsable de la vie ou de la mort de Mary.

Mycroft hoche la tête et je sens son regard sur mon profil, je me tourne vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Je soulève mes épaules en poussant un soupir un peu las.

\- J'en sais rien. Triste, c'est sûr. Mais j'ai un sentiment d'injustice et de rage beaucoup plus fort. Mais par-dessus tout la responsabilité de prendre soin de papa.

\- Et toi dans tout ça ?

J'hausse les épaules encore une fois. Mycroft me prend dans ses bras, moins sur de lui que d'habitude et je me blottis avec plaisir. Je me laisse choir contre son torse et il frotte doucement mon dos. Je ferme les yeux.

Je pourrais le laisser m'embrasser avec plaisir. Je pourrais l'embrasser avec plaisir. Je faiblis. Mais en soit c'st pas vraiment une mauvaise chose, je comptais pas lui faire la gueule éternellement.

Il sent bien que je me blottis contre lui avec plaisir et et pose sa main sur ma taille.

\- Mycroft, je murmure lentement.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et je lui souris. L'autre aspect de la mort de Mary c'est que je me rends compte que j'aurais un peu du mal de vivre sans Mycroft en fait. Que depuis la fausse mort de Sherlock il est devenu une personne vraiment importante dans ma vie et que maintenant qu'on est ensemble il est tellement plus que ça.

Il me regarde, indécis quant à la marche à suivre et je pose ma main sur sa joue, caressant doucement celle-ci à l'aide de mon pouce avant de l'embrasser avec une douceur infinie. Je sens qu'il me serre un peu plus contre lui.

On se contente tous les deux d'un simple et tendre baiser et on sort ensuite de la voiture pour aller chez lui. Je vais prendre une douche, ce qui est simplement un prétexte pour pouvoir plurer tranquillement et seule.

J'ai besoin de pleurer. J'étouffe tellement mes sentiments, mes émotions et mes pensées vis-à-vis de Mary que si je ne pleure pas dés que j'en ai l'occasion je vais exploser. Ou pire.

Je m'assois donc dans la cabine, une fois nue, pose mon front sur mes genoux et fonds en larmes tandis que l'eau chaude coule sur mon dos. J'en tire un plaisir sadomasochiste, en tout cas ça me soulage un peu.

Je reste longtemps, jusqu'à que mes pensées deviennent trop brouiller pour être cohérente et que l'espèce de fil conducteur que je suivais jusque là ne soit qu'un vague souvenir.

Je finis donc par sortir, mets des vêtements confortables et essuie sommairement mes cheveux avant de les attacher et d'aller dans le salon. Sur la table basse, une tasse de thé bien chaud m'attend. J'ajoute encore du sucre, ayant envie de me réconforter moi-même et m'assieds dans le canapé en fermant les yeux.

Mycroft est partis travailler et sincérement, tant mieux. J'ai besoin dd'être seule et si il avait été trop coller à moi j'aurais compris qu'il ne faisait ça qu'à cause de notre engueulade. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Donc c'est très bien comme ça.

Je me mets un film, un pour me remonter le moral et on retourne donc au bon vieux bails : Bridget Jones.

Je regarde le un, termine au bord des larmes parce que franchement Mark Darcy c'est l'homme de ma vie.. Et je vais commencer le deux quand Mycroft entre.

\- Elizabeth tu viens manger ?

Non je boude.

Je plaisante.

Je vais à table et m'assois correctement. Mycrot m'offre un espèce de sourire et j'ai une envie folle de me blottir contre lui. Quel connard.

Me sourire comme ça.

Mrf.

Je mange tout de même, pas totalement dingue, mon estomac reste et restera toujours ma priorité. Lui et Idiot, en fait. Je ne perds pas le nord.

Aprèss le repas, le dessert est servis et je souris en remarquant que c'est une tarte tatins avec une boule de glace vanille, le seul dessert que je peux avaler avec le cheesecake. Je lève les yeux vers Mycroft.

Merci.

Mmh, pour quoi ?

C'est ça, fais semblant que tu ne sais pas.

Je ne réponds pas, décidée à ne pas le laisser gagner et mange mon dessert avec appétit. Je remarque avec amusement qu'il m'observe et quand je lève les yeux vers lui j'aperçois une expression que je n'avais jamais vue sur son visage ou très peu : de la joie. Son visage est éclairé et je crois que la simple idée de me faire plaisir avec un dessert et de m'aider à aller mieux le met dans cet état.

Je me lève lentement et vais m'asseoir près de lui, gardant ma cuillère en main pour lui piquer un morceau de sa part. Il arque un sourcil.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Je le mets en bouche et lui souris.

\- Devine.

La vérité c'est que je fais surtout en sorte de profiter de quand Mycroft s'occupe de moi. Je mentirai en disant que c'est un évenement, la vérité est plutôt qu'il le fait rarement aussi directement. Il s'occupe de moi quand uen tasse de thé est prête quand j'arrive chez lui, quand c'est une berline qui me ramène à la maison m'empêchant de prendre le métro, quand nous allons au restaurant et que c'est toujours lui qui offre.

Il le fait, mais à sa façon, dans son côté "Big brother". Il me montre toujours qu'il est là pour moi mais avec des détails, mon job c'est de m'en rendre compte.

Mycroft lève un sourcil et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Bien. J'espère que tu aimeras dormir seule.

J'éclate de rire et repose ma cuillère, posant ma joue sur son épaule.

\- Pitié, seigneur, faites grâce.

\- Pour cette fois.

Il embrasse mon front avec une douceur qui me fait fondre

* * *

 **Réponses aux questions :  
**

 ** _A m'y : alors ça fait quoi d'être jaloux ?_**

 **MH : Je ne suis pas jaloux.  
**

 **EW : Ah oui ?**

 **AP : Vraiment ?**

 **JW : Vous en êtes sûr ?**

 **MH : Ca m'a simplement déplu.**

 **EW : Et pourquoi pas ça ?**

 **MH : Tu n'es pas la petite amie de cet idiot !**

 **EW : AWWWW ADORABLE TU ES JALOUX**

 **SH: Beurk**

 **AP : OTP**

 _ **Elizabeth, je sais que tu es avec Mycroft. et que tu l'aimes blablabla... Mais, veux tu sortir avec moi ?Juste en amies! Et je m'excuse encore pour avoir mal écrit ton prénom.**_

 **EW : Oh...  
**

 **MH : Non.**

 **EW : Mais si c'est juste en amie :**

 **MH : ...**

 **EW : ?**

 **MH : ...**

 **EW : ?**

 **MH : Tu es idiote à ce point ?**

 **JW : Ne lui aprlez pas comme ça !**

 **AP : moi je veux bien ;)))**

 _ **John, des remords (ndlr: episode T6T)? Au passage, je suis libre...**_

 **JW : Pardon ?  
**

 **EW : De quoi parle-t-elle ?**

 **SH : Libre ?**

 **AP : JOHNLOCK**

 **JW : Je ne sais pas e quoi elle parle.**

 **AP : Ah oui ?**

 **EW : ?**

 **Jw : RIEN ! LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE !**

 ** _Sherlock, as tu des fantasmes, sexuelles ou non? Si oui, lesquels? A savoir tout le monde, que cette question n'est pas exclusive à Sherlock_**

 **EW :: AH JE L ATTENDAIS CETTE QUESTION  
**

 **JW : Pardon ?**

 **EW : Du chocolat fondu, des menottes, de la crème chantilly, du BDSM léger, du..**

 **JW : TAIS TOI TAIS TOI**

 **MH : ...Vraiment ?**

 **SH : BON SANG ELIZABETH TAIS TOI**

 **EW : Arrêtez de faire vos prudes !**

 **IA : The Virgin**

 **EW : Kesskelfout elle**

 **SH : ...**

 **AP : Alors, Sherly, ton fantasme ?**

 **SH : John.**

 **AP : Et vous John ?**

 **JW : Sherlock.**

 **AP : UEEE**

* * *

 __ **Enfin un peu de rose au pays du Mycbeth ! Youhou!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : la surprise de Sherlock**

 **Hey! Je voulais faire un chapitre où l'on voyait un peu moins Mycroft (pas du tout en l'occurence) mais normalement on le verra dans le prochain chapitre!  
**

 **Je suis en stage d'observation cette semaine et même si je suis en vacance la semaine suivante, je vais faire beaucoup de choses et rattraper TROP DE SOMMEIL DONT JE MANQUE**

 **Réponses auxx reviews :**

 **Mayla :**

 **Oh pardon ma belle, je vais le faire maintenant !  
**

 **Elizabeth4ever :**

 **Je compte en refaire en effet, mais je ne vais pas de donner de date ni même de sujet. Je sais juste que j'en ai très envie!  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Mycroft se rattrape bien en effet!  
**

 **UnknownNightmare :**

 **Il y a peu encore, je comptais les faire rompre mais d'un autre côté je me dis que c'est une belle façon de voir les personnages sous un autre jour et j'aime énormément le Mycbeth. Et personnellement, j'adore Lestrade et j'adore les ship avec Lestrade, donc Sherstrade c'est mon préféré ;) mais je doute en faire haha  
**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **Pleurer ? J'aimerais te dire que je suis désolé mais ça veut dire que ça t'a donné beaucoup d''émotion et c'est sans doute le plus beau compliment que tu pouvais me faire, merci beaucuop!**

 **Celeste 31 :**

 **Alors bien sûr que je vais faire venir la soeur, le dernier épisode m'inspire énorémment etm'a donné pleins d'idées ! Elizabeth n'en fera pas vraiment partie parce que elle reste un personnage secondaire, je veux pas en faire une Mary Sue mais 'ai quelques idées ;) Et merci beaucoup!  
**

 **Sabriel Thanduiliel :**

 **Merci beaucoupp, voilà la suite!  
**

* * *

Plusieurs semaines sont passés depuis l'enterrement de mary et mon père et moi nous nous engueulons beaucoup. Je le vois sombrer et je ne peux rien faire. C'est terrifiant, je le vois couler et tout ce que je peux faire c'est le motiver à nager en espérant que Rose et moi seront des bouées suffisantes, mais j'en doute terriblement . Il refuse de voir Sherlock, ne s'occupe plus autant de Rose et prend à peine de mes nouvelles. Je culpabilise, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux malgré mes examens qui arrivent mais je lui en veux aussi de m'obliger de me comporter comme une adulte et parfois (un jour sur quatre environs) j'explose et je lui renvoie tout à la gueule. Evidemment ça part en cacahuète parce qu'il refuse d'ouvrir les yeux et qu'il est persuadé de faire les bons choix. Dans ces soirs là, je termine souvent dans ma chambre en ruminant devant une série, parfois je crache mon fiel à Louis (et même Mycroft parfois). Lui termine dans le salon ou la cuisine et il claque les armoires, il est aussi dépassé par la situation que moi.

Même plus.

Enfin, je pense qu'il sait qu'il fait des conneries mais qu'il n'arrive pas à s'empecher. Parfois il semble ailleurs, comme si il regardait dans le vide. Heureusement, il a repris ses séances chez la psy et c'est la seule chose dont je peux me féliciter.

J'ai un peu mis ma relation avec Mycroft entre parenthèse, on continue nos restaurants bihebdomadaire le jeudi, je vais le voir d'autres jours mais je préfère me concentrer sur Papa et Rosie.

Malheureusement je n'ai pas encore été voir Sherlock mais je compte faire ça dans peu de temps histoire de prendre des nouvelles du Sherly sauvage.

Et là ? Là je suis entrain de faire à manger en attendant que papa rentre. Il va chez la psy et a mis sa carrière entre parenthèse lui aussi, j'ai été voir même sa patronne accompagnée de Molly en expliquant la situation mais en instant sur le fait que mon père avait vraiment besoin de repos. Et que nous on avait besoin du salaire. Heureusement papa est apprécié et j'ose croire que sa couverture médiatique a joué.

De toute façon si elle ne l'avait pas fait j'aurais moi mêm été voir mon petit ami et j'aurais fais jouer de mes relations.

Après tout, faut bien qu'il me serve à quelque chose.

Rosie est chez Miss Hudson. Molly et Miss Hudson sont parfaites, elles m'aident énormément. Bien entendu avec Rose et les courses, mais mentalement ça fait un bien fou. Elles viennent toujours voir si j'ai besoin de quelque chose et essayent de sermonner papa en vain. Et surtout, quand elles me voient elles dissimulent leur inquiétude et je leur en suis terriblement reconnaissan pour ça

\- Bonsoir...

Papa entre et j'inspire profondément avant de le rejoindre dans l'entrée en souriant. Je suis edvenue une parfaite femme au foyer tout droit sortie de l'Amérique des années 50

\- Bonne séance ?

J'embrasse sa joue en le débarassant de son manteau avant de croiser le terrible regard qui me brise toujours un peu plus le cœur. Celui de l'impuissant, celui qui m'indique qu'il est désolé d'être dans cet état et qu'il s'en veut mais qu'il n'y arrive plus.

Il m'appelle à l'aide et ça me brise le cœur.

Mais il hoche la tête.

\- Oui ça alllait.

\- J'ai fais des pâtes, sans doute pour trois régiments mais c'est toi l'expert...

Il lève les yeux au ciel, amusé même si il ne sourit pus vraiment. Je me contente tout de même de ça et vais mettre la table en lui racontant ma journée. Je ne sais pas si ça l'intéresse encore mais faire ce genre de chose me permet de garder à pieds à moi aussi en me donnant l'impression que tout est plus ou moins normal.

Même si on sait tous les deux que non.

Il hoche la tête à des moments stratégiques, écoutant d'un oreille discrète ou pas du tout mais ça m'indique tout de même qu'il est de bonne humeur et c'est déjà ça de pris.

Je lui raconte que Miss hudson est venue chercher Rosie et qu'elle lui a offert une nouvelle peluche et à moi une plante pot.

Alors que j'arrive à peine à garder mon chat en vie.

Je t'aime Idiot.

Vraiment.

Bon, à table.

Je lui souris et sers les assiettes avant de m'asseoir face à lui et de manger aussi joyeusement que profiter de son repas peut l'être. Aussi joyyeusement que profiter de son repas alors que sa belle mère est morte et que son père tombe en profonde dépression peut l'être.

Il me complimente puis on termine, je débarasse et le laisse végéter devant la télé dans le salon. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre, me la toucher un peu avant d'aller me coucher.

Quoi mon vocabulaire ?

Roh.

Encore une bonne journée qui se termine.

Je dois aller voir Sherlock. Je vais aller voir Sherlock. Miss Hudson élude toujours ma question quand je lui demande comment il se porte et ça m'inquiète. Mon Sherly. C'est le premier Holmes à qui j'ai porté de l'affection avant que Mycroft entre dans mon cœur.

Et mon vagin.

Héhé.

Je vais en métro jusque Baker Street, sortant à la station du même nom avec une petite vague de nostalgie. Depuis son retour après sa mort, c'est la première fois que Sherlock me manque véritablement.

J'ai envie de sa compagnie.

Je frappe à la porte de l'appartement et Miss Hudson m'ouvre.

\- Oh ma chérie, sourit-elle.

\- Bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien et toi ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

\- Je viens voir Sherlock.

Son sourire se fige un peu et elle lance un très rapide regard à l'étage.

\- Je vois.. Il n'eest pas dans son assiette. Pour le moment.

\- Parfait, je prendrai une tasse de thé tout au plus.

et sur ce jeu de mots, ma foi, un peu douteux je fonce au premier étage du 221B Baker Street et entre sans daigner de frapper.

A-t-il daigné de nous dire comment il allait, lui ? NOn, bah alors.

Quand j'arrive, stuppeur : Sherlock est mal rasé

Sherlock

A

De

La

Barbe

Je le fixe, ébahie. Il est dans son appartement, qui est d'ailleurs dans un boxon pas possible et il en faut pour que je le reconnaisse. Il joue distraitement avec son violon et ses mains tremblent. Il a pâli, il a les cheveux gras. On dirait une version mouton discount de Severus Rogue.

\- SHERLOCK TU AS DE LA BARBE

Il sursaute et se tourne vers moi, faisant un espèce de bond.

\- Pardon ?

\- DEPUIS QUAND ?!

\- Ma puberté...

Je me calme finalement et demande avec avidité :

\- Et Mycroft aussi il a de a barbe ? Rousse, non ? Je veux dire, avec ses tâches de rousseur et..

Je me reprends et articule clairement :

\- Bon sang Sherlock, que t'arrive-t-il ? Je soupire en fronçant les sourcils, le regardant. Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller, bordel. Ok John Watson est sympa et il sait tenir un blog, mais franchement la plupart des gamines de 15 ans savent le faire aujourd'hui ! Mais personne ne mérite que tu flingues sa santé pour lui ! Mon p§re ne mérite pas de flinguer son morale à cause de la mort de Mary et il est hors de question que tu te laisses dépérir aussi ! Je ne peux gérer qu'un seul membre du Johnlock à la fois !

Il me regarde sans comprendre et cligne des yeux, un peu perdu :

\- Le... Quoi ?

\- On s'en fout ! Debout hop, hop...Est)ce que Mycroft a une idée de l'état dans lequel tu es ?

Cette fois, il sourit avec amusement :

\- Tu aimerais que je te dise que non ? Et bieN... je crains que oui.

Je fronce les sourcils, comment ça il est au courant ? Il ne fait rien ? Et pourquoi Sherlock ose-t-il se mettre dans cet état ? Pas suelement mon père ? Pas que ça ?

Je déglutis et m'avance lentement.

\- Sherlock.. Tu peux pas te laisser aller comme ça.. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Papa, fais le pour moi, pour Rosie.. Pour ta famille..

Sherlock soupire avec agacement et roule des yeux

\- Tu as autre chose à dire ?

\- ...Sherlock.

Je le regarde, perdue. Je sais faire l'adulte avec papa, c'est facile, il suffit de lui donner à manger, de ronchonner un peu ou même parofis le faire culpabilsier. Et en général ça suffit, mais, ici, avec Sherlock ? Il se fiche que je le fasse culpabilité, il ne m'écoutera pas et si je me mets à râler il me mettre dehors.

Je déglutis et le regarde, m'asseyant sur l'ancien fauteuil de papa en le reagrdant droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu dois te reprendre en main. Tu es Sherlock Holmes, le seul détective consultant du monde. Les Royaume Unis ont besoin de toi, plus particulièrement j'ai besoin de toi. Ta famille a besoin de toi. Et papa ussi, même si il n'en dira rien.

Sherlock semble se raidir très légèrement mais me dit simplement :

\- Bye bye

Je lève les yeux au ciel avec dépitement, continueu d'essayer de négocier mais m'éclipse assez rapidement, bien décidée d'avoir une ""petite"" discussion avec mon cher Papa. Je fonce donc à la maison et claque la porte quand j'arrive.

Oui. Qu'il comprenne que je suis là dans le but de niquer des mères.

Mon père sort du salon et fronce les sourcils

\- Un problème, chérie ?

) Tu as vu 'létat dans lequel est Sherlock ?

Il se ferme aussitôt et pince les lèvres.

\- Non. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Ah ? Vraiment ? Tu te fiches de savoir qu'il a replongé ? Que son appartement est un camp de réfugié et qu'il a une barbe digne d'un hipster ?

Il serre les poings et se touren vers moi.

\- Elizabeth ça ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Et bien ça devrait, ordel ! On parle de ton meilleur ami !

\- Ce n'est plus mon meilleur ami!

\- Oh pitié arrête de parler comme si vous aviez cinq ans. Sherlock est au fond du trou et ti aussi, je ne peux sauver que lun de vous deux !

\- Elizabeth il a tué Mary!

Je serreles poings.

\- Non ! Il a été incapable ce que toi aussi tu as été incapable de faire : la protéger ! Tu avais promis aussi de la protéger, et devant Dieu !

Il devient rouge de colère et je pense avoir dépassé les bornes. Il tape du poing sur la table et me fixe.

\- Dans ta chambre.

J'ai dépassé les bornes, en effet.

* * *

 _ **Mycroft: vas-tu apprecier Rosie un jour ?**_

 **EW : Oui !  
**

 **JW : Bien entendu.**

 **SH : Il a intérêt.**

 **MH : Mmh, nous verrons.**

 **EW : Ne l'apprécie pas trop non plus, une Watson suffit.**

 **JW : Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ?**

 **EW Je t'aime papa.**

 **JW : Mrf.. j'imagine que moi aussi..**

 _ **Je t'aime Elizabeth, j'attendrais des millénaires pour toi ! Mais promis, je respecte ton choix et je ferais rien à Monsieur le gouvernement britannique (j'avais mal écrit la dernière fois, désolé monsieur...)**_

 **MH : Qui est-ce ?  
**

 **EW : Arrête de faire ton possessif.**

 **MH : Pourquoi j'arrêterai ?**

 **JW + SH : Parce que c'est ridicule ?**

 **EW : Ah ouais parce que vous vous avez de quoi être possessif peut etre ?**

 **SH : ...**

 **JW : ...**

 **EW : PARDONPAPAJET'AIME**

 **SH : ...**

 _ **"Étant donné que le "je t'aime" de El à Sherlock m'a fait très rapidement shipper, je voudrais savoir qui, Sherlock, tu préfèrerais entre El, Greg, John et Rosamund. Vive le Sherlock-Lestrade, après tout.  
Greg, je t'aime, définitivement et de tout mon coeur.  
Sherlock, de même.  
Alors imaginez le Sherlock-Lestrade... Juste... Génial, non ? El ?"**_

 **EW : AVEC MOI  
**

 **MH : Ah bon ?**

 **SH : On a dit quoi sur la possessivité ?**

 **EW : IL NE NIE PAS**

 **SH : Bien sûr que je nie. C'est niais et ridicule.**

 _ **"Ça te tuerait, Sherly, d'aller faire un tour dans ton palais mental ? Nan parce que là, tu risques de commencer à être mal assez vite !**_

 **SH : Je fais ce qeu je veux.  
**

 **EW : Moooohn il est migon quand il joue aux bads boys**

 _ **Gregynou chéri, épouse moi ! Allez ! Steuplait ! Ou alors déclare ta flamme à Sherlock. As you want, dear... 3**_

 **GL : Je reçois beaucoup trop de demandes en mariage.  
**

 **AP : Stop frimer svp.**

 **EW : Moooohn on est triste d'être celib ?**

 **AP : Prochain chapaitre John se suicide.**

 **EW : QUOI**

 **JWW : PARDON**

 **SH : HEIN**

 **AP : Elle l'a pas volée.**

 _ **Mycroft, pourquoi, sincèrement, sors tu avec El ? Pas que je ne l'aime pas, mais tes raisons sont quand même A PEINE floues... 'fin moi je dis ça, je dis rien, hein...**_

 **EW : Mais.. Je vais l'étranger !  
**

 **AP : Non reste gentille elle met des reviews!**

 **EW : Elle discute le choix de l'auteur !**

 **AP : Mais...**

 **EW : On ne discute pas le choi de l'auteur !**

 **JW : Ca m'arrive de le faire.**

 _ **El', si tu convainc ton père de se mettre avec Sherlock, ou Sherlock avec Greg et vice versa, je suis ton esclave jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et j'ai des photos de Mycroft bébé.**_

 **MH : Des photos de moi ?  
**

 **EW : BEBE ? AWWW C EST TROP MIGNON AVEC SES BONNES JOUES ET SES PETITES TACHES DE ROUSSEUR**

 **JW : Elizabeth tu es terrifiante**

 **EW : IL EST ADORABLE**

 _ **John, si tu oses changer de psy, je te défonce. Si tu ne va pas voir Sherlock, aussi. Je te promet que ta tête va vivre une romance passionnée avec un mur, et que ça va matcher assez vite.**_

 **AP : Bon sang cette phrase c'est du génie.  
**

 **EW : Je suis amoureuse de cette personne**

 **JW : Je vous prie de vous mêler de vos affaires et de..**

 **EW : Non. N'essaye même pas.**

 **JW : ...**

 _ **Mrs Hudson, je vous kiffe sévère.**_

 **AP : She's mine  
**

 _ **AP, arrête de shipper. Sur le Sherlolly, oui ! S'il te plaît... Juste, j'ai failli pleurer. X_X enfin, je dis ça, mais je devrais arrêter le Sherstrade... Mais El', t'es d'accord avec moi, hein ?  
Mycky, Mycky, Mycky... Non. Juste non. Il te faut une scène pour que tu craques ? Non mais ho, pense à ta reput' ! Rien à redire ?**_

 **MH : Pardon ?  
**

 **AP : G PA KOMPRI**

 _ **A Mycroft: Etre père t'intéresse-t-il ?**_

 **EW : NON  
**

 **MH : C'est à moi qu'on pose la question..**

 **EW : LA REPONSE EST NON**

 **MH : Ah ?**

 **EW : J AI DIS QUE LA REPONSE ETAIT NON**

 **MH : Et bien.. Non ?**

 **AP : BOOOH SOUMIS**

 _ **A Mycroft (toujours): Comment était Sherlock quand vous étiez enfants ?**_

 **EW: Adorable  
**

 **MH : Tu n'étais pas là**

 **EW : Je le sais.**

 _ **A Sherlock: Comment était ton frère quand vous étiez petits ?**_

 **EW : Adorable.  
**

 **SH : Mais..**

 **MH : Laisse la.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitr e8 : soirée en amoureux**

 **Bonsoir mes chatons !  
**

 **Je vais répondre ici à une question beaucoup demandée : je repredndrai la fanfiction crossover quand j'aurais finie celle ci. Je ne peux pluscumuler deux fanfictions et les livres sont plus vieux que la saison 4 de Sherlock. Donc priorité au petit nouveau !**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci ! J'y réponds dans ce chapitre et désolé pour ce retard :')  
**

 **Sabriel Thranduiliel :**

 **Ne t'en fais pas pour eux... je suis la série après tout ;)  
**

 **Brooke :**

 **Et bien merci beaucoup ! Je réponds à tes questions en fin de chapite !**

 **Chapel Lucie :**

 **Disons que ça me permet de sortir un "peu" les personnages de leur véritable caractère en les caricaturant ! Merci beaucoup pour tes agréables compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant (et pourquoi pas d'avantageç)**

 **Mana 2702** **:**

 **Héhémerci beaucoup!**

 **UknownNightmare :**

 **Alors j'ai beaucoup d'idées concernant le troisième épisode mais je pérfère prévenir que : non, Elizabeth ne les suivra pas. Ce qu'il se passe dans cette prison concerne trop directement Sherlock pour que Elizabeth y soit mêlée mais elle aura néanmoins son iimportance. Je pense continuer à vous pondre des OS de temps en temps que vous pourrez lire dans le recueil de OS!  
**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **Puis-je répondre "de rien" à tes larmes et ta rage ? haha ! Malgré ça merci pour tes compliments et tes charmantes questions auxquelles il me tarde de répondre!  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Encore et toujours : Elizabeth's mine.  
**

* * *

Papa et moi on ne parle plus vraiment. Et honnêtement, ça me fait beaucoup mal. Ca m'énerve, et je n'ai pas envie de faire le premier pas. Je me rends bien compte que même si je pense ce que j'ai dis, je ne l'ai pas dis de la bonne façon. J'ai un peu déconné, je veux bien le reconnaître. Mais j'en ai marre de faire l'adulte, de faire les efforts et de m'occuper de tout. J'ai 17 ans, merde.

Je sors du labo de physique, morose et un peu aigrie. Louis est adorable et me raconte sa vie dans le but de me distraire. Franchement si notre amitié n'est pas parfaite, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est. Un petit BrOTP qui se profile à l'horizon.

Quand on sort de l'école, Louis s'arrête net et je manque de tomber, ayant suivis le mouvement. Je fronce les sourcils et tourne la tête vers lui.

\- Depuis quand tu conduis comme une femme ?

Oui, les blagues sexistes et injustifiées me font rire. C'est avec ce genre de choses simples que l'on reste heureux.

\- Tu m'avais pas dis que Mycroft venait te chercher...

Euh..

Et bien

Sans doute

Parce que

Je l'ignorais ?

Je fronce les sourcils et tends le cou avant de, en effet, apercevoir Mycroft au loin. Nonchalamment, il est appuyé sur son parapluie, debout, une jambe devant l'autre et il lit quelque chose sur son téléphone l'air de rien. En gros il se la frime.

Je le rejoins l'air de rien et me pose devant lui, arquant un sourcil en essayant de dissimuler mon sourire amusé.

\- Que faistu là ?

\- Je te fais changer un peu d'air, je pense que ça te fera le plus grand bien, répond-il en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche intérieur de sa veste.

Il se dirige ensuite vers sa voiture. Quand il me tourne le dos, je laisse mon sourire de bienheureuse fleurir sur mon visage. Bordel, le revoilà, lle Mycroft que j'aime.

Et, plus amoureuse que jamais je le suis.

Il a raison. Je comptais le faire bien entendu, changer d'air, mais ça me fait terriblement plaisir qu'il ait prit l'initiative.

Je me laisse tomber sur la banquette arrière et me tourne vers lui en souriant.

\- Bonj...

Mais mon cher et tendre ne me laisse pas terminer ma phrase et prend doucement mon visage entre ses mains avant de me flatter d'un doux baiser.

Oui je suis d'humeur poétique.

Keske ça peut vous foutre

\- Comment vas-tu ? Ca va avec ton père ?

Je pousse un soupire et hausse les épaules.

\- On s'est engueulé. Beaucoup cette fois. Je lui ai dis que lui aussi devait protéger Mary au même titre que Sherlock. Sauf que je ne l'ai pas dis sur ce ton et... D'ailleurs tu as vu l'état de Sherlock ?

Il se crispe lég!rement.

\- J'ai un gala ce soir.

Je le regarde du coin de l'œil. Je ne vais pas le harceler maintenant, ça ne sert à rien de s'engueuler dés le départ mais je compte bien en reparler.

\- Et alors je suis invitée ?

\- Non mais...

Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je me suis dis qu'avant que j'y aille on aurait pu passer le début de la soirée ensemble.

\- Tu veux que je te dise à quel point tu es beau dans ton costume ? Je minaude d'un ton mielleux en souriant en coin.

Il lève les yeux au ciel avec agacement. Voilà mon Mickey !

\- Je suis vraiment du genre à chercher à être complimenter ?

\- Tu veux une réponse franche ?

Le regard outré qu'il me lance me fait éclater de rire. Il grommelle avec une mauvaise foi digne de son frère :

\- Immaturité..

Oh en parlant de frère !

\- Tu peux te faire pousser la barbe ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Sherlock avait une barbe quand je l'ai vu. Ca lui allait très bien. Un petit côté nonchalant et toi.. Tu pourrais le faire ?

Il a l'air agacé.

\- Elizabeth ça ne donne pas un côté professonnel..

\- Mais ça donne un côté super sexy ! Je t'assure que je te grimperai dessus comme un vulgaire animal.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et articule de la voix la moins excitée du monde :

\- Tu me donnes envie maintenant.

Je grogne.

\- Roh ça va … Si on peut plus rigoler...

On arrive chez lui et je vais poser mon sac avant de le rejoindre au salon où il sert le thé. Je l'observe avec un sourire amusé et m'assois doucement à ses côtés. Quand il a terminé je pose ma tête sur mon épaule et me laisse choir contre lui alors qu'il passe son bras autour de ma taille.

\- Dis moi mycroft...

"moi" mdr

Bon ok j'arrête.

\- Si jamais, et je dis ça dans un futur hypothétique potentiellement réalisable, on se mariait, tu demanderais ma main à mon père ?

Il arque un sourcil, portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

ET IL A PAS DU TOUT REJETE L'IDEE

Je sais pas si ça m'inquiète en fait.

\- Parce que c'est une mignonne petite tradition, je trouve ça adorable et c'est le genre d'attention qui me fait fondre ? Je propose l'air de rien.

Il baisse les yeux vers lui.

\- Et si il dit non ?

\- Tu lui fais une balayette avec ton parapluie et on fuit dans un pays d'Amérique du Sud pour faire ce qu'on doit faire.

Il sourit avec amusement et j'embrasse doucement sa joue imberbe. Je sens le bougre avancer sa joue pour que j'ai plus facile et ça me fait un peu plus sourire.

Je me reblottis contre lui et approche mon nez du col de sa chemise, là où l'on sent le mieux son parfum.

Oui, parce que Mycroft met un point d'honneur a toujours sentir bon. Bien sûr, n'importe quel idiot peut voir qu'il est assez soucieux de l'image qu'il renvoie (en ayant l'air de renvooyer une image d'un mec qui se fiche de son image, justement), que ce soit avec ses costumes ou tout simplement sa rhétorique. Mais c'est aussi un dingue de parfum, il fait en sorte qu'il soit assez subtil mais entêtant.

Pour qu'on ait pas l'impression d'avoir affaire à une vulgaire potiche mais avoir quand même une odeur qui le suit.

Oui, c'est un mec assez vicieux.

Il a cette odeur, parfois de cigarette et quand il vient d'enfiler son costume après sa douche du matin il a une odeur assez... indescriptible. Une odeur fraîche, légère, il sent le propre.

Oui, je suis nulle en description. Et de toute façon je vais pas trop décrire parce qu'après vous aurez trop envie.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien, Elizabeth ?

Je souris doucement, et garde les yeux fermés.

\- Oui.. J'espère juste que ça va s'arranger entre Papa et Sherlock. L'un et l'autre n'iront bien que quand ça ira mieux entre eux.

\- Et tu es sûre que ton père ne veut rien entendre ?

\- C'est un vieux con bouché quand il s'y met.

Mycroft baisse les yeux vers moi et je ui offre un sourire de dépit. Mais si vous voyez de quel sourire je parle, celui qui dit "Allez, on y croit".

Je finis par me relever pour siroter mon thé et lui souris.

\- Tu devrais me faire ce genre de surprise plus souvent.

\- Elles perdraient leur intérêt.

\- Jamais de al vie.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Ca ne t'embête pas que j'y aille seul ce soir.

\- Et même si ça me dérangeait ? Je soupire, doucement amère. Qu'est-ce que ça chanegrait ?

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu ne l'es pas vraiment mais merci de faire semblant, je réponds avec un net amusement.

Mycroft pose ses yeux sur moi plusieurs secondes avant de me reprendre contre lui, posant doucement ses llèvres sur ma joue.

\- Je t'ai manqué ?

\- Et bien, tu t'occupes beaucoup de ton père en ce moment...

Il le dit le plus doucement possible. Je sais que ce n'est pas un repproche, c'est un constat.

\- Et tes examens ?

\- Ah, je la sentais venir, je souris doucement avant de hausser les épaules. Ca va... Je me débrouille bien en math et en science, français encore et toujours et histoire selon les sujets. Le reste ce sera au talent.

\- Tu ne veux pas les félicitations ?

\- Juste les tiennes.

Il pince les lèvres. Il a bien envie de me dire de faire un effort, mais la dernière fois que l'on s'est aventuré sur le terrain scolaire je l'ai appelé "papa" toute la soirée.

Et en punition il a travaillé toute la nuit pour ne pas dormir avec moi. Ce gros bébé.

\- Que comptes-tu faire esnsuite ?

Je soupire.

\- Je sais pas.. Médecine, peut être. C'est peut être Œdipe qui parle, je ne sais pas, mais j'adore biologie. Et aider les gens à aller mieux c'est queque chose qui me motuve. Puis c'est soit ça soit travailler au Yard.

\- Hors de question. Trop dangereux.

\- Je le savais que tu allais dire ça !

J'éclate de rire et me calme assz rapidement, demandant soucieusement :

-Tu crois que j'aurais déjà du faire ma demande de bourse ?

\- Elizabeth.. Je suis là, me dit-il d'un air surpris.

Je froce les sourcils et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Mais.. Pardon ?

\- Tu auras ta bourse, je m'en assurerai.

Je ne vais pas faire ma fausse indépendante parce que ça ne servirait à rien. Je sais qu'il va s'assurer que j'en ai une que je sois d'accord ou non. Et de toute façon, je n'ai vraiment pas envie que Papa se saigne en deux pour ça et je ne vais pas cracher dessus.

Mais du coup il va falloir que je trouve un super cadeau pour Mycroft pour compenser tout ça.

On passe la fin d'après midi ensemble puis il va se préparer. J'en profite pour prévenir Papa, surtout histoire de le faire, que je passerai la nuit chez Mycroft. Il ne répond même pas. Je prends un bouquin pour m'occuper.

Un peu plus tard, Mycroft entre. Il porte un costume deux pièces noires avec une ouverture arrondie sur une chemise blanche. Il a coiffé ses cheveux pour dissimuler tantt bien que mal ce début de calvitie qui m'amuse un peu mais qui le dérange beaucoup. Il entre d'un pas ferme et décidé et je le fixe longuement.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- Mycroft Holmes ne prétends pas ne pas avoir vu mes pupilles dilatées, je réponds alors que a gorge s'assèche.

Comme on dit dans le milieu : datass.

Il a un sourire supérieur et je me lève. Je lisse sa veste et lève le nez vvers lui, lui soufflant lentement.

\- Tu es magnifique, Mycroft.

\- Je sais.

\- Menteur.

Il hausse les épaules et pose m'embrasse doucement. Je glisse ma main sur sa joue mais il rompt le baiser bien vite, à mon grand deséspoir avant de se carapater en vitesse. Je le regarde partire n soupirant.

Je mange seule ensuite, me tape "Orgueil et préjugés", la série de 1995 avec Colin Firth avant d'aller dans le lit.

Je m'allonge adns l'immense lit puis attrape doucement l'oreiller du côté de Mycroft.

Oserai-je ?

Bien sur.

Et avec une niaiserie à peine dissimulée et difficilement dissimulable, je niche mon nez dans l'oreiller et ferme les yeux en essayant de m'endormir.

Mais je me tourne et me retourne sans parvenir à trouver Morphée et ses bras. Ce pervers n'est jamais là quand il faut. J'entends même Mycroft claqué la porte d'entrée et je ferme aussitôt les yeux, comme si j'avais fais une grosse bêtise.

Je l'entends arriver et quand il entre dans la chambre, il s'arrête plusieurs secondes. Je sens son regard sur moi. Je sais qu'il sait que je ne dors pas.

Mais, d'un accord tacite je fais semblant de dormir et il fait semblant de rien. Il va se changer et arrive dans le lit bien plus tard.

Il glisse une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et ce genre de chose me fait fondre. Je manque de frissonner.

\- Bonne nuit, Elizabeth, murmure-t-il avant d'embrasser mon front avec une douceur qui m'aurait fait pleurer si j'avais eu mes règles et les hormones qui les accompagne.

Je t'aime aussi, Mycroft.

* * *

 **Réponses aux questions :  
**

 ** _mycroft vas tu dires a El que tu l'aime ?_**

 **MH : Mmh.  
**

 **EW : Alors ?**

 **MH : Mmh.**

 **JW : Exprimez vousen anglais correct, bon sang.**

 **MH : Mmh.**

 **EW : ? ycroft ?**

 **MH : Un jour.**

 **EW : Pd.**

 _ **A Mycroft (et les autres persos n'interviennent pas): Est-ce que Sherlock faisait beaucoup de bêtises quand il était enfant ?**_

 **SH : ...  
**

 **JW : ...**

 **EW : ...**

 **MH : Et bien...**

 **EW : *le coupant* Elle nous donne des ordres ?**

 **SH : J'en ai bien l'impression.**

 **MH : Elle me pose une question.**

 **JW : Peu importe Mycroft..**

 **EW : On a plus urgent à érgler.**

 **SH : En efft.**

 **EW : T'es qui pour nous donner des ordres ? Moi je te casse la geuule ok.**

 **AP : El, tu fais un mètre soixante.**

 **EW : JE LUI CASSE LA GUEULE MOI MADAME.**

 **AP : ..Mmh.**

 **EW : J INTERDIS A MYCROFT DE TE REPONDRE VOILA**

 **MH : Et pourquoi écouterais-je ?**

 **EW : Parce que je suis finalement pre^te à te faire une fellation.**

 **MH : ...**

 **JW : QUOI NON MYCROFT NE L ECOUTEZ PAPAS.**

 **AP : ... Oh... Bah.. Ils sont partit..**

 **JW : JOZGHEBISHFIZLNKSE¨PGZNQZJ**

 _ **A Elizabeth : Tu comptes encourager ta sœur à épouser Sherlock ?**_

 **EW : Bien évidemment. OTP. Sherlose ou Rerlock ?  
**

 **SH : Rien du tout.**

 **JW : JE T INTERDIS NZE SERAIT CE QU Y SONGER JEUNE FILLE.**

 **EW : Papa à force de t'énerver tu vas faire un infar.**

 **JW : PARCE QUE C EST DE MA FAUTE ?**

 **EW : De t'énerver autant ? Oui.**

 **JW : ...**

 **AP : ...Ooooh il est tombé ! Vous croyez qu'il est inconscient ou qu'il est mort ?**

 _ **Bref moi j'ai une question pour el : " est ce que si tu avais la possibilité de sortir avec notre cher inspecteur lestrade tu le ferais ?( bien sur on oublie le fait que tu sois déjà avec l'autre rouquin )**_

 **EW : C'est délicat cette question.  
**

 **MH : Ah oui ?**

 **JW : Ah oui ?**

 **MH : Et en quoi ?**

 **GL : C'est très gênant cette question.**

 **EW : Et bien, si la possibilité se présentait, je n'en voudrais pas. ompte tenu de mes sentiments envers Mycroft. Mais si je n'avais pas de sentiments envers lui et que la situation se présentait et bien.. je n'en sais rien.**

 **MH : Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.**

 **EW : Alors prends le bien mon amour.**

 **MH : ...Mmh.**

 **GL : ...Mmh.**

 _ **Et j'ai une question pour mycroft :" c'est quand que tu vas réagir en vrai petit ami ? Hum non parce que personnellement je t'aurais déjà quitter depuis bien longtemps ... el je t'ai dit il est trop vieux. Prend Greg ou sherlock ... ou Louis ... ou idiot ... OK j'arrête la "**_

 **EW : Mais..  
**

 **MH : Notre relation ne regarde que nous.**

 **EW : Héhé.**

 **JW : Pas quand vous faites souffrir ma fille.**

 **EW : Papa.**

 **MH : ELle m'a déjà fait souffrir aussi.**

 **EW : QUOI QUAND OH BON SANG MYCROFT PARDON MON AMMOU LAISSE MOI ME FAIRE PARDONNER JE T AUIME ET JE**

 **AP : Mais quelle pucelle.**

 **EW : Sûrement moins que toi.**

 **AP : ...**

 **EW : POPOPO**

 **AP : ...**

 ** _Sherlock, si tu devais choisir entre ta famille ou ton meilleur ami, dans le pire des cas, qui sauverais tu ? Watson ou Holmes ?  
D'ailleurs, toujours pour Sherlock, tu préférais qui ? John ou Mary ?_**

 **SH : Quelles sont ces questions privées, stupides et totalement inutiles ?  
**

 **EW : Ué. Moi j'aimerais voir la question "Elizabeth ou ROse ?".**

 **AP : Tu es sûre que tu veux la voir ?**

 **EW : Ca insinue quoi ?**

 **AP : Rien rien..**

 **EW : ...**

 **AP : ;)**

 **EW : SHERLOCK ELLE VOULAIT DIRE QUOI**

 **SH : Comment veux-tu que j e le sache ? Elle est idiote.**

 **EW : TOTALEMENT STUPIDE EN EFFET. MAIS DE QUOI PARLAIT_ELLE ?**

 **SH : Je ne sais pas.**

 **EW : ..Wow. Répète pur voir, ça a mouillé ma culotte.**

 **AP : L'auteur ne présente aucune excuse pour cette blague beauf, vulgaire et sans la moindre utilité. Elle vous rappelle même qu'elle est fan de Patrick Sébastien et qu'elle le vaut bien.**

 _ **El', tu devrais offrir un animal a John. Un chien. Noir. Et l'appeler Sherly."**_

 **SB : Et pourquoi pas Patmol ?**

 **JW : Qui êtes vous ?**

 **SB : Un évadé de prison.**

 **GL : PARDON ?!**

 **EW : Pas de votre unievrs Inspecteur, ne vous inquiètez pas.**

 **GL : Oh ça v.. Attendez.. De quel univers est-il alors ?**

 **SH : Pour une fois que Gérard pose les bonnes questions.**

 **GL : Je m'appelle Gregory.**

 **SH : Vrament ? Surprenant.**

 **SB : Je retourne en escapade!**

 _ **"Pour El', merci de ta considération envers la phrase quelque peu imagée sur John et sa romance murale ô combien attendue. et sinon, tu veux pas acheter une tortue ?**_

 **EW : Oh bonne idée!**

 **AP : Comment l'appelerais-tu ?**

 **EW : Vu ton rythme de parution "Anissa"**

 **AP : ..C'était mérité.**

 **EW : Je sais.**

 _ **Greg, tu es encore mis de côté... Alors il est bien normal de te laisser une place dans les questions, après tout ! Alors, quelle est ton enquête favorie, ton frère Holmes favori, ton Watson préféré, ton animal préféré, ton parfum de donut préféré et ton jeu de société favori ? Et comme ca, je pourrais te stalker et te faire tomber irrémidiablement crazy in love de moi. Muhahaha**_

 **GL : J'aime bien les tueurs en série parce que je sais que, une fois arrêté, j'ai vraiment empêché le mal de se reproduire. Je dirais.. Sherlcok vu que c'est celui avec lequel je travaille. John pour la même raisn. CHocolat. Le jeu de l'oie.  
**

 **EW: ...PARDON ?**

 **GL : oui ?**

 **EW : JOHN EST VOTRE HOLMES PREFERE ?**

 **JW : Elizabeth voyons c'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis!**

 **SH : Je vois.**

 **EW : VIENS SHERLOCK ON S4EN VA !**

 **GL : Ils sont vraiment partit ?**

 **AP : Oui.**

 **JW : Quelle bande de divas.**

 _ **Mycroft, encore désolé pour cette question que tu n'eu alors point compris. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'ai écris un haïku : Quand il pleut, elle mouille cette pluie, Alors quand il pleut, je sors mon parapluie."**_

 **AP : JE VEUX DES HAIKUS.  
**

 **MH : Tu n'en mérites pas. Et bien, je vous remercie.**

 **EW : Pardon ?**

 **MH : Oui ?**

 **EW : Tu la remercies ?**

 **MH : et bien.. Oui ?**

 **EW : Elle te drague et tu la remercies ?**

 **MH : Elle ne me drague pas.**

 **EW : ELLE T ECCRIT UN POEME**

 **MH : C'est amical!**

 **EW : TU T ENTENDS PARLER ?**

 **MH : Je t'entends surtout crier!**

 **EW : ...**

 **AP : Bon.. merci de votre lecture!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : le fils rebello drogué**

 **Hey ! Voici un chapitre que j'ai adoré écrire, je posterai le prochain mardi/mercredi simplemet parce que je pars en voyage scolaire du 29 au 4 avril (je crois) !  
**

 **Je répondrai aux reviews ce weekend mais je voulais le poster en vitesse entre deux révisions pour mes interros x)**

* * *

Quand je me réveille, je fronce les sourcils en remarquant que je suis seule dans le lit. Enfin, je fronce les sourcils surtout pour la forme parce que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Je m'étire en poussant un baillement e sors du lit sans grande conviction.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire. Sans doute étudier, au moins un peu puis rentrer à la maison et m'engueuler avec papa. Ah, oui, m'engueuler avec Mycrot à propos de Sherlock, c'est important ça.

Sherlock est un peu cpmme notre enfant rebello-drogué que je veux protéger des mauvaises choses tandis que Mycroft veut le punir pour lui donner une bonne leçon. C'est tellement bon de savoir que nos futures disputes seront sans doute causées par nos enfants.

Wow.

Je me projette un peu beaucoup, là, non ?

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, je passe un sweatshirt informe et descends dans la salle à manger. J'ai le "plaisir" de déjeuner seule puis d'aller bosser un peu dans le salon. Parfois Mycroft vient manger à midi avec moi, j'espère qu'il le fera aujourd'hui qu'on puisse se disputer.

Et, en effet, vers mmidi et demi je souris en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Je relève la tête, fermant mon stylo pour pouvoir profiter de la vue qui s'annonce. Mycroft entre en s'étirant, j'entends ses vertèbres craquées et je claque la langue avec désapprobation. Il me reagrde, une étincelle amusée dans le regard.

Je me laisse sourire et quand il m'attire contre lui je l'embrasse en posant mes deux mains sur ses joues.

Vous devez sans doute vous demander comment, alors que je semble si amoureuse, j'ai pu envisager le quitter.

Et bien, la vérité c'est que je me demande aussi.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demande-t-il doucement.

Adorable qu'il soit de si bonne humeur. Désolé mon amour, je vais devoir te ruiner ça.

\- On doit parler de Sherlock.

Je remarque qu'il se crispe et soupire légèrement.

\- Je n'ai rien dire, Elizabeth.

\- Bon sang, Mycroft, tu es au courant de l'état dans lequel il est!

\- Je ne peux rien faire, répond-il sans daigner de cacher son agacement.

Je serre les dents et le fixe. Bon, Elizabeth, ma grande, va falloir annoncer ta menace. Normalement je me suis assez entraînée devant mon miroir pour gérer. Le tout est d'être convaincante. La nouvelle devrait assez le perturber pour affaiblir ses facultés mentales.

Oui je parle de mon copain comme d'un pokémon.

\- Tu veux que je m'y mette pour réagir ? Parce qu'une piqure, je ne sais pas, mais des pillules c'est facile à avaler.

Il rougit de colère et me fixe.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu insinues ? Tu me menaces ?

\- Je fais du chantage, je rectifie froidement.

Il tape d'un coup sec sur la table et je sursaute. Wow. Parfois j'oublie que je ne suis une assez petite chose et que l'air de rien il est assez grand, Mickey, et plus fort que moi.

\- Eizabeth cette histiore est entre mon frère et moi ! Je te remercie de t'inquieter pour lui mais il est plus que temps que tu apprennes à te mêler de tes affaires!

Je me crispe et me lève, essayant de garder contenance.

\- Mes affaires ?! Ce n'est pas mes affaires ?! C'est mon oncle ! Et mon... Beau frère !

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Attends.. Sherlcok est mon beau frère ?

Mycroft me fixe, complétement dépité.

\- Elizabeth..

\- Ah ! Oui! Mycroft je suis inquiète pour lui et tu ne fais rien!

\- Je ne peux rien faire!

Il a dit cette dernière fois avec une voix réellement impuissante. Je me stopppe et le regarde, fronçant les sourcils et réalisant que peut être, pour une fois, il ne peut rien faire.

Et savoir que même Mycroft Holmes a des limites dans son pouvoir et sa capacité est quelque chose qui m'effraie et me semble assez angoissant.

\- Quoi ?..

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Il veut faire réagir ton père. Il ne mange plus, dort à peine, est complétement défoncé. Il veut que John le sauve.

\- … Il joue à la princesse en détresse pour draguer Papa ?

Non parce que y'a de quoi écrire une fanfiction, là.

\- Elizabeth je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, réplique-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Je pince les lèvres

\- Ouais, moi non plus. Et donc quoi ? On doit le laisser presque mort jusqu'à ce que papa daignee de s'occuper de lui ?

\- Ca m'embête autant que toi, répond-il.

Je soupire et passe mes mains sur mon visage. Contente de ne pas 'l'avoir pour faire. Déjà comme oncle il est insupportable.

Mycroft me regarde puis finit apr affirmer, avec une pointe d'hésitation.

\- Tu n'étais pas sérieuse.

\- Non en effet. Je ne sais pas qui entre Louis, Papa et toi m'auriez engueulé le plus mais je ne veux pas le savoir.

\- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé faire.

J'arque un sourcil et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu es aprtout, c'est ça ?

Il retient presque pas son sourire amusé et hausse les épules sans me répondre. Je roule des yeux.

Frimeur.

Je mange en sa compagnie puis nos chemins se séparent. Il retourne bosser et je rentre chez moi.

Je travaille pour mes examens avec hargne, je ne l'ai pas dis à Mycroft parce que je ne veux pas le décevoir si jamais je n'y parviens pas mais je vise les félicitations.

Et c'est principalement pour faire plaisir à papa et lui.

Quelques jours plus tard, Miss Hudson débarque en ferrari (faites qu'un jour je sois comme elle svp) pour nous annoncer que Sherlock débloque complétement.

Je fixe mon père froidement.-

\- Va le voir.

Ce n'est plus mon problème, répond-il avec agacement.

\- On ne laisse pas tombr sa famille comme ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ma famille, Elizabeth.

\- Sans doute plus que Harry.

Le regard qu'il me lance me fait froid dans le dos mais je décide de le défier du regard. C'est sans doute le plus de dialogue qu'on a eu pour ces trois derniers jours mais je n'en ai rien à foutre. Il fait souffrir une personne que j'aime énorémment et je ne compte pas lui pardonner de si tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Que tu restes sourd aux cris de détresse de Sherlock, Miss Hudson et moi ! Que dois-je faire pour que tu réagisses Papa ? Fuguer ? Me droguer ? Me suicider ?!

Il serre les poings et me fait un affreux sourire froid.

\- Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Eizabeth.

\- J'aimerais plaisanter, Papa, je réponds sur le même ton. Miss Hudson a raison, si Sherlock meur tu n'auras plus personne. Parce que tu ne pourras plus compter sur elle.. Et je ne garantis pas pouvoir survivre à la mort d'un être cher encore une fois.

Boum.

Je l'ai dis.

Si Sherlock meurt, je ne sais pas si jetiendrai. Psychologiquement certainement pas. Mais physiquement non plus.

Il me regarde et s'approche lentement. Je recule d'un pas.

\- je ne plaisante pas. Va le voir. Je vais bosser chez Louis. Je reviens dans quelques jours. Je t'aime, tâche de t'en souvenir.

je lui claque un bisous sur la joue, surtout pour la forme et vais prépare rmes affaires. Il sait que tenter de m'en empêcher donnerait lieu à une seconde il faut croire que ni lui ni moi n'avons la force.

Je termine ma soirée chez Louis, enfermée dans un silence. Je ne réfléchis à trop de choses pour pouvoir suivre ou mener une conversation.

Louis est, comme toujours, assez compréhensif et n'en tient pas compte.

Au bout de plusiurs jours, nous sommes devant la BBC, on regarde le journal. On parle de Sherlock. Qui aurait attaqué un milliardaire. Et que Papa aurait sauvé la vie de ce milliardaire. On parle même de plainte.

On parle trop en vérité. La tête me tourne, je ne comprends pas.

Je comprends juste que Papa est au Yard. Et, après des excuses aux paents de Louis, j'y fonce. J'arrive à Scotland Yard essouflée, le cœur battant et assez anxieuse de ce que je vais y voir. Je cherche papa mais il est en interrogatoire.

Pourquoi ?

Je rejoins Anderson, nonchalante, deux cafés à la main.

\- Hey, comment allez-vous ?

Il relève la tête evrs moi et grimace.

\- Je suis désolé, Elizabeth.

\- Désolé pourquoi ? Je demande en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Que ton père en veuille autant à Sherlock.. Même moi quand je le détestais je n'aurais pas fais.

Je me raidis intérieurement mais continue l'air de rien :

\- Oh vous savez.. Leur relation est très tendue..

\- Mais tout de même.. L'envoyer à l'hôpital ?

…

Je laisse tomber mes deux tasses de café.

\- Il a quoi ?

Ma voix sort dans ma bouche dans un faible filet un peu misérable.

\- ...Tu n'es pas au courant ? Sherlock a attaqué Culverton Smith.

Le milliardaire donc.

\- Ton père l'a arrêté et.. Il l'a frappé assez durement.

\- … pour défendre Smith ?

Anderson me regarde et devant mno regard suppliant, répond :

\- Il aurait pu arrêter avant.. Shrlock est drogué et faible.

Je m'assois, mes jambes sont faibles et je suis vraiment choquée. Quel genre d'homme tabasse un homme à terre ? Quel genre d'homme tabasse son meilleur ami à terre ?

Je reste là une dizaine de minutes puis je décide d'aller à Baker Street le temps de me calmer. J'arrive là bas et remarque que Mycroft est là bas avec ses hommes. Je me laisse choir dans le fauteuil de Papa en inspirant profondément.

\- Tout va bien, Elizabeth ? Demande Mycroft avec son faux intérêt fein.

Donc un véritable intérêt.

Je fais non de la tête. Il pince les lèvres pendant que ses hommes continuent de fouiller l'appartement.

\- Papa a frappé Sherlock..

\- Il est en colère, Elizabeth.

\- Mais c'est son m.. Laissez, Mycroft, j'aurais cette discussion avec mo père.

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers. Ceux de papa. Je vais dans la cuisine sous le roulement d'yeux de Mycroft.

\- Un véritable laboratoire à meth cette cuisine, engage Mycroft, presque joyeusement.

Mon père me tourne le dos et fronce les sourcils.

\- Vos employés surveillent votre famille ?

\- Sherlock est une menace. Ca ne change rien au fait qu'il soit mon frère, répond Mycrorf.

Je me crispe un peu plus et sors de ma cachette.

\- Q-Quoi ?

Mon père se tourne vers moi et blanchit.

\- El, chérie..

\- Toi je ne veux même pas t'entendre, je réplique avec un dégoût que je ne réserve qu'à Dumstas.

Je fixe Mycroft droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis la seule à aimer suffisament Sherlock pour lui faire confiance et savoir qu'il n'est pas une menace sinon pour lui-même ?

\- Ne parle pas de mon frère comme si tu le connaissais mieux que moi, réplique Mycroft, froid.

\- Je parle de lui comme d'un être humain que j'apprécie, ce que tu es visiblement incapable de faire.

\- Elizabeth.. S'il te plaît, dis mon père en me tirant en arrière.

Je dégage mon bras et fais volte face, me tournant vers moi.

\- Alors toi.. Ne me touche même pas.

Je baisse les yeux vers ses poings égratiné, il remarque mon regard et cache sa main dans mon dos.

\- Tu as honte alors ? Honte de la main qui a frappé ton meilleur ami ? Honte de la main qui a frappé un homme à terre ? Tu n'auras pas autant honte que j'aie honte de porter ton nom, P..

Je n'arrive même pas à le dire , je termine pas ma phrase.

\- Vous parlez tous de lui comme d'un putain de mosntre. Comme d'un homme incapable de penser à ceux qu'il aime, je siffle froidement. Vous me déc..

Je me tourne vers Mycroft.

\- Non. Toi tu me déçois.

Je me tourne ensuite vers John.

\- Toi, j'articule froidement, détachant chaque mot. tu me dégoûtes.

Je reprends ma veste.

\- On en parlera plus tard, Mycroft, je continue en enfilant ma veste puis je lève les yeux vers mon père. On en parlera quand j'aurais la certitude que Sherlock ira bien et que tu n'es pasjuste un homme malheureux dans son deuil incapable d'assumer sa propre culpabilité.

Ma grimace de dégoût se métamorphose et un sanglot m'échappe, magré que mes yeux restent sec. Je vois les yeux de Mycroft s'écarquiller et mon père faire un geste pour s'avancer.

\- Mais quel genre d'homme es-tu devenu ?

Je les plante là et retourne chez Louis.


	11. Chapter 11

**JE POSTE CA EN VITESSE**

 **JE PARS DANS UNE HEURE AU PORTUGAL EN VOYAGE SCOLAIRE PAS ELE TEMPS DE NIAISER**

* * *

Bon. Finalement je rebrousse le chemin et me dirige vers l'hôpital où Sherlock est supposé être. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que Papa a fait. Je ne comprends pas .. enfin, si, je pense que je comprends. Je crois qu'il en veut sincèrement à Sherlock et qu'il le tient véritablement responsable de la mort de Mary. Ca pourrait avoir une certaine logique : pas de Sherlock, pas d'enquête, pas d'enquete pas de mort dans cette forme. Mais je pense que vu son passé, Mary se serait retrouvée dans la merde tôt ou tard avec ou sans Sherlock.

Mary...

Ca me tue de le reconnaître mais elle aurait su gérer papa. Elle aurait su gérer sa mauvaise foi, son orgueil mal placé et sa rage qui l'aveugle. Mieux que moi. Si on peut insinuer que je la gère d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Mais, pour en revenir à Papa, je pense qu'une partie infime de lui s'en veut et se tient responsable de la mort de Mary. Et cette partie est en colère, enragée. Et toute la rage et la rancœur qu'il a, il l'a projeté sur Sherlock. C'est plus facile d'avoir un responsable après tout.

Et Sherlock.. Sherlock j'en sais rien. Soit il s'en veut vraiment beaucoup et il part complétement en couille ce qui est pas forcément impossible le connaissant. Soit il veut juste que mon père le remarque comme le ferait un ado déboussolé ce qui est possible aussi.

Mais il oublie que des gens s'inquiètent pour lui, à commencer par Miss Hudson et moi. On aime pas le voir comme ça. Je n'aime pas le voir flinguer sa santé sans penser que des gens l'aiment et s'inquiète pour lui.

Papa me dégoûte. Sherlock me fatigue. Mycroft me déçoit.

Il me déçoit et il m'énerve quand il parle de son frère comme d'un inconnu qui fouterait la merde dans le monde anglais (ce qui est loin d'être faux) en oubliant justement que .. C'est son frère. Les premières fois que je voyais Mycroft ça m'agaçait de voir comment le traitait Sherlock, de voir les insultes gratuites, les manques de respect uniquement pour frimer et l'impossibilité d'entamer un dialogue avec lui.

Après, je ne sais pratiquement rien de leur enfance. Sherlock ne me dit rien et Mycroft ne m'en parle qu'à demi mots. Mais pour ce qui est de leur lien fraternel en tant qu'adultes je pense qu'il est en mauvais état en majorité à cause de Sherlock et de son manque d'effort et de Mycroft et de son professionnalisme à l'excès.

Et ça me fait peur parfois.. Si il est comme ça avec son frère, une personne qu'il connaît depuis pas mal de temps (bah oui quand même un peu). Comment risque-t-il de se comporter avec moi ? Qui n'est que sa petite amie. Qui n'est sienne que depuis un an. Qui est parfois trop impulsive, pas assez classe et surtout trop jeune. J'ai un peu peur. Je sais que Mycroft Holmes ne s'engage pas à la légère mais j'ai peur de la façon dont notre relation pourrait stagner.

Justement à cause de son professionnalisme.

Tout ça gigote et cogite dans ma tête alors que j'arrive finalement à l'hôpital. A force de négociation, d'yeux doux et de quelques mentions de Papa (Oh oui mon prèe tient le blog concernant Sherlock Holmes..) et de Mycroft (Vous connaissez Mr Holmes ? Son frère aîné ? Oui celui qui travaille dans le monde politique.. Oui et bien on s'entend très bien. Comme un oncle pour moi).

Mycroft si tu lis ces lignes je suis désolé de "t'oncle-zoné" mais je n'ai pas le choix. Si je parle de notre relation tu me brûles vive.

Finalement, j'arrive à aller dans la chambre de Sherlock. J'entre et vois mon presque oncle, barbu, plusieurs kilos en moins, les pomettes encore plus saillantes et les cheveux gras. Une espèce de réplique d'un Severus Rogue bouclé et barbu.

Bon, je sais qu'ils n'ont rien à voir l'un avec l'autre mais laissez moi alimenter mes fantasmes en paix svp.

Je m'assois lentement sur une chaise que j'approche du lit et prends son immense main. Je le regarde ouvrir les yeux et baisser son regard bleuté vers moi. Je lui souris tristement.

\- Je viens rattraper les dégâts de l'autre Watson et te présenter mes excuses..

Il hausse les épaules et grimace, s'apprêtant à me répondre mais je l'interromps :

\- Ecoute. Je ne veux pas entendre que tu me dises que tu l'avais mérité. Même si tu le penses. Un soldat, un médecin et un homme respectable ne frappe pas un homme à terre. C'est la base. Et dans ce cas précis où il y avait des différents personnels, je suis déçue de voir à quel point Papa s'est emporté. Je sais que tu vas faire ton martyr.

Il semble outré.

\- Mais je ne veux rien entendre. J'en voudrais quand même à papa quoique tu dises.. Alors s'il te plaît, ne fais pas en sorte que je t'en veuille à toi aussi en me faisant la moral. Ce sera inutile et dérangeant pour nous deux.

Sherlock m'observe longuement. Je me dis que c'est quitte ou double. Mais je sais qu'il est triste en ce moment, je sais qu'il m'aime beaucoup et même si il n'en dira rien je crois que ça le rassure de voir qu'il a toujours Mrs Hudson et moi à ses côtés.

\- Tu t'es aussi disputé avec Mycroft, croasse-t-il finalement.

\- Pas vraiment. Je lui e veux un peu. Surtout pour la forme. Il a encore parlé de toi comme si tu étais juste un parasite pour l'Angletterre et pas son petit frère.

\- Je suis les deux et c'est ça qui le dérange.

\- Et bien ça me dérange que ça le dérange.

Il n'a pas l'air amusé. Ce n'est pas le genre de blague qui le font rire. Ce n'est pas le genre de blague qui font rire en général.

Bref, je m'enfonce.

Je le regarde et soupire profondément.

\- Papa et toi vous m'énervez. Vous et votre amitié hyper exclusive, on dirait un couple fusionnel.

Les vrais diront Johnlock.

Sherrlock me fixe et arque un sourcil;

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu te laisses mourir en attendant que ton Roméo daigne te sauver.

\- ..Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je sais. J'aurais fais la m^me chose si mon petit ami était un idiot, bouché, tête et incapabe de comprendre la subtilité..

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu crois que je dois me laisser mourir pour que Mycroft s'occupe de moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Je crois que la discussion l'agace. Je ne vais pas insister. J'hésite, un peu gênée, un peu mal à l'aise mais finalement me baisse et embrasse doucement sa joue. Il fronce les sourcils et me regarde.

\- Mon frère ne sera pas jaloux ?

Je fais bien plus que lui embrasser la joue.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, grimace-t-il de dégoût.

Enfin. C'Est-ce qu'il m'aurait dit. Mais il est inconscient. Il n'entend ssans doute pas et est dans l'incapacité de me répondre. Alors j'invente ses réponses, il n'est pas si complexe à comprendre. Je retourne chez Louis quii m'accueil, un peu inquiet :

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Super. Mon père a presque battu à mort son meilleur ami et mon petit traite son petit frère comme un dangereux criminel.

Il grimace, compatissant.

\- Viens, j'ai préparé des chips et Harry Potter 3.

\- Bon sang, ce que tu es parfait.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, passant son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Ne tombe pas amoureuse.

\- Aucune risque.

On regarde donc le film. Quand celui-ci se termine, je jette un coup d'œil à mon téléphone et je remarque avec une satisfation malsaine que mon père m'a harcelé. Mais je sais avec certitude qu'il n'a certainement pas présenté ses excuses à Sherlock.

Tant pis pour lui. Il n'aura aucun pardon.

Je ne lis même les messages et vais me coucher.

Les deux jours suivatn se passent calmement. Je vais en cours, j'étudie en rentrant et je termine mes soirées devant un film avec Louis. Et avec tout ça j'appelle Mycroft pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il n'est pas hyper content de savoir que je passe mes soirées devant un film avec un pote. Mais il est gentil donc il fait avec.

Et je n'ai nul part où aller. Je suis sensée lui en vouloir.

C'est pourquoi, en ce glorieux troisième jour je vois sans surprise une berline se garer devant l'école. Je souris, ravie et y monte avec plaisir. On m'ammène chez Mycroft qui n'est pas encore là. Mais-Ne-Vous-Inquiètez-Pas-Miss-Il-Ne-Devrait-Plus-Tarder.

J'hoche la tête et reprends mon étude du système de l'ONU et du système du conseil de sécurité sensé être démocratique. Héhé. J'ai hâte d'avoir un long débat sur le sujet avec Mycroft.

Peu importe, quand il entre, je lève mon nez de mes feuilles et le regarde.

\- Hey..

\- Bonjour, dit-il.

Il se met devant moi sans toucher mes lèvres. Je roule des yeux et pose ma main sur sa joue imperbe.

\- Ai-je l'autorisation de t'embrasser ?

\- Demander si gentiment..., s'amuse-t-il en se baissant pour daigner poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je souris doucement puis me recule.

\- Comment va Sherrlock ?

\- Toujours à l'hôpital.

\- Tu le pensais ? Quand tu as dis que c'était.. Je ne sais plus exactement ce que tu as dis mais ça m'avait déplu.

\- Je peux le penser tout en ayant parfaitement connaissance du fait que c'est mon petit frère.

\- Essaye de dire ça avec des sentiments histoire que j'y croie.

Il me regarde avec dédain et une pointe d'agacement. J'arque un sourcil.

\- Me jugeriez vous Mycroft Holmes ?

\- On reprend les vouvoiement ?

\- Tu vas m'emmerder avec ça encore longtemps ?

Là, très fier de lui, ce crétin me dit :

\- Peut être.

Mrf.

\- Et ton père ?

\- Il me spamme de messages que je ne lis pas. Auxquels je réponds encore moins. J'irais le voir quand l'histoire avec Sherlock sera terminée. Je veux dire.. Qu'ils ne soient plus amis ok.. Ca me ferait de la peine mais ok. Mais pas à cause d'un unique prétexte. Prétexte qui n'en vaut pas vraiment la peine qui plus est. Si Sherlock était veritablement le responsable j'aurais pu comprendre. Mais Marys'est jetée devant lui toute seule, il n'aurait rien pu faire!

Il soupire et hausse les épaules, regardant alleurs.

\- Je sais. Mais tu as lu ses messages ?

\- Non. Je ne les écoute même pas. Il m'a attendu une fois devant chez Louis, je suis rentrée par derrière.

\- Mmh.

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne evrs lui.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il l'a sauvé, Elizabeth.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ton père. Il a rejoint Sherlock à l'hôpital le lendemain de votre petite dispute etl'a sauvé, Culverton Smith tentait de lé'touffer.

Je blanchis (enfin je crois) et me tourne vers lui.

\- Q-Quoi ? Donc ils sont..Amis ?

\- ..Ils sont à Baker Street.

\- J'y vais! Je t'aime !

Je laisse mes affaires là et cours jusqu'à la station de métro la plus prooche. Quand j'arrive à Baker Street, j'entre dans le salon et je trouve mon père, sanglotant, dans les bras de Sherlock. Je les regarde, horrifié, et croise le regard de Sherlock. Il hoche la tête d'un air entendu et je sors de la pièce, refermant silencieusement la porte.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, mon père et Sherlock sortent de la pièce. Sherlock porte son chapeau ridicule. Je souris doucement et le regarde.

\- Je te préfère comme ça, Sherly.

Il hausse les épaues, ne prenant pas la peine de râler. Je me tourne vers Papa.

\- Je suis désolé.. J'ai agis comme une adolescente butée. Je voulais juste pas.. Que tu gâches une amitié comme celle que tu as avec Sher..

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer, il me plaque contre son torse et me serre contre lui. Je souris et me blottis, passant mes bras autour de lui. Je lui murmure.

\- Je t'aime aussi, papa. Tu es un excellent père.

\- Je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai..

\- Chut, je souris doucement. Quand tu rentres ce soir, tu auras deux magnifiques Watson t'attendant avec impatience toi et Sherlock et des spaghettis bolognaise.

\- Elizabeth il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à cuisiner d'autres choses.

\- Un jour peut être.

Il sourit et embrasse doucement mon front. Avant que nos chemins se séparent. Nous passons la soirée ensemble, tous les quatre. Et c'est la première fois que je réalise que finalement.. On est une vraie famille. Pas conventionnelle, mais tellement plus belle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : c'est quii cette pute ?**

 **Voilà, voilà. Je suis revenue de mon voyage scolaire au Portugal, bronzée et remotivée. Vous pouvez voir une majorité de mes photos sur mon instagram (OUI JE ME FAIS DE LA PUB) : iceteahotchocolate. Je vais répondre aux questions et aux reviews dans ce chapitre directement !  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **AnaaChloo :**

 **Hahaha merci beaucoup, j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celui-ci aussi!  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Celui ci est beaucoup plus léger, mais j'ai adoré l'écrire!  
**

 **Sabriel Thranduiliel :**

 **Les câlins ? Sherlock ? SHERLOCK ET LES CALINS ? Wow. John il a du attendre plusieurs années avant d'avoir la chance d'en avoir droit... :/  
**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **Mooohn mon pauvre chaton, loin de moi l'envie de te faire pleurer.. Par contre te faire sentir pleins d'émotions différentes ;)  
**

 **Andy :**

 **Oui, je fais toujours pleins de bêtes fautes en tapant et en général je corrige mais honnêtement j'ai été un peu fainéante ces derniers temps.. Aussi, on verra peu Elizabeth telle quelle dans l'épisode 3 mais elle aura sa place, surtout auprès de Mycroft ;)  
**

 **Maraudeurs girl :**

 **Je ne suis pas assez arrogante pour te dire que moi aussi, par contre ça me fait bizarre d'envisager un autre futur amoureux pour Mycroft (avec Lady Smallwood par exemple) qu'aveec Elizabeth !  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Merci!**

 **Mawion 34 :  
**

 **Mais c'est vraiment adorable.. ca me rend toute fragile ce genre de review x). Alors, oui, bien entendu. Sous forme de OS. Je vais surtout reprendre la fanfic dans le monde de HP et quand l'inspiration viendra je ferais du bon Mycbeth (ou juste travailler la relation John/El) mais sous forme de OS! En tout cas, merci beaucoup!  
**

 **Sabriel Thranduiliel :**

 **Merci merci ;)  
**

 **Barbara :**

 **Merci!**

 **Jade 181184 :**

 **merci !  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Elizabeth est mienne. Les autres le sont.. moins. Et sont plutôt à Gatiss, Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
**

* * *

Dernière sortie chez Mycroft avant mes examens. J'arrive chez lui un peu plus tôt, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et donc j'ai marché jusque chez lui. Et, sans vouloir me vanter, je marche plutôt vite.

Je vais me faire un thé et aperçois sur le plan de travail. Avec écrit "Lady Alicia Smallwood" et un numéro. J'arque un sourcil et attrape la carte, lisant ce qu'il y a au dos. "Si vous voulez boire un verre".

J'écarquille les yeux. WOW. C'est sans le moindre doute le DERNIER des sujets de dispute que j'aurais un jour pensé avoir avec Mycroft. Je fronce les sourcils et fixe la carte, serrant les dents. Pourquoi il l'a gardé ?

J'entends des pas dans les escaliers et j'hésite très sérieusement à me cacher. Bon finalement je décide de faire preuve de maturité, histtoire de pouvoir faire une scène digne de ce nom. Il entre et fronce les sourcils au moment où il pénètre dans la pièce.

\- Tu as trouvé le numéro de Lady Smallwood ?

\- Oh tu ne l'appelles pas Alicia ? Ou Ali ? Tellement plus exotique qu'Elizabeth, n'est-c pas ?

Il me coule un regard dépité. Je pense que je l'ai mérité, c'était ridicule comme attaque. Je serre les dents.

\- Je ne penserais pas devoir un jour te dire ça mais.. C'est qui cette pute ?

Il grimace. Pauvre amour, j'ai dis un gros mot.

\- Elizabeth, le nom est sur la carte.

\- Joue pas à ça avec moi, Mycroft Holmes;

Il a l'air outré, genre c'est moi qui exagère.

\- Pourquoi tu as gardé son numéro ?! Tu n'as pas besoin de boire un verre avec qui que ce soit tu as une.. Oh.

Je déglutis et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Mais j'aurais aimé que ut m'en parles plutôt que de me laisser découvrir sa carte.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

\- Je veux dire, c'est une Lady, elle travaille pour le gouvernement, sans doute plus vieille et moins.. Gryffondor.

La chose rigolote avec le fait que je mentionne tant l'univers d'Harry potter, c'est que jamais Mycroft ne m'a posé de question : il a toujours l'airr de savoir exactement de quoi je parle.

Il me regarde et a un léger sourire.

\- Elizabeth je ne vais pas quitter.

Putain ça l'amuse ce con. j'avais le cœur à moitié brisé et il rigole.

\- Alors pourquoi tu as gardé ce numéro ?

\- TU es jalouse ?

 _Oui._

\- Non ! Je suis.. Outrée!

 _Jalouse._

\- Outrée ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu joues le mec bien au dessus de tout ça, qui n'a que faire des relations amoureuses ou même des flatteries mais finalement tu es comme le commun des mortes !

Il me fixe, vexé. Je le devance.

\- N'essaye même pas de retourner la situation en ta faveur Mycroft et je..

\- Appelle la.

\- ...Quoi ?

\- Appelle la. Tu penses que je vais te quitter pour elle ?

Gardons la mauvaise foi jusqu'au bout.

\- Je ne pense pas ce genre de choses pour elle.

\- Ce serait logique en effet.

Je croasse dans un misérable filet de voix :

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle est plus vieille, plus expérimenté, elle a un métier au sein du gouvernement, est sur certains points plus intelligentes et c'est une Lady.

Je ne vais pas lui donner le plaisir de pleurer devant lui. Je m'apprête à répondre une insulte amplement méritée, mais là encore, il me devance :

\- Mais je n'ai aucun sentiment pour elle. Et c'est ça la grosse différence qu'il y a entre vous deux. Et c'est capital comme différence.

Je rougis furieusement mais me promets intérieurement qu'il ne s'en tirera pas avec de simples phrases de lover. Il remarque bien que je suis déterminée à lui faire la gueule. Il roule des yeux et me tend son téléphone, ayant tapé un numéro.

\- Dis lui. Que je suis pris.

\- Vraiment ?

C'est une grosse étape, surtout pour lui. Et c'est une Lady, une collègue et je.. Il hoche la tête.

\- Je connais assez de choses sur elle pour protéger mes arrières. Tu peux lui dire.

Je souris intérieurement. Il aurait pu dire "je lui fais confiance", ou même "elle n'aura aucun intérêt à le dire", mais non. A la place ce'est "j'ai de quoi protéger mes arrières".

Je prends le téléphone et me raidis en remarquant que ma main tremble. Mycroft arque un sourcil et me regarde.

\- Nerveuse ?

\- Non. J'ai faim.

 _Morte de trouille._

Je pose le combiné sur mon oreille. La Lady décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Bonsoir, Alicia Smallwood à l'appareil.

Décidée, déterminée, polie, calme.

Mmh.

\- Bonsoir. Je vous appelle de.. Du téléphone de Myroft Holmes.

En fait, ce n'est pas tant le fait de l'appeler qui me rend nerveuse. C'est le regard de Mycroft sur moi. Il est impassible. Mais je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il est un poil amusé de me voir galérer. Et, je lève les yeux vers lui le temps d'une demi seconde..

Attendri ?

N'importe quoi.

\- Oh.. Je vois ? Il va bien ?

\- Il va très bien, je réponds.

C'est mignon qu'elle s'inquiète de son état mais peut être qu'elle a de véritables sentiments pour lui. En quel cas je m'en voudrais.. Je veux dire, leur potentiel couple serait plus fonctionnel que le nôtre ? Il va falloir que j'en parle avec M.. Sherlock.

J'en parlerai avec Sherlock.

\- En fait, je suis sa petite amie. Je me doute que vous n'en sachiez rien, nous restons assez discret sur le sujet. Ca fait un an et.. Environs six mois que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai trouvé votre numéro chez lui tout à l'heure, et je me suis dis que je devais mettre les choses au claire. Puisqu'il n'a pas été capable de le faire lui-même.

Et yop, tiens pour ta gueule Mycroft Holmes. Il fronce les sourcils ce con.

Il y a un silence puis elle me dit :

\- Oh.. Je vois. En effet, je l'ignorais. Je ne ferais plus d'avance qui pourraient être.. Inappropriées.

\- Je vous remercie.

\- Et, je suis sans doute un peu curieuse, mais, puis-je savoir comment vous vous appelez ?

Je lève les yeux vers Mycroft qui hoche la tête.

\- Elizabeth. Elizabeth Watson.

\- … la fille de John Watson ?

\- Elle-même.

\- Celle de 17 ans ?

Vlan dans les dents. Je ferme les yeux histoire d'encaisser le coup puis articule, inspirant profondément :

\- En effet.

Nous nous souhaitons bonsoir puis je raccroche. Mycroft me regarde.

\- Ca va ?

Je réfléchis plusieurs secondes. Si je vais voir Sherlock pour lui parler de mes doutes, il me dira d'aller voir Mycroft. Sautant directement une étape qui me fera perdre du temps et je lui dis :

\- Tu sais.. Si Lady Smallwood a effectivement des sentiments pour toi, je risque de m'effacer.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Votre couple serait sans doute plus fonctionnel que le nôtre. Vous serez sans doute mieux adapté l'un à l'autre, peut être plus heureux.

Il roule des yeux devant ma supposée bêtise et s'avance vers moi. Il passe doucement ses bras autour de ma taille et me prend contre lui. Je pose mes mains sur le haut de sa veste. Je ne le regarde pas dans les yeux, je fixe l'imprimé de sa cravate, plongée dans mes pensées.

\- Elizabeth. Si j'avais songé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'une relation avec Lady Smallwood serait .. meilleure que la nôtre, comme tu le dis si bien, et bien je ne t'aurais pas demandé de l'appeler et de lui dire que nous étions ensemble. Toi et ton.. Complexe d'infériorité ?

Je me crispe totalement et me dégage sèchement.

\- je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu te dévalorises tout le temps.

\- Parce que tu ne le dévalorises pas lui, là ?

Tout en parlant, je pose mes deux mains sur son ventre. En effet, ça ne manque pas : il se recule d'un pas ,mal à l'aise.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir.

\- Comme par hasard.

Je souris en coin. Mais je ne suis pas très amusée, je lui fais d'ailleurs la remarque :

\- De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je.. j'envisageais juste avec un point de vue critiqe et objectif ce que ça donnerait si tu .. si tu te mettais en couple avec elle.

\- Et bien je te demanderai de ne plus le faire, ne serait-ce que par respect envers mon actuelle petite amie.

Je souris, rougissant un peu et me hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Je ne suis pas désolé, parce que c'est toi qui as carrément merdé mais je t'aime aussi.

Il ne répond pas. je demande timidement :

\- Tu étais flatté, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas jeté ?

Il se crispe un peu contre moi et je sais que j'ai vu juste. Je le regarde un peu hésiter avant de me répondre.

\- Ca m'a surpris. Elle voulait qu'on aille boire un verre. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, quand elle m'a tendu sa carte, je l'ai prise. Elle est partie et je l'ai posé sur mon bureau. J'allais sortir aussi mais je ne sais pas.. J'imagine que je me suis dis que ça me servirait, donc je lai prise avec moi.

Je souris, mi figue mi raisin.

\- Tu étais flatté, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu oui, j'imagine.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu comprends ?

Mycroft arque un sourcil. J'en connais un qui fait moi le malin maintenant.

\- Il m'arrive de me faire.. Draguer. Bon, pas souvent, j'suis pas un avion de chasse non plus mais ça m'arrive. Et bon, je peux pas vraiment dire que je suis en couple. Mais je peux pas répondre aux avances. Je suis quand même flattée.. Sauf quand je tombe sur des "Hey madame", bon ça ça me rend pas hyper flattée. Mais quand c'est un joli compliment ça fait plaisir.

Il me fixe, ronchon. Je souris et caresse doucement sa joue. Je l'embrasse mais il ne répond pas au baiser. Je lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Mycroft. Tu es mon préféré.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Tu t'en tires bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il sourit cette fois et me répond :

\- Evidemment.

* * *

 ** _Sherlock : Tu es super beau, tu sais ? (Thranduil, en arrière-plan : "Jeune fille, tais-toi et reviens tout de suite !" Legolas : "Papa, laisse Sab' tranquille, voyons" Thranduil : "Hors de question !") Ne fais pas attention, mon père est super protecteur, et mon frère ne me défends que depuis peu. Depuis qu'il est amoureux de Tauriel et qu'Ada (trad : papa) n'est pas content à cause de ça. Bref, tu es merveilleux._**

 **AP : Shame on me mais je n'ai jamais vu/lu LoTR, j'ai juste lu le hobbit y'a quatre ans. Donc je ne comprends malheureusement pas les références...  
**

 **EW : Bon sang mais elle est ridicule. J'ai compris les références. Et Legolas sera heureux d'apprendre que je peux détendre Thranduil ;))))**

 **MH : Ah ?**

 **EW : AVec un bon pour un massage.**

 **MH : Mmh ?**

 **EW : Fais par une masseuse. Pas par moi.**

 **MH : Bien.**

 **SH : Pour répondre à la question : je sais que je suis séduisant et merveilleux.**

 **EW : *glousse comme un dindon***

 **SH : ?**

 **EW : Rien rien..**

 _ **John : Dis, tu ne penses pas que tu devais laisser Elizabeth tranquille ? Elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions, notamment choisir avec qui elle veut sortir ?**_

 **JW : Il est plus vieux qu'elle.  
**

 **MH : Raison de plus, non ?**

 **JW : NON**

 **EW : Bon sang Papa, y'a-t-il une seule fois où j'ai t'ai déçu ?**

 **JW : ..E..**

 **EW : ne réponds SURTOUT PAS.**

 _ **Sherlock : Tu préfères Rose ou Elizabeth ?**_

 **SH : Pardon ?  
**

 **EW : Tu as très bien compris.**

 **SH : Rose est ma filleule.**

 **EW : Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?**

 **SH : Ce que ça veut dire.**

 **EW : Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.**

 **SH : Mmh.**

 **EW : Je le prends mal.**

 **SH : Ton problème.**

 _ **"John, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Je ne sais pas si tu la vois, cette horde de fanboys et de fangirls qui approche pour te faire la peau, mais tu devrais faire gaffe. Par contre, si tu pouvais me donner la marque de ton shampoing et de ton gel, j'apprécierais... C'est que t'es stylé, quand meme !**_

 **EW : NON. PLUS DE GEL. JAMAIS. C EST AFFREUX.  
**

 **JW : Moi j'aime bien...**

 **EW : PAPA DES CHEVEUX NORMAUX NE TIENNENT PAS AUSSI BIEN A LA GRAVITE A MOINS D ETRE AFRO. CEST DE L APPROPRIATION CULTURELLE**

 **JW :Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?**

 **EW : ABSOLUMENT. TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU FAIS ?**

 **JW : mais..**

 _ **Sherlock, si tu veux du wisky, ma porte est ouverte.**_

 **SH : Je sais m'en trouver seul.  
**

 **EW : Tu peux juste dire merci.**

 _ **El', j'ai un penguin bleu chez moi. Si tu veux, je te fais un prix : Je veux un Holmes. Alors ?**_

 **EW : Non.  
**

 **MH : Parfait.**

 **EW : Tu avais peur de ma réponse ?**

 **MH : ...**

 **EW : MAIS ENFIN**

 _ **Mycroft, mon Haiku t'a plu à ce point ? Vraiment, je suis contente !  
Et El', soit pas jalouse, okay ? Je veux pas te le piquer. Enfin si, mais moi je peux pas, j'ai déjà Remus...  
Et tu en voulais un, n'est ce pas ? : Quand ma vie sombre, je ne peux que pleurer, mais quand tu tombes, je suis là pour t'aider."**_

 **EW : Arrêtez de me draguer mademoiselle ;))  
**

 **MH : Tu as vraiment l'air d'avoir envie qu'elle arrête..**

 **EW : Je vais rougir ;))))**

 **MH : Elizabeth ?**

 **EW : Voyons enfin ;)))**

 **MH :: Elizabeth ?**

 **EW : *glousse bêtement***

 **MH :...**

 **AP : HEY REMUS EST A MOI. DEJA QUE JE FAIS DES CONCESSIONS DE OUF AVEC LESTRADE**

 _ **A elizabeth :quel est ta maisons préférée de poudlard?**_

 **AP : Gryffondor.  
**

 **EW : Non. C'est ma maison, ça. Ma maison préférée je dirais Poufsoufle, pour les valeurs que j'admire profondément.**

 **AP : Stop draguer les Poufsoufle.**

 _ **A mycroft :quel est ton gâteau préféré ?**_

 **EW : LES CHOUX A LA CREME ET LE CHEESECAKE  
**

 **MH : je suppose que c'eest assez clair..**

 _ **A Mary (même si elle est morte elle me répondra!) a tu déjà eu pour ordre de tuer un certain Steven Moffat ?**_

 **MW : Un ? Il y en a tellement eu..  
**

 **JW : M-Mary ?**

 **MW : bye bye!**

 _ **A Sherlock :tu parles encore avec William(ton crâne) ?**_

 **SH : Oui. Je dois sou vent aller le récupérer d'ailleurs.  
**

 **AP : Ah ?**

 **SH : Demandez à Elizabeth.**

 **EW : SI TU L UTILISES PAS J AI LE DROIT DE LE PRENDRE**

 _ **A John : tu aimes les livres de tolkien?et les comics?**_

 **JW : Le hobbit.  
**

 **AP : Les vrais savent ;)**

 _ **A Greg :quel est ta division?**_

 **GL : Anissa.  
**

 **AP : L'ai-je influencé ? nous le saurons jamais..**

 _ **A tous le monde : faites un tour sur Tumblr(sourtout du cotés des ship!) et dites moi ce que vous en pensez**_

 **EW : OUI  
**

 **JW : Non.**

 **SH: Non.**

 **MH : Non.**

 **GL : Non.**

 **Miss Hudson : non**

 **AP : OUI**

 **Molly Hopper : ..oui..**

 **Tous : ?**

 **Molly : Je cherchais des images de chat!**

 _ **Elizabeth : Sais-tu que Mycroft a une sœur psychopathe nommée Eurus ?**_

 **EW : Hein ?  
**

 **SH : Quoi ?**

 **MH : Mmh ?**

 **AP : SPOILER**

 _ **Jim Moriarty (je me fiche que tu sois mort) : Euh... Je ne connais la série que depuis peu, mais vraiment... C'était quoi cette musique ? (Maglor : Effectivement, c'était spécial... / Moi : Toi, tu retournes au cachot ! / Maglor : Tu n'en as pas marre de torturer tout le monde ? / Moi : Non ! / Legolas : C'est pire avec moi, son frère ! / Moi : Oh, la ferme, vous tous, et au cachot ! / Gimli : La digne fille de son père...) Ah là là... Ils sont énervants tous, surtout ce maudit ménestrel de Maglor (Silmarillion, Tolkien).**_

 **AP : I WANT TO BREAK FREE ? C ETAIT TROP BIEN. JAI BANDE.  
**

 **EW : Ah oui ?**

 **AP : ..oui.**

 **EW : Mmh.**

 **SH : De quoi ? Quelle musique ?**

 **AP : SPOILER**

 _ **Mycroft : Tu es bizarre...**_

 **EW : HEY YA QUE SHERLOCK ET MOI QUI AVONS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA A MYCROFT  
**

 **MH : ...Merci ?**

 **EW : De rien mon amour.**

 **JW : ..yeuk**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : remise des diplômes :**

 **Hey !  
**

 **Vous avez peut être remarqué que ma photo de profil sur le site était différente, c'est un fanart d'El qui m'a gentiment été dessiné par Lady Anthea 14 et que je remercie chaudement encore une fois !**

 **Autre chose, pour fêter les cent reviews (et tout simplement vous écrire d'autres choses) j'ai une petite idée : à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la centième review (il y en a 86 aujourd'hui) vous pouvez tous me proposer une idée de OS avec qui vous voulez ! La seule restriction : pas de lemon. Pour le reste, amusez vous ! Je les écrirai tous !**

 **AUTRE PROBLEME**

 **Je comptais ne PAS envoyer ELizabeth à Sherrinford parce que c'est très.. Holmescien comme moment**

 **Mais beaucoup d'entre vous le réclament.. Que proposez-vous ? J'hésite vraiment..**

 **Sinon, vos vacances ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **AnaaChloo :**

 **C'était magique ! Lisbonne fait désormais partie de mes villes préférées avec Londres, Naples et Bruxelles. Les gens sont adorables ,la cuisine délicieuse et le paysage magnifique.. je suis amoureuse! Mycroft n'oserait expatrier une femme du gouvernement ayant fait preuve.. d'honnêtetée ! J'hésite encore à la mettre à Sherrinford..  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Merci!**

 **Sabriel Thranduiliel :**

 **Bien sûr qu'Elizabeth est jalouse ;) Merci de ta review!  
**

 **it's jeffy :**

 **Merci de ta part, c'est adorable ! C'est avec plaisir, plus les années passent, plus j'aime ça!**

 **Marauders girls :**

 **Woow une comparaison à SLG, c'est trop pour mon humble personne ;) J'ai une petite affection pour le Geek perso.. Et toi ?  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **JE N AI QUE BIP ELIZABETH BIP LE RESTE BIP CONAN DOYLE BIP GATISS ET BIP MOFFAT  
**

* * *

Je caresse nerveusement la queue d'Idiot, j'attends que Papa soit prêt pour qu'on parte voir mes résultats. J'ai eu deux semaines d'examens. Je ne sortais que le dimanche, où l'on va manger à Baker Street. Papa a été assez adorable pour confier Rosie à Molly ou Miss Hudson quand il était absent, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper d'elle.

Je me suis mise une pression de malade pour décrocher les félicitations et rendre Papa et Mycroft fiers. J'ai à peine réussi à fermer l'œil cette nuit. Je vais voir mes résultats, puis Mycroft m'a donné rendez vous dans un café (je l'ai fais promettre de ne pas se renseigner avant pour mes résultats, je veux le savoir avant lui), puis je vais boire un verre avec mes amis pour fêter la fin des examens. Et deux jours plus tard c'est notre remise de diplôme. Et en soirée il y a un espèce de bal de fin d'année comme dans High School Musical.

J'y vais avec Louis. Mycroft l'a étrangement bien prit, il s'est même excusé de ne pas pouvoir m'accompagner en personne. J'étais agréablement surprise.

\- Papa on y va ?! Je finis par exploser, exaspéré par le temps que peut prendre un si petit homme pour se préparer.

\- Voyons, El, dit-il avec mauvaise foi alors qu'il descend seulement. Tu ne dois pas être si stressée, je suis certain que tu as réussi.

Je suis certaine aussi, tête de nœud. La question est : à quel point ai-je réussi ? J'enfile ma veste et vais dans la voiture avec mon père. Durant le trajet je mets des musiques très fort : Respect, I will Survive, single ladies.

\- Tu n'es plus avec Mycroft ? Finit par demander mon père.

\- Bah si.. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien.

On arrive à l'école et il y a évidemment un bel attroupement autour des résultats. J'ai le coeur qui bat à toute vitesse.

\- Reste là.

Je vais voir, je joue des coudes, je pousse un peu, je grimace, je grogne et je serre les dents. J'arrive et remarque que ce n'est pas par ordre alphabétique mais du meilleur au pire point. Par soucis de.. Superstition, je commence par la fin. Je remonte, je remonte, je remonte.

Et..

Je suis troisième, avec les félicitions. Je déglutis et me recule. Je sens qu'on m'attrape l'épaule et me tourne vers Monsieur Cox qui me sourt.

\- Bravo, Elizabeth. Vous nous avez impressionné, il est dommage qu'il ait fallu attendre vos derniers examens pour voir le meilleur de vos capacités.

Je ne réponds pas, opinant du chef. Je suis encore trop choquée pour pouvoir répondre. Je n'en reviens pas, j'ai réussi. C'est finis.

Ma putain de scolarité est terminée. Toutes ces années de devoir, d'nterro, d'études, de prépas, de retenues pour certains, tout ça pour un bout de papier. Bout de papier qui est dans ma possession.

Je vais pouvoir commencer mes études. Je n'ai pas encore dis à Papa ce que je voulais faire, je lui ai dis que Mycroft et moi on se tâcherait de s'occuper de tout et que ce serait une surprise. Je vais pouvoir le lui annoncer. A lui et à Ma.. Non. A Papa. Ce sera très bien.

Je le rejoins d'ailleurs, il se tourne vers moi, le visage tendu par l'appréhension. Il doit remarquer à quel point j'ai l'air bouleversé et s'approche, rassurant :

\- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, c'était une année difficile.. On va rentrer et..

\- Papa, j'ai réussi, je souris.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai réussi !

\- Mais tu as l'air si..

\- J'ai les félicitations !

Il écarquille les yeux et me serre contre lui.

\- Bon sang je suis si fier de toi... Ta mère et Mary le seraient aussi !

\- Elles le sont papa, je souris en me laissant faire. Elles le sont.

Il se recule et me regarde, le visage éclatant e fierté.

\- Que vas-tu faire l'année prochaine, finalement ? Je sais que tu m'as dis de pas m'en mêler..

\- Médecine. Mycroft m'a dégoté une place à l'imperial college de Londres.

Il me regarde et je lui souris, très fière de mon effet:

\- Surprise papa.

Il a l'air d'avoir trop d'informations d'un coup, incapable de réagir à tout en une seule fois. Je lui souris un peu plus. Il me regarde et caresse doucement, paternellement, ma joue.

\- Je suis tellement fier de toi.

\- Je le suis aussi.

On reste un peu le temps de s'assurer que Louis, Shannon, Will et Rose aient réussis et une fois sûr de ça, Papa va me déposer au café où Mycroft m'a donné rendez vous. Nous sommes fin juin et le soleil londonien est clément : c'est-à-dire qu'on atteint les 20°C. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que je me débarrasse des couches inutiles : j'ai un jeans, un débardeur noir décolleté parce que.. Il me va bien et une veste bleue de travail un peu large que j'ai récupéré des anciennes affaires de Papa.

Le vintage c'est très bien.

Papa se gare devant le café, Mycrot est assis, ses jambes croisées, le regard posé sur son écran de téléphone. Il ne fronce pas vraiment les sourcils mais il est clairement soucieux. Il a une tasse à moitié pleine devant lui. Je sors de la voiture, salue mon père et m'approche d'un pas léger. Je ne vais pas attendre pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle parce qu'il serait capable de déduire et de gâcher mon effet de surprise.

J'arrive donc, dans son dos, me penche légèrement et lui murmure :

\- J'ai eu les félicitations.

Il redresse lentement la tête, sans la tourner vers moi, range son téléphone dans sa poche et alors que je m'assois face à lui me dit avec une douceur inhabituelle :

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Je grogne, commandant un thé et hausse les épaules.

\- J'espère que tu as quand même eu un effet de surprise.

Il me regarde avec amusement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas venir à ma remise de diplômes ?

\- Non, soupire-t-il, réellement contrarié. Mais tu passeras chez moi en soirée.. Après votre petite fête ?

Je pousse un grognement.

\- Je mettrai une robe, mais c'est bien pour te faire plaisir.

\- Tu es trop bonne, répond-il, encore amusé.

Bon sang il est vraiment de bonne humeur. Quel dommage que je doive gâcher ça avec une blague beauf :

\- Je sais.

Je passe ensuite mon temps à lui raconter chaque examen, j'essaye de me souvenir des questions qui ont eu problème. On discute un peu de mes questions en biologie et en géo, mais au bout d'une petite heure. Il se relève, devant y aller.

Je soupire.

\- Déjà ?

Il se penche doucement, j'approche donc mon oreille. Il me murmure :

\- Je suis fier de toi, Elizabeth.

Il embrasse ma joue et s'en va 'lair de rien. Je le suis du regard, une douce chaleur m'envahissant. C'est amusant et déconcertant à quel point ce que les gens qu'on aime pensent de nous peuvent nous faire du bien ou du mal ?

Ensuite, je vais en métro dans un autre café où je rejoins mes coupains. Je passe ma fin d'après midi avec eux, les regardant boire leur bière et autres boissons alcoolisés pendant que je me contente bien sagement d'un jus d'orange pressé.

Mon papa serait si fier de moi.

Encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, évidemment.

Pour conclure, je vais à Baker Street. Avec un peu d'avance car Papa, Rose, Molly ne sont pas encore là. Lestrade est déjà arrivé et discute avec Miss Hudson pendant que Sherlock regarde dehors. Miss Hudson et Greg se tournent vers moi, curieux mais confiant :

\- Alors ?

\- J'ai réussi, j'ai les félicitations, je souris, surexcitée.

Ils me congratulent, me prennent dans les bras et au bout de plusieurs minutes je rejoins Sherlock.

\- Mon frère devait être ravi.

\- En effet mais je l'étais plus encore.

\- Mmh.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est mal que Mycroft soit fier de moi ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Il faut simplement que tu n'essayes pas de le rendre fier en permanence.

Je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce une allusion à leur enfance ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'insiste pas. Papa, Rose et Molly finissent par nous rejoindre. Nous mangeons et fêtons, ma réussite officiellement, le fait d'être ensemble officieusement.

D'un accord tacite, Sherlock et moi faisons semblant d'être agacé par tout ça. Mais je sais que Sherlock est content d'avoir retrouvé son entourage, au complet. Ou presque.

Bon. Je suis assise, devant la scène ou le proviseur : Johnson, fait son petit discours à deux balles pour vanter le travail de fils à papa et de filles à papa. On ne va pas se le mentir, j'ai juste eu une place dans cette école grâce au boulot de ma mère et ensuite sur leur pitié et le fait qu'ils m'apprécient.

Faute de pouvoir rentrer pour me changer, je porte ma robe pour le bal sous ma robe de cérémonie. La véritable robe est vert foncé, longue histoire d'être bien chiante. Elle est à bretelle, le décolleté est rond et la taille est marquée. Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter pour les termes techniques. Pour le maquillage j'ai fais un truc simple : eye liner, mascara, bon fond teint et blush parce que j'ai pas acheter ces trucs pour rien. J'ai mon rouge à lèvre dans mon sac, on verra si j'en mettrais mais ça m'agace d'en mettre. Ca m'empêche de faire ce que je veux de ma bouche.

Et Merlin sait que j'aime m'en servir.

J'ai lissé mes cheveux, aussi. Quand je suis descendue dans cette tenue, mon père a fait son fanboy et a exigé qu'on prenne des photos. C'était assez embarrassant. Mais ça lui faisait tellement plaisir, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser.

Papa, Rose, Miss Hudson, Sherlock et Lestrade sont venus me voir. Ca me fait véritablement plaisir. J'aperçois même Rebecca, la meilleure amie de Maman et ça m'a rendue toute drôle quand je l'ai vu.

J'écoute à moitié le proviseur faire son discours d'hypocrite.

\- Tu m'avais dis que Mycroft ne venait pas, me fait remarquer Louis dans le creux de l'oreille.

Louis a un peu discipliné ses cheveux roux, a laissé pousser son début de barbe pendant deux semaines pour qu'elle ait un effet de "barbes de deux jours" et porte un costume noir très simple mais très bien coupé.

Je lève un sourcil.

\- Parce qu'il ne vient pas.

\- Vise au fond à gauche.

Je me tourne si violemment que je frôle le torticolis. Mais en effet : il est là. Il vient de s'asseoir et Anthea est avec lui, occupée sur son téléphone. Il a quitté son rendez vous pour venir me voir.

Je me sens aimée, nostalgique, victorieuse et un peu seule. Tout ça en meme temps. Si j'avais mes règles, j'aurais pleuré.

On finit par appeler mon nom, dans les premières étant donné que j'ai les félicitations. Monsieur Cox me fait un sourire et articule silencieusement un "bravo". Je me sens rougir. Je pense au regard de Mycroft, je rougis plus fort.

J'arrive sur scène, sous les applaudissements et je vois mon père qui se lève. Seul. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Et je lui souris, lui faisant même un signe de main.

Parce que je me sens tellement chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour se lever pour moi aujourd'hui. Et non ce n'est pas ma mère. Et non je n'ai pas mes deux parents. Mais 'jai un père qui m'aime très fort et qui souhaite le mieux pour moi, qui veut être le meilleur père au possible. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est accepter l'amour qu'il me donne et lui renddre le double.

Johnson me regarde, me tendant le bout de papier tant réclamer.

\- Félicitations miss Watson.

\- C'est miss Duncan Watson, je rectifie en le regardant. Mais merci monsieur le proviseur.

Je me tourne vers Louis, lui fait un clin d'œil et sors de la scène. Je regarde la cérémonie et une fois ce bordel terminé je rejoins ma famille.

\- Bravo ma chérie ! Rugit mon père, en tête du peloton qui me rejoint.

Mycroft reste de retrait alors que je me fais mitrailler de photos. Une fois seule, une fois avec mes amis, une nouvelle fois seule, une fois avec Rose, deux avec Papa, une avec Miss Hudson qui apsse ses bras autour de moi, une de Molly et moi, une avec Lestrade.

Je souris et m'avance vers Sherlock.

\- Voyons, Sherlock, tu me dois bien ça, une photo ?

Il soupire, agacé, et s'apprête à répondre.

\- Ou je crie devant tout le monde que Sherlock Holmes est là et toutes tes fangirl se jetteront sur toi.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du venir, grogne-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Je me tourne vers l'objectif, avec un sourire éclatant. J'entends Sherlock pousser un grognement et je souris un peu plus. Papa se tourne vers Mycroft.

\- Vous ne venez pas ?

Je rejoins Mycroft en souriant.

\- Bonjour Mycroft.

Je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue, comme si c'était une simple connaissance mais même ça il n'est pas à 'asie. Il fait tout de même l'effort de se baisser.

\- Tu es magnifique, me souffle-t-il.

Je rougis et me racle la gorge, me reculant.

\- Une photo ? Nous n'en avons pas ensemble. Enfin, je comprendrai que vous refusiez mais..

\- Une seule, dit-il, comme si il avait amplement réfléchit avant de répondre.

Je me tourne vers Papa.

\- Tu nous prends en photo ?

\- ..Oh, bien sûr.

Et là, grosse surprise, Mycroft passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Comme un oncle, d'accord, mais tout de même. Je souris de plus belle. Je sais que j'aurais une tête de pucelle sur toutes les photos. Mais l'état de bonheur dans lequel je baigne ces derniers jours est la plus belle chose du monde.

* * *

 ** _A Louis: Sinon ce brave Louis, comment vas-t-il ? Dans quoi veux-tu t'orienter professionnellement mon cher rouquin ? Un petit duo à Scotland Yard avec Elizabeth ?_**

 **L : Excellente idée...  
**

 **MH : Non.**

 **EW : Si !**

 **GL : Non.**

 **EW : Pardon ?**

 **GL : Rien qu'Elizabeth au Yard est une mauvaise idée. Alors avec son meilleur ami..**

 **L : Mais pour répondre à la question..**

 **EW : On s'en fout de ta vie.**

 **L : Visiblement non.**

 **EW : Mmh.**

 **L : Pour répondre à la question, je vais faire chimie à l'université.**

 **EW : Ennuyeux.**

 **SH : Intéressant.**

 **EW : Stop draguer**

 _ **À Greg: Tu le vivrais comment si tu devais te retrouver avec Elizabeth sous tes ordres si elle s'oriente vers le Yard ? (John, Sherlock, une petite réaction ?**_

 **GL : Heureusement ce ne sera pas le cas.  
**

 **JW : JE REFUSE.**

 **EW : Je peux toujours faire légiste, les cocos..**

 **JW : Non.**

 **SH : Mmh. Intéressant.**

 **GL : Et bien dans ce cas, elle devra suivre mes ordres.**

 **EW : Hihi, bien sûr Inspecteur.. ou vous me apsserez les menottes ?**

 **MH : Pardon ?**

 _ **1) Sherlock : Oui, tu as une sœur, tu l'as juste "effacée" de tes souvenirs, va demander à Mycroft, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te répondre (Legolas : Je n'en avais pas l'impression, pourtant...).**_

 **AP : ALERTE SPOILER  
**

 **EW : wtf**

 _ **2) Mycroft : Tu n'as pas honte ?**_

 **MH : Pardon ?  
**

 **EW : De ce que tu m'as fais au lit la semaine dernière.**

 **JW : PARDON ?**

 **SH : Yeurk.**

 **MH : Et bien, dans ce cas, non.**

 **EW : Coquin.**

 **AP : Beurk.**

 _ **3) Si tu n'as pas compris, je parlais du fait que tes parents croient (par ta faute) que ta sœur est morte.**_

 **AP : SPOILER**

 _ **Mrs hudson ,toi et elizabeth(les autres au placard):jusqu'a quel degres shippés vous le johnlock?**_

 **EW : OTP.**

 **Miss Hudson : OTP.**

 **Molly : OTP.**

 **L : OTP.**

 **GL : OTP.**

 **Anderson : OTP.**

 **Neville Londubat : OTP.**

 **AP : NEVILLE DEGAGE**

 **NL : Ok.**

 **AP : OTP.**

 **JW : Vous me fatiguez.**

 _ **A mycky:connais tu harry potter?(ce chapitre m'a fait me poser des questions)**_

 **EW : EXCELLENTE QUESTION. ALORS ?  
**

 **MH : Je suis anglais.**

 **AP : Je reformule as-tu lu (ou vu) Harry Potter ?**

 **MH : Je suis anglais.**

 **EW : Réponds ou je sors avec David Cameron.**

 **MH : Il est marié.**

 **EW : Comme si ça m'arrêterait.**

 **SH : Il les a tous lu et prenait même note dans les bouquins.**

 **EW : L'HOMME DE MA VIE**

 **JW : N'exagérons rien.**

 _ **A donovan et anderson: vous travaillez encore au yard?**_

 **D : Bien sûr. On voit même souvent l'autre taré, heureusement.  
**

 **EW : Faites gaffe à ce que vous dites.**

 **A : Bien entendu. Et il n'est pas taré.**

 **D : Mmh..**

 _ **A sherlock: somebody?eurus? Ca te dit quelque chose?**_

 **AP : SPOILERS  
**

 _ **A john: tu tricotes toi meme tes pulls?**_

 **EW : Ne lui donnez pas de mauvaise idée**

 **JW : Mauvaise idée ? C'est une excellente idée!**

 **EW : Oh pitié..**

 **JW : J'en ferais pour toi et Rosie!**

 _ **A el':quel est ton doctor de DW preferé?**_

 **EW : Le quatrième.  
**

 **L : Mainstream.**

 **EW : Rageux.**

 **L : Le neuvième.**

 **GL : Moi aussi.**

 **EW : Fakes fans.**

 _ **A molly:pourquoi tu as voulu travaillé à la morgue?**_

 **MH : Et bien, pour les enquêtes, et le mystère de découvrir la véritable cause de la mort des gens..  
**

 **EW : Et pour Sherlock ?**

 **MH : Je ne le connaissais pas encore!**

 **AP : Mmh..**

 __ _ **A rosie:hagah?**_

 **RW : Dibou!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : prom!**

 **Hey !**

 **Je poste ce chapitre un peu inquiète : j'ai écris pas mal de chapitres que je posterai d'ici peu et je redoute le moment où j'aurais finis la fic. Et je me suis dis que les OS me permettraient de retarder ce moment. Donc je préfère écrire de bons et longs OS plutôt que de répondre aux questions (qui me prennent énormément de temps l'air de rien)**

 **Donc, pas de réponses aux questions ici MAIS le premier OS d'une série de (minimum) 14 autres!**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Malya :**

 **Ton OS est en fin de chapitres ;)  
**

 **Mawion 34 :**

 **Finalement, elle ira ! D'ailleurs vous avez bien fait de me suggérer ça.. ca m'a tellement inspiré : quatre chapitres en une après midi ! C'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps !**

 **Sabriel Thranduiliel :**

 **J'adoooore ton idée d'OS ! Il sera posté semaine prochaine et j'essayerai de le faire assez long ;). Juste.. Mycroft ou Sherlock ?  
**

 **Lady-Anthea 14 :**

 **En Belgique on a une petite remise de diplôme sur une scène et un bal ensuite x). C'est très bien vu ! Elle ira à Sherrinford, j'ai déjà écris les chapitres et je les ai écris d'une traite!  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **En fait j'ai vraiment peur de caricaturer Madame Hudson, j'ai du mal à la faire "jouer" dans des situations qui ne sont pas dans la série.. Du coup je l'éclipse un peu (à tort)**

 **Maraudeur girls :**

 **Ce sera sans doute du KidLock parce que je ne connais pas assez les personnages de Dr Who et si je fais le jeu de société.. ce sera sous la même forme que je fais les "Questions-Réponses" + j'irais voir le whoniverse mais je dois t'avouer que j'allume mon pc pour écrire et regarder la série "skam" en ce moment !**

 **Barbara :**

 **Ce sera fait, et merci!  
**

 **PhoenixCauchemardesque:**

 **Tu m'avais manquée. Je vais essayer le Eurus/Elizabeth mais je ne suis sûre de RIEN.. Tu n'as pas une autre idée ?  
**

 **Guest :**

 **Je suis désolé pour les questions.. Tu n'as pas une idée de OS ?  
**

* * *

Je me recule de Mycroft et lui souris avec douceur, lui murmurant silencieusement "Merci". Il hausse les épaules mais a des difficultés à ne pas sourire. Il se tourne vers moi puis regarde un peu tout le monde, s'attardant sur Papa quelques secondes avant d'annoncer.

\- Je dois y aller, je suis venu entre deux rendez vous mais il faut vraiment que je parte.

je pousse un soupire et hausse les épaules.

\- Je comprends. A plus tard.

Il me regarde quelques instants, salue les autres d'un hochement de tête et s'en va en compagnie d'Anthea. Je les suis du regard jusqu'ils disparaissent. J'inspire profondément et remarque, mal à l'aise, que Dumstas a capté mon regard.

Je regarde ailleurs et me tourne vers les autres, prenant Rose des bras de Sherlock. Il me jette un regard noir et je fais la moue.

\- Dire que je pensais être ta préférée.

\- Tu es la préférée de Mycroft, c'est suffisant.

Je le regarde et fais mine de caresser sa joue.

\- Et si c'était toi mon préféré ?

\- Un suffira Elizabeth, répond sombrement mon cher papounet.

J'éclate de rire.

Un peu plus tard, je les salue un à un, essuyant leurs félicitations même si elles me font plaisir. Je n'ai pas travaillé pendant sx ans, je pouvais quand même faire un effort pour la dernière. Je les regarde partir puis Louis passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Mes parents exigent que l'on fasse une séance photo entre amis.

\- Tes parents sont des anges tombés du ciel.

\- N'exagérons rien, sourit-il.

Nous rejoignons les autres et passons vingt bonnes minutes à faire différentes poses, grimaces et autres joyeuseté devant l'objectif.

Ensuite, nous allons finalement à la petite sauterie organisée par l'école pour l'occasion. Elle se déroule dans le hall d'un hôtel, Johnson a du fric et il est bien déterminé à le montrer. Nous entrons donc dans un hall avec une moquette assez foncé, quelques tables à cocktail, dans un coin de la salle un espèce de café avec des tables et des chaises normales et un bar style vintage.

Pas mal du tout. Les sifflements appréciateurs derrière confirment le fait que je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.

Will me sourit à l'oreille.

\- Si il passe "Shape of you", tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Bon, je le reconnais. Je suis faible et comme toute anglaise digne de ce nom j'ai un gros problème avec Ed Sheeran. Et peut être shape of you et supermarket flowers (NDA : supermarket flowers est à propos de la mère d'Ed qui est morte d'un cancer, je trouvais que Elizabeth pourrait se sentir touchée par la chanson)

\- On verra si tu es sage.

\- Je le suis toujours.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et observe les gens. Ils sont tous là. Tous ces petits crétins prétentieux, hypocrites et arrogants que j'ai haïs au fils des années. Je ne ressens aucune nostalgie à les quitter, eux. Ils n'étaient pas uniques, sont interchangeables avec n'importe quel abruti du même âge. Par contre, certains professeurs me manqueront, l'atmosphère si propre à l'école pourrait me manquer. La drôle de sensation de soulagement quand on termine un examen qui nous faisait stresser, la boule dans la gorge avant un oral, la joie si éphémère de savoir que l'on allait regarder un film en classe.

Mais je suis heureuse de partir. Bien sûr mes amis vont me manquer, et j'ai terriblement peur qu'on se perde de vue. Je ne suis pas assez douée pour me refaire des amis facilement. Je suis contente de quater des cours qui m'intéressaient peu, mais surtout de quitter des gamins stupides, irrespectueux et complétement demeurés.

Je sais que j'aurais toujours dans ma vie à fréquenter des crétins, mais l'école, et principalement le cycle supérieur est comme un espèce d'enclos rassemblant toute sorte d'idiots. Et les quitter me fera du bien.

Evidemment certains me manqueront.

Animée par toutes ses pensées, j'observe les gens dansés. Je décide de finalement mettre mon rouge à lèvre, emportée par la fièvre du samedi soir (bon, on est vendredi mais vous avez compris). Alors que je suis penchée, observant mon visage sur l'écran de mon téléphone j'entends :

\- Ca vous fait combien d'années d'écart ? Vingt ? Trente ?

Je me crispe totalement et me tourne vers Dumstas. Chose surprenante, il n'a pas l'air narquois. Au contraire, on dirait qu'il me fait un repproche. Il a rasé ses cheveux blonds et les a coiffé en brosse, étant donné qu'i va rentrer dans l'armée. Il porte un costume blanc avec une cravate noire et des chaussures noires. Il est beau, objectivement parlant.

\- Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

Je sais de quoi il parle.

\- Holmes. Mycroft, Microsoft là, ça vous fait combien d'années d'écart ? Tu ne penses qu'il profite de toi ?

Je sens une boule dans ma gorge. Dire que j'avais l'espoir utopique de sortir de l'école sans que les gens sachent. Et ce petit merdeux va tout faire foirer. Je dois sauver ça. C'est la première fois que Mycroft est aussi.. Proche de moi en dehors de chez lui, je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière.

\- Bien sûr, Dumstas, il profite de moi. Et en faisant quoi exactement ? Il est venu pour surveiller son frère, espèce de crétin.

Sur cette répartie plutôt décevante de ma part, je rejoins mes amis. Je ne danse pas bien. Honnêtement, je danse très mal. Heureusement, Shannon a un déhancher qui pourrait mettre le feu à Londres tout entier [NDA : petite blague rapport à l'incendie de Londres et je.. Bon je me tais). Et en plus de ça, elle est assez douée pour faire apprendre.

Je décide de suivre ses pas, et d'après les applaudissements de Louis je ne me débrouille pas trop mal. Un slow se met en route, je me crispe totalement. Louis me dit dans mon dos, rendant sa voix plus grave :

\- Vous m'accordez cette danse, Miss ?

\- Bien entendu, Monsieur.

Je me tourne vers lui, ses bras autour de ma taille, et les miens autour de mon cou. Je le regarde quelques instants. Il a une bonne tête en plus que moi, des cheveux roux assez foncés lisses qui lui tombent en travers du visage, des yeux bruns très clairs, un nez fin et des tâches de rousseur sur le nez et le haut des joues. Il est assez fin, ça lui donne une beauté androgyne qui, à mes yeux, est très séduisante.

Bon, toute amitié mis à part, parce qu'avoir vu quelqu'un percer ses boutons d'acné et demander à sa mère de percer ceux qu'on a dans le dos c'est un tue l'amour de haut niveau.

\- Dumstas m'a fait une remarque vis-à-vis de Mycroft.

\- C'est vrai qu'il t'observe beaucoup..., souligne Louis. Tu veux qu'on fasse semblant d'être ensemble ?

J'évalue la possibilité puis fais non de la tête.

\- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. On verra plus tard, il sera trop bourré pour faire quoique ce soit. Ou dire.

Il me jette un regard septique auquel je décide de ne pas accorder trop d'attention. On continue notre slow gentiment puis nous retrouvons les autres.

Les professeurs rejoignent notre groupe et une chanson en français arrive. C'est une vieille chanson chantée par une femme. J'entends "rose", je ne cherche pas à comprendre les autres paroles. Je souris à Monsieur Cox.

\- Vous accorderez bien une danse à votre élève préférée, non ?

\- Vous parlez de vous, j'imagine ?

Je lui souris et fais un tour sur moi-même.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter pour vous convaincre de mes immenses talents de danseuse.

Il éclate de rire.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus.

Il n'a rien à ajouter et prend ma main, me faisant gentiment tourner sur moi-même. On danse quelques minutes et quand la musique se termine, je le salue d'une révérence, essoufflée mais très amusée.

Je continue de danser avec les autres, m'arrêtant parfois pour boire un coca. Finalement, je remarque que Louis s'étire le cou à s'en démettre les cervicales. Il observe Hannah, une jeune brune. Elle est loin d'être nouvelle mais ça fait quelques semaines que Louis et elle parlent assez régulièrement.

\- Fonce, je le souffle. Va danser avec.

\- Tu ne seras pas vexée ?

\- Je saurais survivre sans mon cavalier préféré.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et rejoindre Hannah avec le sourire de la maman quii voit son fils grandir. Je reste avec les autres mais un autre slow est lancé et Shannon, Will et Rose vont danser avec leurs amoureux respectifs.

Je retourne donc au bar. Evidemment qui je vois débarquer : Mark.

Youhou.

\- Alors Holmes et maintenant Cox ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Je pense qu'au contraire tu vois très bien, siffle-t-il. C'est pour ça qu'il m'avait frappé, hein ? Il couche pourquoi avec toi ? Ton corps ? Tu es un meilleur coup que prévu ou pour se donner l'impression qu'il peut séduire ?

Trop c'est trop je..

Non. Si je réagis il saura que c'est vrai. J'arque un sourcil et le fixe froidement : même si mes mains tremblantes de rage trahissent ma colère.

\- Il t'a simplement frappé parce que tu es le dernier des connards, Dumstas.

\- Mais bien sûr, susurre-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu le regardes comme ça ? Ou il te paye ? Après tout, ça a bien l'air d'être le dernier des manipulateurs.

Je m'approche, le poing serré.

\- Retire immédiatement ce que tu as dis ou je ne promet pas que tu rentreras pas indem chez toi, je dis, glaciale.

Il me regarde, surpris et articule lentement :

\- Tu as des sentiments pour lui ? Mais.. Il est tellement vieux, Duncan. Tu as vu la tête qu'il a ? Et franchement qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien te trouver ?

C'est pire que des reproches ou des insultes, c'est du jugement. Et pis encore, de l'incompréhension.

\- Il est riche, il a une bonne position, il n'a certainement pas besoin d'avoir dans les pattes une lycéenne orpheline de mère incapable de gérer ses émotions correctement.

Je déglutis, mon poing retombant le long de mon corps et le fixe. Il me regarde et me dit, comme dégoûté :

\- C'est répugnant.

Je ne dis rien, un peu sonnée. Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je dois sauver le cul de Mycroft ou il sera dans la merde. Bon. Je n'ai plus le choix.

\- N-Non.., je dis d'une voix tremblante.

Je me force à avoir l'air au bord des larmes pour que ce soit plus vrai, mais honnêtement ce n'est pas très difficile.

\- Il a pitié de moi..

Il se tourne vers moi. J'en reviens pas de devoir baisser les yeux devant cette pauvre merde.

\- J-J'ai.. La fois où il t'a frappé, je lui avouais mes sentiments.. Mais tu as raison, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien me trouver ? Il.. M'a simplement rejeté et de temps en temps il vient me voir pour me faire plaisir.

Je déglutis.

\- Il a des sentiments pour une femme du ministère.

J'essuie rapidement mes larmes de crocodile et lève timidement la tête vers lui.

\- Bien entendu, crache-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien te trouver ? Tu es ridicule. Tu ne fais que t'apitoyer sur ton propre sort ; ta mère est morte, ton père s'occupe de toi que quand Sherlock Holmes va bien, et tu es amoureuse d'un homme qui fait le triple de ton âge.

Je dois partir. Je n'arrive pas à respirer. C'est bon. J'ai sauvé la réputation de Mycroft. J'aimerais sauvé ce qui me reste de dignité. Je fixe Dumstas.

\- Heureusement que tu es là pour me remettre sur le droit chemin, hein ?

Je tourne les talons et sors du hall sans prévenir personne. Les larmes qui roulent sur mes joues sont loin d'être des larmes de crocodile. Je les essuie et remarque avec agacement le mascara qui coule sur le dos de ma main. Je retourne dans le centre de Londres et vais sur Picadilly, c'est là que Mycroft me repérera le mieux. Je m'assois sur un banc, et repère une caméra à laquelle je souris. Je dois avoir l'air d'un clown triste, mais ce n'est pas grave. Si ça m'aide à le faire venir, tant mieux.

En effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une berline arrive. Je monte dedans, sans un mot et observe le paysage par la fenêtre. Quand j'arrive chez Mycroft il est dans la salle à manger, face à la fenêtre, un verre de scotch dans la main.

\- Qui ? Demande-t-il en m'entendant pénétrer dans la pièce.

Il a retiré sa veste de costume et a dénoué sa cravate. Je le trouve séduisant quand il fait ça.

\- Dumstas. J'ai dis que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, que tu m'avais envoyé chier et que je te faisais pitié désormais.

Je vois ses épaules se raidirent. Il se tourne vers moi, m'observant quelques instants avant de reposer son verre et de s'approcher.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te remercier pour avoir dis une chose pareille.

\- Je .. je pensais bien faire.

Je ne comprends pas. Ca a déjà été la merde quand il a su que j'avais dis à mes amis avec qui j'étais en couple, alors l'école complète.

\- Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que.. J'ai pitié de toi.

Il articule les derniers mots avec une grimace, la même que lorsqu'on croque dans un citron.

\- Je préfère qu'ils pensent ça plutôt que ta réputation soit entachée par ma faute.

\- Ta faute ? Répète-t-il. Tu penses être l'unique responsable de ça ?

\- "de ça" ?

\- De nous, Elizabeth.

J'avais très bien compris mais dire "de nous" est vraiment romantique. Et ça fait toujours besoin.

Il pose doucement ses mains sur mes joues et il essuie les traces de mascara avec ses pouces.

\- Il s'est passé autre chose ?

\- Rien qui soit d'importance.

\- Tu ne pleures pas pour rien, Elizabeth.

\- Je pleure à chaque fois qu'on regarde Bridget Jones.

\- On ?

\- A chaque fois que je regarde Bridget Jones, que tu travailles à côté en grognant contre cette imbécilité, je rectifie.

Il a l'ombre d'un sourire.

\- Dis moi, exige-t-il, mais avec douceur.

\- Il a parlé de papa et maman, rien d'important. Ma robe te plaît ?

\- Bien entendu, dit Mycroft, m'observant avant d'arquer un sourcil. Pourquoi tu as dansé avec ton professeur de français ? C'est celui pour lequel tu as un béguin, non ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Très amusée.

* * *

 **OS "dispute + réconciliation" demandé par Malya!  
**

C'est les vacances d'été. J'ai rendez vous avec Mycroft en soirée. Enfin, j'avais. J'ai deux heures de retard, je l'ai prévenu mais vu son absence de réponse je crois qu'il est en colère.

J'y peux rien, moi. Je passe la journée avec Shannon, cette gourde a loupé son avion et j'allais pas la laisser toute seule. Quand Môsieur a ses urgences je le laisse bien s'en tirer. Et je reconnais que c'est pas au niveau gouvernemental mais tout de même.. Cétait une urgence. Point. Et j'espère qu'il va pas trop m'en vouloir, je l'ai prévenu à temps.

J'espère surtout qu'il va pas trop m'en vouloir parce que je passe la nuit chez lui. Et si il m'en veut ça va pas être dingue.

Bref, je suis sur le perron et frappe à la porte. Mycroft m'ouvre, sans un mot et fait demi tour sans même me laisser le temps de lui dire bonsoir. Je fronce les sourcils et lui emboite le pas.

\- Mycroft ?

Il ne répond pas.

\- Myc' ?

Je sais qu'il n'aime pas ce surnom. Trop américain, trop familiel. Juste trop. Je l'utilise pour le taquiner en général.

\- Elizabeth tu sais à quel point j'ai difficile de libérer mon emploi du temps, commence-t-il d'une voix excédée, se servant une rasade de scotch.

Deux cigarettes encore fumantes sont écrasées dans le cendrier. Je grimace. Alcool et clopes, génial.

\- Oui je sais. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me dis ça.

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourcil levé.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Répète-t-il, terriblement dédaigneux.

Je grince des dents. Bordel, je déteste quand il prend ce ton avec moi. Alors que j'adore quand il le fait avec les autres.

\- Non, Mycroft, je ne vois pas.

\- Et bien, je prends la peine de libérer ma soirée pour que tu ne sois pas disponible à la derrnière minute ?

\- Tu.. "prends la peine" ? Comme si c'était une corvée ?

Il me fixe, glacial.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

-Mais c'est-ce que tu as dis. Et excuse moi, Sa Majesté, mais il m'arrive aussi d'avoir des urgences, d'accord ? Et quand ça t'arrive, je m'adapte et je ferme ma gueule !

\- Tu veux essayer de comparer mon travail avec tes petites amitiés ?

J'ai envie de .. RAH !

\- Mes petites amitiés ? Ma pote était coincée seule à l'aéroport ! J'allais pas l'abandonner sous prétexte que Princesse Mycroft allait être vexer !

\- N'utilise pas ce ton hautain !

\- Parce que tu fais quoi, toi ? Sous prétexte que ta profession est plus importante, je devrais me plier en quatre dés que Monsieur daigne de m'honorer de sa présence ?

Il fulmine, son visage est déformé par une grimace contrariée et colérique; Bon sang, je suis certaine qu'enfant Mycroft devait être du genre à faire des caprices monstres.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire passer pour le méchant !

-Comme si j'en avais besoin, je siffle, perfidement.

\- Je fais des efforts que tu es incapable d'apprécier à leur juste valeur ! J'ai annulé un repas avec le ministre des affaires étrangères pour venir te voir !

\- Des efforts ? Passer du temps avec sa petite amie ce sont des efforts !

Il pousse un énième soupire et se laisse choir dans le fauteuil, portant le verre à ses lèvres en avant des gorgées de scotch avant d'attraper son paquet de cigarettes. Je serre un peu plus les dents et m'éclipse dans la cuisine où je grignote, mourant de faim.

C'est bon, hein. C'est pas parce que Monsieur doit attendre une fois que c'est la fin du monde. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais prévu exprès pour le contrarier en plus. J'étais juste au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Mais bon, ça, il faut qu'il le comprenne.

Et hors de question que j'aille m'excuser. Je ne suis certainement pas responsable. Et j'ai mauvaise le fait qu'il insinue que c'est un cadeau qu'il me fait de prendre le temps de venir me voir. Dans un couple c'est normal..

Non ?

Je m'en fiche de toute façon. Je reste emmurée dans un silence de Reine des glaces. Et Mycroft aussi, et Mycroft est beaucoup plus doué que moi. Je lui jette des coups d'œil furtifs, je suis certain qu'il l'a remarqué. Mais lui est concentré dans son travail ou fait très bien semblant de l'être. Je pousse de longs et dramatiques soupirs mais Monsieur ne fait rien.

Je finis par utiiliser une rus digne de Serpentard. Je vais à l'étage, prendre ma douche et enfiler mon pyjama. Je suis dans la salle de bain, la partie la plus au dessus du salon et je saute sur le sol avant de laisser les shampooings tombés bruyamment.

Je me laisse ensuite tomber, mais plus doucement, sur le sol de la salle de bain, a moitié nue. J'entends des pas affolés dans les escaliers. Mycroft entre, en alerte et me regarde.

\- Tout va bie.. Tu l'as fais exprès.

\- Tu as peur pour moi, mon cœur ?

J'aime bien l'appeler comme ça. En général il est gêné mais n'aime pas le montrer, du coup il devient bourru. Et, en effet, il pousse un léger grognement.

\- Ne fais pas ce genre de blague idiote.

\- C'était pour que tu viennes me voir et qu'on mette cette dispute idiote dernière nous.

\- Elle n'est pas idiote.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avor fait perdre ton temps. Et j'imagine que tu es désolé d'insinuer que passer du temps avec moi est une corvée. Si tu ne réponds rien, je partirai du principe que tu es désolé.

Il me regarde, silencieusement, approuvant donc ce que je dis. Je souris et tends les bras.

\- Viens donc m'aider à me relever.

Son visage se détend et il s'approche. Quand il pose ses mains sur ma taille, j'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant et l'obligeant à venir se coucher à mes côtés


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : des racines et des ailes**

 **Hey ! Bonne fête à tous les travailleurs qui me lisent ;)**

 **Alors, je ne prendrai plus de propositions d'OS (on a passé les cent reviews UEEEE) et j'en ai assez pour une vie hahaha x). Par contre, l'avantage comme le gros défaut des sujets imposés, c'est que parfois ils m'inspirent et parfois PAS DU TOUT.. Comme c'était le cas pour ce OS. Vraiment désolé, je me rattraperai pour le prochain**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Sabriel Thranduiliel :  
**

 **J'espère que le OS te plaira !  
**

 **Malya :**

 **Heureuse que ça t'ait plu !  
**

 **Mauraudeurs girls :**

 **Je dois avouer, avec honte, que je dois reprendre Dr Who que je n'ai pas encore terminé. Malgré ça j'ai écouté Whoniverse, et j'ai trouvé ça super sympa ! Dans le meme registre tu devrais écouter "Radio du Moldu" qui est une radio sur Harry Potter et son univers, les animateurs sont vraiment sympas!  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Merci beaucoup !  
**

 **AnaaChloo :**

 **Y'a de ça.. Puis y'a aussi le fait que j'adooooore le personnage de Dumstas et le caricaturer au maximum x). Sinon merci pour tes idées de OS !  
**

 **PhoenixCauchemardesque :**

 **Ce sera fait !  
**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **J'ai déjà un recueil d'OS. Et le problème des réponses aux questions c'est que ça me prend BEAUCOUP de temps, l'air de rien. A mon avis pour clotûrer la fic, je ferais un épilogue, je mettrais les OS que j'aurais pas eu le temps de poster et je ferais des questions/réponses pour la dernière fois. Merci de ta review, je trouverai mon bonheur dans tes idées de sujet ;)**

 **Lady-Anthea14 :**

 **C'est parce que j'adoooooore le faire lourd. Alors j'ai écris les chapitres à Sherrinford, et j'ai hâââââte de vous les faire lire!  
**

* * *

J'ai passé les deux plus belles semaines de ma vie.

Bon j'exagère à peine. Je suis dans l'avion. Je reviens de chez mes grands parents, au Maroc. C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire. Ca c'est extrêmement bien passé. Mes grands parents ont adoré voir des photos de Rosie, ils n'ont pas reproché à mon père d'être un mauvais père (ce qu'il n'est pas). J'ai eu du mal à leur parler de Mary, mais quand je l'ai fais ils ont été compréhensif.

Enfin, ils m'ont d'abord engueulé de rien avoir dit plus tôt puis ils ont été compréhensif.

Je ne leur ai rien dis à propos de Mycroft, même si ils ont été très dubatif quand je leur ai dis que j'étais célibataire. Mais ça leur est vite passé, ils m'ont montré à toute la famille (éloignée), me présentant comme le joyau de la famille. Et cette sensation d'être utilisée mais d'être source de fierté surtout était assez agréable.

J'avais assez peur d'être seule, mais mon grand père m'a présenté au petit fils de son cousin : Yassine. Ce dernier s'est occupé de moi comme de sa petite sœur (vu que j'étais plus jeune), il m'a emmené dans les meilleurs endroits de Casablanca et je suis certaine que Mycroft aura mentionné l'air de rien à Papa la vitesse à laquelle allait sa moto.

On verra quand j'arriverai.

J'ai assez peu discuté avec Mycroft au téléphone, nos horaires étaient fort décalés. Et vu qu'il déteste les SMS bah.. J'ai eu assez peu de nouvelles. Par contre Papa appelait tous les jours comme une horloge suisse, ce que j'ai réellement apprécié.

Mes grands parents, assez vieux jeu mais loin d'être méchant, on été ravi d'apprendre que je comptais faire médecine. Pour fêter ça ils m'ont fait visiter Rabat et Marrakech. J'ai été ravie, c'était la première fois que je partais aussi loin de chez moi et ce fût génial.

Revenons à Yassine, j'étais un peu.. Nerveuse à l'idée de le rencontrer. En général je me fiche que les gens m'apprécient ou pas. Mais là c'était différent, mes grands parents tenaient à ce que l'on s'entende bien. Et pour le peu que je les vois, je voulais leur fais plaisir. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à me forcer. Yassine était génial. Il était drôle, il avait parfois des réflexions qui me faisaient grincer des dents.

Par exemple son point de vue sur l'homosexualité est très influencé par la religion, mais j'ai pu lui offrir mon point de vue d'occidentale. On en a beaucoup discuté et nous avons conclus par un accord : il ne ferait aucune remarque désobligeante car tout le monde fait ce qu'il veut.

Autant Yassine se renseignait sur Londres qu'il rêve de visiter, autant l'idée de venir vivre ici ne l'effleurait même pas. Evidemment, avec mon point de vue un peu.. Supérieur (j'ai honte de l'avouer) ça m'avait surpris. Puis je l'ai suivis et ai partagé de nombreuses après midi à me balader, rencontrer ses amis, et même sa petite amie. Et au fond, j'ai compris.

Les médias, les journaux et la société elle-même ne cessent de nous dire que nos vies sont meilleurs que celles dans les autres pays dit "plus pauvres", mais ils se trompent. Ils évaluent la qualité de vie à un PIB. Les gens sont heureux.

Evidemment, je n'ignore pas que certaines minorités sont dans des situations critiques.

Faudra que j'en discute avec Mycroft. Je ne sais pas quand je le verrais, je ne l'ai même pas prévenu de quand j'allais arriver. Tout va bien entre nous, on a juste tous les deux été occupé. J'ose croire que son agenda sera moins chargé pendant les vacances mais.. Qui essaye-je de convaincre ? Moi ? Sans doute.

Les au-revoir se sont bien passés, un peu triste évidemment. Beaucoup même. Mais j'ai passé tellement de bon temps avec eux, que ça ne pouvait que se terminer dans des larmes-ou-presque. On était au stade où la voix tremble mais on fait comme si ça allait.

Je vois Londres, j'aperçois la banlieue, je sais qus'on est bientôt arriver. Papa m'a dit qu'il viendrait me chercher seul histoire qu'on aille boire un café ensemble. Le pauvre homme n'est sans doute pas prêt. J'ai bronzé comme jamais, sans vouloir me vanter j'ai même dépassé la carnation d'Amal Clooney.

Oui j'ai des références de merde.

Et alors ?

Bref, hormis ça, ma grand-mère m'a initié à l'art de l'henné. Et, étant douillette comme un chaton, j'ai un peu pleurnicher parce que ça piquait mais j'aime beaucoup le résultat final. Ca me donne l'impression d'être adulte, mais dans un sens positif.

L'atterrissage commence, je sens la mère de famille près de moi se tendre et j'ai presque envie de lui tendre la main, étant donné que je suis pas à l'aise non plus. Va savoir pourquoi, je m'abstiens et serre simplement les dents en attendant que ça passe.

Nous atterrissons enfin. Je vais récupérer ma valise, mets mon sac à dos sur l'épaule et sors de cette espèce de mini ville que peut être London airport. J'aperçois mon père, le petit John Watson qui sourit et s'approche en voyant. Par galanterie, gentillesse et soucis de virilité (je suppose), il prend ma valise et embrasse ma joue.

\- Tu rayonnes.

\- Je sais bien.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et on se dirige dans un café, loin des Starbucks et autres attrape pigeon. On s'assoit face à face et il me sourit.

\- Alors ? Raconte moi.

Et, avec plaisir, j'obéis, je lui fais des plans détaillés : de la maison, des mosaïques dans la salle de bain, de ce que j'ai mangé ,des bruits, des odeurs, des activités. Tout. Il m'écoute avec attention, sirotant son café avant de dire.

\- Et la moto ?

-Pardon ?

PUTAIN MYCROFT TU PEUX PAS ÊTRE SERIEUX.

\- Il paraît que tu es montée sur une moto avec, et je cite, "un idiot sans sens des risques et incapable d'être doué de réfléxion ne serait-ce qu'une seconde".

Mycroft est de plus en plus imagé.

\- Exactement ma remarque, continue-t-l sur le même ton.

\- L'idiot en question est le petit fils du cousin de mon grand père. Un cousin éloigné si tu préfères, et tout le monde conduit comme ça là bas.

\- Ca ne justifie rien.

\- Ah non ? Je demande.

\- Non. Il aurait du conduire comme en Angleterre.

\- A gauche ?

Il me coule un regard dépité et j'éclate de rire. J'hausse les épaules.

-C'est bon. Je vais très bien, lui aussi. Et Mycroft connaît la parte où c'est mon cousin ?

\- Il aime l'oublier, sourit mon père.

Je soupire et avale une longue gorgée de café. Je suis une adulte, moi, madame, je bois du café.

\- Comment vaRose ? Et Sherlock ? Miss Hudson ? Gregory ? Molly ?

\- Tout le monde va bien, s'amuse-t-il. Rosie est allée dormir chez Molly. Sherlock a l'air de bien se porter. Miss Hudson a mal à la hanche.

\- Evidemment.

Il sourit.

\- Et gregory ?

\- Très bien, Elizabeth.

Je marque une pause.

\- Et Mycroft ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas que "je ne sais pas". C'est qu'on a assez peu parlé des vacances, donc j'ai simplement besoin confirmation sur le fait qu'il aille bien.

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif et me répond :

\- Etant donné qu'il a pu trouver un moment dans sa journée pour débarquer en trombe. Il m'a annoncé que tu menais une vie de débauche ou presque, à te balader sur une moto qui allait beaucoup plus vite que ce qui était autorisé.

J'arque un sourcil, hochant lentement la tête. Je me demande si il sera aussi.. Fougueux en face à face. J'ai hâte de voir.

-Ca va mieux, non ? Je demande à Papa.

\- Mieux quoi ?

\- Et bien... Mycroft et moi. Tu as moins de mal, il me semble.

\- Il t'aime vraiment, j'ai l'impression. Et toi tu l'aimes d'autant plus. Il te rend heureuse et il prend soin de toi. Bon, ça reste bizarre. Je veux dire.. Mycroft.

Je grimace.

\- C'est bon. Changeons de sujet.

\- C'est toi qui l'as lancé, remarque-t-il.

-Ok, ok. Mea culpa.

On continue de discuter, il règle ensuite la note et nous rentrons à l'appartement où je vais mettre mes affaires sales dans les linges sales. On frappe à la porte, c'est mon père qui va ouvrir.

\- Ah, Mycroft ! Une visite de courtoisie j'imagine, fait mon père sans prendre la peine de dissimuler son ironie.

Franchement ça m'embête un peu qu'il n'aime pas Mycroft, mais je dois reconnaître qu'il n'a pas froid aux yeux. Même avant d'être avec ou d'avoir des sentiments pour lui, je reconnaissais le pouvoir que Mycroft avait. Lui cirant un peu les baskets parfois.

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Je viens voir Elizabeth.

Sa voix est plus prêt, il est entré sans invitation. Mon père ferme la porte et gromelle assez fort :

\- Je n'aurais pas deviné. El !

Je souris en coin et attends un peu, ne répondant pas. Papa dit à Mycroft :

\- Peut-être dort-elle, le décalage horaire..

\- Il n'y a pas de décalage horaire entre Casablanca et Londres, répond Mycroft.

\- Raison de plus.

Je pouffe à haute voix et sors finalement de ma cachette. Je souris à Mycroft et articule, assez sûre de moi :

\- Bonjour mon cœur.

Mycroft arque un sourcil appréciateur, Papa grimace de dégoût. Il s'éclipse en prétextant un thé à préparer. Le pauvre vieux est gêné.

Mycroft attrape ma main, caressant le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de daigner m'embrasser correctement, me murmurant :

\- Ca te va très bien.

\- C'est exactement ce que "un idiot sans sens des risques et incapable d'être doué de réfléxion ne serait-ce qu'une seconde" m'a dit, drôle n'est-ce pas?

Il perd son expression douce et se recule d'un pas, m'observant.

\- Ton père t'as dis ?

\- Non, j'ai été frappé d'un don de divination, je suis le nouvel oracle, je réponds pince-sans-rire.

\- Et bien je ne retire pas ce que j'ai dis.

\- C'est un peu ridicule que tu sois jaloux de mon cousin.

\- Eloigné. Techniquement vous pourriez avoir des enfants sans qu'ils présentent les symptômes de progénitures de consanguins.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est adorable de te soucier de mon arbre généalogique mais j'ai assez peu de famille pour que le moindre lien ait une importance capitale.

Il a l'air septique. Je pousse un soupir, plutôt agacée et renchéris :

\- Bon sang Mycroft, tu te rends bien compte que je ne vais pas quitter un roux, imberbe, blanc comme une aspirine pour un brun, aux cheveux noirs et à la barbe ?

\- Tu aimes les barbes.

Merlin, quel bébé. Il a réussi à le dire en faisant en sorte que ça sonne un repproche. Il me fatigue cet idiot.

\- Oui. TU as raison. C'est pour ça que tu devrais laisser pousser la tienne, je susurre en caressant sa joue.

Il ne recule pas, ce qui est excellent signe. Il me toise plusieurs longues minutes. Je lui souris sans un mot, caressant doucement sa joue. Il finit par lâcher un soupire, surtout pour dire de le faire.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée ?

\- Tu connais la réponse.

\- Je connais toutes les réponses, ça ne m'empêche pas de poser la question.

Je le fixe.

\- Tu peux essayer d'avoir l'air moins arrogant ? Juste pour me faire plaisir.

\- Réponds moi, s'amuse-t-il.

\- Oui, je me suis très bien amusée. Tu veux du thé ?

Il hoche bien évidemment la tête. Nous allons dans la cuisine. Mon père pousse un reniflement dédaigneux que Mycroft et moi prétendons ne pas entendre.

\- Tu as été fort occupé aussi, beaucoup de travail ?

Son regard s'assombris alors qu'il prendd

Je vous laisse deviner qui a dit quoi. Mon père nous observe avec amusement et se tait. Je lève lles yeux au ciel.

\- Et il se croit malin.

\- Tu as pensé à haute voix, Elizabeth, me dit Mycroft.

\- Oh que non. J'espérais bien que tu l'entendes.

Je luisouris angéliquement et embrasse sa joue. Il se laisse faire, quoique ronchon.

* * *

 **OS torture demandé par Sabriel Thranduiliel :**

Après une dure et longue (non je ne ferais pas cette blague nulle... COMME MA BITE) journée d'école, je passe chez Mycroft. Il ne doit pas rentrer tout de suite mais je profiteria de sa télé, de sa bouffe et de la tranquilité de sa maison.

En vrai je suis vraiment une profiteuse, parfois j'ai honte. J'ai bien dis "parfois", ne commencez pas à vous faire des films, hein.

Donc, je débarque bien joyeusement dans la maison de mon cher et tendre dans l'optique bien décidé de me relaxer. Papa a repris le travail, Rose est chez Miss Hudson : tout est pour le mieux, la vie est belle.

Je commence donc une bonne série, comme "13 reasons why", ignorant le fait que je développe un béguin voire une obsession pour un latino du nom de Tony. Il est petit, baraqué, bronzé, cheveux noirs épais et fournis et les yeux bruns clairs. Ce qui est surprenant puisque mon petit ami est grand, fin, clair de peau, cheveux lisses et yeux bleus.

Mais bon, on fait avec.

Je regarde de temps à autre mon téléphone. Et, alors que je checkais juste si Louis m'avait répondu, j'aperçois que j'ai six appels manqués et une demi dizaine d'SMS de mon père. Et trois emssages. Je préfère écouter les messages :

"El, c'est moi.. On est sans nouvelle de Sherlock. Je sais que ce n'est pas étrange en soit mais Mycroft a apparement reçu des messages demandant une rançon. Je voulais te prévenir"

Le second :

"Je sais que tu vas me dire qu'on s'inquiète un peu rapidement. Mais ça faisait cinq jours que je n'ai pas vu Sherlock et je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter, reste bien chez Mycroft."

Le troisième

"Finalement, nous allons tous à Scotland Yard et nous préférons que tu nous rejoignes. A tout de suite. Et décroche à ton foutu téléphone".

Je fronce les sourrcils. Pour que Mycroft soit inquiet, il en faut. Mais d'un côté... Une demande de rançon ? C'est carrément étrange cette histoire. Sans blague, El, arrête d'être aussi .. clairvoyante dans tes remarques.

J'éteins ma série, commeçant à m'inquiéter et rassemble mes affaires avant de me mettre en route pour le Yard. Il me faut une quinzaine de minutes pour arriver à destination. Papa m'attend encompagnie de Gregory et de la machine à café.

-Papa ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me dit bonjour.

\- Je vais t'expliquer, suis nous.

Je salue Greg et son café d'un simple signe de tête et les suis donc dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur. Quand je pénètre dans ce dernier, Mycroft est avec Anthea. Je serre les dents et mords sur ma chique, c'est ça être forte.

\- Bonjour Mycroft, j'articule bien distinctement.

Il ne me répond même passerai au dessus pour cette fois. Enfin... je serais moins câline, voilà tout.

\- Vous nous résumez la situation, Gregory ? propose mon père.

Greg s'assoit, hochant la tête et nous regarde, fronçant les sourcils en posant ses yeux sur Mycroft puis sur moi. Je fais comme si je n'avais pas remarqué et l'observe.

\- Nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de Sherlock, depuis trois jours. Enfin jusqu'à cette demande de rançon.

\- Tu sais c'est qui ?

J'ai posé cette question à Mycroft qui m'ignore volontairement avant de me répondre sans même me regarder.

\- Bien sûr que je sais c'est qui.

Gregory se tourne vers lui, comme outré.

\- Et vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire plus tôt !

Mycroft l'ignore lui aussi avec arrogance et écoute le murmure que lui glisse Anthea avant de se tourner vers nous.

\- Je pensais que c'était évident. Elizabeth, Docteur Watson, sortez s'il vous plaît.

Je me crispe totalement, mais obéis promptement. Ce n'est pas le cas de Papa qui tente tant bien que mal de négocier pour rester et assister à l'explication de Mycroft. J'attends devant la porte comme une enfant qu'on aurait punie.

Anderson passe devant moi dans un couloir et arque un sourcil.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- J'attends que les adultes terminent de discuter.

Il sourit, amusé et me regarde. Je crois que je l'aime défnitivement bien Anderson.

\- Tu veux prendre une tasse de café dans mon bureau ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Nous allons donc dans son bureau. Je m'assois face à lui et nous parlons séries pendant que nous sirotons nos tasses de café. On finit par frapper à la porte. Anderson et moi tournons la tête pour apercevoir Papa qui nous observe.

\- Je dérange ?

Je fais la grimace.

\- Oui.. Je m'apprêtais à conclure.

Anderson rit, gêné. Papa me fixe, loin d'être amusé. Je ris de plus belle et le suit dans le bureau de Lestraed en l'interrogeant :

\- Que faisons-nous finalement ?

\- Et bien nous allons envoyé des officirs llà où Mycroft nous a dit que Sherlock était.

\- Et c'est tout ? On croise juste les doigts pour le trouver en bon état ?

\- Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ?

C'est un défi ? J'arque un sourcil, fais volte face et rejoins les officiers qui partent en quatrième vitess à la destination indiquée. Ayant un joli sourire, l'amitié de Lestrade et la protection des Holmes, je dois à peine négocier pour qu'ils me laissent les accompagner;

Et c'est donc joyeusement que j'arrive dans un immeuble minable. J'ai, par contre, la ferme interdiction de les suivre dans le bâtiment même. Je vois par contre, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un Sherlock très mal en point arrivé.

Il a le front en sang, un bleu à la joue, il saigne de partout et les plaies ont tâché ses vêtemens. Je blêmis, me relevant et aperçois Mycroft plus loin, pas dans la même voiture. Monsieur n'est peut être pas du genre à montrer ses émotions, mais c'est de l'effroi que je vois dans ses yeux.

Quand Sherlock arrive à ma hauteur, soutenu par des policiers, je serre doucement sa main et lui souris avec une douceur infini.

\- Tout va bien. Papa t'attend déjà à l'hôpital.

Il hoche simplement la tête, incapable de me répondre et je le regarde entrer dans l'ambulance.

Mon pauvre Sherlock.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 14 : la petite farce**

 **Heeeeeeyy ! Voici le chapitre 14 ! Comment allez-vous ? Merci à tous les lecteurs "muets", qui mettent la fiction en favoris ça me touche énormément. Et à tous les lecteurs qui ne sont ni inscrits ni posteurs de reviews : feel you guys ! Deux ans à faire comme vous avant de m'inscrire, poster des reviews et ensuite... me mettre à écrire!  
**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Sabriel Thranduiliel :**

 **Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable de ta part ! Là on commene les choses sérieuses ;)  
**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci beaucoup !  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Là il va bouder un petit peu ;)  
**

 **Lady-Anthea14 ;**

 **J'y avais pas du tout pensé mais 'est une excellente idée ! Elizabeth adoooore Anderson, on va le revoir dans quelques chapitres !**

* * *

Je suis assise dans le canapé, à Baker Street et écoute sans comprendre mon père et Sherlock. Je fixe leurs lèvres s'agitées dans une cacophonie bruyante et ennuyante. Je suis rentré de mes vacances au Maroc depuis deux jours et on me saute déjà dessus de la sorte.

Seraient-ils mignons ensemble ? Je sais pas trop. Je crois qu'Œdipe parle mais je crois que Sherlock ferait souffrir mon père. Puis Papa aurait moins de temps pour nous.

Et surtout : " _Je ne suis pas gay, E_ l".

Mais Sherlock et papa continuent de parler, très vite, un peu trop fort mais surtout trop. Je pousse un long soupir et demande d'une voix agacée et un tantinet princier :

\- Pourquoi vous aiderais-je à faire une mauvaise blague à mon petit ami ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlé de cette histoire de vent d'Est avant papa ?

\- Eurus tu veux dire ?

\- Oui, oui. Mais bon.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, répond-il, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

J'adore cette explication. Avec toutes les merdes qu'on s'est pris dans la gueule, il est peut être temps de comprendre que s'inquiéter c'est peut être une bonne chose finalement. M'enfin, simple suggestion.

\- Parce que Mycroft nous a caché à tous une information capitale ? Me fait remarquer Sherlock.

\- Mycroft cache toujours des informations capitales, je réplique.

Oh oui cette douce position de supériorité me fait du bien.

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? je renchéris

\- Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Mycroft possède son propre cinéma privé, commence Sherlock, le regard brillant par la petite joute d'arguments que je lui propose.

\- Je le sais, en effet.

Et même que Mônsieur refuse que je regarde Games of Thrones dessus, sous prétexte que ce n'est pas destiné à de la pornographie. L'érotisme et le porno sont deux choses différentes, m'enfin.

\- Et que tu vas aller le voir ce soir.

J'arque un sourcil.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Il ne va pas au Diogene Club ce soir, pas de réunion et pas de voyages à l'étranger : c'est qu'il est avec moi.

Je souris.

\- Très juste également. Je ne saisis toujours pas.

\- Nous..

\- Tu, rectifie mon père.

\- Je compte remplacer le film qu'il se mettra demain, comme tous les jeudis soirs, par une vidéo de notre enfance. Je l'ai ici avec moi. Si tu acceptes, je te la ferais voir.

Je le regarde, me redressant légèrement. Sherlock et moi savons que c'est gagné pour lui et que j'accepterai mais je ne veux pas me rendre si facilement :

\- Quel âge a-t-il dans la vidéo ?

\- Début de l'adolescence.

\- … Bien, j'accepte.

Il aurait pu répondre n'importe quel âge que j'aurais dis oui. Mais je veux voir à quoi ressemblait Mycroft à l'âge que j'avais quand lui m'a rencontré.

Sherlock hoche la tête et attrape son ordinateur, lançant un fichier. Je me redresse un peu plus, sous le regard de mon père : qui me juge un peu.

La vidéo commence donc. On voit la famille Holmes à la mère. Mycroft est roux, très roux. Il a un polo rayé, est rond on ne va pas se mentir et mange du gâteau. Sherlock est bouclé, enfantin, joyeux et adorable. Je ne manque pas de lui dire.

\- Et commence trouves-tu Mycroft ? Réplique-t-il avec amusement.

J'observe longuement Mycroft, remarquant ses sourires et son regard tellement différent. Beaucoup moins complexe, fermé et tellement plus innocent.

\- Heureux, je réponds.

Le lendemain soir, je me trouve devant chez Mycroft : observant le clown qui va faire la blague. Je suis chargée de retenir la porte de derrière le salon afin que Mycroft ne s'échappe pas. La raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté ?

Pouvoir enfin faire partie de leurs enquêtes.

Oui j'ai besoin d'amour.

Le plan est de faire surchauffer la pellicule une fois le film passé, de faire un léger murmure féminin appelant Mycroft, d'ouvrir la porte vers la couloir ensuite.

\- Mycroft devrait dégainer son épée.

\- Pardon ? Demandons mon père et moi en même temps.

Sherlock nous regarde, terriblement dédaigneux.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que c'était un parapluie ?

\- Pardon ?!

Il fait épée et revolver.

\- Tu te moques de nous, répond mon père, blasé.

\- Non, il prend toutes les précautions possibles.

\- C'est ridicule.

\- Mais non, je démens.

Si, c'est ridicule bordel.

Une épée putain, on est plus au temps des baïonnettes.

Bref, Sherlock a engagé des acteurs pour se dégager en petite fille, on fait ensuite pleurer des larmes de sang aux tableaux.

Diva de Sherlock.

PUIS Y A CE TERRIFIANT CLOWN. LE GARS S'APPELLE STEPHANE ET EST PROF D HISTOIRE GEO DANS LA VIE DE TOUS LES JOURS. MAIS IL ME FAIT TERRIBLEMENT PEUR. Le clown aura aussi une épée.

Ils

Vont

Se

Battre

A

L'épée

Mon père m'a demandé si j'avais un peu honte de Myccroft. J'ai dis que non. Et c'est vrai. Mais j'aimerais qu'on évite que ça se sache. Sherlock a enlevé les balles du revolver de Mycrot.

Bref, "the game is on". Et le jeu commence. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je vois la clinche de la porte que je "surveille" s'agiter et je déglutis. Je déteste le mettre dans cet état. Mon père sourit, amusé. Je le fusille du regard.

Abruti.

Mon père articule silencieusement "je rigole juste". Mon regard se noirci (j'espère) histoire de répondre "ce n'est pas drôle".

Je sais bien que si on faisait ça à quelqu'un d'autre que Mycroft, je rigolerai. Mais étant donné que je vais déjà être dans la merde rien qu'en participant, autant éviter de rire.

J'entends Mycroft s'énerver, bordel ça va barder. Papa ouvre finalement la porte, annonçant tranquillement :

\- Nouvelle information : elle est sortie.

Je suis Gryffondor, certes, mais pas suicidaire. Et pour cette raison, je reste cachée, en dehors de la pièce et hors surtout de la vue de Mycroft, les laissant entre copains. J'aurais jamais dû accepter.

\- J'espère qu'on ne t'a pas gâché ton film.., continue Sherlock plus tard. Et où est.. Elizabeth ?

\- Pardon ? S'écrie Mycroft, à bout du bout.

Je grimace et reste dissimulée.

\- Merci de ton aide pour avoir caché le film !

Je pousse un soupir fatigué et sors de ma cachette en faisant la moue.

\- Waow. C'est classe ça, Sherock de me balancer. Contente que tu sois pas né avant la seconde guerre mondiale, tu aurais rendu le Général De Gaulle à Petain.

\- Qui ça et qui ça ? Ca ne m'intéresse pas, ajoute-t-il rapidement.

\- Tu faisais partie de cette mascarade ?! S'exclame Mycroft.

La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Je me tourne brutalement vers lui.

\- Et bien oui ! Mon père se fait attaquer par ta sœur, sœur dont visiblement : tout le monde ignore l'existence à par toi ! Merlin Mycroft, je suis quoi pour toi, un vide couille ?!

Bon, c'était vulgaire et c'est sortit tout seul. Mais putain ce que ça fait du bien.

Par contre, même Sherlock semble mal à l'aise. Papa regarde ailleurs, les joues marbrées de rouges et Mycroft me regarde, les sourcils froncés, la bouche ouverte et l'air outré et vexé. Je vais ajouter quelque chose avant que tout cela pète :

\- Je me rends bien compte que si Sherlock l'ignore aussi, tu ne vas pas me prévenir avant lui mais putain Mycroft...

Je soupire.

\- Je commence à être fatiguée.

Mycroft s'approche de moi, assez glacial et si je le connaissais pas j'aurais franchement peur qu'il me foute une baffe.

\- J'espère que tu n'attends pas des excuses.

\- Pas loin du monde. J'espère que tu n'attends pas non plus.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, le défiant du regard. Il soutient mon regard de longues secondes avant de répliquer :

\- Non plus.

Je souris en coin, je sens le regard de Papa et Sherlock. Je lui murmure assez doucement, espérant que seul Mycroft entende mais sans garantie :

\- Tu étais mignon quand tu étais plus jeune.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire plaisir.

\- Je sais exactement quoi faire pour te faire plaisir.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je prends sa chemise entre mes doigts, au niveau des épaules pour m'aider à me tenir sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasser. Il ne me touche pas, évidemment, étant donné que mon père et Sherlock sont là.

Mais je sens bien que Monsieur-Le-Gouvernement-Et-Je-T'emmerde répond au baiser et se rapproche sensiblement de moi.

Il le rompt le premier, évidemment et me tourne vers les autres.

\- On y va ?

\- Vous partez? Fait Mycroft sans comprendre.

\- Et bien.. Eurus a disparu et quelqu'un a désactivé toute ta sécurité, remarque Sherlock. Dors bien !

Je vois que Mycroft fulmine, pour peu ça me rendrait triste.

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? Me demande Mycroft.

\- - Mycroft tu ne dis la vérité que quand tu..

Mouilles ton froc, interrompt mon père.

Je soupire, excédée et le regarde.

\- Papa.

\- J'ai faux peut être ?

\- Donc vous partez?

\- Ne vous en faites pas Mycroft, il y a un endroit pour les gens comme vous.. Désespérés, effrayés et seuls.

\- Il n'est pas seul, je siffle froidement.

Mycroft passe au dessus et demande.

\- Quel endroit ?

Je me tourne vers lui et tends la main.

\- 221 B Baker Street.

\- Il ne va pas venir avant demain matin, fait mon père.

\- Je ne laisse pas mon petit ami dehors alors qu'une folle veut le tuer, je réponds froidement à mon père. Vous l'avez mis en danger, très bien. I dormira à la maison.

\- Dans le canapé, réplique froidement mon père.

\- Essaye seulement et je prends un logement étudiant.

C'est la menace ultime. Mon père refuse de me voir passer mon année dans la même ville que lui mais dans un logement différent, donc il accepte tout ce que je veux avec cette menace.

Et mycroft, qui aurait bien entendu refuser si ce n'était pas pour faire chier mon père, accepte la main que je lui tends et me suis.

Par contre, je vous raconte pas l'enfer pour faire en sorte que Mycroft accepte de dormir en caleçon. Monsieur avait oublié son pyjama.

Nous voilà dans le lt, face à face, à une distance que même un pasteur trouverait raisonnable. Je l'observe.

Son regard est soucieux, en alertes, la ride entre ses sourcils est creusée. Il a perdu des cheveux et son teint est cireux, il se laisse mourir d'inquiétude ou presque.

Je caresse doucement sa joue avec le dos de ma main et il sursaute, tournant son regard vers moi.

\- Tu peux me toucher, je ne vais pas te brûler, je lui dis à vois basse.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir 16 ans et d'être un adolescent.

\- Je te fais rajeunir et tu te plains ?

Il n'est pas d'humeur à sourire. Je soupire intérieurement et me blottis contre lui, ma joue sur le haut de son épaule pendant que mes doigts jouent avec ses poils de torse.

\- Ca chatouille, Elizabeth.

\- Pas mon problème.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Désolé.

\- Je pensais que je ne devais pas attendre d'excuses.

\- Et bien il n'y a que les idiots qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Il ne bouge pas pendant plusieurs secondes puis, alors que je ferme les yeux pour m'endomir, il m'embrasse le front.

C'est sa façon à lui de me dire pardon.

* * *

 **Le jeu de société demander par Mauraudeurs girls :  
**

Je parcours la table du regard en plissant les yeux. Un cluedo avec deux Holmes, deux Watson, un Inspecteur de police et le plus grand criminel du moment c'est définitivement pas une bonne idée. Mais bon.. Quand Moriarty a une idée de jeux, en général on lui obéit.

Enfin bref, on se regarde tous en chien de faïence. Moi je regarde Mycroft en particulier, cet abruti s'est assis à l'autre bout de la table en espérant pouvoir cacher au criminel consultant qu'on était ensemble, même moi je suis pas naïve à ce point.

\- Alors, Mycroft, on s'est trouvée une amoureuse ? Susurre James en tournant la tête vers Mickey.

Bah tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, répond dignement Mycroft.

\- Ah bon ? Marmonne mon père avec mauvaise humeur.

Je roule des yeux et lui coule un regard dépité. Il me regarde et grogne avant de tourner la tête.

\- Roh ça va, c'est bon, je me tais.

\- Je préfère ça, je réponds dignement.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on fait ce jeu, marmonne Gregory.

\- Personne ici ne le comprend, soupire Papa.

Moriarty glousse et observe Sherlock dont une ride s'est creusée entre les sourcils à cause de la concentration.

\- Si Sherly gagne il aura une surprise.

\- Ah ça c'est super ça, et pourquoi nous on joue ? Demande Gregory.

\- A plusieurs, c'est mieux, répond Moriarty sur un ton lubrique.

Je souris en coin et laisse échapper un pouffement. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi et je me crispe totalement, rougissant un peu

\- J'ai le droit de rire si je trouve ça drôle.

\- Elizabeth arrête ça immédiatement, siffle Mycroft.

Je croise son regard et me tais simplement.

On est jaloux ? Il est vrai que votre petite amie a su reconnaître mon charme, susurre James en direction de Mycroft.

Mon père tourne lentement la tête vers moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre la majorité sexuelle pour m'amuser, Elizabeth Watson, susurre James Moriarty.

Le rouge me monte aux joues mais je fais semblant de garder contenance, arquant un sourcil en le regardant bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous, donc le problème est réglé.

\- Je sais des choses que l'Iceman ignore.

Papa et Mycroft sont sur le point d'exploser. Ils doivent adorer qu'on parle de ma potentielle hypothétique vie sexuelle avec Moriarty.

\- Moi aussi je sais des choses qu'il ignore, c'est bien pour ça que c'est beaucoup mieux.

\- C'est le facteur, dans le parc avec de l'arsenic, annonce bien solennellement Sherlock.

Mon père soupire.

\- Sherlock, il n'y a ni facteur, ni parc, ni arsenic.

\- J'ai la même réponse, répond froidement Mycroft.

\- Et bien c'est possible, je réplique.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Fait Myrcoft

\- Mais c'est la seule solution, ou alors le suicide ! S'écrie Sherlock

\- IL N'Y A PAS DE SUICIDE AU CLUEOD ! Je rugis, sentant déjà 'l'engueulade arrivée.

\- Je sais, annonce Lestrade.

Sherlock roule des yeux avec un ricanement dédaigneux. Mycroft ne dissimule même pas son sourire amusé.

\- Le colonel moutarde avec le chandelier dans la cuisine.

Je vérifie et hoche la tête.

\- Bien joué Gregory.

\- QUOI ? IMPOSSIBLE!

Moriarty éclate de rire qui nous fout les boules


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16 : mourir stupidement**

 **Hey !  
**

 **Pourquoi je poste ce chapitre si tôt ? Et bien j'avais trèèèès envie de vous faire découvrir ce OS demandé par Mana 2702 ! Surtout qu'on approche d'Eurus et j'ai hâte de vous montrer ce que j'ai écris.**

 **Mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai un pincement au coeur, il me reste une dizaine de chapitres à poster, environs trois à écrire et j'aurais finis. Et ça me rend un peu triste haha x)**

* * *

Je relève la tête, baillant doucement et cherchant Mycroft du regard. Il est réveillé, encore couché et fixe quelque chose au bout du lit. Je fronce les sourcils et suis son regard avant que mes yeux n'atterrissent sur un Idiot furax : il gronde et agit furieusement la queue.

\- …Wow. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis qu'un chat est devenu une menace pour ma vie.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si jaloux..

\- Tu dors avec ?

\- Bien sûr. C'est l'homme de ma vie.

Je m'étire en baillant une nouvelle fois, me redressant complétement. Mycroft se redresse prudemment et caresse le creux de mon dos.

\- Ton père a hésité plusieurs fois à ouvrir la porte, mais à chaque fois il s'abstient.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en souriant.

\- Le pauvre Johnny a peur de nous voir nus, enlacés dans une position post-coïtale.

Mycroft grimace, dégouté.

\- Non.

\- Cache ta joie, mon vieux.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, réplique Mycroft avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Bon sang, Mycroft, je plaisante.

J'embrasse sa joue doucement puis sors du lit et passe mes mains sur mon visage. J'attrape quelques fringues à la va vite.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous à Baker Street.

\- ...Et pourquoi ? Je demande dangereusement, faisant volte face pour le regarder.

\- Parce que ça concerne ma famille.

\- Si Papa assiste, j'assiste, deal ?

Il me regarde longuement, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Je souris en coin et sors un deuxième argument auquel il ne pourra refuser :

\- Tu sais que j'ai du les empêcher mais au début il voulait filmer leur "blague" et l'envoyer à la Reine ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent et il essaye de voir si je mens. Remarquant que non, il me répond finalement :

\- Bien.. Si ton père assiste, tu peux venir.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais m'habiller.

Un peu plus tard, Mycroft, Papa et moi déjeunons dans la cuisine. Mon père est visiblement de très mauvaise humeur : il ne cesse de faire voler son regard de Mycroft à moi puis de moi à Mycroft. Je soupire, agacée par cette mascarade.

\- C'est bon, je ne râle pas quand on va manger chez Sherlock.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et articule.

\- Johnlock, Papa, Johnlock.

\- Arrête avec ça !

J'éclate de rire. Nous allons finalement à Baker Street. En chemin, Mycroft allume une cigarette. Je grimace. Il me lorgne dédaigneusement mais demande :

\- Un problème ?

\- Tu vas sentir la clope froide.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas autant que tu le prétends, réplique-t-il.

Echec et math. Il a raison en plus.

Nous entrons. Papa et Sherlock me laissent parfois assisté à leur consultation. Ils sont chacun dans leur fauteuil respectif et je suis dans le canapé, les observant de loin. C'est exactement la configuration que l'on prend en entrant dans l'appartmeent.

Mycroft reste debout près de la chaise destiné aux clients, bien décidé à faire preuve d'un orgueil assez inutile que stupide.

Miss Huson observe la scène avec amusement, elle finit par dire :

\- Vous devez vous asseoir sur la chaise. C'est la règle, ou bien ils ne vous parleront pas.

\- Je ne suis pas un client.

\- Alors sors, répond froidement Sherlock.

Je soupire intérieurement. Un combat de fierté qui s'annonce aussi fatigant que long.

\- Elle ne va pas rester là ? Demande Mycroft.

Sherlock lance un regard entendu à Miss Hudson. Elle hoche la tête et fait :

\- Vous aimeriez une tasse de thé ?

\- Merci.

\- La théière est sur le plan de travail, réplique-t-elle avant de sortir.

Mon père et moi échangeons un sourire très amusé.

\- Alors, tu vas faire des déductions ? Demande Mycroft.

\- Non. Tu vas nous dire la vérité : pure et simple.

Mycroft le regarde. Sherlock continue :

\- Nous étions trois alors : toi, moi et ..Eurus. Intéressant comme nom.. C'est grec, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je réponds malgré moi.

Je vois trois regards bleutés me fixer et je me justifie bêtement :

\- Par rapport à Eros. Le Dieu du vent de l'Est. Enfin... Zeus était le dieu du ciel mais il avait des espèces d'employé et.. J'aime beaucoup la mythologie.

Je me tais, le rouge aux joues et ils reprennent leur petite discussion. Ils discutent et finalement :

\- Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas d'elle ?

\- John et Elizabeth ne peuvent pas rester.

\- Ils restent.

\- Ca concerne la famille.

\- C'est pour ça qu'ils restent !

Et je dois avouer que je suis touchée de voir que Sherlock m'estime de sa famille aussi. Et évidemment, c'est tout le monde (sauf Mycroft) qui me défend. J'assiste à une bataille de regard que Sherlock remporte haut la main.

Je ne vais pas faire un résumé de tout ce qui se raconte, mais je vois à quel point Mycroft a du mal avec les souvenirs, les sentiments et ce genre de choses. Il est perturbé, absent et a du mal à être glacial. Et on reparle de Barbe Rousse.

Et c'est étrange de les voir comme ça, les Holmes : d'être eux-même, d'être perdus. Ils ne sont plus cachés derrière leur déduction, derrière leur cerveau et leur sois disant supériorité. Ils sont comme le plus bas des mortels : perdus dans leur souvenir, et on dirait que ça les effraye.

En tout cas, ça effraye Mycroft.

Et c'est une certitude.

Mycroft parle ensuite de Sherrinford : donc l'Azkaban des moldus. Et je dois avouer que je suis.. Outrée de voir un tel traitement pour un être humain. Mais elle a fait souffrir Sherlock et les Holmes en général, et du coup ça me brouille, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Soudain, on entend un bruit de vitre brisée.

Je fronce les sourcils et me lève aussitôt, voulant m'avancer pour voir mais je m'arrête au niveau de Mycroft. Un drone entre, il est accompagné d'une bande sonore chantée par une femme

\- Ne bougez pas ! S'écrie Mycroft.

Je sursaute et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un drone, réplique mon père.

\- Et l'engin argenté ? Demande Sherlock

\- Un DX-707.

Je roule des yeux et serre les dents.

\- Arrête de frimer et de jouer au James Bond. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Familièrement appelé la grenade patiente, continue Myrcoft en me jetant un regard plein de reproches.

Oups. Bah j'en connais une qui n'est pas patiente.

\- Patiente ?

\- Le détecteur de mouvement est activé.. Si on bouge, elle explosera.

Je blanchis et me crispe totalement, et me tourne vers mon père.

\- Quelle portée ?

\- Les voisins survivront. Pas nous.

Ils calculent ensuite le moment où Miss Hudson rangera l'aspirateur : le moment où on pourra bouger. Je ne dis rien, tétanisée. Je suis pas vraiment faite pour ce genre de choses.

\- Le temps de détonation ?

\- Trois secondes.

J'inspire profondément, au bord de la crise d'angoisse. Ils ont assez de trucs à gérer pour que je fasse l'ado en crise de larmes.

\- Sortez par la porte, nous par la fenêtre, aidez Miss Hudson.

\- Moi ? Réplique Mycroft.

\- Fais ce qu'il dit, j'articule d'une voix blanche.

Je fixe le drone sans bouger.

\- Oui, d'accord.

\- On peut appeler ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Appeler ?

\- John a une fille à qui il aimerait dire au-revoir.

\- Et pour la seconde il dira juste à "tout à l'heure" ? Je raille, cynique

Putain, le sarcasme me soulage un peu. Ca me fait du bien. Je sens que Papa me regarde.

\- Ma chérie.. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Papa, mais si je meurs avant d'avoir eu l'occasion de vivre ma première enquête je peux te dire que même l'enfer de Dante aura l'air d'une promenade de printemps.

Il me sourit, dépité et je n'ai pas la force ni le courage de répondre à son sourire.

\- Et Mycroft.. Je t'aime.

\- Je sais.

\- Sherlock aussi. Même plus que j'aime Mycroft.

\- Merci.

Mycroft grogne. Je ne réponds pas. Ils parlent ensuite d'Oscar Wilde mais je ne suis pas, me concentrant sur ce que je vais devoir faire.

\- Bonne chance les gars, annonce Sherlock. Trois.. Deux... Un.

Mycroft et moi on fonce par la porte, je hurle "MISS HUDSON". Elle arrive dans le couloir et je la prends par le bras. On s'écrase au sol, dans la rue dans un espèce de roulé-boulé et j'atterris : joue contre le trottoir et une vieille dame et le gouvernement sur le dos.

\- Argh..

J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent à cause du bruit et mes jambes sont définitivement trop faibles pour me soutenir. Si je pleure de soulagement mon père m'interdira de venir avec eux pour la suite. J'entends des gémissements masculins un peu plus loins et je m'approche. Je rejoins Papa et Sherlock.

\- Ca va ? Vous allez bien ?

\- Ca va.., répond Sherlock. Et vous ?

\- On a tout ce qu'il faut et la vie avec, donc j'imagine qu'on se porte bien.

Mon père tousse et soudain, je pense à sa vie de soldat. Il doit avoir des flash backs pas très cools qui lui reviennent en tête. Je frotte son dos et l'observe, un peu inquiète.

\- Papa.. Tout va bien ?

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais risquer ta vie.

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis contente que tu en parles : je compte venir avec vous.

\- Hors de question ! Rugit Mycroft derrière moi.

Je me tourne vers lui et regarde ensuite Sherlock et Papa.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est trop dangereux, réplique Papa.

\- Exactement ! Si c'est dangereux pour moi, ça l'est pour vous ! Et je vous signale que le peu qui me restent de famille se résume à vous trois ou presque ! Je suis pratiquement majeure et on sait tous, et en particulier toi Papa, que si je l'avais voulu j'aurais pu obtenir une majorité anticipée !

Je les fixe.

\- Si Sherlock a son Watson attiré, Mycroft a le droit d'en avoir un. Si il y a deux Holmes, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait pas deux Watson. Et je refuse vous laisser aller mourir.

\- On ne va pas mourir, dit mon père avec douceur, posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, laissant passer quelques larmes de soulagement pour surjouer l'effet dramaique.

\- Alors je t'en prie.. Laisse moi venir.

Mon père inspire profondément.

\- Bien.

* * *

 **OS demandé par Mana2702 (je vous laisse dans le mystère en évitant de mettre le titre) :  
**

Je me balade dans Londres. Merlin que j'adore cette ville. Je l'aime d'amour. J'adore, certains jours de congé, prendre mon sac à dos, ma veste et mes écouteurs et partir en vadrouille toute la journée. J'ai mon pub fétiche, mon kébab préféré, mon parc favoris et le musée dans lequel j'aime le plus me prélasser. Je n'aime pas les gens, encore moins la foule.

Mais dans Londres, les gens sont énergiques, ils avancent vite et finalement les seuls qui flânent ce sont les touristes, conscients de la beauté de la ville. La foule avance, et assez uniformément. J'ai rarement le temps de penser au fait que le mec près de moi pue, que la femme devant moi a les cheveux gras. Et généralement, quand la sensation d'étouffement se fait ressentir, la foule est déjà partie.

Et, puis, la plupart du temps, je fais en sorte d'éviter les endroits avec la foule. Mais bon, on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut.

Quelqu'un aurait dit "une mauvaise journée à Londres est toujours meilleure qu'une bonne journée autre part". Il y a du vrai. Mais je dirais plutôt qu'une journée banale devient une bonne journée, pour peu qu'on la passe à Londres.

Cette ville est historiquement un pôle économique, elle l'a toujours été ou presque. Culturellement, c'est un monstre d'histoires et d'anecdotes. Et politiquement, les Royaume-Unis ont eu assez de colonies pour qu'on ait notre petit retentissement international.

Et j'adore les quartiers : Soho, le quartier touristique, riche ou asiatique. J'adore passer d'un univers à un autre et de pourtant voir le même air BCBG entre ce boursier et cet homme en turban. Cette fierté, ce chauvisme typiquement londonien qui fait de chacun d'entre nous un dandy fier de l'être. Ca, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'aime Londres. Entre autre.

Bref, pourquoi je me balade ? Je suis allée à Hyde Park pour revoir la statue de Peter Pan et prendre du bon temps. Mes écouteurs, un bouquin (L'Illiade en ce moment), des scones de Miss Hudson ou un thermo de thé et je peux rester là l'après midi.

Maintenant j'ai envie de passer faire une visite surprise à Sherlock. Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il me manque.

Je rentre à BS en souriant et fronce les sourcils, entendant la voix de Mycroft à l'étage. Pas que je ne sois pas contente de le voir, bien entendu. Mais c'était Sherlock que je voulais voir aujourd'hui. Chaque Holmes aura son tour, voyons.

Je grimpe silencieusement les escaliers et vois que la porte est entrebâillée. Je tire le cou pour apercevoir ce qu'il se passe un peu dans le salon.

Mycroft est debout, son parapluie dans la main. Sherlock est dans son fauteuil.

\- Et vous comptez l'annoncer à Elizabeth quand, au juste ?

\- Je vous interdis d'annoncer quoique ce soit à Elizabeth avant que je l'aie fais, résonne la voix de mon père de la cuisine.

Mmh, intéressant. Je reste totalement immobile, tant qu'aucun Holmes ne m'a remarqué, on va éviter de faire du vacarme.

\- Et bien il faudrait peut être le lui dire, raille Mycroft.

\- Elle n'est pas encore prête, soupire Papa.

\- Ca fait tout de même un mois et demi, John, réplique Sherlock. Et elle me connaît.

\- Raison de plus

Wtf

Papa arrive, avec trois tasses de thé, il en tend une à Mycroft. Il s'approche ensuite de Sherlock, se baisse légèrement et lui donne sa tasse en embrassant sa joue.

Attendez

Quoi

What

Je ne

Rewind

Je ne comprends pas

Mais

Quoi

What

503 error

Je bug complétement et regarde la scène sans vraiment la voir. Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel. Sherlock regarde Papa. Mon Papa.

\- John, il faudrait l'annoncer.

Il a prit la main de Papa. Mon Papa. Dans la sienne.

\- Mais.. Tu n'es pas gay, je bégaye sans comprendre.

Ils se tournent tous les trois vers la porte. Mycroft l'ouvre et baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Tu écoutais depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps pour savoir lequel de vous trois est le plus honnête avec moi, je réponds sombrement.

Le choc passé, je suis surtout en colère qu'il m'ait rien dis. Evidemment que ça me fait bizarre. Je veux dire, c'est mon père. Ca m'auurait fait bizarre avec n'importe qui. Si c'est Sherlock, c'est un peu plus bizarre simplement parce que je le connais. Le fait que ce soit un homme bah.. Au moins il ne remplace pas ma mère.

Ma mère

Attendez

\- Tu n'étais pas amoureux de Maman, je reproche dans un souffle.

Mon père me fixe, blanc comme un linge. Quand je prononce ces mots il semble se reprendre, fronce les sourcils et s'approche.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si !

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ? Et toi, Sherlock ?! Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !

\- Mycroft n'a rien dit non plus ! Se défend Sherlock

\- Mycroft n'était pas directement impliqué et je t'interdis de blâmer mon petit ami !

Oui, rappeler qu'on était ensemble était inutile mais j'en avais besoin. Mon père me regarde, indécis.

\- Je veux tout savoir. Dans les détails.

\- Vraiment ? Demande Mycroft, derrière moi. Les détails ?

Je me crispe.

\- Non ! Pas de détails en fait !

Mon père s'approche doucement et passe son bras autour de mes épaules. Je le regarde, impassible et passe mes bras autour de lui.

\- Tant que tu es heureux.. Et que vous restez soft sur le physique le temps que je m'habitue, je suis ok.

\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille ? Geint Sherlock.

\- Sinon je fais l'amour avec Mycroft sur ton fauteuil.

\- Non ! S'écrient Papa et Sherlock à l'unisson.

Je ris et regarde Papa.

\- Allez, raconte moi !

\- Bon, très bien.

\- Que je vende les infos à un magazine !

\- Elizabeth !

* * *

 **Alors ? :3  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : je découvre ma belle soeur**

 **Heeeeeeey ! Voici le chapitre et.. OUI  
**

 **Elizabeth va voir Eurus ! Trève de papoterie, amusez vous !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Malya :  
**

 **Merci beaucoup !  
**

 **Guest :**

 **franchement j'ai adooooooré l'écrire, merci de ta proposition !  
**

* * *

A force de persuasion, Mycroft a accepté de garder son ressentiment pour lui : oui, je viendrai avec eux et tant pis pour lui. Il continue de désapprouver mais il se tait. Sherlock n'a rien dit, approuvant silencieusement. Nous sommes passés dans la prison en hélicoptère : on nous a largué sur un bateau. Je fais le matelot avec Papa et Mycroft le capitaine. Je suis cachée sous un grand ciré jaune, j'ai un bonnet épais dans lequel on a glissé mes cheveux et un gros col roulé où je cache mon menton.

Mycroft est affreux avec cette barbe, j'évite de le regarder. Par contre, je dois reconnaître que je l'ignorais si grand comédien.

J'ai bien écouté Papa et suivis chaque instruction correctement, du coup ça s'est étrangement et facilement bien passé. J'écoute l'homme parlé, ordonnant à Sherlock qui s'est fait passer pour un garde d'aller voir Eurus.

L'homme le fixe, outré. Il ne dit rien et regarde Mycroft se débarrasser de son déguisement. Je souris en coin et enlève mon propre manteau ainsi que mon bonnet.

\- Elizabeth Watson, future première dame d'Angleterre.

\- Il n'y a pas de première dame en Angleterre, répond l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me tourne vers Mycroft qui évite mon regard.

\- Pas encore.

\- Ni jamais, marmonne mon père.

Adorable comme quoi, même en situation de danger, mon couple reste une petite blague entre nous.

\- Est-ce que tout ceci justifiait un déguisement ? Demande le directeur de la prison.

\- Oui ça le justifiait ! S'exclame Mycroft.

Il fait volte face et commence un tirade, suintant l'autorité, respirant le charisme. Je l'écoute parler, je dois presque essuyer une goutte de bave aux coins des lèvres. Mon père me remarque et me donne un coup de coude. Je lui souris et lui glisse discrètement à l'oreille.

\- Je suis amoureuse, Papa.

\- Mmh.

On monte dans le bureau du directeur. Je me mets à la hauteur de Mycroft et murmure.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Elizabeth ?

\- Tu es parfait, je souffle. Tâche de t'en rappeler.

J'accèlere le pas rien que pour le plaisir de sentir son regard dans mon dos. Dans le bureau, Mycroft s'assoit à la place du directeur. Papa et moi derrière lui, je pose ma main sur le dossier de la chaise et Mycroft s'appuie sur celle-ci. De mon doigt, je frotte doucement son dos.

Je sais que ça peut paraître comme rien du tout, mais ce simple geste me rassure un peu. J'ai pas l'habitude d'être avec eux dans les merdiers et j'ai l'impression d'avoir particulièrement bien choisis mon enquête.

Je regarde les vidéos d'Eurus, sentant une vague d'animosité à son égard montée. Elle a fait du mal à Sherlock, elle l'a rendu malheureux, elle l'a rendu incapable de croire qu'il était digne d'avoir des amis. Elle a fait du mal à Mycroft : il veut toujours protéger les siens, et il l'a rendu incapable de la protéger.

Peut être que j'enjolive le personnage et que Mycroft est heureux de la prison dans laquelle il a mis sa sœur. Mais j'ose croire que l'homme que j'aime vaut mieux que ça. J'imagine que c'est le genre de naïveté que l'on attribue à l'amour.

Mycroft parle ensuite du fait que Eurus repogramme des gens. Je roule des yeux, un peu septique mais comprends que c'est pas le moment de faire un commentaire sarcastique. Papa sort sur le balcon, je le suis.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Papa, je sais que c'est un peu tard mais.. Tu seras là, hein ?

Il fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers moi.

\- Bien entendu. Pourquoi cette question ?

Peut être qu'on va crever, parce qu'eux sont peut être confiants mais je sais que ça part toujours en couille pendant leurs enquêtes. Autant être directe :

\- Parce que tu dois aussi protéger Sherlock.

Il me regarde, choqué, et embrasse mon front.

\- Non, tu es ma priorité.

Et honnêtement, vous n'avez pas idée à quel point ça me fait du bien. Myrcoft, c'est son travail sa priorité. J'ai longtemps été celle de ma mère. Mais savoir que je suis celle de mon père, ça me rassure. Et tant pis si il dit ça pour me faire plaisir : ça a le but escompté.

Il se crispe à nouveau.

\- Attends.. Ecoute..

Je fronce les sourcils et écoute la voix d'Eurus, en fond.

\- ..A qui parle-t-elle ? Je murmure.

\- A lui.. Au directeur.

\- Mais.. Il est reprogrammé ?

\- Je.. Pense bien.

Il va donc informer cette joyeuse nouvelle à Mycroft, et je vois le directeur se crisper et déglutir.

\- Désolé..

\- Quoi ? Je demande.

\- Vraiment, désolé, rajoute le directeur avant de se lever et de déclencher l'alarme.

Je vois tous les gardes, armés, se dirigé vers nous. Je lève aussitôt les mains, bien décidée à ne pas faire la dingue. Je dois avouer que mon entrevue avec les américains m'avaient suffit. Ils nous attrapent par le bras, je fais un signe de tête entendu à mon père pour dire que ça va.

Alors qu'ils nous sortent du bureau, Papa se débat et arrive à se dégager, s'en allant en courant. Mycroft tente, tant bien que mal mais échoue. Quant à moi ? Je me tourne vers les deux hommes qui me tiennent et leur souris.

\- On va directement passer au moment où je suis sage, ça vous va ?

Ils ne répondent pas à mon sourire.

Rude

On entend une voix parler de cow boy, de dark vador et..

 _Je vous ai manqué ? Je vous ai manqué ?_

Je me raidis et échange un regard horrifié avec Mycroft.

\- Il est increvable ?

Il ne me répond et ne me regarde même pas. Je vois des hommes s'approcher de papa qui a le regard rivé sur un écran.

\- PAPA DERRIERE !

Mais il a à peine le temps de se tourner qu'ils l'assomment. Je sens mon cœur manqué un battement et commence à me débattre pour le rejoindre.

\- Elizabeth, prévient Mycroft dans mon dos.

Là il me remarque.

Les hommes qui me tiennent affermissent leur prise mais je continue de me débattre, essayant même de les mordre et de lleur donner des coups de pieds. Mais l'un d'entre eux me flanque un coup dans le genoux et je gémis de douleur.

\- Elizabeth !

\- Ca va, je grogne entre mes dents.

Ca, à force de faire la maligne. On nous emmène dans les couloirs, ils portent mon père qui est inconscient, ils le trimballent comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Je me crispe et tente une dernière fois de le rejoindre.

\- Je veux jute voir si il va bien !

Ils ne daignent pas de répondre et nous emmènent dans une cellule où l'on pousse Mycroft qui manque de tomber. Je frotte mon genoux qui me lance et approche de mon père qu'ils ont, miraculeusement, refourgué dans un lit. Sherlock est allongé à même le sol. Mycroft se penche pour vérifier si il va bien mais je reste concentré sur Papa.

\- Elizabeth, évite de trop le surmener ,on ne sait pas dans quel état il est.

\- Heureusement que tu me rassures, raille-t-il.

Il me regarde longuement puis s'approche.

\- Comment va ta jambe ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui et hausse les épaules.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi.

Il ne me répond pas et m'observe longuement avant de se reculer sans un mot. Il va s'appuyer contre le mur. Au bout de quelques minutes, je le rejoins, à ses côtés. Il fixe le sol, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- Je continue de croire que tu es le meilleur.

Il inspire profondément et prends ma main. Je rougis et regarde les caméras.

\- Elle va nous voir..

\- Elle nous entend, Elizabeth. Et elle sait déjà.

\- Ah ?

\- Je passe la voir. Elle a.. le "truc de déduction" comme dit ton père.

Je souris légèrement et le regarde. Il soupire, fatigué et hausse les épaules sans rien ajouter.

Sherlock finit par se lever, je l'aide à se relever et il observe Papa en silence, ne posant aucune question. On nous refourgue même le directeur de la prison, mon regard se durcit et je me contiens pour ne pas lui cracher à la gueule.

Quand Papa ouvre les yeux, Sherlock et moi demandons en même temps :

\- Ca va ?

\- Comment tu te sens?

J'accompagne ma question le rejoignant, m'asseyant au bord du lit.

\- Pas vif..

"Et toi, ça va ?" Me demande-t-il d'un regard. Je lui souris et hoche la tête. Sherlock fait les cent pas et donne des infos sur Eurus.

Soudainement, une voix d'enfant demandant de l'aide surgit. Le sang se glace dans mes veines et je me redresse d'un coup. Elle demande de l'aide. Et Sherlock, avec une douceur que je lui ignorais, essaye de la calmer mais..

La communication coupe.

Quand Eurus réapparaît et reparle des cadeaux, je me tourne vers Mycroft.

\- Bordel de merde, quels étaient ses cadeaux, Mycroft ?

Il se tourne vers moi et pince les lèvres. Je soutiens son regard, commençant à enrager, l'inquiétude laissant place à une incompréhension assez.. En colère.

Elle repasse une vidéo de Moriarty. Je fixe Mycroft, blanchissant (enfin je crois).

\- C'était son cadeau ?

\- C'était calculé, justifie-t-il à voix basse.

Je le regarde, sans un mot et détourne les yeux, honteuse. Honteuse de continuer de croire le meilleur de lui alors que finalement, il reste un stratège. Et il n'osera jamais s'abandonner.

Pas le moment de remettre ton couple en question, bordel, Elizabeth.

Elle fait ensuite apparaître la femme du directeur. Soit Papa soit Mycroft doit tuer le directeur pour que la femme survit. Eurus marque une pause.

Je ne pensais pas que Mycroft ramènerait son amoureuse, mais on saura l'utiliser à bon escient.

Je me fige et fixe l'écran. Soit mon père soit Mycroft devra tuer un innocent. Je déglutis. Mycroft refuse l'arme, je le regarde faire.

Sa conscience. Il est étrange parfois. On dirait que son Jimmy Cricket personnel est déréglé et qu'il passe d'une extrême à une autre.

\- Je ne tuerai pas. Je n'aurais pas de sang sur les mains, termine Mycroft.

Et pourquoi ce serait à mon père d'en avoir ?

Papa accepte l'arme, et discute avec l'homme. Quand il mentionne Mary je regarde mon père, guettant son regard. Finalement, il le croise, j'incline la tête. Bien sûr que je n'approuve pas un meurtre, c'est certain, et lui non plus. Mais c'est un médecin, il sauve des vies.

Et il sauvera celle de la femme.

L'homme supplie, pleure, il prie mon père de le tuer. Mycroft se cache les yeux. Je ne dis rien et regarde fixement, avec une fascination malsaine la scène qui se déroule devant moi. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant admiré mon père qu'aujourd'hui.

Prêt à tuer un homme droit dans les yeux pour sauver quelqu'un.

\- ..Non, désolé, je ne peux pas, annonce mon père en se reculant.

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde.

Oh, je suis loin d'être déçue, mais je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélerer : que va-t-il se passer ? Qui va mourir ? Est-ce que c'était la bonne solution? Tant que Papa peut vivre en paix avec sa conscience tant mieux. Mais l'homme va-t-il mourir ? La femme aussi ? Et nous alors ? Et..

Mais, David, le directeur, attrape l'arme. Je me colle au mur précipitamment. J'ai remarqué que plus la tension monte, plus j'ai peur, moins je parle. Papa se met devant moi, discrètement mais il n'en cache pas moins. Je me sens déjà moins effrayée.

Mais bon, pas à l'aise.

\- Souvenez vous de moi !

Il pose le revolver sous son menton.

\- Non ! Hurle-t-on, à l'unisson, même moi.

Il tire et je vois son corps s'effondrer à terre, le crâne défoncé. Dans mon dos, Mycroft vomis. Je ne dis rien, la gorge trop sèche, une boule de bile grossissant dans ma gorge. Je fixe le cadavre en réalisant que je pleure.

Je pleure quoi au juste ? Un inconnu qui nous a mis dans ce merdier ? Aucune idée.

Je remarque que Papa est aussi désemparé que moi, même si il est plus discret. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait à me gérer, je veux qu'il s'occupe de lui. Je lui tourne donc le dos et fais face à Mycroft qui respire difficilement. Il se tourne vers moi, me remarque et s'approche avant d'attraper ma main qu'il serre brièvement

Je souris, essuie mes larmes et inspire profondément.

\- Ca va bien se passer.

\- C'est une promesse.

* * *

 **OS Kidlock demandé par Maraudeurs girls :**

\- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais ? Gronda Mycroft avec toute l'autorité dont il pouvait disposé.

Le jeune garçon de 14 ans, qui avait encore ses rondeurs d'enfants bien nourris, portait encore son uniforme d'Eton. Il regardait une tête baissée aux cheveux noirs bouclés. Mycroft enleva sa veste à queue de pie. Papa et Maman n'étaient pas encore rentrés de leur weekend en amoureux dans le York et Sherlock avait été gardé toute la semaine par la vieille voisine, trop sourde pour s'offusquer des déductions du garçon.

Mycroft, aussi tôt que possible, avait été récupéré son jeune frère et ouvert son carnet de correspondance. Il y avait découvert une tartine écrite au rouge de la main de l'institutrice de Sherlock.

\- Mais rien, Mycroft, marmonne l'enfant sans oser croiser le regard de son frère.

Pas stupide pour un sous, il savait que Mycroft était largement performant dans les déductions pour savoir si il mentait ou pas. Son ton tremblant le trahissait déjà un peu, mais il pourrait faire passer ça pour de l'émotion.

\- Sherlock, ne me mens pas tu sais bien que je déteste ça.

Sherlock décida d'inspirer bravement avant de lever les yeux vers son frère et de demander de sa voix la plus innocente possible :

\- Thé, Myc' ?

Mycroft se crispa et le regarda avant de pousser un soupir, haussant les épaules.

\- Très bien.

Sherlock prit donc la main de l'aîné et l'emmena tout joyeusement à la cuisine. Mycroft le regarda faire, préparant la théière mais quand Sherlock manqua de la faire tomber, il la rattrapa et prit les choses en main pour éviter une catastrophe.

Il regarda son jeune frère, baissant les yeux vers lui et tenta de l'intimider en utilisant de la "voix-fâchée"

\- Je saurais ce que tu as fais, Sherlock.

\- Tu n'es pas Maman, Myc', geignit le petit garçon, tentant de s'échapper du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Justement, je pourrais juger si cette note dans ton carnet de correspondance était justifiée ou pas.

Ce dernier argument fît mouche, Sherlock hésita quelques secondes puis baissa la tête et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles. Mycroft fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille, s'accroupissant légèrement.

Sherlock, je n'ai pas entendu, dit-il doucement.

\- J'ai dis à la maîtresse que j'avais compris son histoire avec le principal.

Mycroft le regarda et sourit intérieurement. Il ne laissa rien paraître et dit tranquillement :

\- J'irais lui parler, ne t'en fais pas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 : je découvre ma force**

 **Hey ! Me revoilà pour un chapitre. Ce chapitre est loin d'être mon préféré mais le suivant... foepzelfjssoj je 'ladore ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi !  
**

 **Malya :**

 **Heureuse que ça t'ait plu, voilà le nouveau !  
**

 **UnknownNightmare :**

 **Je ferais sans doute certains OS que tu m'as proposé, dans le recueil que j'avais commencé "La vie dans ma tête". On verra si j'ai assez de chapitres pour le nombre de OS proposés ;)**

 **Maraudeurs girls :**

 **J'ai adoré l'écrire ! Mais je n'aime pas que ce soit trop long parce que j'ai la sensation de "perdre" les personnages et de ne plus les écrire correctement !  
**

 **PhoenixCauchemardesque :**

 **Hey ! J'aimerais te demander quelque chose : tu peux cchanger d'OS ? Parce que je n'arrive pas du tout à faire quelque chose de bon.. Je peux bien entendu le poster quand même si vraiment c'est le seul sujet qui te plaisait, mais si tu as d'autres idées, je suis tout à fiat preneuse !  
**

* * *

Eurus ordonne à Sherlock de prendre l'arme, annonçant qu'il en aura besoin. Alors que Sherlock entre dans la porte qu'Eurus nous a gracieusement ouvrert, il se tourne vers Myrcroft :

\- Des cadeaux ?

\- Elle est très intelligente.

\- Pas toi visiblement.

Bam, j'encaisse le coup pour Mycroft aussi mais c'est très bien envoyé. Je déglutis et baisse la tête. Mycroft et son arrogance soutiennent le regard de Sherlock.

\- Un violon.

Papa passe son bras autour de moi, m'incitant à suivre Sherlock et me souffle doucement, et très discrètement :

\- Tu fais ça très bien.

\- Toi aussi, Papa. Ne regrette pas de m'avoir prise, c'est moi qui avais insisté.

Il pince les lèvres sans me répondre. On entre dans une pièce aux murs cramoisis. Je me crispe.

\- Elle a repeint ? Elle a le droit ? Demande Sherlock.

\- Est-ce vraiment la priorité ? Fait Papa.

Je déglutis.

 _Est-ce du sang ?_

Je ne veux pas poser la question à voix haute ,je ne veux pas donner d'indications sur ce qui m'inquiète à Eurus. Evidemment si c'est un tel génie, ça ne sert pas à grand-chose mais je ferais tout ce que je peux pour l'empêcher d'avoir trop d'avances.

Mycroft observe la peinture.

\- A peine sec, récent, c'est pour nous.

Eurus nous remet la voix de la petite fille. Honnêtement, je suis égoïstement trop concentrée sur ma propre vie pour l'écouter correctement. Je vois les deux Holmes et Papa se tendre quand ils entendent la voix. Je suis touchée de les voir comme ça.

Mais, égoïstement, je préfère qu'on s'en sorte tous. Je préfère savoir que mon foyer est en sécurité. J'ai déjà perdu des gens que j'aimais. Et je n'en ai rien à foutre que mon raisonnement soit égocentrique.

Alors que Sherlock va ouvrir les enveloppes, Mycroft reste dans son coin, bras croisés, il marmonne.

\- C'est dément.. C'est inhumain..

\- Je sais, Mycroft.

Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Je sais que je ne sers à rien, c'est bon, ferme la. Je serre les dents et détourne le regard. Sherlock montre l'arme à Mycroft.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je dois prouver mon utilité ?

\- Visiblement.

\- Je refuse d'être manipulé.

Je serre les dent. Sherlock se tourne vers moi, sans un mot. Il m'invite à réagir mais pas à haute voix. Je veux prouver mon utilité, je veux prouver que j'essaye.

Je m'approche donc et prends l'arme en main.

\- C'est lourd, je remarque.

Je me penche vers les photos.

\- Soit c'est quelqu'un de plus fort que moi, soit il a l'expérience. Et il doit avoir le bras long, littéralement.

Je tends l'arme à Papa qui essaye de me rassurer avec un sourire qui se veut paternel.

\- Je sais que les armes reculent quand on tire, celle-ci a un viseur et elle doit beaucoup reculer. Ca doit être dangereux pour celui qui a des lunettes.

Sherlock me sourit, lui aussi se veut rassurant. Et c'est sans doute la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il pouvait me faire aujourd'hui.

\- En effet.

Papa donne les infos qu'il connait sur l'arme puis la rend à Sherlock. Je me tourne vers Mycroft qui grimace, attentif et réfléchissant. La grimace lui donne un double menton. Pas très gracieux

\- Bravo Dr Watson. Bravo Miss Watson on nous met en rivalité et vous tombez dans le panneau.

Miss Watson ?

Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Pardon ? On veut sauver la vie d'une gamine. Je te signale que la sécurité dépendait de toi et de tes ordres. Que si on en est là c'est par ta faute. Diviser pour mieux régner ? Sans doute. Alors mets toi du même côté que nous.

Je serre les dents et le fixe.

\- Et garde le "Miss Watson" pour une autre fois, Mycroft.

Je serais presque désolé pour lui avoir parlé si agressivement. Eurus fait surgir les trois frères, ligotés, au dessus de la mer. L'atlantique déchaînée est en dessous d'eux et se rue contre les rochers. Je regarde les corps se débattre puis tourne la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et la serre doucement, je lève les yeux vers Mycroft qui ne me regarde pas.

Et, alors que Sherlock condamne le coupable, ce sont les deux innocents qui tombent vers une mort certaine. Je sursaute et sens des larmes me monter aux yeux. Je les refoule, ravalant la boule de bile qui monte dans ma gorge.

\- Pourquoi ? Je demande à haute voix.

\- Intéressant..., me répond la voix éléctronique d'Eurus.

Je me tourne vers elle, enfin l'écran.

\- Ca change ?

\- Bien sûr que ça change ! C'est..

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, elle a fait tomber le dit-coupable dans l'eau. Je me fige dans un état de stupeur.

Je regarde la vitre et m'approche pour voir ce que j'ai fais. J'ai tué quelqu'un. Une main attrape mon poignet et me tire fermement en arrière.

\- Tu restes avec moi, ordonne Mycroft.

Je ne réplique pas mais le suis. Il me prend contre lui quelques secondes, sans bouger, immobile, tout raide.

\- Tout ira bien.

\- Je sais, je réponds sans émotion.

Je sais.

Et ensuite ?

Ensuite c'est un cauchemar. Ensuite Sherlock doit manipuler Molly pour qu'elle dise qu'elle l'aime, si elle ne le fait pas, elle meurt.

Mais évidemment Sherlock n'a pas le droit de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

C'est amusant à quel point on se rend qu'on aime les gens, même des gens avec qui on est pas particulièrement proche. On les apprécie juste pour leur présence, pour ce qu'ils nous apportent. Parce qu'ils sont eux.

Et j'ai ça avec Molly.

J'apprécie qui elle est. Elle n'est pas du tout la même avec moi qu'avec Papa et Sherlock. Avec moi elle est sûre d'elle, avec moi elle est plus expérimentée ,elle m'apprend des choses, elle m'écoute.

A la mort de Mary je savais qu'elle deviendrait quelqu'un de plus important pour moi, et en effet ça a été le cas mais il n'y a pas que ça.

Molly c'est moi.

Molly c'est moi si Mycroft ne m'avait pas aimé et si il avait su m'utiliser.

J'aurais pu devenir comme elle, sans problème. Si Mycroft ne m'avait pas embrassé ce soir là, le soir où papa et Mary se sont mariés, j'aurais baissé les yeux à chaque fois que je le croisais, j'aurais évité son regard, j'aurais rougis uqand il me parlerait, j'aurais grapillé chaque information le concernant.

Et j'aurais nourris l'espoir niais de le voir arriver un jour dans ma vie, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Et je l'entends supplier Sherlock de ne pas la forcer à lui dire, je l'entends le supplier et je la comprends tellement. J'ai l'impression de m'entendre. Et peut être qu'elle va mourir, tuer par Eurus. Tuer parce qu'elle voulait garder un minimum de fierté et d'orgueil, juste un peu.

Et lorsqu'elle les prononce finalement, ces mots si attendus, cette boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge atteint mes lèvres. Et je rends tout ce que j'avais dans l'estomac. On me frotte le dos, je me redresse pour croiser le regard inquiet de Papa. Je ne souris pas, il saurait que j'exagère. Mais je fais au moins semblant :

\- Ca va, ne t'en fais pas.

Sherlock explose, lui aussi rend ce qu'il d'une certaine façon : il commence à défoncer le cercueil, il râle, il peste. Il n'en peut plus. Et j'ai peur de ce qu'il nous attend. Sherlock n'a pas dû encore se servir de l'arme et Eurus vient d'annoncer que la suite serait encore plus difficile.

Elle veut pousser Sherlock dans ses profonds retranchements.

Je n'aime pas les gens, en général. Mais je les respecte tous et reste persuader que tout homme mérite de vivre une vie décente.

Mais la haine que je ressens vis-à-vis d'Eurus et qui ne cesse de grandir me fait poser des questions sur moi-même et sur la façon dont je souhaiterai qu'elle vive.

J'imagine que je souhaite qu'elle arrête de vivre, justement.

Arrête ça, El. Arrête. Arrête. Personne n'a le droit de dire qui est digne de vivre ou pas.

Quand on pénètre dans l'autre pièce, la voix d'Eurus résonne.

\- Maintenant, tu dois choisir : famille ou ami.

Papa et Mycroft se regardent, je me crispe.

\- Elizabeth ou Mycroft ?

Je me sens blanchir et me tourne vers Mycroft, qui regarde le mur, sans un mot.

* * *

 **OS Elizabeth enfant, demandé par AnaChloo !**

Londres est une ville particulièrement vivante. Pour de nombreuses raisons, sa position stratégique et son atout touristique attirent pas mal de touristes. D'un point de vue politique comme économique elle reste une capitale mondiale, après tout les anglais auront colonisé pratiquement la moitié du globe. Et d'une autre part, grâce à ses habitants. Des habitants qui, pour la plupart, sont conscients de la beauté de la ville, son côté "mystique" et font tout simplement preuve d'une fierté d'être londonien.

Or, en ce dimanche ensoleillé de mai, pas mal de famille londonienne étaient dans le zoo de la capitale a admiré les animaux. Le zoo, pratiquement bicentenaire, est l'un des plus vieux zoo du monde et peut se vanter d'être LE plus vieux zoo scientifique du monde. Initialement prévu à l'étude du règne animal, le zoo créa la première maison des reptiles, le premier aquarium public, le premier insectarium et le premier zoo pour enfants.

Tiens, et en parlant d'enfant, vous l'avez vu, vous ? La gamine au profil méditerranéen, aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux étonnamment bleus. Elle court après un petit blondinet en le priant de ralentir et d'aller moins vite. Derrière les enfants, deux mères de famille : l'une grande, assez mince, aux yeux sombres et aux cheveux encore plus bouclées que l'enfant et l'autre aussi grande, avec plus de forme, aux cheveux très courts. Elles discutent en suivant les deux enfants du regard.

Finalement, la petite fille s'arrêta sèchement devant un enclos et posa ses mains sur la vitre avec de grands yeux. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et semblait comme hypnotisée.

\- Et bien, ma chérie, qu'admires-tu ?

\- Les lions.

Et pour communiquer avec les bêtes, elle commença à émettre des rugissements tout droit inspirés du roi lion et sensé impressionner le majestueux mâle allongé au soleil. Le mâle ne daigna même pas ouvrir l'oeil pour observer la jeune humaine semblable à tant d'autres. Il était d'une indifférence royale.

\- Moi quand je serais grande, j'aurais pleins de lions et je les remettrais tous en liberté !

Emma éclata de rire et prit la petite dans ses bras, la soulevant pour qu'elle ait une meilleure vue sur la faune venant des pays chauds d'Afrique. Elle prit la petite contre elle et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je sais que tu le feras. Maman a une surprise pour toi, chérie.

Elizabeth, avec un sourire curieux et un regard attentif, se tourna vers elle et demanda malicieusement :

\- Un lionceau ?!

\- Non, s'amusa Emma en caressant la joue de son bébé, pourtant si grande. Pas aujourd'hui, un jour peut-être.

L'enfant perdit son sourire et osa même pousser un soupir impatient.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Tu aimerais aller voir Disneyland ?

\- Disneyland ? A Paris ?

\- Oui ! sourit Emma.

\- Non.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et regarda sa fille sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Je ne veux pas habiter en France, dit la petite, ua bord des larmes.

La mère éclata de rire et serra l'enfant contre elle.

\- Voyons chérie..


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 : le sacrifice**

 **Bonsooooir !  
**

 **Voici donc le chapitre. Je profite d'avoir un peu le temps pour vous remercier. Ca va faire près de quatre ans que je poste des choses ici, six ans que je lis des fanfictions et je suis infiniment reconnaissante. Sans vous, tous, sans exception, je n'aurais jamais créer Elizabeth. Elle ne serait pas née de ma plume pendant une heure de neerlandais. A la base, je comptais l'écrire sous forme de journal mais je suis rendue compte que le parallèle avec Bridget Jones aurait été beaucoup trop criant. Bref, sans vous je n'aurais jamais eu le doux rêve de publier un jour un livre, dont Elizabeth serait l'héroïne. Elle est née de toute pièce, grâce à cette fiction, grâce à vous. Et aujourd'hui, écrire me fait tellement de bien, j'ai beaucoup plus confiance en moi et ma plume qu'avant.**

 **L'année prochaine je vais partir au Canada donc, puis je ferais des études de droit à Bruxelles, je compte continuer mon crossover sur Harry Potter. Mais une page se tourne quand même, celle de mes secondaires, de mes années lycée (HSM toute ma vie), et je tenais à vous remercier d'en avoir fait partis. Je compte vous garder avec moi encore quelques années..J'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas. J'envoie pleins d'amour à chacun d'entre vous, et fais une dédicace particulière à Agathe qui était de base une de mes lectrices et qui est aujourd'hui une amie chère que j'ai failli kidnapper dans un train bruxellois.**

 **Pleins d'amour mes chatons.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **AnaaChloo :  
**

 **En fait, je voulais garder le choix "John/Mycroft" de base et imaginer en effet Elizabeth s'auto torturer à devoir mentalement faire un choix elle aussi... ET PUIS JE ME SUIS DIS "POURQUOI ON ECHANGERAIT PAS LES WATSON" hihihi. Par contre tu connais trop bien Elizabeth.. x)  
**

 **Malya :**

 **Je suis désolé d'avoir fais durer le suspense..J'espère que tu mepardonneras ;)**

 **Rose Watson :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Par contre je n'ai pas compris ce que tu me demandais avec le OS... x)  
**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **J'ai TELLEMENT hâte de voir ta réaction avec ce chapitre !  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Elizabeth est une râleuse.. Mycroft ne la laisserait de toute façon pas aller en France sans lui, elle tomberait du premier francophone qui lui parlerait cette midinette x)  
**

* * *

Je regarde Mycroft, ignorant volontairement de croiser le regard de mon père. Je dois m'asseoir, je vais m'évanouir.

Je me pince l'avant bras histoire de me concentrer et, oui, cette technique marche.

C'est idiot, mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais mourir aujourd'hui. Pas comme ça, pas de cette façon. Parce que, bien sûr que je sais que c'est moi qui vais mourir. D'un point de vue.. Commun, ma mort fera le moins de dommages collatéraux.

Et si Mycroft meurt par ma faute, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais.

Mycroft tonne :

\- Eurus, ça suffit!

\- Pas encore, je pense. Presque.

Mycroft passe ses mains sur son visage puis se tourne vers Sherlock.

\- Bien.

\- Bien ?

\- Inutile de discuter.

Je fronce les sourcils et les écoute sans rien dire, interdite. Mycroft se tourne vers moi, son visage s'adoucissant.

\- Désolé, Elizabeth. Il est inutile de nier les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, mais nous savons tout les deux que d'un point de vue.. Globale, et même gouvernementale, ma vie a plus d'importance que la tienne. Il me semble donc normal et même plutôt logique que ce soit toi qui meurs

Je me crispe et arrête mon père qui s'approche de Mycroft en levant le poing. Il était évident que j'allais mourir, mais je dois avouer que j'espérais une autre réaction de la part de Mycroft.. J'inspire profondément.

\- Dis au-revoir à ton père et Sherlock te tuera ensuite.

\- Mycroft, arrête, je dis d'une voix faible.

\- Tue la, Sherlock, dit Mycroft avec agacement. La suite demande que l'on soit tous utile, ce n'est pas son cas. Tu n'as accepté sa présence que parce que le Dr Watson t'as fais les yeux doux.

\- Mycroft..

Ma voix n'est qu'un pauvre filet, je dois déjà retenir mes larmes. Que fait-il ? Il n'est pas sérieux.. Non, il ne peut pas être sérieux.

Il veut se fait haïr, il veut rendre ma mort moins difficile pour lui.

\- Mycroft, arrête, bien sûr que ce sera moi entre nous deux qui va mourir.

\- Elizabeth! S'exclame mon père.

Je serre les dents et me tourne vers lui.

\- Ecoute, Papa, je sais que je suis importante pour toi.. Je suis ta fille. Mais je suis ta fille depuis quatre ans, bientôt cinq. Ce.. L'amour que tu as pour moi, je suis certain que tu l'auras de façon encore plus forte pour Rosie. Et je sais que tant que Sherlock et Miss Hudson sont là pour vérifier que tu ailles bien, tu ne risques pas grand-chose.

\- Elizabeth, je ne...

J'inspire profondément et ravale mes larmes.

\- Et, d'un point de vue.. "globale", il a raison. Il est le gouvernement, et l'homme de glace. Il survivra sans moi et l'Angleterre a besoin de lui. Tu te rends bien compte que les seules personnes qui tiennent véritablement à moi sont toutes les trois dans cette pièce. Je ne suis indispensable à personne, vous vous en tirerez tous très bien sans moi. Votre.. Trio existait avant que je n'entre dans vos vies, et à l'époque il fonctionnait déjà très bien. Peut être même mieux. Il ne fait pas le moindre doute que vous irez très bien sans moi.

Je me redresse et essuie ma bouche, en cas de vomis qui serait encore là. Mmh, râgoutant.

\- Dans un livre que j'ai lu...

 _"Harry Potter"_

\- On parle du "Plus grand bien"

 _Dumbledore en parle._

\- Et je pense que, si on suit cette phrase, c'est à moi de mourir.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock, ignorant les exclamations outrée de mon père. Je l'ignore du regard, sinon je vais pleurer. Je l'entends pester, refuser.

\- Tu préfères que je te tourne le dos j'imagine ?

Mycroft éclate de son vieux rire hypocrite qui m'énerve à chaque fois.

\- Tu as finis ton discours larmoyant ? Sainte-Elizabeth, martyre des orphelines opprimées ? raille-t-il

Je me crispe totalement, la bouche ouverte et je le regarde sans comprendre. Pourquoi.. Pourquoi me dit-il ça ?

\- Pathétique. Tu es pathétique, lance Mycroft en direction de Sherlock. Tu as toujours été le frère lent, l'idiot. Je t'ai toujours méprisé. A vrai dire.. Tu nous déshonores tous.

Putain l'enfoiré.

Je m'approche à grands pas.

\- Hey, Mycroft.

Il se tourne vers moi, plein de dédain. Je le gifle, pas trop fort et réponds à son regard outré. Il pose sa main sur sa joue et je le reagrde :

\- Ca, c'est pour croire que c'est en te faisant méprisable et haïssable que ton frère aura plus facile à te tuer. Psychologie inversée de merde ! C'est vraiment les dernières paroles que tu souhaites me dire si on venait à mourir ?

Je me tourne vers Sherlock.

\- Tue moi, Sherlock. C'est la solution qui épargnera le plus l'Angleterre. La solution la moins douloureuse pour les deux Holmes.

Mais Sherlock ne m'écoute pas, il pointe son arme vers Mycroft. Je me recule, vacillant et mon père m'attrape, me plaquant contre lui en me murmurant très bas :

\- J'aime Rose autant que je t'aime toi, arrête de croire que u vaux moins qu'un autre. Arrête de croire que j'irais bien sans toi.

\- Pas dans la tête, dit Mycroft. J'ai promis mon cerveau à la Royal Society.

Je sens les larmes affluées, et cache mon visage dans l'épaule de mon frère en gémissant misérablement :

\- Mycroft..

Non, il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas me faire ça. Il ne peut pas être si difficile à avoir, à obtenir, avoir un amour si compliqué à mériter pour m'abandonner.

Il ne peut pas.

\- Où alors ?

\- Ma foi, je suppose qu'il y a un cœur quelque part en moi.

Un cœur ?

Le meilleur de tous. Celui d'un homme sur-occupé qui prenait le temps de faire un restaurant avec moi un jeudi sur deux simplement parce que j'avais besoin de sortir. Un homme qui n'a jamais été apprécié à sa juste valeur. Un homme qui prend le temps de vérifier si je vais bien, si j'ai dormis. Un homme qui m'envoie parfois une voiture venir me chercher en cours. Un homme qui a frappé un garçon parce qu'il m'avait insulté. Un homme qui m'embrasse toujours pour me dire au-revoir, même si je suis endormie. Un homme qui a un travail prenant, qui vit pour ce dernier, qui a terriblement de mal avec les relations mais qui fait d'énormes efforts avec moi.

Et je ne saurais dire pour quoi je suis amoureuse, pour tout et pour rien à la fois. Parce que son arrogance me fait rire, parce que son ton dédaigneux m'amuse, parce que son intelligence me passionne. Parce que j'adore discuter avec lui, que sa répartie me laisse le souffler couper. Parce que j'admire ses déductions. Parce que j'apprécie avec justesse son léger manque de confiance en lui combler par un complexe de supériorité.

Parce que j'apprécie aussi sa solitude, et sa jalousie. Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour sa discussion, sa répartie, sa discrétion et son talent en déduction. Mais j'ai appris à aimer toute sa personnalité et l'homme qu'il est vraiment.

Et au même titre que mon père aujourd'hui, ainsi que Sherlock, il fait partie de ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde. L'amour qu'il porte pour moi est plus que je ne pourrais mériter et j'essaye du mieux que je peux d'être digne de lui, de qui il est et de qu'il pense être. Oui il y a une différence entre qui il est et qui il pense être.

Et peut importe qu'une call girl de luxe l'ait qualifié d'Homme de glace, et peu importe que le monde anglais tout entier soit persuadé qu'il est incapable de témoigner d'émotions ou de sentiments. Et peu importe, finalement, que même mon père soit septique sur le fait qu'il possède un cœur.

Je sais que c'est le cas. Que c'est le même que j'entends battre quand je suis blottie contre son torse quand je me réveille dans la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar et qu'il prétend que je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Que c'est le même cœur qui se pose contre ma poitrine quand il me prend dans mes bras. Que c'est le même cœur caché sous une couche de tissus luxueux et cher pendant que Monsieur est au parlement. Que c'est le même qui est si difficile à atteindre, si bien dissimulé derrière une arrogance, un dédain et une froideur qui ne servent qu'à se protéger.

C'est le cœur de l'homme que j'aime. Peu importe que tout le monnde, lui y compris, doute qu'il existe. Je sais que c'est le cas. J'aime bien croire que, d'une certaine façon, il bat pour moi.

Ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Quel cœur.

\- Papa.. Je ne veux pas.., je supplie entre deux sanglots.

Mycroft inspire profondément.

\- Elizabeth, c'est ma faute. Tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre, passe à autre chose.

Je me redresse doucement et me tourne pour le voir, articulant le seul argument digne de ce nom qui me vient en tête à ce moment là :

\- Mais je t'aime..

Mycroft ne me répond pas, soutenant simplement mon regard avant de regarder Sherlock.

\- Moriarty, cinq minutes d'entretien.

\- Quoi ? Demande Sherlock.

\- C'était son cadeau de Noël.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

\- C'était non surveillé.

Je fixe Mycroft, muette, les larmes continuant de couler malgré moi.

\- Mycroft.. Je t'en supplie..

Il se tourne vers moi et m'offre l'ébauche d'un sourire.

\- Au-revoir, Elizabeth.

Pas de surnom, pas de je t'aime, juste au-revoir.

Et je l'en remercie pour ça.

\- Au-revoir, mon cher frère. Pas de fleurs.

\- Le choix initial était John Watson contre Mycroft Holmes, mais je me suis dis qu'intervertir les Watson serait beaucoup plus amusant. Dans les deux cas il y aurait un cœur brisé. Mais de toute façon, Moriarty avait prévu ce choix.

Et la voix de Mortiarty résonne dans la pièce, je laisse échapper un sanglot et cache mon visage dans mes mains, me blottissant dans les bras de mon père à nouveau.

\- Il leur aura fallu cinq minutes pour nous infliger tout ceci..., articule Sherlock, tremblant de haine et de rage.

Il inspire et baisse l'arme.

\- Je refuse.

Je me redresse aussitôt, essuyant mes larmes. Je regarde Mycroft sans oser m'approcher, je le fixe. Toujours aussi tendu, presque froid, il m'ignore délibérément. Pourquoi ?

J'imagine que c'est pour m'éviter une nouvelle crise de larmes. Et peut être, j'ose croire, une démonstration sentimentale de sa part.

Mais Sherlock pose son arme sous son menton.

\- Sherlock non !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- Sherlock tu ne peux pas.. Tu ne sais pas à propos de Barbe Rousse ! S'écrie Eurus.

\- Sherlock !

Je sens quelque chose me piquer et prononce un "aïe" sonore. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu mal, il s'agit d'une simple technique de défense de base.

D'ailleurs, je vois Sherlock, Papa et Mycroft faire de même de leur côté. Oh putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a enco...

Tout devient noir.

* * *

 **OS Ellock proposé par PhoenixCauchemardesque :  
**

En grande compagnie, je suis à Baker Street devant la télé. J'ai quitté le foyer familial où Mary et Papa se roulaient de grosses pelles, ça devenait tellement gênant que Pornhub a appelé pour savoir si il pouvait venir filmer.

Or, j'étais entrain de re-regarder la dernière saison de The big bang theory. Et Merlin sait que je déteste être interrompue en plein milieu de quelque chose. Je suis donc allée chez Sherly, me suis confortablement installée dans le canapé avec mon pc et du chocolat. Je végète depuis maintenant deux heures et commence doucement à fusionner avec le canapé.

J'entends des pas dans l'escalier et mets pause à mon épisode, abaissant doucement l'écran pour apercevoir Sherlock entré. Il tourne directement la tête vers moi, demandant simplement :

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- J'ai quitté le domicile en pleine situation pré-coïtale.

Sherlock a un reniflement dédaigneux. Je réponds par un sourire et me relève sur mes coudes.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Je faisais un tour, répond-il mystérieusement en attrapant son violon.

Il ne prend son violon que quand il doit réfléchir. J'éteins simplement mon ordinateur, le refermant et le posant sur la table basse en fermant les yeux. Dieu sait que c'est beaucoup plus agréable de profiter de la musique en se concentrant uniquement sur celle-ci. Surtout que quand Sherlock joue du violon je me sens planer.

Je l'écoute donc, en silence, les yeux fermés. C'est rigolo parce que je profite de ce temps pour réfléchir mais mes pensées sont claires, contrairement à d'habitude. Enfin, d'habitude et en présence de Sherlock.

Je ne suis pas totalement demeurée, je me doute bien et suis pratiquement sûre qu'il a déduit mon béguin pour lui. Mais il a eu l'amabilité de prétendre l'ignorer et c'est tout ce que je pouvais réclamer.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je reviens à la vie et me relève lentement en baillant. Je vais préparer du thé et demande à Sherlock :

\- Des enquêtes en ce moment ?

\- Non, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. Les criminels sont silencieux, ils ne font plus rien. Londres, qu'es-tu arrivé ?

Je souris en coin.

\- Peut être que des superhéros tel que Bruce Wayne sont venus te voler ta clientèle.

\- Qui est c Bruce Wayne ? Se redresse-t-il, furieux.

J'éclate de rire et me tourne vers lui.

\- C'est le nom civil de Batman, Sherlock. Mais tu es pas mal quand tu ignores quelque chose.

Il me regarde, blasé mais piqué au vif d'avoir eu l'air stupide et hausse simplement ls épaules.

\- Ennuyeux.

\- Trouve toi des excuses, je m'amuse.

Je serre le thé et fouille dans le placard à la recherche de biscuit. Je fronce les sourcils, trouvant simplement les armoires vides.

\- Sherlock tu devrais aller faire les courses.

\- Ennuyeux.

\- Pas autant que mourir de faim, je réplique sombrement avant de me tourne vers lui. Je ne plaisante pas, tu devrais y aller.

\- Non.

Il est assis dans son fauteuil et joue avec les cordes de son violon. Je soupire profondément et persévère bien courageusement :

\- Sherlock, Miss Hudson va finir par perdre patience.

\- Non. De toute façon c'est ennuyeux.

\- Et se laisser mourir, c'est comment ?

Il hausse les épaules et demande, avec une attention que j'ignorais chez lui :

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Surprise, je me tourne vers lui en arquant un sourcil et apporte le thé qu'il prend sans un mot.

\- Oh.. Ca va. Les cours se passent bien et d'un point de vue de relation sociale.. Ça va. Tout va bien avec mes amis et je pense que j'ai trouvé un garçon qui accepterait de m'accompagner au bal.

\- Ridicule.

Je fais la moue. Il n'a pas tort mais je meurs d'envie d'y aller. Je regarde ailleurs et me défends simplement, me justifiant presque :

\- Oui mais bon.. C'est la tradition et ce sera sans doute ma dernière soirée avec pas mal de ces idiots. Donc je pense que je vais y aller.

\- Qui est le garçon ? John est au courant ?

Je fronce les sourcils, presque vexée. C'est bon les gars, va falloir souffler, j'ai pas quatre ans non plus.

\- C'est un ami. Non Papa n'est pas au courant. Pourquoi ? Tu vas lui dire ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment une balance.

Sherlock ignore mon regard et m'ignore tout court puisqu'il ne répond pas. Je soupire dramatiquement et dis simplement :

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on en était déjà là dans le Johnlock. Ou tu m'abandonnes lâchement pour séduire Papa.

\- Arrête avec ça, exige-t-il froidement.

Je suis assez surprise. Sherlock est rarement aussi glacial avec moi. Je le regarde, un peu étonnée et dis doucement :

\- Désolé si je t'ai vexé.. C'est simplement une plaisanterie.

\- Je sais mais ça m'agace.

Je le fixe sans comprendre et insiste timidement :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu te trompes de Watson ! Explose-t-il en se levant d'un geste.

Je sursaute presque et retiens ma tasse de justesse avant de prendre confiance de ce qu'il a dit.

\- Pardon.. Je … Hein ?

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je rougis furieusement mais soutiens son regard, réalisant qu'il ne répétera pas ce qu'il vient de dire. Je pose lentement ma tasse et me lève.

\- J'interprète maladroitement ou.. J'ai bien compris ?

Il ne répond toujours pas mais me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'atterris droit devant lui, le nez lever vers lui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le premier pas, ça me dépasse. Mais l'impulsivité attachante et caractéristique d'une Gryffondor devrait me sauver.

...Non ?

Je déglutis et prends doucement sa main.

\- Sherlock, j'ai bien compris ?...

Toujours dans un silence étrangement très .. expressif, il continue de me dévorer du regard. De mon autre main, je caresse sa joue. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il pose sa propre main à l'arrière de ma tête et joint brutalement nos lèvres.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20 : feels**

 **Hey !  
**

 **On se retrouve pour un mauvais tour avec un BIG moment dans le couple Mycbeth. Accrochez vos ceintures, ça va shipper ! Sinon, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews. J'ai donc appris ma ville d'accueil de l'année prochaine : Red Deed, en Alberta au Canada. J'ai commencé un blog (sur tumblr), j'ai posté le premier billet aujourd'hui. Le prochain commencera en août, une fois arrivée à destination. ("One year in Red deer" pour les curieux)**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Malya :**

 **Hihi merci !  
**

 **AnaaChloo :**

 **C'est adorable de ta part.. Je dois t'avouer que toi, et beaucoup d'autres, qui me suivent depuis longtemps déjà me faites tellement plaisir quand je vois une review de votre part. Elizabeth a grandis, toi et moi aussi et c'est rigolo de voir à quel point les fanfictions peuvent nous influencer. J'en ai certaines aussi qui m'ont fait grandir d'une certaine façon x)  
**

 **one-piece-95 :**

 **J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !  
**

 **PhoenixCauchemardesque :**

 **Voici la suite (et pleins de bisous), j'espère que tu apprécieras !  
**

 **UnknownNightmare :**

 **C'est vraiment adorable de ta part. Je suis terriblement flattée de te faire ressentir tant de choses (vraiment, hahaha... je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire pour exprimer ma gratitude). J'espère que tu continueras d'apprécier le reste de la fic au moins autant !**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **Je ne sais pas quoi te dire non plus : ça me fait tellement plaisir de t'avoir fais ressentir tant de choses (je ne m'en veux certainement pas x)). Je suis heureuse que le Ellock t'a plus et j'espère que le Elstrade te plaira d'autant plus!  
**

 **Lady-Anthea 14 :**

 **Honnêtement je crois que si, dans la série, ils avaient fait mourir Mycroft, j'aurais du arrêter ma fic tellement El n'aurait pas tenue le coup. Et je reprends le crossover avec Harry Potter ces vacances !**

* * *

Je me réveille dans le noir.

Littéralement, je suis allongée sur le dos dans un lit, le matelas est assez mou, waow. Je ne vois rien à dix centimètres devant moi. J'écarte les bras de par et d'autres du lit et remarque avec horreur que je touche presque le mur. Je sens des toiles d'araignée, je frissonne de dégout et enlève rapidement mes mains, le pire serait de toucher un insecte dans le noir.

Rat des villes, que voulez-vous.

Je me redresse lentement, touchant chaque partie de mon corps avec une douceur infinie pour vérifier que tout va bien. Je regarde autour de moi, enfin, essaye de regarder quelque chose. Je m'inquiète pour l'oxygène qu'il me reste. Je respire doucement, essayant de me calmer.

Mais, pour être sincère, je ne suis pas vraiment en panique. Enfin, intérieurement c'est le bordel, mais extérieurement : je respire calmement donc je ne vais pas si mal que ça. Ma jambe me lance encore un peu mais à part ça, ça va.

Je n'ai ni montre, ni téléphone ni rien du tout. Je vais devoir attendre que les heures passent. Je ne pense pas que ça sert de supplier qu'on m'ouvre dés maintenant.

Et si je meurs ?

Je ne subirai rien. Enfin, ce n'est pas moi qui souffrirai de ma propre absence. Je retrouverai Maman et Mary.

Mais.. Papa, rose, Sherlock et Mycroft ?

Et si jamais la pensée à laquelle je m'accroche, celle où il existe quelque chose après la mort, je doute qu'elles soient enchantées de me voir si vite.

J'ai peur, finalement. J'ai toujours cru que j'affronterai la mort le dos droit, prête. Mais je pensais ça quand je n'avais pas de projets. Or, maintenant j'en ai.

J'ai envie de devenir médecin, j'ai envie d'aider les gens à aller mieux. J'ai bien compris qu'à l'échelle universelle, que dans notre histoire, il était impossible de changer durablement le monde. Que peu importe ce qu'on faisait, ce ne serait qu'un coup de pied dans un grain de sable. Par contre, ce que je peux faire, c'est changer le monde de quelqu'un. Je peux même le faire plusieurs fois, à des gens différents. Et je veux rester avec Papa.

J'ai tellement rêvé de le rencontrer, je l'ai tellement de façon différentes, j'ai tellement fais languir mon Œdipe avant de poser un visage sur qui il était. Je n'aurais pas pu imaginer un père plus parfait. Un père plus adorable, attentif et compréhensif (enfin, bon, ça dépend..)

Et Sherlock, il m'est devenu si cher aussi Je sais que je ne l'influence que j'ai sur lui est minime si pas inexistante mais il y a pleins de choses que je me suis promis de faire avec lui dont je n'ai pas encore l'occasion. Faire une enquête, l'emmener visiter le musée d'histoire naturelle, lui apprendre les bases d'astronomie, lui faire lire hercules poirot et lui faire regarder Dr House.

Et Mycroft..

Et je mentirais si je disais que je ne me projette pas avec lui. Ca fait deux ans, bien sûr que je commence à songer qu'on aille plus loin. De plus, il est tellement sérieux dans ses choix que j'ose croire que si l'on est ensemble c'est pour aller loi tous les deux. Et oui je veux continuer de l'entendre râler quand je le force à regarder un film avec moi, et oui je veux continuer de l'entendre soupirer avec amusement quand je fais un jeu de mots douteux, et je veux continuer de sentir mes lèvres sur les miennes ou sur ma peau. Je veux continuer de voir son sourire, son sourire sincère, celui qui libère ses yeux bleus des nuages qui les assombrissent. Ce sourire qui illumine son visage.

Il a failli se laisser mourir.

Il était entrain de se sacrifier. J'ai failli le perdre. Il avait accepté son sort, son destin sans problème. Il regardait Sherlock droit dans les yeux. Il allait mourir. J'allais le perdre.

A quoi aurait ressembler ma vie sans lui ? Oh oui, j'aurais survécu, bien sûr que je l'aurais fais.

J'aurais sans doute raté ma première année de médecine et donc aurais perdu ma bourse. J'aurais eu du mal à aller voir Sherlock, le souvenir de Mycroft serait trop cuisant. J'aurais sans doute tendance à être encore plus sarcastique et cynique.

J'aurais perdu mon Holmes. Et je me serais éloignée de Papa, parce que l'horrible pensée que lui ait encore le sien m'aurait rendue folle de rage et de jalousie.

Mycroft serait mort. Mycroft aurait pu mourir. Mycroft est sans doute mort dans une réalité parallèle.

Mycroft. Mon amour.

Je promets que si je sors de là, que si je les retrouve tous les trois, je serais la fille la plus aimante, la nièce la plus gentille et la petite amie la plus amoureuse qui soit.

Les minutes passent, le temps passe.

Et si on ne me retrouverait pas ?

Et si je mourrais de faim ?

Que deviendraient-ils ?

Mycroft deviendrait glacial, pire qu'avant. Et au bout de quelques années il profiterait de son ouverture avec Lady Smallwood. Sherlock deviendrait morose lui aussi. Papa ? Papa culpabiliserait, à tort évidemment. Il se tiendrait de responsable.

En parlant de responsabilité, j'ai tué un homme.

Et Molly doit avoir le cœur brisée.

Et Mycroft doit être mort de culpabilité. Et j'en ai rajouté. Quel monstre je suis. Je me hais.

Qu'est-ce que Eurus nous a fait ?

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, que l'espoir baisse et que mon angoisse monte, je sens mes larmes montés. Je finis par me rallonger dans le lit, prise de sanglots digne de Marie Madeleine. Sur quoi suis-je entrain de pleurer ? Pas la moindre idée.

Mais je pleure, je pleure tout mon soul et Merlin sait que ça me fait du bien, ça me soulage, ça me libère et je me sens de mieux en mieux. J'entends un frappement de portes et je me redresse d'un bond.

\- Elizabeth ? Fait la voix d'Anderson.

Oh ce brave Anderson, ce bon Anderson, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse et soulagée d'entendre sa voix.

\- Je suis là ! Je suis là !

On ouvre la porte, la lumière m'aveugle et je papillonne des yeux avant d'apercevoir deux officiers et un en tête, barbu. Je me redresse vivement, le changement de position aussi rapide me fait mal à la tête mai quand tout ça est finis, je fonce dans les bras d'Anderson.

\- Oh putain! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir!

Il me tapote timidement le dos et me recule.

\- Où sont Papa et Sherlock ? Ils vont bien ?

Je me remets à pleurer contre lui, m'accrochant à ses épaules. Il me serre doucement contre lui, mais même dans mon état j'arrive à percevoir son malaise. Je me recule en reniflant.

Un officier me met une couverture autour des épaules. Évidemment, c'est obligatoire en cas "d'état de choc", je me laisse faire sans broncher.

\- Je t'emmène les voir, mais oui.

\- Mycroft ?

\- Ils l'ont trouvé.

Je sors d'une espèce de cave dans laquelle j'étais et ils me ramènent dans un jardin, il y a des tombes dans tous les sens et je vois des voitures de polices un peu partout. Lestrade est en grande discussion avec Papa et Sherlock.

Je me sens poussée des ailes et je ne sais pas qui entre l'adrénaline et le soulagement me rendent dans cet état mais je cours jusqu'à Papa qui est trempé et fonce dans ses bras, il répond à mon étreinte et on reste l'un contre l'autre longuement. Il me caresse les cheveux en embrassant doucement le haut de mon crâne.

\- Je suis désolé, ma chérie, c'est ma faute..

\- C'est moi qui ai insisté, Papa, arrête de culpabiliser, je murmure. Je t'aime...

Je prends sa tête dans mes mains et embrasse son front avant de me tourner vers Sherlock et de faire la même chose. Il se laisse faire, puis me regarde.

\- Eurus avait enfermé Mycroft dans sa cellule.

\- Avec le corps ?...

\- Il est secoué, Elizabeth, il a besoin de toi.

Je me tourne vers mon père, me répond en ajoutant un hochement de tête :

\- Va t'occuper de lui.

\- Mais.. Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Tu mens, Papa.

\- Je vais assez bien pour me passer de toi le temps d'une nuit et..

\- Sherlock, votre frère est là !

Je me tourne aussitôt et aperçois Mycroft. Mon cœur vacille : il a enlevé sa cravate, a les cheveux en bataille, le regard perdu et l'air hébété. Il semble vouloir reprendre de la bête, mais à chaque fois qu'il se redresse, un bruit le fait sursauter. On dirait un animal blessé.

Je m'approche doucement, prête à tout faire pour qu'il comprenne à quel point je l'aime.

\- Mycroft, c'était noble et sans doute la plus belle preuve d'amour que tu pouvais faire mais.. Je refuse l'idée même de ta mort et j'aimerais..

Il me regarde, et s'approche, posant doucement son menton sur le haut de mon crâne, je deviens cramoisie. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et frotte son dos avec une douceur infinie. Je le sens se laisser aller contre moi. Il doit être tellement secoué pour perdre ainsi sa froideur. Il baisse doucement la tête et me murmure à l'oreille, pour nous deux, rien que pour nous deux :

\- Je t'aime, Elizabeth.

Je rougis un peu plus et sens le trop pleins d'émotions prêt à se déverser, encore. J'ai assez pleuré pur une vie. Maintenant, c'est mon tour de m'occuper de lui. Je caresse ses cheveux, les recoiffant lentement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Mycroft, terriblement. Maintenant, on va rentrer, on va aller se coucher. On est pas obligé de dormir, ni de parler, ni de se taire. On fera ce que tu voudras.

Il s'apprête à demander quelque chose, je le coupe.

\- Sherlock va bien. Il veut que tu t'occupes de toi, il passera te voir demain. Maintenant c'est toi la priorité, tu as le droit de l'être de temps en temps.

Il ne répond pas et nous allons dans la berline. Une fois assis, il se laisse aller contre moi, je prends sa main et caresse le dos de celle-ci avec mon pouce, ayant peur de dire une bêtise. Je préfère attendre qu'on soit à deux.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Dans la cave d'après Anderson, je vais bien, Mycroft.

\- Tu as pleuré.

\- Quoique tu dises, je suis sûre que toi aussi, je réponds à voix basse.

Il ne me répond pas, ce qui confirme mes soupçons.

Qu'as-tu fais à Mycroft ?

Nous rentrons chez lui. Il va s'asseoir au bord du lit et prends son visage dans ses mains. Je vais préparer un thé et lui sers également un verre de scotch. Il boit le second d'abord, le thé ensuite. Je reste avec lui dans la chambre et me déshabille, ne gardant qu'une culotte et enfilant un haut de pyjama que j'avais laissé là.

Je m'approche ensuite et lui enlève sa veste. Je déboutonne sa chemise et l'en débarasse. Il fait un geste pour se dégager mais je pose ma main sur sa joue.

\- Laisse moi m'occuper de toi, s'il-te-plaît.

Il capitule, sans avoir vraiment résisté. Je vais lui chercher un pyjama propre ensuite. Finalement, nous nous allongeons face à face dans le lit. Je repose ma main sur sa joue et caresse celle-ci à l'aide de mon pouce.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Si, répond-il, sombrement. Tu l'as dis toi-même : j'étais responsable de sa sécurité.

\- Non. Ca serait devenu ta faute si c'était le but que tu recherchais. C'est ta sœur, peu importe qui elle est. Et elle était dangereuse, tu voulais la protéger et surtout protéger les autres.

J'inspire et l'approche de moi, étonnamment il se blottit. C'est bizarre, d'avoir quelqu'un de si grand contre soi comme un enfant. Mycroft a ses bras autour de ma taille, nos jambes sont entremêlées, et son front contre moi.

\- Ces.. Cinq minutes sans surveillance, ce.. Tu as voulu te lancer un défi. On se lance tous le temps des défis Mycroft, à soi même, aux autres. On les réussi, on les échoue. Tu les as échoué et..

\- Il y a eu des morts, répond-il sombrement.

\- Tu n'es pas l'unique responsable. Je suis responsable de la mort de cet Alex, Papa est responsable de la mort de cette femme. Eurus est responsable de nous avoir tous manipulé.

Je fais courir mes doigts le long de son dos et je sens qu'il frissonne, se blottissant même un peu plus. Il m'écoute, dans un silence religieux, attentif. Je n'ai pas une position de pouvoir, j'ai une position de... petite amie. Pour la première fois, c'est moi qui dois me charger de son état. C'est une lourde tâche, et je me suis promis que si j'en sortais, je serais à la hauteur.

\- Et Mycroft.. Tu sais ce cœur dont tu doutes l'existence ? Moi j'en suis amoureuse, moi je l'aime passionnément. Et je sais pas si on pourra passer nos vies ensemble mais ce serait mon idéal.. Et donc je me disais que l'on pourrait passer une étape entre nous ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Adopter un caneton et le nommer Barnabé ?

Il soupire. Je ris, c'est sans doute la meilleure réaction que je pourrais tirer de lui ce soir. Et moi ça me permet de relâcher un peu la pression.

\- Mais je crois que tu sous estimes ce que je ressens pour toi. Et que tu continues de penser que c'est une amourette d'adolescent. Si ça avait été une amourette d'adolescent, je serais avec toi dans le but de te montrer. Et ce n'est pas vraiment le cas, Mycroft.

Je veux que Mycroft se sente .. emmitouflé d'amour. Je me fiche que ce soit niais ou même ridicule, il en a largement besoin.

\- Je sais que tu ne t'engages pas à la légère, dans tous ce que tu fais, et encore moins dans les sentiments. Je suis plus que priviligiée d'être avec toi, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Et je te demande de cesser de croire que je pourrais simplement "passer à autre chose". Tu n'es pas la premièe personne dont je suis amoureuse, ni même mon premier baiser. Mais tu as le pouvoir de me détruire si tu venais à partir, de quelque façon que ce soit. Et te voir te sacrifier de la sorte m'a brisé le cœur.. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'avoir aussi mal.

Je déglutis, les larmes remontant.

\- Quand.. Quand Maman est morte je n'ai pas assisté, je n'ai pas vu un choix se porter. Ce n'était pas elle ou moi, c'était juste moi. Et là.. J'assistais impuissante à un choix qui me concernait mais auquel je n'avais pas mon mot à dire et.. e-et si tu étais mort.. Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que je serais devenue ? Tu.. Es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde avec mon père, la personne à qui je donne inconditionnellement parce que.. y'a pas de raisons que je te perde.

Je ferme les yeux et le serre contre moi. Et, toujours dans un silence de mort, Mycroft me serre lui, j'embrasse tendrement son front.

\- Tu veux toujours faire au mieux, Mycroft. Tu veux toujours penser à tout, et c'est impossible, même pour toi. Mais je veux que tu saches que.. Je suis fière de toi. Et que je trouve que tu as fais un excellent travail avec Sherrinford, peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui.

J'inspire.

\- Ca fait vingt ans que tu fais ça, et c'est aujourd'hui la première faille. Tu continues et continueras de m'impressionner. Tu resteras à mes yeux le frère de Sherlock pleins de classes et de charisme qui m'observait de St-James Park.

Je souris doucement et caresse doucement ses cheveux.

\- Et qui m'a appelé pour m'engueuler le jour de mon premier baiser.

\- Cet idiot, grogne-t-il simplement, d'une voix endormie.

Je souris un peu plus et continue de le caresser avec douceur.

\- Dors, mon amour. Je reste là.

* * *

 **LE DERNIER OS DE CETTE LISTE : POSEZ VOS QUESTIONS (ayez pitié et limitez vous, je suis en examen à partir de samedi prochain hahahahah... :'( j'aurais la flemme de répondre à trop de questions). Bref, OS Greg/El réclamé par Basiliskyyn :  
**

Je sors des cours en m'attachant les cheveux avant de glisser mes écouteurs dans les oreilles. Je mets le son pas trop fort, histoire de continuer d'entendre ce que mes potes racontent. Le programme de la soirée est assez simple ; séries, grignotage intensif et dodo.

Je vois que les gens s'écartent d'une BMW série 5. Quel genre d'abrutis s'écartent d'une BMW série 5 ? Et qui a une BMW série... Lestrade.

Le dit Inspecteur est appuyé contre sa voiture, et allume une clope bien nonchalant. Il passe assez à la télé pour que les gens le reconnaissent et donc sache qu'il est flic. Et que donc les élèves et leurs sacs avec de la beuh l'évitent. Louis arque un sourcil.

\- Tonton Greg vient chercher El ?

Je lui tire la langue en le singeant et hausse simplement les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait là

C'est à moitié vrai. J'ai une petite idée mais ça ne devait pas arriver avant plusieurs jours donc ça me surprend un peu. Je m'approche et le rejoins, souriant.

\- Greg.

\- Elizabeth, dit-il, se tournant vers moi. Tu vas bien ?

Je le regarde et souris.

\- Très bien. Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ?

\- Ton père et Sherlock sont partis en enquête dans les Cornouailles. Rosie est chez Miss Hudson et..

\- Tu t'es gentiment proposé pour t'occuper de moi ?

Il a son petit sourire gêné, massant sa nuque en haussant les épaules. Je souris en coin et observe la voiture.

\- Et en profiter pour frimer avec la bagnole, mmh ?

\- Quoi ? Pas du tout !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et entre dans la voiture. Il termine sa clope dans la minute puis me rejoint et démarre.

\- Tu me déposes et retournes bosser ?

\- J'ai pris mon après midi.

\- Mais quel homme.

Il me regarde en souriant, et une fois qu'on a roulé quelques minutes, il se gare sur le côté et se tourne vers moi.

\- Tu ne me dis pas bonjour ?

\- Bonjour Gregory, je réponds machinalement en lui lançant un regard qui se veut indifférent.

Il m'observe, attendant, quelque chose qui ne vient finalement pas. Il pose sa main sur ma nuque et joint nos lèvres de force. Je souris contre celles-ci, serrant sa veste dans mes doigts en me collant à lui le plus possible.

\- Bonjour Elizabeth, me murmure-t-il, se reculant légèrement mais pas complétement.

Je me mords ma lèvre et le regarde, les joues rougies. J'ai une chance de cocu de l'avoir à mes côtés. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes encore une fois, et cette fois c'est lui qui sourit.

Bon, en fait, peu après le retour de Sherlock j'ai commencé à développer un crush (ou "béguin" pour les francophones) sur Lestrade. Quand je sortais avec mes amis, j'essayais de faire en sorte qu'on aille dans son bar fétiche.

Mes potes sont pas cons, et j'ai du rapidement leur expliquer pourquoi j'insistais tant pour qu'on aille à ce bar. Ils ont été gentil et ont même fait copain copain avec Greg qui parfois traînait un peu avec nous.

Au fur et à mesure, je passais du temps avec lui et parfois quand il était bourré il me racontait sa vie, il me parlait de son ex-femme (cette nulle) qui la trompait, de son boulot, de ses enquêtes.. Et moi je lui parlais de ma mère, de mon père.. J'avais l'impression de me rapprocher de lui mais sans jamais pouvoir l'atteindre véritablement.

Et puis un jour, les yeux brillants, les joues un peu rouges et la voix trop grave il m'a dit que j'étais la personne avec qui il était le plus proche. Et.. Je n'avais pas bu, j'étais sobre. Mais j'ai eu un élan de courage, peut-être lancé par son regard si gentil, et je l'ai embrassé. Il a répondu au baiser. Quand je me suis reculée, j'ai baissé les yeux et présenté mes excuses

Oui, bon, c'est pas glorieux mais je suis pas là pour me mettre en valeur.

Il m'a juste répondu qu'il en "rêvait" aussi.

Puis ça a été un peu malaisant, mais finalement on s'est embrassé plusieurs autres fois avant de décider de se mettre ensemble. On évite de voir Sherlock quand on est à deux, n'ayant pas encore prévenu Papa, mais je sais que Sherlock se doute. Mycroft sait. Il va bien falloir que je me décide à en parler à mon paternel.

Bref, c'était pour la petite histoire.

Gregory se remet en route et glisse sa main sur mon genoux. Je lève un sourcil et tourne la tête vers lui.

\- C'est tout ?

Ma voix est plaintive. C'est ridicule.

\- Tu préfères comme ça ? Réplique-t-il en remontant aussitôt sa main.

Je souris en coin.

\- Beaucoup mieux.

Quand on entre dans son appartement, je pose mon sac au sol et enlève ma veste. J'entends Gregory qui se racle la gorge derrière moi.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu as du travail pour demain ?

Je fronce les sourcils, presque vexée, et le regarde.

\- Greg, je ne suis plus en primaire.

\- Oh.. Oui.

Il a l'air gêné, tout à coup, comme si rien que le fait qu'il ait posé la question me remettait au rang de petite écolière. Bon, c'est un peu le cas mais c'est pas son intention. Je grogne.

\- Oui j'ai du boulot.

Il sourit en coin et va dans la cuisine me servir à boire. Et oui, ça marche droit ici.

Non je rigole, quand il est devant le foot on dirait un ménage blanc américain des années 50. J'en ai presque honte tellement c'est cliché. Heureusement ça n'arrive qu'à ce moment là. Et je sais bien qu'il ne fait pas ça par machisme ou quelque chose du genre. Il aime juste le foot et voilà tout.

Il se penche par-dessus mon épaule et je l'entends souffler

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça...

\- Des équations de rédox en chimie, Greg.

\- ...Et donc ?

\- Quoi "et donc" ?

\- A quoi ça ça sert ?

Je me tourne vers lui.

\- C'est une excellente question.

Plus tard, assise aux côtés de mon cher et tendre, me voilà devant un match de foot des plus ennuyeux. Pas que la discipline ne m'endorme complétement, mais Gregory est beaucoup trop enthousiaste pour moi et je n'arrive pas à l'être autant que lui.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, son bras autour de ma taille à chaque fois qu'un de "ses" joueurs s'approche du but adverse, il la pince sans vraiment le vouloir. Il ne réalise même pas pour être honnête. De son autre main, il tient fermement sa bière. Je souris et embrasse sa joue, il répond à mon sourire un peu distraitement et poursuit le match.

J'entends soudainement un sifflet pousser un bruit strident et je souris légèrement, me hissant doucement sur ses genoux.

\- C'est la mi temps, Gregory..

\- Je sais. Tu as vu cette attaque ? S'exclame-t-il.

\- Oui, je réplique avec amusement.

Je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux et l'embrasse doucement. Il sourit contre mes lèvres.

\- Elizabeth la mi-temps ne suffira pas..

\- Arrête de te vanter, on mettra pause..

-Mmmh... Très bien..

Il me renverse sur le canapé, se mettant sur moi. J'éclate de rire.

* * *

 **Alors ? :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 20 : mon amour**

 **Hey !  
**

 **Vous pouvez de nouveau poser vos questions ;). J'en ai pas eu pour ce chapitre-ci du coup je vous ai prévu une petite surprise en fin de chapitre...**

 **Je suis en examen, donc je stresse et quand je stresse.. J'écris ! Vous trouverez donc quelque chose à la fin ;). Je souhaite bonne merde à tous ceux en examen/passent le BAC ! Ou des partiels/blocus. Franchement tenez moi au courant un peu de vos résultats, je vous parle de ma vie h24 mais je vous assure que la vôtre aussi m'intéresse ;) (juste vos résultats.. je veux pas savoir ce que vous avez soupé hier soir).**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci beaucoup chaton!  
**

 **AnaaChloo :**

 **Oh oui cet OS... je l'ai relu y'a pas longtemps et je me dis que c'était bien adorable haha. Je viens de terminer "Ne tirez pas sur un oiseau moqueur" et je me dis que Mycroft serait père comme Atticus peut l'être. En plus sevère à mon avis... Elizabeth va déborder d'amour et de bons sentiments pour les prochains chapitres. Je dois encore en écrire un ou deux (trois tout chaud attendent d'être poster) et ce sera la fin !  
**

 **one-piece-95 :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! Parfois ça ne me dérangerait pas de l'être non plus.. ;)  
**

* * *

Je l'observe longuement. Je regarde Mycroft en essayant de faire comme si c'était la première fois que je le voyais. Évidemment, quand il dort, il est détendu (oui, ça lui arrive de l'être). La vue de son visage habituellement songeur et en pleine réflexion est agréable, j'aime le voir détendu. J'aime beaucoup ses cheveux auburn, tirant sur le roux au soleil. Il en perd un peu avec l'âge et ça le gêne puisqu'il n'est prêt à se l'avouer. Ou à me l'avouer. J'observe doucement le haut de son crâne, et glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux fins.

Ils sont fermés mais je suis dingue de ses yeux. Il est peut être impassible la plupart du temps mais il a un regard très expressif. Son regard est généralement froid, parfois même éteint. Quand il est avec son frère, il est beaucoup plus éclairé, voire même pétillant. Et quand nous sommes à deux.. Il s'adoucit.

Et son corps. Quoiqu'il dise, quoiqu'il pense, quoiqu'il regarde, je le trouve parfait. Et peut être qu'il est trop rond (et encore, c'est de la grosse blague, je suis sûre qu'il est plus mince que moi), trop poilu (j'adore ça), pas assez musclé (pas grave moi non plus). Mais je l'aime, tel qu'il est. Tant qu'il est en bonne santé et c'est le plus important.

Et bien sûr que ça m'agace qu'il ne voit pas ce que j'aime dans ce corps que j'apprécie tant. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il se plaise à lui-même.

Et pour le reste ? J'aime beaucoup ses tenues, même si parfois ce serait agréable de le voir porter quelque chose de plus simple, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.

Vais-je dormir ? J'en doute franchement.

J'ai en effet passé ma nuit à me tourner, me retourner le tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller Mycroft. Mais il est trop fatigué pour réagir. Vers 7h, je me suis tirée hors du lit et je suis partie préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quand je suis remontée, quarante minutes plus tard, avec du thé, des œufs, du pain, pour deux et du bacon pour lui (pas de porc toussa), il est réveillé. Il est sur le dos et observe le plafond. Je m'assois doucement sur le bord du lit.

\- Bonjour, belle endormie.

Il se redresse légèrement et son regard est radicalement différent que hier. Il est déterminé, et surtout il sait. Il n'est plus perdu. Il sait ce qu'il veut. Il sait ce qu'il va faire. J'inspire et lui souris, embrassant doucement sa joue.

\- Ton petit déjeuner.

\- Je vais avoir beaucoup de rendez vous, Elizabeth. Mon assistante est déjà en route.

\- Je vois.. Je vais quand même m'occuper de toi, je réplique en servant sa tasse.

Et avant qu'il ne réplique, j'ajoute :

\- Je vais rester ici. Tu me préviendras quand tu as des moments de creux, je te rejoindrai dans ton bureau pour passer du temps avec toi.

\- Elizabeth, tu ne vas pas passer ta journée à attendre que j'ai du temps libre, soupire-t-il.

\- Si, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Enfin... La matinée. L'après midi, je vais , chercher une huile de massage et revenir m'occuper de toi.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois, commençant à manger et me regarde.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.

\- Et bien dis toi que c'est thérapeutique, s'occuper de toi me fait du bien. Tu vas pas me refuser ça quand même ?

Il m'observe, je fais la moue et prends doucement sa main.

\- Mycroft.. Laisse moi m'occuper de toi.

\- Bien.

On déjeune dans le lit, je retourne à ses côtés et pose ma joue sur son épaule. Je sens le regard de Mycroft sur moi.

-Tu n'as pas dormis.

\- Je n'avais pas sommeil.

\- Elizabeth, tu vas être exténuée. Et ton père ?

Je vais l'appeler tout à l'heure et je rentrerai demain.

Je lève les yeux vers lui. La parenthèse que nous avons eu hier est terminée. Il est redevenu plus fermé. Je l'en blâme ? Non, pas du tout. Il veut retrouver sa routine parce que ça le rassure.

\- Ce soir, je m'occuperais de toi, annonce-t-il, dans un souffle avant d'embrasser ma tempe en entendant qu'on sonne.

Il va se préparer. Je le laisse rejoindre Anthea en terminant mon petit déjeuner. Un peu plus tard, je descends au salon et percute quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je porte un simple peignoir que Mycroft m'avait offert pour Noël, histoire que j'aie l'air aussi classe que lui. Bon, ça ne marche pas très bien mais je le porte parfois pour lui faire plaisir.

En étant nue dessous.

Comme maintenant.

\- Aouch !

Je lève les yeux vers une dame, la cinquantaine. Ses cheveux blancs sont relevés dans un chignon franchement bien tenu, j'admire. Elle porte un rouge à lèvre couleur vieux rose, du fard à paupière et du mascara. Sa tenue est habillée et je la trouve très classe. Je tends la main en inspirant.

\- Désolé.. Madame. Elizabeth Watson.

Son regard semble se figer et elle me serre la main.

\- Alicia Smallwood.

Je me crispe intérieurement et puis pense aux doux mots de Mycrot, à son "je t'aime". Je ne suis plus jalouse. Je lui souris.

\- Mycroft va mieux, il était assez sonné hier mais il se porte beaucoup mieux.

\- Et vous ?

Adorable. Bon sang, pour peu je la shipperai avec Mycroft.

POUR PEU.

\- Je vais bien. Hier c'était une autre histoire mais là ça va, je lui réponds poliment.

Elle hoche la tête et rejoins Mycroft. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et compose le numéro de Papa.

\- Allô ? Me répond une voix endormie au bout de plusieurs sonneries.

\- Hey.. Ca va ? Comment tu te sens ? Et Sherlock ?

\- Il a dormis sur le canapé mais..

\- Johnlock, je susurre avec un sourire en coin.

Un soupire exténué me répond de l'autre côté du fil et j'éclate de rire. Il rit doucement et me répond :

\- Je vais bien.. Enfin, ça va. Aussi bien que ça pourrait aller. Et toi ?

\- Ca va.. Mycroft prétend aller mieux mais je pense que c'est une façade qu'il se donne et..

J'aimerais lui demander de rester une nuit de plus mais je me suis également promis d'être la meilleure fille qui soit. Dilemme.

\- Tu devrais rester avec lui aujourd'hui, me coupe Papa.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il t'aime énormément, et d'après Sherlock, tu es la seule personne qu'il laisse s'occuper de lui. Et il en a besoin.

\- Tu..l'apprécies ?

\- J'ai entendu ce qu'il t'a dit hier, et il en faut beaucoup pour que Mycroft dise une chose pareille. Et même si il a fait ça en te disant des horreurs, il allait se sacrifier pour toi. Je pense que je peux commencer à lui faire confiance. Et...

Je souris de toutes mes dents, absolument comblée.

\- Et ?

\- Et je sais que tu l'aimes.. Beaucoup.

\- Je suis amoureuse de lui, Papa.

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et lui dis :

\- Tu sais je.. je veux être la meilleure fille qui soit. Si tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi, je rentre.

Il a un petit rire accompagné d'un raclement de gorge gêné et il essuie ma proposition avec toute la gentillesse dont il est incapable :

\- Elizabeth, chérie, reste avec Mycroft. Il a besoin de toi.

\- Je t'aime, Papa.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Je raccroche ensuite. Je m'occupe, lis un peu, grignote. Au bout d'une heure et demie, Lady Smallwood s'en va en me saluant d'un signe de tête et je reçois un message de Mycroft m'annonçant que je peux le rejoindre s je veux. Je veux ? J'exige.

Je vais donc dans son bureau. Anthea est sur son téléphone et écris un message aussi vite que ses doigts parfaitement manucurés le lui permettent. Grosse pute.

Oui c'est gratuit.

Ensuite je m'approche de Mycroft, assis à son bureau, les jambes croisées. Il observe la table sans daigner lever les yeux vers moi. Je m'approche et pose doucement ma main sur sa nuque, caressant le haut de son dos.

\- Tu me fais de la place ? je demande en montrant ses genoux.

Il me regarde, fronce les sourcils mais décroise les jambes pour me permettre de m'installer. Anthea, par pudeur, sort de la pièce et je m'assois confortablement sur les cuisses de mon cher et tendre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu nue ? Demande-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je souris en coin et frissonne, haussant simplement les épaules.

\- Pour te faire plaisir...ça marche ?

Il soupire.

\- J'ai du travail Elizabeth.

Je prends sa main, glissant mes doigts entre les siens avant de poser sa main sur le haut de ma cuisse, sous le peignoir. Il la serre doucement, mais fermement et je souris en coin, caressant sa joue.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait..

Il me regarde avec amusement pendant quelques minutes et je vois tout un tas d'émotions passés dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'ait l'air abattu, enlevant sa main pour enrouler son bras autour de ma taille, me blottissant contre lui.

Je fronce les sourcils mais me laisse faire, caressant doucement sa joue.

\- Tu as l'air soucieux mon amour..

Ca sonne toujours bizarre dans ma bouche, quand j'utilise des surnoms. Mais je sais qu'il adore ça. Et j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'avoir le privilège d'appeler Mycroft—Je-suis-Le-Gouvernement-Y'a-Quoi-Holmes "mon amour".

\- Evidemment que je le suis.

Je grince des dents. Okay, mauvaise manœuvre. Je caresse encore sa joue et lui explique avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable.

\- Tu m'as impressionné hier. Tu dis toujours que tu n'es pas un homme d'action et je sais pourquoi..

\- Je suis incapable de courir proprement dirait Sherlock? plaisante-t-il amèrement.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute de tes capacités sportives qui dépassent les miennes, et largement. Mais parce que tu es incapable de faire sciemment du mal à une personne.

Je grimace.

\- Physiquement du moins. Et tu parles toujours du fait que tu n'as pas de cœur, je sais que c'est faux. Et tu le sais aussi. Mais par contre tu as des valeurs que tu tiens terriblement hautes et c'est quelque chose que j'apprécie particulièrement.

Il me regarde et pose sa main sur ma joue, caressant le haut de ma pommette avec son pouce. Je me blottis contre sa main en fermant les yeux.

\- Et par rapport à ce que j'ai dis hier, Elizabeth..., commence-t-il.

\- C'est déjà oublié, Mycroft.

\- Non, réplique-t-il, plus durement. Je voulais te présenter mes excuses.

\- Vraiment?

Son regard a l'air assez redoutable cette fois.

\- Tu sais à quel point je déteste que l'on t'appelle "orpheline" comme si c'était une insulte ou que tu étais responsable ? Je m'en veux d'en avoir fais l'utilisation.

\- Tu faisais ça en pensant naïvement que je te détesterai. Mais tu pourrais m'arracher le cœur, le briser le miette, cracher dessus que je te serais reconnaissante d'y avoir accordé le temps.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de faire une telle chose, Elizabeth.

Je souris en coin.

\- Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.

Anthea nous interromps ensuite, le premier ministre (et prochain rendez vous de Mycroft) est déjà là. Mycroft me renvoie en me demandant d'essayer de l'éviter pour ne pas qu'il me croise dans cette tenue. Monsieur serait jaloux ?

Quelle question, bien sûr qu'il l'est.

Je retourne le voir deux autres fois. A chaque fois, je m'installe bien confortablement sur ses genoux et pars en niaiseries et autres démonstrations sentimentales où je fais son éloge et où j'ouvre mon cœur. Je veux qu'il se sente aimé, je veux qu'il se voit comme moi je le vois : le meilleur.

Et tant pis si je suis niaise, tant pis si je sonne fausse parfois et tant pis si les mots ne viennent pas comme je voudrais. J'arrive à lui arracher un espèce de sourire et c'est le plus beau compliment qu'il pourrait me faire.

Dans l'après midi, je vais m'habiller et pars dans Londres. Je me dégote une huile de massage de qualité et qui soit pas trop chère. Puis je vais boire un café et regarde sur Youtube des tutos pour faire des massages.

Oui si un serveur se penche pour regarder mon écran j'aurais l'air hyper flippante mais on n'est plus à ça près.

Quand je rentre, Mycroft et Anthea sont dans la cuisine. Je les rejoins et m'assois sur le plan de travail. Mycroft claque la langue avec agacement et je lui souris angéliquement.

\- Oui ?

Je n'aime pas faire de démonstrations affectives devant Anthea. Mycroft m'a assuré que j'en avais parfaitement le droit mais je me sentirais mal à l'aise.

Visiblement, lui, non. Il prend l'initiative de m'embrasser la joue, posant sa main sur la mienne qu'il serre doucement. Je ferme les yeux et souris. Je les écoute discuté d'une oreille discrète, concentrée à répondre aux messages de Louis pour lui assurer que je vais bien.

Et que non je ne suis pas morte dans l'explosion.

Et que, bordel, oui Mycroft m'a dit je t'aime pour la première fois.

En soirée, quand Mycroft et moi sommes seuls dans la chambre, je sors de mon sac plastique l'huile de massage. Mycroft arque un sourcil.

\- Tu étais sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr. J'ai dis que j'allais prendre soin de toi, et crois moi.. Tu ne vas pas être le seul à prendre ton pied.

Et, illustrant mes propos, je laisse doucement tomber ma culotte

* * *

 **OS surprise !  
**

Mycroft a rapidement compris que le chemin de mon cœur n'était pas si compliqué : un chat, Colin Firth, des sushis ou bien l'Inde. Etant donné qu'il n'aime pas les animaux, qu'il ne veut pas me présenter à mon futur mari, et qu'il est très classique en ce qui concerne la nourriture, il m'emmène en Inde.

Je vous conseille de désenchanter, ce ne sont pas des voyages en amoureux. On voyage, on est en amoureux. Mais on est aussi en compagnie d'Anthea et parfois d'autres politiciens. Mycroft ne fait pas rien pour rien, et si l'on va en Inde c'est pour des raisons particulières. Cette fois-ci c'est une réunion du CommonWealth à New Delhi. Le billet d'avion et la chambre étant gracieusement offert par la reine, il y a même un billet en plus pour le/la compagnon/compagne du politicien. Mais pour ça il aurait fallu que Mycroft ait reconnu notre couple.

Ce qu'il n'a, bien entendu, pas fait.

Monsieur m'a même prié d'arriver le lendemain de la date officielle. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était soit ça, soit partir en même temps que lui mais en classe économique. Monsieur voyage en première classe mais, pour "éviter de prendre des risques", nous ne pouvons pas prendre la même classe. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je pars tout de même.

Et bien, c'est sans doute le plus loin que je peux voyager étant donné que le voyage est gratuit. Mycroft n'est pas complétement désagréable en voyage. Mais là je ne sais pas.. Surtout qu'il y aura des conférences certains soirs. J'imagine qu'on devra s'éviter.. Ca sonne pas terrible mais je ne suis pas ingrate au point de cracher sur un voyage.

Le trajet en avion a été pénible. C'était long, premièrement. Et deuxièmement, il n'y avait pas un, pas deux, mais TROIS bébés qui pleuraient. J'ai la ferme intention de me faire boucher l'utérus aussitôt rentrée en Angleterre. Tu peux jouer avec autant que tu veux, Mycroft, mais tu ne feras pas de ta descendance le locataire de mon vagin.

Je sors de l'avion, il fait nuit en Inde. Il fait bon, une jolie brise me caresse le visage. Je souris et ferme les yeux en m'étendant. J'attrape ma veste en jeans que j'enfile en me dirigeant vers l'aéroport. Je porte une salopette kaki et un haut blanc, avec la veste en jeans. A peine arrivée près de la porte que l'on m'arrête.

\- Miss Watson ?

Je commence à comprendre ce que ressent Sherlock. Cette lassitude d'être suivie un peu partout. Je me tourne néanmoins et hoche sagement la tête. Je suis la dame dans un dédale de couloir avant d'arriver dans un espèce de parking privé où une belle voiture luxueuse blanche m'attend.

Vos valises vont bientôt être apportée, explique-t-elle avant de s'en aller, me laissant le loisir d'entrer dans la voiture moi-même.

Je regarde la voiture aux vitres teintées, j'ose imaginer le regard de Mycroft sur moi. J'inspire profondément et ouvre la porte, le gouvernement britannique est en effet assis sur la banquette arrière. Le sourire qu'il m'offre me fait oublier, malgré, les 16 heures d'avion, les maux de dos et la fatigue éreintante.

\- Bonsoir, me dit-il de sa voix veloutée.

Je me laisse choir contre lui comme une enfant et me blottit.

\- Mmh.

\- Tu dois avoir froid, Elizabeth, remarque-t-il en frottant mon dos.

J'hausse les épaules, bien décidée à ce qu'il s'occupe de moi. Il me demande doucement :

\- Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

\- J'étais seule, je dis sur un ton qui se veut pleins de reproche mais qui a simplement l'air boudeur.

\- Elizabeth...

\- Je sais, je soupire. Je sais..

Il embrasse doucement mon front, essayant de se faire pardonner. Il sait très bien que ça marche et que je vais tomber dans le panneau. Je suis la dernière des idiotes, c'est bien connu.

\- L'hotel te plaira. Je t'ai préparé quelques visites et...

\- Seule.

Il soupire et me repousse doucement, m'observant.

\- Tu es venue juste pour me faire des reproches ?

\- Désolé. Des visites et ?

\- Je te rejoindrai parfois pour certaines.

Je le regarde et souris pour la première fois depuis que je suis entrée dans la voiture. Entre temps, celle-ci a démarré.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

Je me redresse et embrasse sa joue avant de froncer les sourcils, parlant d'un sujet plus léger :

\- Comment fais-tu avec ce costume trois pièces par cette chaleur ?

\- Je n'ai pas chaud.

\- Si tu étais vraiment gros, tu aurais chaud, je réponds en arquant un sourcil. Bien la preuve que tu es mince.

Il lève les yeux au ciel. Je le regarde et caresse doucement ses cheveux, près de sa nuque. La voiture roule une vingtaine de minutes puis nous arrête devant la porte principale. Je me tourne vers Mycroft et demande avec hésitation :

\- Tu rentres d'abord et moi ensuite ?

\- Non, ensemble.

Je souris et le suis. Notre hôtel s'appelle le "Leela palace". Il est luxueux et impressionnant. Je traverse la salle de réception qui regorge de décoration, de fauteuils rebondis mais suis trop fatiguée pour y prêter véritablement attention. Dans l'ascenseur, je lorgne Mycroft et souris en coin, des idées me venant en tête.

La chambre est dans un des étages les plus haut. Nous entrons en silence et je pose ma valise en poussant un soupir d'aise. Mycroft glisse doucement sa main sur ma taille et embrasse ma joue. Je sais que c'est sa façon de me dire qu'il est content que je sois là.

Ce foutu manipulateur.

\- Sinon.. Comment se passent tes réunions ?

\- Bien.

\- C'est tout ? Tu ne développes pas ?

\- Elles vont dans le sens que je désirais et que j'avais prévu. Il n'y a donc pas de surprise, juste de la satisfaction.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, quel frimeur. Je me déshabille et fouille pour trouver mon pyjama. C'est amusant comment rien faire peut être éreintant parfois. Je me glisse ensuite sous les draps et observe Mycroft répéter les opérations que je viens de faire. Quand il s'allonge près de moi, il m'observe avant de suggérer :

\- Je ferais monter le petit déjeuner ici demain matin. Ainsi on pourra manger ensemble.

\- C'est grâce à ce genres d'idées que tu es devenu un Don Juan ? Je le taquine en souriant, caressant sa joue. Avec plaisir Mycroft.

Il se laisse faire, son expression est indifférente et si je n'avais pas confiance à ce regard satisfait que je croise, je pourrais croire qu'il n'apprécie pas ma main sur sa joue.

\- Est-ce que.. Un jour on aura des vacances rien qu'à deux ? Pas en Inde, je sais qu'avec les relations que l'on a avec eux, ce serait compliqué. Mais en Amérique du Sud ou en Asie... S'il te plaît. Même dans un pays froid comme la Russie. Non pas la Russie. Je neveux pas donner d'argent à Poutine. Alors en Islande.. Trop près de l'Europe mmh... Au Canada, on prend de fausses identités et..

\- Oui, on en aura, me coupe-t-il avec douceur.

Sur ces sages paroles, je me blottis contre lui et m'endors assez rapidement, bercée par la respiration calme de Mycroft.

C'est des coups à la porte qui me tire du lit, je me redresse d'un coup et pousse un grognement qui voulait exprimer un délicat "Oui, que se passe-t-il ?" Mais se traduit par un "Mrgnnnn ?"

\- Petit déjeuner, dit une voix féminine dans un anglais épicé d'un joli accent indien.

Les accents, quel qu'ils soient, m'émoustillent. J'entends Mycroft dans la salle de bain, je vais donc ouvrir et vais ensuite m'installer dans le lit en servant le thé. Quand Mycroft revient, il a encore le bout des cheveux humides. Je lui souris.

\- Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Réunion pour moi et en fin d'après midi je te rejoindrai. On mangera ici.

\- Bien.

Je lui souris.

\- Très bien.

Je suis trop naïve.

Beaucoup trop naive.

Ca fait cinq jours que je suis là et le plus loin que je me suis aventurée c'est le parking de l'hôtel pour aider une vieill dame à rejoindre son taxi. Pourquoi une vieille dame ? Parce que elle, et ses copines, m'ont prise en amitié et me voient comme leur petite protégée.

Elles se sont bien rendues compte que j'étais une donzelle abandonnée par son prince charmant et ont copieusement insulté Mycroft (je les ai laissé faire), avant de me tenir compagnie. Etant donné que le planning est : Mycroft déjeune avec Elizabeth, Mycroft va travailler pendant qu'Elizabeth s'ennuie, Mycroft rejoint Elizabeth, Mycroft et Elizabeth vont manger séparément, Mycroft et Elizabeth vont dormir.

Cinq jours qu'il ne se passent rien.

Cinq jours que je passe mes journées en compagnie de vieilles dames qui m'ont littéralement adoptée. Je suis avec elles, elles m'apprennent péniblement à jouer à la belotte malgré mes faibles protestations.

Nous sommes dans le parc de l'hôtel, elles ont fait venir du thé froid. Evelyn vient de Manchester, Louisia du Yorkshire, Muriel de Londres, Bridget de Southampton et Maggie de Brigthon. Je les écoute en soupirant, apercevant Mycroft passer avec une déléguation de diplomates étrangers. Evidemment, il ne dédaigne même pas de me regarder et je soupire de plus belle.

\- Voyons très chère..., m'appelle Bridget.

Je relève les yeux vers elle, me remettant droite aussitôt.

\- Oui ?

\- Vous ne devriez pas lui accorder tant d'attention, me prévient Evelyn. "All is fair in love and war" [tout est juste en amour ou à la guerre]

\- Et donc quoi ? Je raille. J'envahis la Pologne en criant "surprise" ?

\- Non, répond Lousia, chassant ma réponse avec agacement. Nous allons lui donner un coup dans le dos.

\- Nous ? Répète Maggie.

\- Nous ! Renchérit Evelyn. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir, ce mangeur de tartes !

Oupsi, je n'aurais peut être pas du mentionner la gourmandise de Mycroft. Mais j'imagine que ce sont mes copines désormais. J'hausse les épaules, du coin de l'œil j'observe Mycroft entré dans le palace tandis qu'Anthea pianote sur son téléphone. Je sens le mien vibré dans ma poche et comprend que Mycroft ne m'ignore pas totalement.

Tant pis pour lui.

\- Et que proposez-vous ?

\- Et bien, sourit Lousia. Mon Douglas m'avait aussi donné du fil à retordre, je me souviens particulièrement d'une nuit d'été dans un chalet à la côté d'Opal...

Je grimace et bouche mes oreilles.

\- Argh pitié !

\- Ah les enfants, s'amuse Maggie.

Je les ai déjà mise en contact avec Miss Hudson. Et Muriel et elle ont déjà prévue de se voir.

\- L'enfant a raison, claque Muriel en rejetant ses longs cheveux argentés en arrière. Si l'on voulait connaître vos prouesses sexuelles, on jetterait un coup d'œil dans l'encyclopédie : au mot "mollusques".

WOW CETTE VIOLENCE

Par politesse et respect, et surtout parce que Lousia pourrait bien m'apporter une stratégie pour rendre Mycroft jaloux, je ne rigole pas. Je prends mon téléphone et lis le message.

"Soirée diplomatique ce soir, on ne pourra pas manger ensemble. -MH"

Je vois.

Je souris et relève la tête.

\- En effet, Lousia, dites nous tout. Mon cher et tendre m'apprend qu'il ne sera pas avec moi ce soir pour raisons professionnelles.

\- Ce soir ? Ohlala il va falloir se dépêcher...

Quatre bonnes heures plus tard, après avoir supplié la réception d'aller faire les courses pour nous, après avoir rassemblé les bijoux de toutes et après que Maggie-Ex-Coiffeuse-Dans-Sa-Jeunesse ait fait des prouesses de mes cheveux, je m'observe dans la glace.

On dirait que je sors d'une émission de MTV pour le relooking.

Je porte une long robe rouge foncée. Mes épaules sont dégagées et des espèces de larges bretelles retombent sur le haut de mes bras. La vue sur mon décolleté est plongeante et même moi je ne peux m'empêcher loucher sur mes seins avec une auto-satisfaction terriblement arrogante. La robe a une espèce de traîne, et je manque de trébucher dés que je fais un pas. Je porte des escarpins dorés, les seuls à ma pointure et respectable qu'on ait trouvé. Comme bijoux ? Un simple bracelet doré tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre.

Et pour le reste ?

Le maquillage est juste dingue. Lousia a payé la réceptionniste qui est visiblement une magicienne. Elle a creusé mes joues, rehaussé mes pommettes (j'ai des pommettes ?), réchauffé mon teint, et autres termes de youtubeuse. Elle a fait un smokey-eyes dans les tons chauds qui donnent à mes yeux une profondeur jusque là jamais découverte. Et pour les lèvres ? Un "nude", comme disent les jeunes.

Maggie, elle, a fait de ma tignasse un miracle capilaire. Elle les a lavé, lissé et coiffé. Ils sont rassemblés en un chignon savant que l'on voit habituellement que dans les tutos sur Pinterest. J'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Pourquoi ?

On s'est vite rendue compte que les raisons professionnelles de Mycroft était en fait, une petite soirée organisée par l'hôtel où les diplomates s'invitaient. J'imagine que Mycroft espère découvrir des choses en ayant fait boire un verre ou l'autre à un diplomate. Mais n'importe qui peut participer. Je lui ai dis que je passais ma soirée avec mes nouvelles copines et il n'a pas tilté. Tant mieux.

Je me regarde dans le miroir, incrédule. Je me suis déjà vue jolie, même belle ou désirable. Mais jamais sexy ou même.. Magnifique. Et là je le suis. Oui, je suis peut être trop maquillée. Mais j'aime, ça me plaît. Je me plaîs.

\- Tu veux qu'on envoie une photo à ta maman ? Me demande bien gentiment Bridget.

Sa voix me tire de mes pensées et je me tourne vers elle.

\- Ma mère est morte, je réponds doucement.

Le silence malaisé me fend toujours un peu le cœur. J'ajoute rapidement :

\- Mais je suis certaine que mon père appréciera recevoir une photo. Surtout quand je lui expliquerai la raison de ma tenue.

S'en suit donc un véritable shooting : mes mamies de vacance exigeant de moi que je prenne des poses différentes, des expressions variées et des regards "enjôleurs". Je finis par trouver une photo à mon goût que j'envoie à Papa en souriant en coin.

Je vais en avoir des choses à lui raconter.

\- Bon, n'oublie pas, me rappelle Louisia. Une magnifique jeune femme comme toi qui entre dans la pièce, non accompagnée qui plus-est, va attirer les regards. Relève la tête, ne baisse pas les yeux et ignore ton petit ami.

\- Et si il s'approche pour danser, ajoute Maggie. Tu attrapes un homme au hasard et tu lui demandes pour danser.

\- Tu ne lui "demandes" pas, rectifie Muriel avec agacement. Tu lui attrapes le bras et demande doucement "Je suis seule.. Accepteriez-vous d'être mien le temps d'une danse ?"

\- Les hommes sont très manipulables, me dit Evelyn d'une voix entendue.

Je fronce les sourcils :

\- C'est... Sexiste.. Comme remarque.

\- Ce n'est pas sexiste de rester avec des personnes âgées pendant que Monsieur va travailler et qu'il t'interdit de sortir ? Me demande Muriel.

Aouch, ça pique.

Je grimace.

\- Oui, j'imagine que vous avez raison... j'y vais ?

\- N'oublie pas : pas de sourire, le regard sûr, l e port de tête droit et ne trébuche pas !

\- Tu vas être géniale !

Elles m'encouragent toutes et je souris, ragaillardie par cet entrain. Je relève donc la tête, mon sourire disparaissant pour laisser place à un regard hautain et une expression sûre d'elle. Mais, je suis sûre de moi.

Je marche d'un pas décidé, pas trop vite pour ne pas m'étaler, mais assez rapidement. Mon reflet dans la glace me fait conptempler une de ces meufs tout droit sortie d'instagram et qu'on est persuadé de ne jamais croiser dans la vraie vie.

Hihi, c'est moi.

Je pénètre dans la salle : d'immenses lustres l'illuminent. La moquette est claire et quelques tables sont éparpillés dans la salle. Il y a des diplomates qui tiennent des femmes de tout âge par la taille. Elles portent des robes assez formelles, parfois même des tenues traditionnelles indiennes. Il y a aussi des gens qui séjournent à l'hôtel. Ceux-là sont plus "cools" et moins formels, plus sexys. Il n'empêche que, comme prédit, les regards se tournent vers moi.

Je m'arrête et parcours la salle du regard, comme si je cherchais quelqu'un du regard. J'ai lu le livre "Geisha" récemment. Elle écrit qu'une véritable Geisha doit faire tomber un homme rien qu'avec un regard. Je ne suis pas un Geisha et je ne prétends un tel charme. Mais je repère bien vite Mycroft dont les joues sont plus rouges que d'habitude et dont le regard ne m'a jamais semblé aussi attiré. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de l'homme auprès de Mycroft. Je les détourne bien rapidement, l'air embarrassée.

Tu parles.

Bordel je m'aime.

Alors que l'orchestre continue de jouer, je m'approche du buffet et attrape une coupe de champagne. Je hais l'alcool, je ne trouve pas ça bon. Mais je veux m'occuper les mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, je repose ma coupe et agite doucement le bassin au rythme de la musique. Je cherche quelqu'un du regard. Finalement, je capte le regard d'un jeune indien pas trop moche : des cheveux longs bouclés, le teint agréablement basané et une légère barbe. Il porte un costume, sans cravate.

Il me rejoint et me dit quelque chose en indien. Remarquant que je ne comprends pas, il répète dans un anglais rudimentaire :

\- Je peux avoir cette danse ?

Je souris. Je ne suis pas là pour débattre de toute façon. J'attrape donc la main qui me tend et réponds formellement :

\- Bien entendu, très cher.

Il me fait donc danser. Pour sa défense, il se débrouille très bien. Je peux le suivre sans difficulté et je pense que nous suivons correctement le rythme. Nous dansons une musique, je capte parfois le regard de Mycroft qui exprime une jalousie à peine dissimulée. A la deuxième, il m'apprend quelques mots en indien et j'avoue que je suis surtout concentrée sur ce qu'il me raconte, peinant à entendre. Il s'appelle Sonny.

Finalement, on lui tapote l'épaule et il se tourne vers un Mycroft plus glacial que jamais.

\- Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ? Demande-t-il avec une politesse irréprochable.

Sonny se tourne vers moi, pour voir si je suis d'accord. J'hoche la tête.

\- Bien entendu.

Mycroft pose sa main sur ma taille et m'attire vers lui, un peu plus que ce que la politesse approuverait. Je serre son autre main et garde mon nez levé vers lui. Je ne dirais rien. Je ne parlerai pas première. Mais je n'attends pas longtemps avant d'entendre :

\- Quelle est cette mascarade ? D'où sort cette robe ? Cette coiffure ? Depuis quand t'habilles-tu comme ça ? Je t'ai dis de ne pas venir.

Je l'observe encore. Il est beau. Il est outré, jaloux. Il montre ses sentiments, ses émotions. Il est beau quand il fait ça, encore plus que d'habitude.

\- Si Mycroft ne vient pas à toi, viens à Mycroft, je réponds laconiquement en haussant les épaules.

\- Et le regard que tu as lancé au ministre des affaires étrangères australien, siffle-t-il.

\- Et les regards que tu lances à tout le monde sauf à moi quand on se croise ? Je demande. Tu vas me dire que je savais dans quoi je m'embarquais. Mais pour ma défense, je dois dire que non. J'ignorais que tu étais le genre de petit ami à enfermer sa douce dans une tour d'ivoire. Et j'ignorais être le genre de personne à attendre que mon petit ami daigne de me donner de sa compagnie. Et la robe, la coiffure, la tenue, l'idée de la mascarade, elle vient de mes amies. Qui te détestent particulièrement.

\- Les vieilles dames ? Demande-t-il, outré.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de les appeler les vieilles dames, Mycroft.

Il claque la langue avec agacement. J'inspire profondément.

\- Bon. On va arrêter de danser.

Mycroft danse divinement bien. Il peut parler et me faire tournoyer adroitement sans perdre son allure. Il a un rythme magnifique et ses mains me font vivre des choses exceptionnelles alors qu'elles sont à peine posées sur ma taille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tes collègues vont se demander ce que tu fais, je réplique en haussant les épaules.

Pour illustrer mes propos, je me dégage. Mycroft ne pourra pas me rattraper. Il sait que j'ai raison. Il peut juste me regarder me dégager. Je sors ensuite de la salle. Je ne veux plus danser. J'étais là pour le faire réagir, pas le faire souffrir.

Je vais faire un tour dans le parc, écoutant le bruit des oiseaux, du vent, des feuilles. Et du putain d'orchestre. Est-ce que la nuit est magnifique ici ?

Oui mais c'est parce que l'hôtel est loin de tout et donc la pollution lumineuse est pas trop importante.

Vers 23h je vais dans la chambre, je m'assois dans le lit sans trop savoir quoi faire. Et malgré le décalage horaire, bon il doit juste être 19h, ça va, j'appelle Louis.

On discute sans s'arrêter. Je lui raconte tout. Il adore déjà les vieilles dames qu'il a surnommé les "Aviellesgers". Je l'ai laissé faire, je suis certaine que ça leur plairont. Un peu plus tard, on frappe à la porte. Je raccroche et vais ouvrir.

Mycroft a dénoué son papillon et semble penaud. Autant que Mycroft Holmes peut sembler l'être. Je le laisse entrer sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il m'observe et sort un téléphone de sa poche. Je soupire, lasse.

Mais soudain, une musique classique s'échappe de son portable et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Que fais-tu ?

Il passe son bras autour de moi et m'attire tout contre lui.

\- Tu m'as interrompu tout à l'heure.

\- Mycroft Holmes met des musiques romantiques dans des chambres d'hôtel.. Tu t'es cru dans une fanfiction ?

\- Mycroft Holmes doit parfois se faire pardonner.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi. J'inspire et pose ma joue contre le haut de son torse, il caresse doucement mon dos en me faisant danser. Je finis par demander, curieuse :

\- Sinon ma tenue... Elle te plaît ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vue aussi maquillée, ni avec ce genre de robe.. Ca te va bien, tu es magnifique. Mais ça manque de toi...

Je souris doucement et me laisse un peu plus aller contre lui, en silence. Nous dansons comme ça longtemps, dans le silence le plus total, nos pieds bougent à peine et il s'agit plutôt de balancer nos corps en synchronisation.

Mycroft remonte lentement sa main de ma taille vers mon cou, il caresse ma joue à l'aide de son pouce et je lève la tête vers lui. Je vois ses yeux me balayés du regard, pas de façon dédaigneuse ou comme un prédateur, comme si il regardait ça pour la dernière fois avant de fermer les yeux. Je souris, rougissant et lui fais remarquer :

\- Pourtant quand je suis entrée, j'ai remarqué tes joues rouges et.. Pas juste à cause de la colère.

Il semble gêné tout à coup.

\- Elizabeth.. Tu sais bien que physiquement tu m'attires, non ?

Je souris en coin.

\- Je voulais être sûre d'avoir interprété ces rougeurs correctement.

Je tends mes lèvres, satisfaite par les excuses fournies et le baiser que j'obtiens est fougueux et exigeant. Je souris contre lui et romps finalement notre étreinte, l'observant avec sévérité.

\- Demain je vais en ville. Avec ou sans toi. Mais je te préviens, chaque jour où l'on se voit comme des voleurs dans la chambre est un jour où j'irais faire ma belle en soirée.

\- C'est une menace ? Demande-t-il dangereusement.

Je le regarde et souris avec défi.

\- Une promesse, mon amour.

Nos regards se toisent longuement avant qu'il ne décide d'hocher la tête.

\- Bien. Nous irons demain en ville.

Je souris de plus belle et caresse doucement sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Il se laisse faire avec mauvaise humeur mais un sourire lui échappe.

\- Heureusement que mes copines étaient là.

\- Ces mêles-tout.

\- Sans elles on aurait ignoré que je possédais un sex appeal aussi grand.

\- Je ne l'ignorais pas, me susurre Mycroft.

\- Comme si tu devais me complimenter pour que je tombe dans tes bras, je souris en coin.

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant à nouveau. Et cette fois, son baiser veut clairement dire "Enlève-Cette-Robe-Nous-N'en-Avons-Plus-Besoin"

* * *

 **Alors ? Je sais bien que le scénario est un peu "bateau" mais j'adore les scènes d'amour où Mickey est mignon.. x)  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 : retour à la maison**

 **Bonne merde à tous pour le BAC/brevet/examens/blocus/partiels ! Malgré mes examens, j'ai repris l'écriture et un chapitre tout chaud du crossover HP/Sherlock vous attend!  
**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci beaucoup ! J'en ai écris beaucoup des comme ça, je les posterai dans le recueil de OS plus tard ;)  
**

* * *

Je me tire hors du lit en baillant. Je suis complétement nue, Mycroft est déjà partis travailler. Je vois que j'ai plusieurs messages, je me presse donc de les lire.

Mycroft me dit donc qu'il est partis travailler et que je devrais rentrer, qu'on se reverra le plus tôt possible. Papa me dit que Miss Hudson, Molly et Greg vont passer en soirée. Et Louis et Rose prennent de mes nouvelles.

Je réponds à tout ce petit monde, m'habille et vais me remplir un peu l'estomac avant de quitter la maison comme un robot.

Pas que je sois de mauvaise humeur, perdue ou quoique ce soit. Mais j'ai l'impression d'être en mode automatique, de vivre sans vivre. J'imagine que ça passera dans la journée. J'arrive à la maison, entre sans frapper et souris en voyant le doux spectacle qui s'offre à moi.

Papa a Rose dans les bras, Sherlock lit le journal dans la cuisine à leur côtés et Rose essaye d'attirer son attention. On entend des miaulements effrénés dans le couloir et Idiot arrive bien vite à mes côtés, se frottant à moi en poussant des ronronnements dignes d'un tracteur.

\- Ce chat est bruyant, John.

\- Je sais. Mais Elizabeth l'aime énormément.

\- Beth ! Beth !

Je souris doucement. Rose m'a remarquée, je tends les bras vers elle et elle se débat pour me rejoindre. Papa fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui..

Il se tourne et m'aperçois. Je lui souris, ravie. Il s'approche.

\- Ma chérie..

Je lève les yeux au ciel et me blottis contre lui avec douceur.

\- Tu m'as manqué Papa.

\- John, crois moi, tu ne veux pas la prendre dans tes bras après ce que Mycroft lui a fait, dit indifférement Sherlock derrière lui. Je l'ignorais dans ce genre de choses...

Il grimace, dégoûté. Mon père me lance un regard mi effrayé mi dégoûté et je lui réponds par un haussement d'épaules et un roulement d'yeux agacé. Je lui prends Rose dans des bras et m'approche de Sherlock.

Je lui embrasse bruyamment la joue, ignorant son grognement embêté.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Sherly. Ne sois pas jaloux comme ça.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux ! S'exclame-t-il outré.

Je pousse un soupir qui se veut théâtral et annonce :

\- C'Est-ce qu'ils disent tous...

\- Comment va Mycroft mis-à-part... ça ?

\- Et bien, le soir même il était très sonné mais a bien dormis donc c'est bon signe. Et hier il a beaucoup travaillé. Soit c'est tant mieux : il travaille pour penser à autre chose, soit il se noie dans le travail pour éviter le problème donc c'est pas super.

Je me tourne vers Sherlock, qui reste mon décodeur de Mycroft le plus aguerri.

\- Mmh.. Et le soir ?

\- Ca allait. Il y avait un espèce de malaise parce qu'il pensait que je m'occupais de lui uniquement à cause de ... ça.

\- Et ce n'était pas le cas ?

Je fronce les sourcils, vexée, et me tourne vers mon père.

\- Bien sûr que non, j'aime m'occuper de Mycroft !

\- On te croit, on te croit, dit-il en levant les mains, l'air de dire qu'il ne veut pas en savoir plus.

Je roule des yeux, souriant doucement, et m'assois aux côtés de Sherlock en installant Rose sur mes genoux.

\- J 'ai faim. J'ai à peine grignoter en partant de chez Mycroft. Vous me manquiez trop.

Papa sourit et me caresse les cheveux, je souris en réponse et attrape un toast que je tartine de beurre avant de discuter études avec Papa. Je le laisse raconter ses histoires d'université, le regard lointain dans ses souvenirs et un espèce de stupide sourire aux lèvres.

Sherlock fait semblant d'être ennuyé mais je vois bien que ça lui plaît de voir Papa aussi léger après ce qu'on a vécu.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Et évidemment il y avait ta mère, elle aura eu une part importante de mes études puisque j'ai failli les rater à cause d'elle.

J'éclate de rire, mais je sens une vague de chaleur montée en moi. Comme à chaque fois qu'il parle de Maman.

\- On était vite déconcentré par les amours, Johnny ? Tu dirais quoi, toi, si Mycroft me distrayait de mes études ?

\- C'est l'un des seuls avantages que tu sois avec Mycroft, réplique Papa du tac au tac. Il ne te laissera pas être distraite de tes études.

Je grogne et hausse les épaules. Je grogne pour rire, bien évidemment. Je les regarde un à un et propose timidement :

\- Vous pourriez pas inviter Mycroft à venir cet après midi ? Je doute qu'il accepte mais je pense que ça lui ferait du bien qu'on l'invite.

Mon père se tourne vers Sherlock pour voir mais ce dernier me regarde droit dans les yeux avant de lentement hocher la tête.

\- Oui. Surtout qu'il va bientôt prévenir nos parents;

Je le regarde et arque un sourcil.

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- Je doute que ça l'aide à se sentir mieux.

\- Oh... Super super l'ambiance.

Sherlock hausse les épaules.

\- Il doit assumer ses responsabilités.

\- Il pensait bien faire, on fais tous des erreurs.

\- Tu appelles ça une "erreur" ?

Je le regarde férocement et le défie du regard.

\- Tu vveux bien développer ?

Sherlock m'observe quelques secondes, plissant les yeux puis pousse un soupir qui se veut arrogant et ne réponds pas à ma question.

Je termine de déjeuner et vais me changer, enfilant une tenue digne de ce nom. Un vieux t-shirt de groupes qui appartenait à Papa, le vintage c'est à la mode, un jeans qui était à ma mère et j'attache mes cheveux.

Ensuite j'aide mon père à ordonner un peu la maison, préparer quelques entrées et des boissons. Sherlock s'approche de moi quand je prépare des petits fours.

\- Mes parents vont aller voir Mycroft demain, tu devrais y aller.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il aura besoin de toi.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et l'observe avant de demander le plus doucement que je peux :

\- C'est ta façon de dire que tu es heureux pour nous ?

Son regard bleu glacier me sonde avant qu'il ne me réponde d'une voix neutre :

\- Prends simplement soin de lui.

\- J'y tâcherai, Sherlock.

Finalement, les invités arrivent. Je les accueille joyeusement et Sherlock empêche Molly d'entrer, sortant avec elle avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Je souris doucement, rassurée.

\- Comment tu te sens, Elizabeth ? Me demande Gregory

\- On s'inquiète pour moi, Inspecteur ? Je susurre en levant les yeux vers lui.

Greg semble gêné une seconde puis répond d'un ton bourru :

\- Tu as vécu des choses difficiles et tu n'as pas l'expérience de ton père ou Sherlock.

\- Honnêtement j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait mourir, j'en ai persuadé, même si j'essayais de me dire que non. Et j'avais peur que papa, Sherlock ou Mycroft meurt sous mes yeux.

Gregory hésite puis me demande doucement, à voix basse :

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a fait choisir Sherlock entre son frère et toi ?

Je blanchis, et déglutis. Ce souvenir me donne toujours une boule dans la gorge. Je me revois encore entrain de regarder Mycroft qui lissait bien sagement sa cravate en priant son frère de ne pas lui tirer dans le crâne, mais dans son supposé cœur. Je me revois encore entrain de le perdre et à chaque fois ça me fait du mal.

\- Oui.. C'est vrai.

Il hoche la tête.

Ensuite mon père et moi discutons avec Miss Hudson qui nous parle un peu de l'avancée des travaux à BS. Je n'ose pas proposer à mon père qu'on rertourne vivre avec Sherlock. J'en meurs d'envie et je pense qu'il aimerait aussi mais il y a un manque de place.. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait peur. Si je lui proposais il penserait que j'irais vivre chez Mycroft ou une connerie pareille. Mon ex-chambre est trop petite pour que je la partage avec Rose et elle ne peut ni dormir avec Papa ni dans le salon. Parce que même si Sherlock l'aime beaucoup je ne suis pas certaine de sa douceur envers le sommeil d'un bébé.

Notre petite réunion de famille, puisque c'est ça en réalité, se déroule bien gentiment et j'écoute les gens parlés pplus que j'ouvre moi même la bouche. J'entends papa parler du chien de ses rêves, Miss Hudson essayer de tirer quelques mots à Sherlock, Gregory essayer de commencer une conversation avec Molly qui reste immobile. Quand Greg s'éloigne, je m'approche et lui murmure :

\- J'étais là.

Elle sursaute et se tourne vers moi, je poursuis avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

\- J'ai vécu des trucs pas cools, moins dur que Sherlock ou Papa, mais pas cools quand même. J'ai vu un homme perdre sa femme, se suicider sous nos yeux, j'ai vu deux innocents mourir et un meutrier mourir par ma faute. Et je n'ai pas cillé. J'étais choquée, j'étais nauséeuse mais physiquement rien ne s'est passé.

Je regarde le sol. Je sais que je suis capable de le dire sans bégayer mais je ne veux pas croiser son regard, son attention, parce que ça risque de tellement me toucher que je pourrais en pleurer.

\- Et ensuite j'ai vu.. Ce n'est pas vraiment une amie, parce que nous ne sommes pas assez proches. C'est pas une tante non plus, elle est trop jeune. C'est comme une espèce de grande cousine : on s'apprécie, on s'entend bien, on se confie sans avoir à se voir souvent. Et je l'ai vue devoir.. Essuyer sa fierté et son orgueil. Pour sa vie, même si elle l'ignorait. J'ai vu sa vie sur le fil, presque littéralement. J'ai cru que j'allais voir la dernière femme en dehors de mes deux grands mères importante dans ma vie mourir. Je l'ai vraiment cru. Et le soulagement de voir que non, qu'elle resterait en vie m'a fait vomir.

J'inspire profondément.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire pour que tu comprennes à quel point j'ai eu peur, Molly. Mais.. Tu es vraiment importante pour moi, et je n'ai jamais vu Sherlock aussi déchiré, Papa aussi inquiet et Mycroft aussi empathique envers une presque inconnue que ce jour là. Sherlock a littéralement pété un câble après ça. Et je sais parfaitement pour quelle raison.

Je me tourne finalement evrs elle et lui sourit.

\- Je suis contente que tu es restée en vie, tu m'aurais manquée, tu sais ?

Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle me regarde plusieurs instants puis me prends dans ses bras doucement. Je passe les miens autour de sa taille et on reste enlacée de longues secondes avant qu'elle ne demande :

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- J'ai cru que Mycroft allait mourir, je souffle très bas pour pas que Papa entende. Je crois que je n'aurais pas survécu à sa mort. Le perdre, sous mes yeux, impuissante. Je ne sais pas si j'uarais eu la force de me battre par la suite.

\- Ton père a réussi, remarque-t-elle.

Je soupire.

\- Je n'ai pas le courage de Papa. Il est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse.

\- Moi aussi, dit une voix grave derrière nous.

On sursaute et nous tournons vers Sherlock qui nous observe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 22 : l'annonce**

 **Mana 2702 :  
**

 **J'adore le Sherlolly héhé  
**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **Hahahaha merci chaton, tu es adorable ! Je suis aussi amoureuse de mon génie ;)  
**

* * *

Le lendemain, en début d'après midi je débarque chez Mycroft. Je suis devenue un vrai pot de colle mais j'ai besoin de m'assurer qu'il va bien. J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose pour Papa, je pense qu'il va adorer. Et vous pourrez courir pour que je vous révèle ma surprise.

Je pénètre dans le salon et fronce les sourcils en entendant des exclamations venant de la salle à manger. Je dépose mon sac et vérifie si ma tenue peut suffire si je tombe nez à nez avec le ministre, Lady Smallwood ou pire.

Un pantalon noir, un débardeur blanc et une veste à carreau ouverte. Et mon sac à dos que je dépose bien gentiment. Ma tenue devrait suffire. Je m'approche de la pièce et me crispe totalement, mes mâchoires se serrant.

Oh Merlin.

Je suis tombée sur le pire.

\- C'est notre fille, Mycroft ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire une chose pareille !

\- Je suis très déçu par ton comportement, résonne la voix froide de Mr Holmes que je connaissais pourtant si réjouie.

\- Je voulais vous protéger, répond Mycroft d'une voix distante.

Il fait semblant d'être agacé par cette mascarade, mais je suis certaine que, coupable comme il se pense, il s'en veut un peu plus.

\- Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire une chose pareille ! Tu es entièrement responsable ! Renchérit Mrs Holmes.

Je serre les poings.

\- Non, je souffle à voix basse.

Peut-être que j'ai soufflé trop fort. C'est le silence de mort de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ? Finit par demander Mr Holmes.

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne le plus silencieusement possible, récupérant mon sac bien sagement. Mais quand je me tourne vers la porte, j'aperçois les trois Holmes qui m'observent. Mycroft me regarde, furieux.

C'est dans à son regard que je m'accroche, lui suppliant de me pardonner des yeux. Mrs Holmes s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie.

Je l'aime énormément, mais je suis follement en colère contre elle pour avoir porté ces accusations envers Mycroft.

\- Que faisais-tu ici ? Demande Mr Holmes.

\- Je passais voir comment se portait Mycroft, j'étais inquiète, je réponds avec un sourire poli.

\- Inquiète ? Répète Mrs Holmes.

Je me tourne vers elle.

\- Oui, parce que...

\- Elizabeth, me reprend Mycroft.

Je grimace et le regarde. Son regard m'intime de me taire, de les laisser seul. Ca m'agace mais je ne peux que comprendre.

\- Rentrez chez vous, continue-t-il.

Vous ? C'est une blague ?

J'hoche lentement la tête et souris à Mr et Mrs Holmes.

\- Je vais vous laisser, si vous voulez bien m'excuser..

\- Non, reste, nous discuterons avec Mycroft un peu plus tard, sourit Mrs Holmes.

\- Mais oui, viens manger avec nous, ajoute Mr Holmes.

Je repose lentement mon sac, ignorant Mycroft du regard en les suivant dans la salle à manger. On me serre rapidement et je commence à manger

\- Comment se sont passés tes examens ? Me demande Mrs Holmes en souriant. Mycroft nous a dit qu'il n'en savait rien.

Boum, le coup au cœur. Cet abruti pourrait juste faire semblant de m'apprécier en tant que nièce.

\- Ah bon ?

Je me tourne vers Mycroft qui soutient mon regard.

\- J'ai un agenda chargé, Elizabeth. Vos résultats ne vont pas m'aider à faire mon travail correctement.

\- C'est sûr, je dis d'un ton doucereux avant de répondre à Mrs et Mr Holmes. Très bien, j'ai eu les félicitations. Je vais commencer médecine.

Et là le coup de grâce :

\- J'hésite à prendre un logement étudiant. Pour mon indépendance.

\- C''est une excellente idée, me sourit Mrs Holmes.

\- Un ami à moi m'a proposé ça ce matin et je n'ai pas encore répondu.

Tout ça est vrai, sauf que je comptais refuser. Mais je peux faire languir Mycroft avant. Ce dernier demande d'ailleurs, d'un ton qui se veut indifférent :

\- Louis ?

\- Je pensais que vous ne connaissiez pas mes résultats mais le prénom de mes amis, oui ? Je demande, innocemment.

\- Je connais le prénom de l'un d'entre eux.

\- Non, William, je souris fièrement.

\- Ton petit-ami ? Me demande Mr Holmes en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Pas encore, je réponds en rougissant.

Comment faire pour rougir sur commande ? Et bien, disons que Mycroft me fait vivre pas mal de choses qui me donnent les joues en feu assez facilement.

\- Fonce, ma chérie, tu es jolie, ravissante même, très intelligente et tu as de l'esprit, les garçons seraient fous de refuser ta compagnie, me dit Mrs Holmes en prenant ma main.

Je souris et rougis, cette fois-ci véritablement, en haussant les épaules.

\- Merci beaucoup Mrs Holmes.

\- Je le pense sincèrement, tu sais. J'ai un neveu qui habite dans le Yorkshire avec qui tu pourrais très bien t'entendre.

\- Qui ça ? Demande Mycroft d'une voix où l'on peut clairement entendre de l'incrédulité.

Sa propre mère me branche avec son cousin, c'est magique.

\- David, évidemment !

\- David ? Il est ridicule, réplique froidement Mycroft.

\- Ca me plairait de le rencontrer, je réponds en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Elizabeth, venez m'aider à apporter le dessert, tonne mon cher et tendre en se levant.

Je souris intérieurement et sors à sa suite. Il ferme la porte derrière nous et m'attrape par le bras. Je sursaute et le dégage.

\- Hey. Quel est votre problème ?

\- Tu n'es pas sérieuses avec le logement étudiant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ah.. C'est "tu" maintenant ? Je soupire en attrapant les desserts.

Il baisse les yeux vers moi et répète sa question :

\- Elizabeth, tu n'étais pas sérieuse ?

\- William m'a vraiment demandé, mais je vais dire non.

Mon ton est morne. Ca m'énerve de continuer de me cacher, ça fait deux ans quand même. Mais je peux comprendre. Et le fait que je sois énervée, ça m'énerve.

\- Il est hors de question que tu rencontres cet idiot de David.

\- Je n'ai aucun argument pour refuser de le rencontrer et je n'ai pas envie de trouver des arguments.

Il s'approche de moi et enroule son bras autour de ma taille, collant mon dos à son torse avant de glisser ses lèvres dans mon cou.

\- Elizabeth...

Je déglutis mais me dégage et me tourne vers lui.

\- Allons porter les desserts, et encore une fois : je ne refuserai pas.

Je sors de la cuisine et souris aux Holmes alors que je sers le dessert. Mycroft va s'asseoir et me sonde du regad mais je l'évite délibérément.

\- Ca me plairait de rencontrer David, j'adore les Holmes, tous autant qu'ils sont, peut-être qu'il sera le bon, je souris.

\- C'est une excellente idée, chérie. Et ce serait magnifique, n'est-ce pas Mycroft ?

\- Mmh.

Je leur parle ensuite du Maroc, puisque Mrs Holmes me pose des questions sur mon bronzage. Mr Holmes veut absolument que je lui décris en détails les jardin Majorelle, ce que je fais avec plaisir.

Nous terminons de manger et ils vont ensuite dans le bureau de Mycroft pour reprendre leur petite discussion. Pendant ce temps je vais dans la bibliothèque de Mycroft et parcours les titres des ouvrages avant de prendre Antigone de Sophocle et de retourner dans le salon.

Je commence ma lecture, accompagnée d'un thé à la menthe pour le côté oriental. On frappe soudainement à la porte, je vais ouvrir et tombe face à face avec Sherlock.

\- Mes parents sont là ?

\- Oui.. Pourquoi ?

\- Je dois leur parler.

Quand les Holmes remontent, je me relève et vais dire au-revoir à Mr et Mrs Holmes. Cette dernière me fait un clin d'œil et glisse un papier dans ma main.

\- Le numéro de David.

Je rougis et souris doucement.

\- Merci, Mrs Holmes.

\- Le numéro de David ? Répète Sherlock. Pourquoi ça ?

\- Et bien... Il est temps qu'elle s'amuse, tu ne penses pas ?

Sherlock la regarde sans comprendre.

\- ...S'amuser ?

\- Sortir avec !

\- Et Mycroft alors ?

Je blanchis et me tourne vers Mycroft qui fixe son frère comme si il allait le tuer.

\- Sherlock, tu te tais.

\- Il est plus que temps de leur annoncer, Mycroft, ça fait deux ans ! Même Eurus le sait !

\- Savoir quoi ? Demande Mr Holmes.

Mais je vois bien que Mrs Holmes a compris.

\- Elizabeth et lui sont ensembles !

Je déglutis et me retiens au mur.

\- C'est vrai ? Demande lentement Mrs Holmes.

\- Non, fait Mycroft.

\- Oui, je réponds en même temps.

On échange un regard, fâché l'un contre l'autre et les Holmes nous fixent, attendant.

\- Laisse nous, Elizabeth.

J'hoche la tête et sors de la pièce. J'attends sagement sur le canapé ensuite.

Il revient au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et se masse la nuque en poussant un soupire las.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas..

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Je me mords la lèvre.

\- Ok.

\- Ils t'appeleront demain pour parler avec toi.

Il s'assoit près de moi et je glisse ma main dans la sienne.

\- Je suis désolé, qu'ils disent ce genre de choses.

Il dégage sa main en soupirant et passe ses mains sur son visage. Je frotte doucement son dos.

\- Thé ?

\- Scotch.

Je soupire mais vais lui servir son verre avant de l'observer.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu aller au Diogene Club ? Ca te permet de réfléchir en général.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Oui.. Je reviendrai en soirée.

\- Si je te propose..., je souris.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres puis s'en va. Je le regarde sortir et soupire en entendant la porte se refermer. Je m'occupe ensuite et termine dans un bon bain chaud, plein de bulles et relaxant.

Pourquoi dois-je me relaxer ? Excellente question. Je vous préviendrai quand j'aurais une réponse.

Je fais des cauchemars en ce moment, je sais pertinnement pourquoi mais je ne me souviens jamais de mes rêves. Et je ne veux pas aller voir une psy, si j'en parle à Papa c'Est-ce qu'il me fera faire. Je ne veux pas aller voir une psy parce qu'il a des choses que je veux garder pour moi, que je veux ruminer intimement.

Je prends mon téléphone et lance ma musique. James Bay, c'est pas mal ça. Je ferme ensuite les yeux, avec un léger sourire.

\- Elizabeth... Elizabeth ?

Je me relève en baillant, m'étirant avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour croiser ceux inquiets de Mycroft.

\- C'est dangereux de s'endormir dans son bain, Elizabeth, repproche-t-il.

\- Tu m'as manqué, je murmure en posant ma main sur sa joue.

Il se dégage sans me répondre. Je déglutis et sors de la baignoire, m'essuyant avant d'enfiler un pyjama. Quand je vais dans la chambre, il ferme la salle de bain à clef derrière moi. Je soupire une nouvelle fois.

Je m'installe dans le lit dans lequel il me rejoint au bout d'une heure. Il se glisse sous les draps en silence puis me dit à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, ou même d'amis, étant enfant, adolescent ou adulte. Annoncer.. Ta présence dans ma vie c'est officialiser le sérieux de notre relation.

\- Tu en doutais ?

\- Pas du tout. Mais le dire à haute voix, à mes parents, c'est autre chose.

Je vois bien qu'il a du mal à s'exprimer, trop sentimental pour lui.

\- Tu sais.. J'ai déjà réfléchis ce que ça donnerait si je t'avais présenté à ma mère.

\- Mmh ?

\- Elle nous aurait trouvé.. Mal sortis. Toi trop sérieux, trop guindé, trop vieux évidemment, trop coincé. Au début, la première fois. Puis elle aurait vu ce que Papa n'arrive pas à voir : ton regard, ton amour et.. Toutes tes autres qualités.

Je souris doucement et lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Elle t'aurait adoré. Et je pense que tes parents vont avoir du mal avec moi au début, mais que ça passera ensuite. Peu importe vos différents, les parents ne veulent que le bonheur de leurs enfants. Et j'ose croire que j'y contribue.

Mycroft arque un sourcil terriblement dédaigneux.

\- Tu crois ça ? Anthea sera très amusée de l'apprendre.

Je le dévisage puis hoche lentement la tête et lui tourne le dos.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit, j'ai hâte de contacter David.

\- Il fait de l'acnée.

\- Raison de plus.

Il grogne et passe son bras autour de ma taille, me collant à lui avant de souffler à mon oreille :

\- Tu as raison d'y croire.

Je rougis furieusement et me blottis contre lui.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre est "smooth as fuck"  
**

 **Réponses aux questions :**

 ** _Greg, tu te teindrais les cheveux en bleu ? Pour Sherlock ? Pour le travail ? Pour El ? Pour John ? Pour Mycroft ? Pour le Sherstrade ? Pour le Mystrade ? Pour le Moriartrade ? Pour moi et mes pingouins ?_ **

**GL : ..Pour personne ?  
**

 **EW : Même pas pour moi ?**

 **GL : Non ?**

 **EW : Ahok.**

 **GL : Mais Elizabeth..**

 **EW : Non mais ok**

 **MH : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu le prends comme ça ?**

 **EW : Comment, mon amour ? 333**

 **JW : Beurk.**

 **SH : Re-beurk.**

 **MH : Je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de démonstration.**

 **EW : Mais y'en a que tu aimes ;)))))**

 **JW : On arrête là.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 23 : la surprise**

 **Hey ! Comment se passent vos vacances ? perso je reviens de trois jours de "Rock Werchter", un festival en Belgique et c'était génial !**

 **Sinon, j'ai vu que la saison 5 était confirmée. Qu'en pensez vous ?**

 **Réponses aux reviews :  
**

 **Malya :  
**

 **Merci chaton !  
**

 **Basiliskyyn :**

 **Oui, j'ai une demi dizaine de choses à y poster d'ailleurs ! J'en ferais dans l'univers de Sherlock, parfois je rajouterai un personnage d'une autre série.. on verra bien ! Alors, je pense que Mr Holmes oui. Mais Mrs Holmes est comme une Molly Weasley avec son propre caractère. Telle que je la vois, et vu la discussion qu'ils ont du avoir, elle ne le vit pas trop mal !  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Il était temps qu'il le fasse!  
**

* * *

J'ouvre les yeux, sortant d'une douce torpeur. J'arrive à me souvenir de mon rêve : il était question d'une brocante dans la cafet de mon lycée, rien de bien intéressant. Quand je papillonne des yeux, j'ai la surprise d'apercevoir la silhouette de Mycroft.

\- Tu es encore là ? Je demande, à moitié endormie.

\- Mon rendez-vous de ce matin s'est annulé.

\- D'habitude tu profites d'un rendez-vous annulé pour en prendre un autre.

\- Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

Son ton est léger. C'est bien la preuve qu'il est de bonne humeur. Je passe mon bras autour de lui et embrasse son cou, à sa base en soupirant de bien être.-

\- Hors de question. J'ai un service à te demander.

Il passe son bras autour de ma taille et glisse sa main dans mes cheveux en m'observant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Je veux offrir un cadeau pour papa, j'ai besoin d'une voiture pour aller me le procurer mais tu pourrais venir m'aider à le choisir.

Il arque un sourcil, curieux et me demande :

\- Quel est-ce cadeau ?

Je me relève et me penche vers son oreille. Il sourit légèrement et proteste faiblement :

\- Elizabeth, personne ne peut nous entendre.

Je ne tiens pas compte de sa maigre protestation et lui glisse dans l'oreille l'objet de ma surprise. Il grommelle et me regarde.

\- Tu n'en veux pas, toi ?

\- Si j'en voulais, je me l'offrirais toute seule.

\- Je vois.

Je lui souris et caresse doucement sa joue, lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Alors? Tu m'accompagnes ?

\- .. Très bien.

Folle de joie, je me tire hors du lit d'un bond et vais aussitôt me préparer. Je l'entends sur mes pas, on s'habille ensemble dans la salle de bain. On évite tout les deux de parler de "l'incident" d'hier, même si je garde en tête que ses parents devraient m'appeler aujourd'hui pour me parler. Je dois reconnaître que ça me rend un peu nerveuse. Que vont-ils me dire ? Bref.

Nous terminons en tête à tête pour déjeuner et Mycroft me regarde, amusé. Je finis par demander, ne comprenant pas l'insistance de son regard :

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Je t'ignorais aussi attentive aux souhaits de ton père.

\- Je suis une fille modèle.

\- Surtout quand tu fugues chez moi sous prétexte qu'Adler est à Baker Street.

Je me crispe légèrement sous la pique et le regarde, susurrant avec amusement :

\- Voyons mon cœur... Heureusement que je l'ai fais, sinon comment serais-je tombée amoureuse de toi ?

\- Tu n'étais pas amoureuse de moi.

Bon, pour le sarcasme on repassera.

\- Non mais je t'appréciais énormément. Et j'aimais bien le petit côté mystique que tu faisais autour de toi.

\- Pourquoi l'usage de l'imparfait ?

\- Parce que maintenant que je te connais, le côté le mystique est beaucoup moins d'actualité.. Surtout au lit.

Sans même le regarder, je bois une gorgée de thé le plus dédaigneusement possible. Je sens son regard sur moi et dois me faire violence pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il finti par prononcer, articulant chaque syllabe :

\- Elizabeth.

\- Oui, mon cœur ? Je susurre.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Peut être, je réponds en faisant la moue.

Il continue de me fixer, pas du tout amusé.

\- Je plaisante, Mycroft, je souris en coin. Enfin.. Tu n'as plus ton côté mystique mais tu es très bien au lit.

\- Très bien ? Répète-t-il, outré.

\- Parfait.

On discute pas mal en mangeant puis finalement nous allons en voiture pour aller dans le sud de la ville. Je piaffe pratiquement d'impatience, j'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête de Papa. Nous arrivons sur place, et je n'ai plus vraiment le choix. Je prends donc ce qu'on m'offre et paye. Dans la voiture, Mycroft me lorgne dédaigneusement, s'étant même décalé pour être le plus loin possible.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à salir ma voiture.

\- Tellement triste de voir que l'état de ta voiture a plus d'importance que l'état de mon sourire.

\- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.

J'éclate de rire. Il me dépose à la maison, nous sommes passés chercher d'autres choses que j'ai payé de ma poche pour papa, et je rentre bien bravement chez moi, tenant difficilement mon paquet dans les mains. J'ai déposé les objets que j'ai été cherché devant la porte, je viendrai les récupérer un peu plus tard.

\- El' ? C'est toi ? Appelle mon père de la cuisine.

\- John c'est évident que c'est elle, soupire Sherlock.

Putain, on dirait vraiment un vieux couple, ça me fait limite flipper. Je souris en coin.

\- Oui, c'est moi ! Papa, tu sais à propos du fait que j'aime pas faire des cadeaux aux parents... ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Je me suis dis que c'était vraiment débile comme réflexion.

Tout en parlant, je m'approche pas à pas de la cuisine. Quand je pénètre dans celle-ci, j'annonce fièrement :

\- Du coup c'est pour tes anniversaires, Noël, Aïd, Hanoukka, bref. Par contre je l'ai déjà appelé Gladstone.

Je lui tends le chiot bulldog que j'ai été cherché avec Mycroft. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les bulldogs, je préfère les grands chiens. Mais bon, on habite dans un appartement et le chien est pour mon père, pas pour moi.

Mon père écarquille les yeux et s'approche pour le prendre délicatement.

\- Elizabeth !

Je souris en coin et hausse les épaules.

\- De rien, c'est avec plaisir, sincèrement.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû... on a pas ce qu'il faut.

\- La laisse, le collier, la gamelle, le panier, la bouffe sont devant la porte. Je suis allée chercher tout ça avec Mycroft. Ah et quelques jouets aussi..

Je souris fièrement.

Il me regarde et me serre dans mes bras, embrassant le haut de mon crâne. Je souris contre lui mais me dégage doucement.

\- Je me suis dis que tu ne trouverais jamais le "bon moment" pour t'en acheter un. Et que de toute façon tu aimes bien qu'on te force à faire quelque chose.

Sherlock tend la main pour caresser le chiot. Je me tourne vers lui.

\- Je t'en offrirai un quand tu arrêteras d'annoncer aux gens que je suis en couple avec Mycroft.

\- Ce n'est pas "les gens", ce sont nos parents.

\- Mycroft ne voulait rien dire.

\- Il n'aurait jamais rien dit.

\- C'est nous que ça regarde.

\- Tu en aurais eu marre mais n'aurais jamais osé le lui dire. C'étaient nos parents que ça regardait. De toute façon, c'est fait et vous êtes toujours ensemble.

Je grogne. Mon père nous regarde sans comprendre.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Sherlock a annoncé à ses parents que j'étais en couple avec Mycroft.

\- ...Et alors ?

\- Et alors j'ai 17 ans !

\- Oui je le sais. Mais.. En quoi ça pose problème aux parents de Mycroft ? Si j'ai finis par l'accepter ,ils le feront aussi.

Je fronce les sourcils devant la limpidité de son explication et hoche lentement la tête.

\- Mmh... Tu n'as pas tort..

\- Evidemment.

\- C'est-ce que je viens de dire, marmonne Sherlock avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Mais ils veulent m'appeler, je déglutis. Ca me stresse.

\- Ils ne feront rien, ils te demanderont comment tu es avec lui. Et vu que tout va bien.. Ils n'auront rien à dire, répond Sherlock.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Je les connais.

\- Mmh. Pas faux.

En attendant des nouvelles de Papa et Maman Holmes, je m'amuse avec le chiot. Enfin, quand je dis que je m'amuse c'est que je le caresse de temps en temps. La vérité est que Papa et Sherlock sont comme des gamins et ne me laissent même pas l'opportunité de lui lancer la balle ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Je pousse un soupir qui se veut exaspérer mais je suis surtout enchanté de voir que ma surprise lui (leur) fait plaisir à ce point. Je vais finalement dans la cuisine et commence à préparer le repas quand mon téléphone sonne.

Morte de nervosité, et sans même regarder qui m'appelle, je décroche.

\- Allô ?

\- Allô, ma chérie ?

Je ferme les yeux et m'assois, j'ai l'idée que la conversation va être plutôt longue.

\- Je voulais un peu discuter avec toi.

\- Je sais, Mycroft m'a dit.

\- Justement, c'est à propos de lui, chérie.

Je m'en doute, je m'en doute.

\- Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

Je fronce les sourcils et réponds, hésitante.

\- Deux ans.. Il ne vous a pas dit tout ça ?

\- Si, mais je voulais être certaine. Comment ça se passe ?

\- Très bien.. Enfin.. On a eu nos bas, nos hauts, mais maintenant et en général tout se passe bien. On est d'accord sur la plupart des choses et le fait que son travail soit prenant ne me dérange pas trop, je veux dire.. Je le savais déjà avant. Et je n'ai de toute façon pas besoin de le voir tous les jours pour rester amoureuse.

Je l'entendrai presque sourire de l'autre côté du combiné.

\- Je n'ai pas posé cette question à Mycroft mais.. Comment avez-vous appris à vous connaître ?

J'en pousserais un soupir de soulagement. Si elle demande des petites anecdotes c'est que tout va bien... Non ?

\- Et bien.. Suite à la fausse mort de Sherlock, on se voyait un jeudi sur deux au restaurant. Je lui avais proposé parce que Papa déprimait énormément et que j'avais besoin de changer d'air de temps en temps. Et j'appréciais déjà Mycroft avant. Je le trouvais intéressant et .. voilà.

Je souris légèrement. Bon sang, que je suis niaise.

\- Je vois.. Et toi, tu es heureuse ?

\- Énormément, Mrs Holmes. Je ne vais pas vous dire qu'il est le petit ami parfait parce que vous ne me croiriez pas et que je veux rester franche, mais il est pour moi celui qui s'en rapproche le plus. Parfois il a ses petites sautes d'humeur mais.. Le reste du temps c'est le bonheur, réellement.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu de grosses disputes ?

Je fronce les sourcils, dois-je en parler ? Mycroft me tuerait mais d'un autre côté, j'ai envie de lui raconter. Pas seulement parce qu'elle est la mère de mon petit ami mais aussi parce que je l'apprécie en tant que personne.

\- Si, une fois. A la mort de Mary.. J'étais présente et lui aussi. Comme vous imaginez, nous évitons de laisser entendre publiquement que nous sommes ensemble. Néanmoins j'avais voulu lui prendre la main, il l'a repoussée. C'est stupide, mais c'est surtout le fait qu'il m'ait repoussé dans un moment pareil qui a tout remis en question. J'ai ensuite bien réalisé que j'avais réellement besoin de lui et qu'il était hors de question pour moi qu'on se sépare.

\- Je vois.. Et la différence d'âge ?

Heureusement que l'interrogatoire est justifié, sinon je l'enverrais balader.

\- Elle ne m'a jamais dérangée. Jamais. Lui un peu plus mais globalement elle n'est pas vraiment un problème. J'espère qu'elle ne le sera pas pour vous non plus..

C'était risqué comme commentaire mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tout va bien. Si elle et son mari n'not pas de problème à propos de nous.

\- Tu veux dire.. Que la différence d'âge soit un problème pour nous ?

\- Oui.. Papa a réussi à s'y faire, difficilement et tant qu'on est pas trop.. "graphique" devant lui. Donc je pense que vous finirez à passer outre.

\- Oh, ma chérie, elle n'a jamais été un problème ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Ah non ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je t'aurais appelée, peu importe ton âge. Je voulais juste savoir si mon petit Mickey était heureux. Puisque ça ne pose pas de problème à ton Papa...

Je souris, soulagée et rougis légèrement en haussant les épaules.

\- On n'en parle pas vraiment mais.. Je pense qu'il est heureux.

\- Je le pense aussi.

On finit par se saluer, discutant un peu en prenant des nouvelles chacune avant de finalement raccrocher. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche en poussant un long soupir de soulagement. Derrière moi, j'entends un :

\- Alors ?

Je me tourne vers Sherlock et lui offre un sourire éblouissant.

\- Tu avais raison.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Arrête de frimer.

Il arque un sourcil.

\- Je ne frime pas. J'ai toujours raison.

* * *

 **Réponses aux questions  
**

 _ **Sherlock, avoue que t'attendais que ça, d'officialiser cette relation ?**_  
 _ **El, avoue que t'attendais que ça, d'officialiser cette relation ?**_  
 _ **Mycroft, avoue que- non, non, pas toi... Mais avoue que t'aimes ça quand même ! ;)))**_

 **SH : Je pense qu'il était largement temps.**

 **EW : +1 pour le bouclé.**

 **SH : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

 **Mrs H : Je n'en reviens pas que Mickey nous l'ait caché aussi longtemps..**

 **MH : Je n'avouerai rien du tout. Je n'allais pas vous annoncer ça directement.**

 **Mrs H : Et pourquoi pas ?**

 **SH : Parce qu'il a l'impression d'être un pédophile.**

 **JW : "Impression"**

 **MH : ...**

 **EW : Wow. Merci Papa.**

 **JW : Avec plaisir ma chérie 3**

 **EW : Réalise que dés que tu es retraité ,je te fiche dans un home en Islande et je ne viens te voir que pour te faire signer un testament.**

 **JW : Pardon ?**

 **MH : Voyons, Elizabeth, la Norvège sera bien mieux.**

 **EW : On y mettra ton frère.  
**

 **SH : Il vous aura fallu deux ans pour vous allier contre nous.**

 **MH : Ne t'en fais pas cher frère, nous n'avons pas attendu d'être ensemble pour se moquer de vous.**

 **SH : ...**

 **JW : Wow. Merci El.**

 _ **Greg, tu es mon ship préféré. Je t'aime. Epouse moi !**_

 **EW : Elles nous avaient manquée..  
**

 **AP : Des semaines sans en entendre parler..**

 **EW : Elles sont enfin de retour...**

 **AP : Greg et les déclarations d'amour !**

 **GL : ... Sérieusement ?**

 **EW : Vous avez trop de fangirl, Gregory.**

 **SH : Moi aussi.**

 **EW : Toi t'es mainstream. Les gens sophistiqués préfèrent Lestrade.**

 **GL : En effet.**

 **SH : PARDON ?!**

 **JW : Maintenant tu es jaloux des fans ?**

 **SH : Mais pas du tout !**

 **EW : Ca c'est ce que tu dis.**

 _ **Cher auteur, je viens d'avoir une idée stupide. Que penses tu d'un pairing Greg-Remus, les pater, ou Greg-Severus, les old fellows ? Je pense que je vais y penser très intensément...muahaha...**_

 **RL : Pardon ?**

 **SR : Qui est Greg ? Quels old fellows ?**

 **EW : wtf vous êtes qui vous**

 **GL : Je ne suis pas gay !**

 **JW : Bienvenue dans mon monde...**

 **AP : En vrai un Greg/Remus ce serait adorable mais j'ai l'impression que les deux auraient du mal à faire le premier pas. Severus/Greg on pourrait faire une relation amour/haine des familles avec des baises de dingue.**

 **SR : ...**

 **GL : ...**

 **EW : Wow. je sais pas ce que j'ai entendu mais mes oreilles saignent.**

 **AP : Continue de me faire chier et je fais en sorte que Mycroft te trompe pour Miss Hudson.**

 **EW : QUOI**

 **AP : Hihi**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir ! Je suis en plein déménagément (je pars un an et un garçon viendra vivre chez moi pendant l'année, donc je dois vider ma chambre.. je n'ai fais que la garde robe et mon bureau et j'ai trois sacs poubelles !)**

 **Je ne réponds pas aux reviews, manque de temps mais vous assure d'une chose :**

 **j'ai beaucoup de OS à poster, je les posterai dans "La vie dans ma tête" début août !**

 **Et je continuerai certainement d'en poster là durant l'année !**

* * *

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ne réponds pas, haussant simplement les épaules. Je mets la table et finis par demander d'une voix peu assurée :

\- Que va-t-il se passer pour Eurus ?

\- Elle restera en prison. Je vais bientôt aller la voir.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est ma sœur, répond-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Surprise et presque.. Heurtée, je le regarde :

\- Elle a failli causer soit ma mort soit celle de Mycroft.

\- Elle est seule.

\- Si la solitude suffisait à défendre les meurtres, ça se saurait.

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, dit-il avec agacement.

Je suis vraiment vexée. Je pince les lèvres. Ouais donc Magnussen veut détruire mon père, Sherlock le bute. Mais quand Eurus-Je-Suis-Psychopathe-Et-Je-Reprogramme-Les-Cerveaux manque de tuer son frère ou moi, c'est parce qu'elle est malheureuse.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que je peux comprendre ou pas, Sherlock, je réponds froidement.

\- Je sais que ça, ça te dépasse.

Je pince les lèvre, encaissant le coup.

\- Tu sais bien des choses, mais ne prétends pas me connaître. Je ne suis plus la gamine de 14 ans qui se faisait tabassée par des américains dans ton appart.

\- Tu es l'adolescente que se tape mon frère et qui a un désir de vengeance qui aveugle sa logique.

\- Ta logique, tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je siffle entre mes dents.

\- Et bien, allons-y, réplique-t-il en croisant les bras.

J'échange un regard avec lui sans un mot. Selon lui, mon père est la priorité. Hors de question que je lui dise, je pourrais bien avoir raison et c'est pas Sherlock et sa sensibilité qui me le dira gentiment.

\- Elle vous a tout les deux fait souffrir.

\- Elle souffre elle aussi

\- Mais elle n'est pas importante pour moi. Vous oui. Ca m'embête, ça me fait même de la peine de savoir qu'elle est la cause de certaines de vos douleurs.

Sherlock me regarde, l'air interdit et légèrement mal à l'aise. Je soupire et hausse les épaules.

\- Ne réponds pas, c'est inutile.

On reste dans la cuisine en silence, je continue de préparer le repas. Au bout d'un moment, il me dit tout de même :

\- Tout va bien entre Mycroft et toi.

C'est une affirmation, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûr. Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que je suis sensée répondre, je me tourne donc vers lui, fronçant les sourcils et le regarde.

\- Oui..

\- C'est tant mieux. C'est bien.

Je souris doucement. Ok, c'est sa façon de nous souhaiter beaucoup de bonheur. Il aura fallu deux ans mais j'imagine que la fin justifie les moyens.

Mon père finit par nous rejoindre et nous mangeons à trois et demi (Rosie est sur sa chaise haute et mets de la purée de légume partout sauf dans sa bouche). Comme au bon vieux temps, ou presque.

Il faut que je vois Mycroft.

Oui, encore.

Oui, déjà.

Le lendemain, après avoir passé la matinée à batailler avec mon père pour

A) Faire un méga barbecue avec mes anciens cours ("Non Elizabeth, ils pourront peut-être servir". A qui ? Pourquoi ? Combien me payeront-ils pour utiliser mes horreurs ?)

B) Ne pas ranger ma chambre ("Elizabeth tu vis dans un souk" oui et bien c'est ma culture, Papounet)

C) Pouvoir caresser le chiot ("Elizabeth pour qui est-il, toi ou moi ?". Je peux juste lui toucher la tête sans que tu fasses une crise de jalousie stp)

Je vais au parlement. Je ne sais pas si Mycroft est là bas, je sais juste qu'en me voyant débarquer là bas il s'inquiétera aussitôt et viendra me voir illico. Donc, autant y aller directement.

Je porte une chemise bleue foncée à courte manche et un jeans. Pour un côté "chic-décontract" digne d'une Parisienne. Mentalement en tout cas. Et mentalement les parisiennes sont pour moi, le comble de l'élégance.

On est tous le stéréotype de quelqu'un.

Je pénètre dans le bâtiment en ayant la sensation de me sentir minuuuuuscule. Je me sens aussi un peu comme Bridget Jones (si si si, dans le deuxième film et qu'elle se réconcilie avec Mark Darcy, révisez vos classiques). Mais surtout je ne me sens pas à ma place, au milieu de ces hommes et femmes en costumes ou en tailleurs, aux regards sévères, aux visages sérieux et à l'apparence austère. On a l'impression qu'il est écrit sur leur front "Mon-Diplôme-Est-Tellement-Badass-Que-Je-Pourrais-T'etouffer-Avec-Mon-Savoir". Bref, ils sont hyper hautains. J'ai lu une biographie de Margaret Tatcher y'a pas longtemps, on nous racontait que la première fois qu'elle est rentrée au parlement même elle avait perdu du poil de la bête. Tu m'étonnes, n'importe quel abruti gorgé d'arrogance se sent moins sûr de lui.

Sauf un Holmes.

En parlant de Holmes, je pense à Mycroft. Mon petit ami. Qui m'aime. Et qui est pourtant, doublement, si pas triplement, plus intelligent qu'eux. Je me ragaillardis donc, si je mérite cet amour, c'est que je suis leur égal, si pas plus. Et je m'avance comme si le parlement était une simple demeure dont je serais la maîtresse de maison. C'est facile de donner cette impression ; vous parcourez du regard le lieu. Pas curieusement, pas impressionnée, juste comme si c'était un endroit que vous connaissez depuis longtemps et que vous vouliez vérifier que chaque chose est à sa place.

Ensuite ? Un pas droit, rapide et déterminé. Mais ça c'est facile, j'ai pris l'habitude et je crois que j'ai presque le même rythme de course que Sherlock et ça reste franchement une petite fierté personnelle.

Au bout de quelques mètres, je me mets à froncer les sourcils.

Où

Se

Trouve

Le

Bureau

De

Mycroft ?

A peine ai-je le temps de réaliser que je ne sais pas où je dois me diriger que quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule. Je me tourne sur moi-même et rencontre le regard impassible d'Anthea. Elle porte un joli tailleur noir, un chemisier blanc qui la met en valeur et un blazer qui ceintre sa taille. Elle est magnifique. Donc, entre elle qui est superbe et Lady Smallwood qui est probablement un génie, je ne devrais pas être jalouse ?

Des blagues.

\- Monsieur Holmes vous réclame.

Je souris en coin et dis l'air de rien :

\- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi.

Je la suis donc dans, ce que j'imagine, être le bureau de Mycroft. Le bureau a une vitre immense qui offre une jolie vue sur la Tamise et le va et vient incessant des touristes. Le bureau est plutôt petit, le sol est une moquette pourpre. Les armoiries de la maison des Windsor ainsi que l'Union Jack figurent sur un mur. Contre un mur, une immense bibliothèque foncée en bois vernis contient des ouvrages en cuirs. Putain, on se croirait à Poudlard.

\- Il va arriver, asseyez vous en attendant, m'invite Anthea avant de sortir.

Je m'assois donc sur l'un des siège. Le bureau est impressionnant, très classique. Les seuls objets qui y sont posés sont le nécessaire à papeterie. Je me lève lentement et vais me place de l'autre côté du bureau, ouvrant les tiroirs. Il doit bien avoir un bien personnel et intime quelque part. Malheureusement pour moi, les tiroirs sont verrouillés. Je soupire et vais me rasseoir. J'ai l'impression d'être chez le principal. Super ça.

La porte s'ouvre et, sèchement, Mycroft m'interloque :

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je passe voir mon petit ami, je réponds avant de me tourner vers lui. Vous ne l'auriez pas vu ? Séduisant, intelligent et souriant ?

La pique ne lui fait rien et ne semble certainement pas l'amuser.

\- Elizabeth, on pourrait te voir.

\- J'espère bien. Il est de nature publique que j'étais avec vous chez Eurus, c'est un prétexte suffisant pour avoir à te voir.. Tu ne penses pas ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répond-il froidement et agacé. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux donner aucun indice sur notre relation.

Je lève les yeux au ciel sans répondre et soupire à en fendre l'âme. Il s'avance et se poste près de moi, restant debout.

\- Elizabeth, appelle-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?

Je regarde mes ongles, éliminant les peaux mortes en évitant délibérément de le regarder.

\- De toute façon il faut bien que j'agis stupidement de temps en temps.. Être impulsive c'est ma marque de fabrique. Ce serait idiot que ça te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elizabeth tu penses vraiment que j'ai le temps avec ces idioties ?

Je pousse un soupire exaspéré et me tourne vers lui. Je suis déjà plus petite que lui. Mais rester debout alors que je suis assise, c'est faire une démonstration de supériorité inutile et humiliante.

\- Ta mère m'a appelée.

Il se raidit et, le temps d'un instant, je vois une légère inquiétude dans son regard avant qu'il ne reprenne son attitude de Mr-Le-Gouvernement.

\- Qu'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Elle m'a posé les questions bateaux : sur nous ect.. Elle m'a demandé si nous avons eu des disputes et si la différence d'âge était un problème.

\- Et ta réponse était négative je suppose, dit-il sur un ton qui m'invite à confirmer.

Mais je vais rester franche. J'arque un sourcil, le défiant du regard.

\- Non, Mycroft. J'ai répondu la vérité. Deux ans de relation, tu imagines bien que si je lui avais qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de disputes, elle ne m'aurait pas crue. Je lui ai brièvement raconté l'épisode concernant Mary et...

Il se tourne sèchement vers moi et s'exclame si brusquement que je sursaute :

\- Tu as fais quoi ?!

\- Je lui ai raconté la vérité Mycroft, je réponds avec du défi dans la voix.

\- C'était privé, ce ne la regardait pas.

\- Je lui ai pas raconté l'épisode où j'ai tâché les draps avec mes règles et où tu as fais la gueule..

\- Tu es sensée pouvoir gérer, coupe-t-il, outré.

\- Ecoute on en a déjà parlé et c'était assez humiliant pour qu'on évite d'en parler !

\- Et moi, tu penses que ce n'était pas humiliant ?!

Je fronce les sourcils sans comprendre.

\- Tu as honte ?

\- Bien évidemment, siffle Mycyroft, glacial.

\- Pourtant tu continues : tu veux que je parte. Tu me rejettes sous prétexte qu'il y a des risques.

\- La situation est totalement différente !

J'hoche la tête, lui donnant raison mais affirme :

\- Si tu avais assez honte, tu ne ferais pas ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas un reproche, mais un simple constat. Et surtout ce n'est pas le sujet. Je lui ai raconté, elle n'a pas particulièrement réagis.

\- Penses-tu ?

Je fronce les sourcils, un peu surprise par la question et le regarde.

\- Et bien, je suis même certaine : j'étais au téléphone avec elle...

Maussade, il se sert du thé qui vient d'être apporté dans son bureau. Bon gentleman, il me sert une tasse également.

\- Elle va m'appeler d'ici peu pour régler... ça, soupire-t-il.

Je le regarde, et regrette véritablement :

\- Je suis désolé Mycroft. Je voulais être honnête avec elle. J'apprécie vraiment ta mère et je veux qu'elle continue à m'apprécier également.

\- Elle continuera, réplique-t-il, presque avec mauvaise humeur.

Je soupire et prends la tasse qu'il me tend sans rien ajouter. Il me regarde du coin de l'oeil et finit par me demander :

\- Qu'a-t-elle demandé d'autres ?

\- Si son petit Mickey était heureux, je souris en coin.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Tu préfères mon amour ?

Il ne répond pas. Ce qui constitue une réponse en soit. Je souris un peu plus.

\- Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

\- Qu'on en parlait pas vraiment mais que d'après moi tu l'étais... J'ai eu tort ?

Mycroft observe le paysage londonien qui grisaille un peu et porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Il porte le costume que je préfère : le foncé à rayure, avec une chemise bleue claire et une cravate bleue foncée. Il finit par passer sa main sur son visage et me répond mono syllabiquement :

\- Non.

Je souris un peu plus.

\- Je vais te laisser, travaille bien.

\- Je termine mon thé à petites gorgées, repose la tasse vide et me lève. Mycroft se tourne vers moi.

\- Elizabeth.

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas dis bonjour.

Intérieurement au bord de l'explosion de sentiments, je garde mon sourire et contourne le bureau avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il répond au baiser mais, me prévient :

\- Ne fouille pas dans mon bureau.

Je me crispe et grimace :

-Désolé.

Putain de don de déduction à la con.


	27. Epilogue

**Épilogue :**

 **Voilà.. C'est la fin.  
**

 **Je regarde en arrière et je vois une évolution stylistique dans mon écriture, dans les messages que je voulais passer, de la manière dont j'écris et surtout dans mon propre caractère. Vous verrez, si vous lisez mon crossover HP/Sherlock, qu'Elizabeth n'est pas du tout la même. C'est simple, elle vit des choses différentes et a grandit différemment, donc elle a une autre vision.**

 **Je vous prie de croire que ces quatre (je crois) années passées avec vous sont un excellent souvenir. Vous m'avez aidé à grandir et savoir ce que je veux faire. Ce n'est pas de l'écriture mais je sais que celle-ci a une place importante dans ma vie. Elle me permet de me décharger, d'aller bien.**

 **Merci à tous. Pour vos messages, pour vos reviews, pour votre fidélité, mais surtout, pour le plaisir que vous avez tiré de mes humbles chapitres.- Ce chapitre fait un bond qui nous projette dans le futur d'étudiante d'Elizabeth, et je conclus un peu. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Vous êtes, vous aussi, une partie de ma vie. Je ne vous laisse pas derrière moi et j'espère vous voir dans le crossover HP/El.**

 **Merci pour tout.**

 **Merci, en particulier, à Jeanne ma bêta. Qui n'est plus active dans ce rôle mais remplit son rôle d'amie avec une ferveur qui me réchauffe le coeur. Et Agathe, ma bêta lectrice, qui me motive à chaque fois qu'elle fait une critique (rarement constructive mais on a tous besoin d'une fangirl). Je ne citerais pas mes lecteurs, mais je remercie terriblement les "réguliers" qui me tiraient un sourire quand je voyais qu'ils avaient posté une review.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Malya :**

 **Merci ! Et merci pour poster tes reviews (tu es la première à chaque fois ;)  
**

 **UnknownNightmares :**

 **Mycroft est "pudique" de ses sentiments. L'âge d'Elizabeth ne le dérange que dans la mesure où c'est un problème pour le regard des gens avec qui il travaille. Ce qui l'ennuie profondément c'est que les gens sachent qu'il a "un point faible", ce qu'Elizabeth peut se vanter être.. Voilà tout ;)  
**

 **Mana 2702 :**

 **Il fait toujours ça,, il est vicieux ;)  
**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Elizabeth était, est et sera mienne (EW : c'est une déclaration ?) (AP : Oui). Le reste est à Moffat, Gatiss et Sir Conan Doyle.  
**

* * *

\- Tu as déjà commencé à étudier pour les partiels ?

\- El.. C'est dans un mois et demi..

\- C'est bien ce que je te dis : tu as déjà commencé à étudier pour les partiels ?!

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers Jake. Jake Gibson de son petit nom. Mon nouveau soutient dans le monde froid et cruel des études supérieures. Il vient d'une assez vieille famille, assez vieille pour connaître Mycroft. D'ailleurs, j'ai finis par lui dire que nous étions ensemble et il n'a pas particulièrement réagis. Il a des bonnes manières, un joli sourire et une capacité incroyable à se faire passer pour la dernière des ordures alors qu'il est adorable.

Je l'avais repéré dés le premier jour. Il est grand, brun, et contrairement à Mycroft il a de la barbe qu'il se laisse parfois pousser. Il a des yeux très clair et une hygiène personnelle irréprochable. Je ne l'ai pas repéré pour ça. Je l'ai repéré parce que c'était le seul garçon qui portait un costume. Un costume gris en tweed avec une cravate assortie et un gilet brun. Un costume trois pièces, certes pas aussi pompeux que sont ceux de Mycroft mais tout de même. Si bien des étudiants avaient fait un effort pour le premier jour, il était le seul à s'être autant distingué.

Je l'ai immédiatement détesté. Lui et ses petites manières à deux balles. Et un jour, on s'est retrouvé côte à côte dans l'auditoire et alors que le professeur nous parlait d'une malformation qui a eu lieu en 2012 de "l'homme aux deux cœurs", nous nous avons soufflé en même temps "Dr Who".

Le début d'une amitié qui fait parfois grincer les dents à Louis. Je continue de voir Louis plusieurs fois par semaine, souvent le vendredi soir. Et tous les jours à midi, je vais manger avec Jake. Je me suis vite rendue compte qu'il ne faisait pas exprès d'avoir l'air d'un gros con et qu'il était véritablement adorable.

Et il a arrêté de mettre des fringues de jeune premier, et s'est adapté à la basse société en se contentant d'une chemise et d'une veste en tweed.

J'ai évité de parler de lui à Mycroft, pour qu'il me fasse une crise de jalousie à la con ? Non merci. Même si je vois bien les regards que Sherlock me lance et les froncements de sourcils de Papa quand je parle de Jake. Il a vite réalisé qu'il avait une excellente influence sur moi donc nous évitons d'en parler.

Bref, nous sommes assis sur le banc dans le parc de l'université et je fronce les sourcils.

\- Je devrais m'y mettre.. Tu as raison.. Mais je ne sais pas par quoi commencer mais j'ai peur de rater.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Propose-t-il galamment. Je ne peux pas étudier à ta place mais on peut au moins s'aider. En plus ton père pourra répondre à nos questions.

\- Oui j'imagine...

Ca voudrait dire qu'il va venir à la maison. Va falloir que j'en parle à Mycroft. Aouch. Je le vois ce soir, rendez vous du jeudi, donc je lui en parlerai à ce moment là.

\- On fait ça chez toi ?

\- D'accord.

Il se tourne vers moi, l'air soucieux.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas El' ? On peut laisser tomber..

\- Non non !

Je lui lance un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

\- Avec plaisir.

En début de soirée, je vais au restaurant rejoindre Mycroft. Je ne me suis pas changée et porte une chemise rouge foncée, un jeans et des bottines à talons trop féminine pour moi. Mais Molly me les a offert, elles me plaisent assez bien, donc je les porte sans trop ronchonner.

Je rejoins Mycroft qui, comme d'habitude est déjà là et embrasse sa joue.

\- Bonsoir Mycroft.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et hoche simplement la tête. Wow, okay, va falloir faire la discussion toute seule.

\- Je ne sais pas si je t'en ai parlé mais ça fait quelques semaines que je passe un peu de temps avec quelqu'un. C'est un ami, sa famille a l'air assez respectée. Je ne sais pas si tu connais : Jake Gibbons.

\- Et bien, me répond Mycroft avec son sourire doucereux, il était temps que tu me parles de lui.

Je me crispe intérieurement mais décide de faire l'idiote et demande naïvement :

\- Oh.. Tu le connais ?

Il me toise froidement et me lance avec tout le dédain dont il peut faire preuve avec moi :

\- Elizabeth, tu passes tes journées accrochée à un garçon et tu pensais que je l'ignorais ? Bonne famille, bons résultats, plutôt beau garçon, énumère-t-il. On se demande pourquoi tu restes avec moi.

\- Parce que toi je t'aime et que lui est un ami ? Je demande, arquant un sourcil. Bref, il a commencé à étudier pour les partiels. Et comme j'ai envie de réussir, je me suis dis que je le ferais bien aussi. Donc il va venir à la maison m'aider.

\- Non.

\- Hein ?

\- Non.

Je regarde Mycroft et demande une deuxième fois :

\- Comment ça "non" ?

\- Non, il ne viendra pas chez toi t' aider.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis.

\- Si tu m'en parles c'est que tu voulais mon approbation, réplique-t-il froidement. Et bien tu ne l'auras pas.

Je soupire et passe ma main sur mon visage. Le serveur vient prendre notre commande et ça nous permet de ne plus en parler quelques minutes.

\- Mycroft j'ai besoin d'aide et..

\- Ton père est là.

\- Je suis trop grande pour que Papa s'assoit à côtés de moi pour me prendre la main et m'aider.

\- Et donc c'est un bellâtre qui doit le faire ? Demande-t-il, amer. Je le ferais.

Lentement, et pour donner un effet dramatique au geste, je dépose mon verre et le toise froidement.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est toujours la merde pour se voir, mais là, par simple jalousie, tu vas dégager ton horaire pour me donner cours ?

\- Tu préfères la semaine en soirée ou le weekend ? Demande-t-il tranquillement en sortant le carnet qui lui sert d'agenda.

\- Je refuse.

Là, il ne m'ignore plus et relève aussitôt la tête vers moi. Il me fixe et susurre :

\- Pardon ?

\- Jake va m'aider. Mais je dois l'aider aussi. De plus, j'ai accepté. Je vis encore chez papa, la décision lui revient. Et si j'apprends que tu as forcé mon père d'une façon ou d'une autre Mycroft...

Je suspends ma phrase quelques instants avant de poursuive :

\- … Je ne sais pas jusqu'où ça irait.

\- Ton ami, commence-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût, comme si prononcer le mot lui brûlait la langue. Est-il au courant pour nous ?

La-Chose-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

\- Oui il est au courant. Et si tu veux, je peux devenir la personne la plus chiante du monde en mentionnant mon petit ami tout le temps.

Ma proposition n'a pas l'air de l'emballer et, alors qu'on nous sert, il range son carnet puis se tourne vers moi.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Je pousse un soupire las et hausse les épaules, poursuivant mon repas dans un silence froid. Je suis en colère parce qu'il n'aurait jamais proposé une chose pareille si il n'y avait pas eu Jake. Et lui est en colère à cause de Mike.

Dans la voiture qui me ramène à la maison, je décide de prendre sur moi et ravale ma fierté. Je pose ma joue sur son épaule et prends sa main. Je ferme les yeux et après quelques secondes, je me redresse pour embrasser sa joue.

\- Je t'aime. Et je suis sûre que si tu devenais mon professeur particuier on s'engueulerait.

\- ...ah ?

\- J'aurais envie de t'embrasser tout le temps, ça t'agacerait, tu me disputerais, et je déteste quand tu te la joues daron, donc je t'appelerai "papa", tu serais vexé et on se ferait la gueule.

Plutôt d'accord avec mon explication, il hoche la tête, sans avouer à haute voix que j'ai raison, et baisse les yeux vers moi.

\- Donc tu ne l'aimes pas ?

\- Juste en ami, Mycroft. Comme avec Louis.

\- C'est différent.

\- Et en quoi ?

\- Tu le connaissais avant de me connaître. Si quelque chose devait se passer, ça aurait été lui que tu aurais embrassé plutôt que l'autre idiot. Or ici, si quelque chose doit se passer, ça se fera dans les semaines qui suivent.

\- Si je n'étais pas déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, je soupire.

Pas vraiment satisfait, il accepte ma réponse. Le chauffeur se gare dans l'allée et je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, il pose sa main sur ma nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Un peu surprise, je réponds à son baiser.

Je rentre ensuite chez moi.

Samedi, début d'après midi, j'ai sagement préparé mes cours et attends la venue de Jake. Il fait froid et je vais chercher un pull en laine que Papa m'a offert Noël dernier. Bon, en clair il ressemble à l'un de ses pulls. Mais comme je l'aime fort, je le porte.

Quand je redescends, mon père est en grande discussion avec Jake qui porte une chemise verte foncée, un pull bleu foncé et un jeans.

\- Hey.

\- Bonjour, me sourit Jake.

\- On discutait de Gladstone.

\- Ah, tu es adepte des chiens qui bavent et bousillent les chaussures ? Je souris en coin en les rejoignant.

Et sous les yeux un peu surpris de mon père, Jake me fait la bise. Wtf on a jamais fait ça. Je le regarde pour signifier mon incompréhension mais il fait semblant de ne pas me voir et hausse les épaules :

\- Ma mère est allergique mais j'ai toujours voulu un chien.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, c'est Papa qui se charge de la promenade et il doit y aller maintenant, je crois, je souris avec insistance à mon père.

\- Voyons El.. Ne le mets pas dehors.

\- Ecoute ton ami, renchérit mon père.

\- Arrête de lui lécher les bottes, Jake, il serait capable de prendre l'habitude.

Je finis, tant bien que mal, à faire dégager mon père et prépare du thé pour nous deux. Jake observe les photos.

\- Tiens c'est étrange.. Je pensais que ta mère aurait le teint foncé et les cheveux foncé, comme toi, remarque-t-il en prenant une photo de Mary, Papa, Rosie et moi.

Je rougis et inspire. Je lui ai annoncé que je sortais avec l'un des hommes les plus puissant du pays, mais pas que ma mère était morte. J'ai un sens des priorités étranges.

\- C'était ma belle mère. Elle est morte. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 13 ans. Avant ça je ne connaissais pas mon père.. J'ai dû aller vivre chez lui et Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock qui, depuis ce matin, me harcèle de message pour me dire que Mycroft est d'une humeur massacrante en ce moment. Tu parles, Charles, c'pas à moi qui faut le dire.

\- Oh. Je suis désolé, El', je ne savais pas. Ca me surprend, ta sœur te ressemble beaucoup.

\- On ressemble beaucoup à Papa, je souris.

\- Oui.. Vos yeux, dit-il. Vos yeux sont magnifiques.

J'arque un sourcil et le remercie poliment en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

\- On s'y met ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Nous nous mettons donc au travail. On avance bien. Si il connait mieux ses définitions que moi, je comprends plus facilement : je me débrouille mieux pour faire les liens entre les différentes notions. Le travail est sans doute plus productif que quand je bossais avec Louis. Dés qu'on s'y mettait, on s'arrêtait pour parler d'un truc ou d'un autre, on avançait à peine. Jake est beaucoup plus rigoureux et sérieux, on a pas le temps de niaiser.

Mon père revient au bout d'une heure et demi. Surpris mais ravi, il nous observe travailler avec toute la fierté dont il peut faire preuve. Je suis un peu gênée mais fais semblant de rien.

Jake finit par s'en aller, me refaisant la bise l'air de rien.

ooOOoo

Nous avons gardé nos petits arrangements. Le samedi en début d'après midi, Jake vient à la maison pour bosser. Une fois, j'ai demandé à Sherlock de l'aide en chimie et il m'a rétorqué que tant que j'allais "faire du charme à un futur Lord" je pouvais toujours rêvé. N'importe quoi. Sherlock devient vraiment caractériel, je n'ai pas manqué de lui dire. Il a roulé des yeux. J'ai rajouté que même si il ne voulait pas m'expliquer chimie, je pouvais lui expliquer comment utiliser un shampooing et le regard outré qu'il m'a lancé vaut tout l'or du monde. Papa, par contre, nous aide bien régulièrement et il invite parfois Jake pour le repas.

Cette semaine, j'ai dû annulé mon restaurant avec Mycroft, Papa et Sherlock sont en enquête et je passe de moins en moins de temps avec Rose, je me suis donc proposée pour m'occuper d'elle. J'ai bien entendu précisé à Mycroft qu'il pouvait venir manger à la maison, mais il a refusé.

Nous sommes samedi et j'essaye d'étudier mon cours d'anatomie. Jake s'étire et je l'observe du coin de l'œil. Il est pas hyper sportif et fait du poney. Non, je plaisante. Il fait du polo, mais je me fous bien de sa gueule parce que c'est véritablement cliché.

\- J'ai faim, soupire-t-il.

\- Tu connais assez la baraque pour te faire un sandwich tout seul, je réplique en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quelle hôte mal élevée tu fais.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de le dire à mon père.

\- Contente de ne pas t'avoir croisé pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

\- C'est sur qu'on était occupé, je raille ironiquement.

Touché, coulé. Il se tait et prépare sagement un sandwich. Papa entre, avec une tête d'enterrement, j'arque un sourcil.

\- Oui ?

\- De la visite pour toi..

\- Ah ?

Mycroft entre et le sourire hypocrite qu'il a sur le visage ne présage rien de bon.

\- Bonjour, Elizabeth.

Jake fronce les sourclis et se lève, tendant la main.

\- Jake Gibons, Monsieur ?..

\- Le petit ami d'Elizabeth, répond-il froidement en ignorant sa main.

Wow, la première fois que Mycroft se présente comme étant autre chose que lui-même. Surprenant. Flatteur.

\- Très flatteur.

Il s'approche de moi, ignorant Jake comme si il était invisible. Je suis agacée par son manquement aux règles les plus basiques de politesse mais à chaque fois qu'il est jaloux j'ai envie de faire …

Pleins de choses.

Il pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse, comme il ne m'a jamais embrassé devant qui que ce soit. J'ai une pensée pour mon père mais qui s'efface bien vite quand les lèvres de Mycroft viennent capturer ma lèvre inférieur. Je finis par rompre le baiser, les joues rouges. Il me garde contre lui, et embrasse une dernière fois ma joue avant de se reculer. Mon père nous fixe, outré, en colère et prêt à frapper Mycroft.

\- Devant...

\- Voyons, Docteur Watson, vous n'allez pas vous faire passer pour plus idiot que vous ne l'êtes déjà, fait Mycroft. Vous n'ignorez pas notre proximité.

Polie façon de faire remarquer que quoique mon père en pense, on a déjà couché ensemble.

\- Je vais.. Préparer du thé..., réplique mon père, heureux d'avoir trouvé un échappatoire pour sortir de ce merdier, dans le sens littéral du terme.

\- Ravi d'enfin vous rencontrer, Mr Holmes, fait Jake sans perdre son sourire poli. El' parle souvent de vous et je désespérais à l'idée de vous rencontrer.

Je fronce les sourcils.. Reproche-t-il à Mycroft son absence ? Je pense que oui, à en juger la crispation de Mycroft qui se tient près de moi. Je me rassois et les deux hommes font de même.

\- Et bien, mon travail est prenant, réplique froidement Mycroft.

\- Je comprends, vous avez d'autres priorités.

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Jake...

\- Oui ? Dit-il en se tournant vers moi, avec le sourire le plus innocent du monde. Je fais simplement remarquer quelque chose. Mr Holmes ne pourra qu'être d'accord avec moi. Après tout.. Vu sa position, il peut se permettre de quitter ses responsabilités quelques temps.

\- Ce n'est pas si facile que ça, jeune homme, répond Mycroft d'un ton glacial. J'aimerais beaucoup quitter quelques responsabilités mais il ne s'agit pas d'une épicerie. On parle là d'un pays.

\- On se demande pourquoi vous vous êtes engagé dans une relation pour la négliger ensuite ?

Je me crispe totalement.

\- Votre travail avance ? Siffle froidement Mycroft.

Il regarde Jake et pose sa main sur ma cuisse, caressant l'intérieur de celle-ci avec son pouce. Mes joues s'enflamment et je ne sais pas où poser les yeux.

Je pense avoir été naïve. Depuis James, il y a eu Mycroft et je ne me suis jamais imaginée voir un mec qui envisagerait quelque chose avec moi alors que je suis en couple. Maintenant, ça me semble un peu plus évident. Il est vrai que Jake est de plus en plus tactile, il ne dépasse jamais les limites mais parfois il me prend mon crayon des mains, il m'attrape le bras, et me frotte le dos. Je me demande si il a véritablement réalisé à quel point il était tactile, j'en doute.

Il me fait beaucoup de compliments, ça je l'avais remarqué. Mais je me suis naïvement dis que c'était son côté gentleman. J'aurais dû remettre les pendules à l'heure comme Mycroft a fait avec Lady Smallwood. Parce que, comme lui, je n'ai pas envie de couper les ponts avec Jake. Je l'apprécie énormément et c'est la seule personne que je peux qualifier d'ami dans les étudiants qui ont cours avec moi.

\- Oui, lui répond Jake. Parfois le Docteur Watson nous aide mais en général on se débrouille bien à deux.

\- Tant mieux, réplique froidement mon cher et tendre.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, honteuse de ce que je lui ai infligé et embrasse doucement sa joue. Il sourit et je me tourne vers Jake.

\- Je n'ai pas vu Mycroft de la semaine.. Ca t'embêterait de nous laisser ?

Penaud et un peu surpris, Jake rassemble rapidement ses affaires et se carapate. Je ne le raccompagne pas à la porte. Je me tourne vers mon petit ami et soupire.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais souffrir.. Je ne pensais pas... Je n'ai jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, je n'aurais jamais pu croire que lui le ferait.

\- Ca te surprend tant que ça de plaire ?

\- Bien entendu que ça me surprend, je réponds. Je ne cherche pas à plaire. Je n'ai jamais cherché à le faire, et aujourd'hui moins qu'avant.

J'embrasse sa joue une nouvelle fois et la caresse avec douceur.

\- Je m'en veux Mycroft.. J'aurais dû réaliser. Et la façon dont il t'a parlé aujourd'hui..

\- Ce n'est rien, Elizabeth.

Il me pardonne trop vite, il ne comprend pas que je vais rester amie avec.

\- Mycroft.. Jake va rester mon ami.

Son regard se durcit en effet

\- Pardon ?

\- Il te présentera ses excuses, nous annulerons nos rendez vous du samedi, mais je continuerai à être son amie. Comme tu t'entends bien avec Lady Smallwood. Je t'aime.. Tu en doutes ?

\- Non. C'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Je vais discuter avec lui. Et si après ça, il a le moindre geste ou la moindre parole déplacé, je ne le fréquenterai plus. Deal ?

Il soupire. Je répète :

\- Deal ?

\- Bien ...

Papa revient. Je réussis à convaincre et Papa et Mycroft que celui-ci reste pour manger. Mycroft ça a été facile, je lui ai reproché de venir me voir uniquement pour le marquage de territoire. Papa c'était plus difficile, j'ai du faire promettre à Mycroft qu'il se comporterait de façon décente.

Et, donc, à table, Rose avec nous qui babille joyeusement. Papa et Mycroft parlent de la dernière enquête de Sherlock d'un ton froid. Je souris et ai une pensée pour ma mère et Mary. Si elles me manquent toutes les deux terriblement, savoir que les gens qu'elles aiment sont en vie et heureux doivent certainement être leur priorité.

Et nous sommes heureux. Dumbledore a dit à Harry de ne pas avoir pitié des morts, mais des vivants qui vivent sans amour. Harry Potter peut se rassurer, je vais bien.

Très bien.

On annonce le treizième docteur ce soir en plus ! Quoique..

\- Mycroft. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il se tourne vers moi.

\- Qui est le prochain docteur ?

Il a un sourire amusé et me répond.

Bordel.

Je le savais.


End file.
